Mi secreto
by Francesca Salazar
Summary: Astoria engaña a Draco, con el esposo del gran amor de él. Ella sabe algo sobre el pasado de Malfoy, que llevará al príncipe de Slytherin a encontrarse con quien fuera, su único gran amor. Luna se hace amiga de un fantasma, que le revelará partes del pasado de su madre y de él mismo. Secretos y más secretos, en donde la amistad y el verdadero amor se ponen a prueba muchas veces
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿qué tal? este es mi primer fic. Ojalá les guste. Gracias por leer :D  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos ellos son de la grandiosa JK Rowling

-Astoria acaba de admitir que le ha sido infiel a Draco- dijo Ron, mirando la revista "Corazón de Bruja" que tenía entre sus manos.  
-No deberías creer todo lo que dicen en las revistas, en su mayoría buscan tener cualquier noticia basura.-respondió Hermione  
-Herms tiene razón, Ron. No todo lo que está escrito ahí es verdad- replicó Harry

Ya habían pasado 19 años desde la guerra y se les había hecho un hábito juntarse todos los sábados, mientras sus hijos se encontraban en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo, Ron había madurado. O eso pensaba Luna Scamander, quien de un tiempo para este se había convertido en la mejor amiga del niño Weasley.

-Ron, pareces una mujer viendo esa ridícula revista-dijo riendo Luna-como todos dicen, seguro no es verdad. Además, a los Malfoy no les gustan los escándalos.  
-Pues yo creo lo que dice ahí. Una vez, estaba en el Callejón Diagon y encontré a Astoria besándose con Nott. Y no estaba alucinando.-dijo Ginny  
-Pues, es el asunto de Malfoy. No de nosotros y tema terminado-habló exasperadamente Hermione-¿quieren té?  
-Claro-dijeron todos al unísono.

Por otro lado, en la Mansión Malfoy, se encontraba el Príncipe de las Serpientes caminando de un lado para el otro. Mientras su esposa estaba sentada, con una cara totalmente aburrida.

-Podrías dejar de caminar, me desesperas-gritó Astoria  
-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Me engañaste Astoria, y todavía lo publicaste en una de las revistas más importantes de la comunidad. Te hubieras quedado callada. Siempre te he sido fiel, y esto para mí es INJUSTO-dijo Draco  
-Draco, jamás te he amado. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido por conveniencia. Tuvimos a Scorpius, porque nuestras familias nos obligaban. Estoy harta de esto, tu hijo me aburre, TÚ me aburres. Me aburrí de esta vida, quiero ser libre, sin obligaciones….  
-PERO ERES MI ESPOSA- gritó Draco, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su esposa-tú eres la mujer, que mi familia escogió para mí  
-PERO NO SOY LA MUJER QUE AMAS, MALFOY-replicó Astoria-yo nunca te amé, ni te he amado. Tú sabes que siempre he amado a Rolf, y ahora que está muerto pues no me interesa nada. El muy idiota, se casó con la lunática. Por culpa de ella, él está muerto. Me duele en el alma haberlo perdido, porque él fue mi primer amor y el único. ¿Te comento algo? Con él te engañé durante todo este tiempo, hasta que murió.  
-¡Pero qué!-Draco se quedó sin respirar  
-Sí, te engañé con él. Él me hacía sentir mujer, él era un hombre y tú un completo cobarde-dijo Astoria agarrando sus cosas.-Antes de irme, solamente te quiero decir, que sé de tu GRAN SECRETO MALFOY. Así que conmigo no te metas. Dile a TU hijo, que se olvide de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Draco y Astoria se habían separado. Semana, donde recibió visitas de todas partes, y también muchas cartas alentándolo a seguir adelante. Pero a él no le dolía la separación, pues como ella misma dijo, no la amaba. Lo que realmente le dolía, es que haya dicho que su hijo le aburría. Scorpius, fue el hijo que él siempre esperó. Astoria nunca fue la mamá perfecta para Scorpius. Cuando el pequeño Malfoy lloraba y se acercaba a su madre, ella lo alejaba. Draco jamás pensó que la mujer que habían escogido sus padres, era así. Ya era sábado, y al Príncipe de las Serpientes le llegó una carta. Carta que temía que llegara, pero que no tenía el valor de leerla. Era la carta de su hijo.

_Querido papá:  
Me he enterado lo que ha pasado con mamá. Aún no lo puedo creer. Me imagino que te debes sentir muy mal. He hablado con la Profesora Minerva y le he pedido que me adelante las vacaciones para estar contigo en estos momentos. Mañana me dará respuesta, ojalá sea positiva. Y no te preocupes, saldremos adelante. Somos Malfoy, y somos fuertes como el abuelo dice._

_Te quiero mucho papá_

_Scorpius_

Él sabía que su hijo era fuerte, era un Malfoy después de todo. Lágrimas brotaron, y fueron limpiadas inmediatamente por él. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, recordó el día en que Astoria lo dejó. Recordó cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Por Merlín!-gritó Draco- Astoria sabe mi secreto.-reaccionó después de mucho.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, conocía a Astoria y sabía que ella podía decirle a todo el mundo sobre eso. Él necesitaba hablar con alguien, con alguien de confianza. Así que decidió mandarle una lechuza a Pansy. Ella siempre fue una gran amiga, una mujer de confianza y además que era la única que sabía sobre el dichoso secreto.

Pansy apareció a la hora de haber recibido la lechuza. Estaba muy consternada con lo que su rubio amigo le había pasado.

-Pansy, te he dicho millones de veces que seas puntual-gritó Draco  
-Mira Malfoy, soy una mujer muy ocupada. Así que no me vengas a gritar. Ahora cuéntame y quiero toda la verdad-respondió Pansy

Draco le comentó todo lo que había pasado con su aún esposa. Pansy se quedó boquiabierta. Ella no simpatizaba mucho con Greengrass, pero jamás pensó que se comportaría de dicha manera.

-Siempre te dije que esa mujer estaba loca- habló Pansy  
-Pues, no te hice caso. Ahora ella nos abandonó para irse con quien sabe quién y todavía sabe mi secreto-respondió frustrado Draco  
-Tú sabías perfectamente, que ella algún día se enteraría. Siempre ha sido muy curiosa. ¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó la morocha amiga  
-Pues, buscar una forma de que ella no hable. Le pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero ese secreto puede arruinarme. A parte que dañaría a mucha gente.-lloró Draco  
-Amigo, tienes que calmarte. A ella siempre le ha gustado el dinero como a mí, así que su silencio tiene un precio.-lo consoló Pansy  
-Gracias por siempre estar cuando te necesito Pans- sonrió Draco  
-Bueno, para eso estoy. Pero, ahora tendrás que explicarle a mi amado que hago aquí contigo.-habló sarcásticamente su amiga.-Tú bien sabes que se pone muy celoso.  
-Jajaja, por Merlín Pans. Blaise no se molestará por el simple hecho de que tú estés aquí.-dijo riendo el Slytherin.  
-Está bien, pero por consolarte me tendrás que regalar un hermoso collar-habló pícaramente la morocha, recibiendo una cara de indignación de su amigo- Está bien, te lo haré gratis, jajajaja. Jamás pondría precio a nuestra amistad.-recalcó  
-Eres la mejor, pero...¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo fuera? Quiero desahogarme un poco. Yo invito-dijo Draco  
-Está bien, acepto su invitación querido mejor amigo-respondió con una gran sonrisa Pansy  
-Voy a cambiarme, espérame-y salió de la habitación el muchacho.

Como era habitual, todos los sábados, Luna, Ron y Harry se encontraban para almorzar. Se les había hecho costumbre, puesto que Hermione siempre trabajaba; Rolf, antes de fallecer, le gustaba ir de "expedición" a una colina cerca de su casa y Ginny tenía entrenamientos con los Holyhead Harpies. Ya que después del embarazo, ella quería seguir jugando y escribiendo en el Diario "El Profeta".  
-Ron, tienes que dejarme algún día pagar la cuenta. No es posible, que desde que salimos a almorzar, seas tú quien la pague o Harry. ¿Por qué no yo?-discutía Luna con su mejor amigo.  
-Luna, cuando entenderás que tú eres nuestra invitada especial.-respondió Ron  
-Sí Luna, eres nuestra mejor amiga y siempre has estado con nosotros. Es nuestra forma de corresponderte a todo lo que haces.-sonrió Harry.  
-Chicos, ustedes han estado conmigo siempre. Después de todo lo que pasó en la guerra, ustedes han sido mis amigos. Y ahora, que ha muerto Rolf, han estado ahí. Y yo no quiero abusar de su confianza-sonrió tristemente la Ravenclaw  
-Bueno, ya no hay que pensar en cosas tristes. Tenemos que sonreírle a la vida. Así que pide lo que quieras, mi querida Luni.-le sonrió Ron  
-Bueno, quiero una gran torta de chocolate y un jugo de calabaza.-respondió Luna  
-¿Nada más?-dijo Harry  
-Sí nada más-les respondió

Todos pidieron algo de comer, como era de suponer, Ron ya tenía mucha hambre y ni bien llegó su pedido se lo devoró enseguida. Ellos platicaban plácidamente sobre sus trabajos y como les había ido en la semana. Hasta que a los lejos, vieron llegar a Astoria.  
-Pero miren quien está ahí.-dijo Ron  
-Ron, cuando aprenderás..-pero fue interrumpida por un jalón de la futura ex señora Malfoy-¿Qué es lo que usted tiene?-gritó Luna  
-Mira lunática, yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero. Lo único que te quiero decir, es que gracias a Merlín que te quitaron a Rolf. Tú no eras lo suficiente mujer para él. Eres muy poco.-sonrió maliciosamente Greengrass  
-Pero, ¿usted por qué dice eso? ¿usted no está casada con Malfoy?-preguntó inocentemente Luna.  
-Me habían dicho que eras tonta, pero te excediste-sonrió con asco Astoria-soy la EX de Malfoy, pero jamás lo amé. Siempre hubo otro en mi mente, y en mi cama.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-gritó Luna  
-Que tu querido esposo, no era el santo que tanto crees. Pero si quieres saber más, pues pregúntale a él. Oh, ups! Está muerto-sonrió Astoria  
-No puedo creer que usted hable así de un fallecido, no le han enseñado a respetar. Pues tendrá mucho dinero, pero ni un poco de educación.-dijo ofuscada Luna  
-Jajajaja, querida. Eres una ZO..-iba a terminar de decir, pero fue interrumpida por un jalón.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿qué tal? Aquí les va el 3 capítulo  
Gracias a Artemisa Twin y a Johan Kira Expelliarmus por los reviews. Ojalá les guste el capítulo.  
También gracias a Alejandra-lovegood por seguir la historia.  
Disclaimers: Los personajes no son míos, son de la reina JK (:

-Detente Astoria-gritó Ron-¿qué te crees? ¿Por qué hablas así? RESPETA  
-Mira POBRETÓN, primero suéltame antes de que te lance un crucio. Segundo, yo hablo como quiero y tercero, tu tonta amiga se lo merece por quitarme a mi hombre-respondió Astoria.  
-¿Qué hablas?-reaccionó Harry  
-Que Rolf estuvo conmigo, mientras estaba con esa-dijo señalando a Luna-Conmigo se encontraba todos los sábados, pasamos momentos únicos e inolvidables. Pero como dicen, no todo es felicidad. Tuvo que irse a la estúpida expedición, con su estúpida esposa y una maldita flor carnívora lo tuvo que matar.  
-Tú quieres decir que Rolf me engañaba contigo-habló con lágrimas en los ojos Luna  
-¡SÍ!, gritó Astoria. Te engañaba conmigo desde hace 13 años.

Luna no sabía qué hacer. Recuerdos de todos los momentos que ellos pasaron juntos desde el día en que se conocieron, llenaron su mente. Recuerdos de un amor, que al parecer era una completa mentira. Por lo que decidió marcharse del lugar, con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos y una furia interna que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, se topaba con todos, quienes la miraban con real preocupación. Hasta que, al dar la vuelta se tropezó con cierto rubio que se encontraba en una atenta conversación con una pelinegra.  
-Mire por donde camina-dijo Malfoy  
-Disculpe, no miré por donde iba.-dijo Luna cabizbaja  
-¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?-preguntó Pansy  
Luna miró a la persona que la había nombrado.  
-Hola Pansy-miró al acompañante de ésta- Malfoy.-dijo con cierta ira. Disculpen, pero me tengo que ir.-sollozó  
Draco sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y fuerte apretón en el pecho. Volverla a ver, después de tanto tiempo. Verla con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas, que seguro habían provocado su aún esposa. Lágrimas, que él quisiera limpiar.  
-_Ella es tan fuerte- _pensó Malfoy

Luna hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero escuchó una voz a su espalda  
-Luna, espera.-dijo Ron-cálmate, déjame llevarte a casa.  
-No Ron, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Solamente quiero descansar, quiero estar sola y pensar.-respondió Luna.  
-Luna, ven con nosotros-dijo Harry- ¿Malfoy?-dijo éste mirando al rubio-puedes decirle a tu esposa, que sea la primera y última vez que se expresa así de Luna. Y que deje de decir, que ella era la mujer de Rolf. Hace poco ha muerto, y no tiene como defenderse.  
-Potter, primero ella ya no es mi esposa. Segundo, yo también me he enterado recién que mantenía una relación con Scamander, mientras estaba conmigo.-se defendió Malfoy- además, si Astoria dijo…  
-¡Uy sí! Tú no sabías nada, pobre Malfoy..-dijo con sorna Ron  
-¡PAREN YA!-gritó Pansy- no se dan cuenta, que Draco y Luna son víctimas de ellos dos. Ellos fueron engañados. Aquí no hay más que 2 culpables, y nosotros sabemos quiénes son. Además, no me vas a negar que ustedes no sospechaban de Rolf. ¿Quién se va de expedición TODOS LOS SÁBADOS? Así que dejen a Draco en paz, él no tiene la culpa de esto.  
Después del grito de Pansy, Harry y Ron quedaron atónitos tras esa cuestión. Ella tenía razón, era raro que Scamander siempre tuviera una expedición todos los sábados. Tan estupefactos estaban, que no escucharon a Luna desmayarse.

-¡LUNA!-gritó Malfoy, mientras corría a socorrerla-Luna, contesta por favor. ¡CONTESTA!  
-Luna, contesta por favor. Reacciona-decía Ron- tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo.  
-Vamos-dijo Harry

Se aparecieron en el hospital, donde fueron atendidos por una medibruja al instante. Para sorpresa de los amigos, Pansy y Draco los habían seguido.

-Disculpen, ¿qué hacen aquí?-habló Ron  
-Mira Weasley, tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero me preocupa Luna.-respondió Malfoy  
-¿Así? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry  
-Porque….-se quedó sin palabras el Slytherin, mirando con a su pelinegra amiga con súplica para que interviniese.  
- Porque por culpa de Astoria, ella está aquí. Así que Draco se siente culpable y cree que es la forma correcta de limpiar lo que su esposa hizo.-respondió Pansy, salvando a su amigo  
-Pues, no te necesitamos aquí Malfoy. Nosotros, SUS AMIGOS, podemos cuidarla perfectamente. Muchas gracias por "tu preocupación"-dijo Ron  
-Mira Weasley, no te estamos molestando. Solo queremos estar cerca de ella.-dijo Pansy  
-Está bien.-el pelirrojo contestó y se fue a buscar información sobre su rubia amiga, dejando a Pansy y a Draco en la mitad de la recepción.

Pasaron 2 horas desde el repentino desmayo de Luna y Draco no se había movido del hospital. Vio llegar a Ginny y a Hermione, quienes obviamente se asombraron de su presencia y le dieron una mirada de odio. Él se sentía nervioso, pues no sabía cuál era el estado de salud de la rubia soñadora. A su costado estaba Pansy, leyendo una revista y mirando cada cierto tiempo a su rubio amigo. Ella entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía. Entendía que el pasado lo atormentaba, y que el hecho de que viera a Luna de esa forma, lo perturbaría de una u otra manera.

-Draco, voy a preguntar cómo está Luna-dijo Pansy, dirigiéndose a una enfermera que había salido de la habitación de Lovegood

Por otro lado, se encontraban los Potter y los Weasley, quienes miraban con desagrado la presencia del rubio.

-¿Qué hace aquí él? No lo entiendo, él jamás se preocupó por Luna. Es más, se burlaba de ella en el colegio.-habló Ginny  
-Pues, según Pansy, se siente culpable.-dijo Ron-quería limpiar la burrada que dijo su esposa.  
- Esto es muy extraño, no creo que él se sienta culpable. Yo creo que hay algo más-dijo Harry  
-Pues, dejémoslo ahí. Ahora lo que nos debe preocupar realmente es Luna. El desmayo, es algo pasajero, pero nosotros tenemos que ayudarla a afrontar todo esto. Está destrozada, el hombre que ella amó, la engañaba. Jamás pensé eso de Rolf, parecía tan bueno.-se expresó Hermione, quien miraba de reojo a Pansy, la cual hablaba con la enfermera que estaba cuidando a Luna- ¿por qué Pansy hablará con la enfermera?  
-Seguro quieren saber el estado de Luna-respondió Ginny-es lo más lógico, puesto que ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho algo sobre ella.

En la mente de Draco, pasaban 2 cosas. Una era el estado de salud de Luna y el otro era el secreto. Él tenía eso en mente, quitarse esa carga de encima. Quería decir la verdad, antes de que otro lo hiciera.

-Tengo que hablar con Luna, tengo que decirle sobre el secreto-le dijo a Pansy, quien ya había regresado de hablar con la enfermera.  
-Draco, yo te recomendaría que esperes a que se recupere. Ahorita está recién estable y recibir una impresión como esa puede afectar su salud. Solo espera-respondió Pansy.  
-Ya no puedo esperar más, quiero ser libre de eso. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, quiero poder mirar a la cara a Luna, sin sentir pena. Le hice tanto daño, pero necesito decirle lo que pasó hace más de 19 años. Necesito decirle la verdad-sollozó el rubio.  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya te dije. La harás sufrir más-diciendo esto, Pansy se retiró a la cafetería.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer :D  
Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia, espero que les guste (:  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter

Draco se paró y se dirigió al cuarto de Luna. Él iba con mucha seguridad a decirle a la rubia todo lo que había pasado hace tiempo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a los 2 hijos de Luna abrazándola. No se había puesto a pensar en ellos y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta uno de ellos habló

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo Lorcan Scamander  
-Yo…yo soy amigo de tu mamá-respondió nervioso Draco  
-Entiendo, pero jamás ella nos ha hablado de ti. ¿Eres amigo de Tío Harry y Tío Ron?-preguntó el otro gemelo, Lysander Scamander, quien al escuchar a su hermano hablar decidió ir a ver.  
- No, no soy amigo de ellos. Simplemente soy amigo de su mamá-respondió el rubio rápidamente  
- Ah bueno. ¿Cómo se llama usted?-preguntaron los gemelos al unísono  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-respondió  
-Su familia y usted no fueron las personas que mantuvieron cautiva a mi mamá durante la guerra-dijo Lysander.  
-Sí, mi familia mantuvo cautiva a su madre. Pero yo nunca quise…-pero fue interrumpido por Pansy  
-Hola chicos- sonrió la pelinegra  
-Señora Pansy, ¿cómo está? ¿usted también vino a ver a mi mami?-dijeron los gemelos sonriéndole a la morocha.  
-Claro que sí, ustedes saben que Blaise y yo les tenemos mucho cariño a ustedes..- respondió Parkinson con una gran sonrisa  
-Eso es cierto. Una pregunta Señora Pansy…¿usted conoce al señor aquí presente?-preguntó Lorcan  
-Claro que sí, él es mi mejor amigo.-respondió con naturalidad  
-Pero él secuestró a mi mamá, y es por eso que ella no puede dormir muchas veces. En ocasiones ella llora, pero antes estaba papá con ella y ahora nos hace mucha falta.-dijo triste Lysander.-Además nos parece extraño que él diga que es amigo de mamá, jamás nos habló de él.  
-Ay mi pequeño, es que Draco considera a su mamá como su amiga….ella no lo considera a él como su amigo-respondió brindándoles una sonrisa Pansy  
-Entendiendo, bueno…¿Señora Pansy, quiere ver a nuestra mamá?-preguntaron los gemelos  
-Voy a esperar a que venga Blaise para verlos juntos, ¿les parece?-sonrió ella-me llevaré a este señor, para que deje descansar a su mamá

Diciendo esto, los gemelos entraron al cuarto de su madre y la pareja de amigos se retiraron al lobby del hospital. Draco esperó a que Pansy se siente, la miró con cierta duda en su rostro y finalmente le preguntó

-¿De dónde los conoces?-preguntó Draco  
-Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que las cosas con Blaise no iban muy bien. Lo que quiero decir, es que económicamente no teníamos como sostenernos. Entonces comenzamos a buscar trabajos por todos lados y así fue que conocimos a Luna. Ella nos dijo para trabajar con ella en el Quisquilloso, porque no tenía mucha ayuda, además tenía buena paga, así que decidimos entrar a trabajar con ella. Después de un tiempo, Blaise se mejoró económicamente y consiguió un trabajo más estable. Es por eso, que los hijos de Luna nos conocen. Además que Blaise y Rolf pasaban tiempo juntos y Luna, cada vez que podía pasaba tiempo conmigo. Así fue que los conocimos. –terminó ella.  
-No crees que pudiste contarme eso, en algún momento-preguntó molesto Draco-yo te podía haber ayudado en tus problemas económicos Pans. ¿No te acuerdas que eres mi mejor amiga?  
-Pues, te comento que yo te mandé varias lechuzas. Nunca las respondiste. Y como no tenía tiempo para presentarme en tu casa, porque tu "esposita" siempre decía que estabas ocupado o que no me podías atender, entonces busqué por otros lugares. Además, no nos fue tan mal. Luna y Rolf fueron una gran ayuda para nosotros.- respondió Pansy  
-Realmente, yo no sabía nada de tu situación. Perdóname por no estar ahí para ti-dijo apenado el rubio.  
-No importa tonto, eso ya pasó. Tienes que agradecer, que a pesar que nos hayamos alejado, te salvé de que cometieras una locura.-dijo ella  
-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por decirle la verdad a Luna?-gritó Draco  
-¿De qué verdad hablas, Malfoy?- dijo a sus espaldas, Ron-¿Qué le quieres decir a Luna?  
-¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones privadas, Weasley?-respondió con sorna Malfoy  
- ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no gritar dentro de un hospital?-respondió Potter  
-Pero miren, la cara rajada y el pobretón al ataque. Déjenme en paz-respondió Malfoy  
-El que nos debería dejar en paz, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con Luna? ¿No te es suficiente todo lo que tu esposa ha hecho?-gritó Ginny, quien al ver a su hermano y marido pelear se acercó.  
-Cállense, él solamente quiere ver a Luna y saber si está bien. Paren ya, ésta pelea es muy tonta-dijo Pansy  
-Pueden mantener su boca cerrada,-intervino Hermione-ahorita nos escuchan y nos pueden botar. Dejen a Malfoy y a Parkinson en paz-ésta última mirándola con completo agradecimiento. Recuerden que Parkinson es amiga de Luna también.  
-Ésta bien, Herms…nosotros aceptamos a Parkinson, PERO NO A SU AMIGO-gritó Ron  
-¡BASTA!-gritaron los gemelos Scamander, quienes escucharon los gritos provenientes del lobby y decidieron parar la pelea-Mamá ya despertó.  
-Entonces, vamos a verla-dijo Ron  
-Todavía no Tío Ron, ella pidió ver al Señor Malfoy-contestó Lorcan

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Jamás pensaron que Luna quería ver a Malfoy después del incidente con su esposa. Draco, recibió la profunda mirada de odio de parte de los Weasley y Potter y una mirada asustada de Pansy. Él dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a caminar, seguido por los hijos de Luna, quienes lo miraban expectantes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, el rubio se paralizó.

-Señor, mi mamá lo espera. Por favor, pase rápido. Queremos estar con ella todo lo posible-dijeron los gemelos, dándole paso al rubio.  
-Gracias-respondió él

Entró a la fría habitación. Era diciembre y nevaba en Inglaterra. La vio echada en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tome asiento, Señor Malfoy-dijo Luna  
-Gracias-respondió él cabizbajo-¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?  
-Primero quiero agradecer el hecho que se encuentre aquí.-y le regaló su soñadora sonrisa.  
-No tiene porque agradecerme, lo haría por cualquiera-respondió aún cabizbajo.  
-El segundo punto que quiero tratar con usted, es el siguiente. Mis hijos, me dijeron que usted husmeando. Dicen que lo encontraron en la puerta de la habitación y ciertamente me sorprende mucho esa actitud, puesto que no nos conocemos mucho.-dijo tranquilamente ella. Puedo saber el motivo por el cual usted estuvo aquí hace unos cuantos minutos.  
-Oh, bueno yo estuve aquí…porque…..yo…quería…quería saber cómo se encontraba.-respondió él, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la bella sonrisa de la rubia.  
-Gracias por toda la preocupación, me encanta saber que hay gente que también me quiere. Bueno, siguiente punto-sonrió tristemente-quiero hablar con usted sobre 2 cosas. La primera, es algo que me desconcertó y es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Me dolió mucho saber que mi esposo, me engañaba con su esposa y quiero expresarle mis disculpas por el error de mi marido.  
-Tú, digo…usted no tiene porque hacerlo. Él es el que debería y en todo caso, yo también pido las disculpas por la actuación de mi esposa-dijo apenado Malfoy  
-Tú, digo…usted no tiene también porque hacerlo. Como dijo Pansy, nosotros somos víctimas. Pero yo me disculpaba por el hecho de que mi esposo no estuviera vivo, para pedírselas.-respondió ella.  
-Usted…-pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de Luna, que se posó en los labios del rubio.  
-No me trates de usted, me haces sentir vieja. Tutéame-dijo esto, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, por la mirada atónita del rubio. -Disculpa por el gesto-dijo ella-tengo la maldita costumbre de hacerle eso a mis hijos y a mis amigos. Discúlpame de verdad.  
-No, no te preocupes…Luna-dijo sonriendo y enfatizando la última palabra.  
-Bueno, y el tercer y último punto. Me ha pasado algo perturbador. Y tiene que ver con mis sueños.-dijo ella cambiando su actitud, a una seria.-Creo que estoy llena de Wrackspurt. He tenido un sueño muy raro y tiene que ver contigo.  
-¿Así?-preguntó extrañado el rubio.  
-Te lo voy a contar. Soñaba que estábamos nosotros dos, en el campo. Con 4 niños rubios. Parecíamos una familia feliz. Sé que 3 de los niños, eran Lorcan, Scorpius y Lysander. Pero el primer niño, se notaba que era el mayor de todos, tendría algo de 20 o 21 años y tenía tu nariz pero tenía mis ojos. Era como si nosotros lo hubiéramos tenido. Y era extraño todo, los pequeños corrían y se reían y el mayor los controlaba y cuidaba. Nosotros estábamos vestidos de blanco y teníamos como una canasta de picnic o algo así. Me pareció divertido el sueño y en parte un poco molesto. Por eso es que te lo quería contar. Además me pareció muy real-dijo esto terminando su relato, Lovegood.  
-Wuau, eso me parece muy extraño, pero a la vez muy normal sabes..-respondió Malfoy  
-¿Normal? ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Luna  
-Luna, tengo que decirte algo. Es un secreto que lo he guardado por más de 19 años y esto me está molestando de sobremanera. No puedo verte a la cara, sin sentir vergüenza y pena. Yo te hice mucho daño..-dijo Draco, soltando algunas lágrimas  
-Pero Draco, lo que pasó en la guerra. El secuestro, yo lo entiendo. Tu familia lo tenía que hacer, para poder salvarse. Yo no les guardo ningún rencor.-dijo ella preocupada por la reacción del rubio.  
-Pero no solo es eso Luna, yo te hice mucho daño. Sé que no lo recuerdas, porque te hechicé. Hice un _Obliviate_, para que olvidaras todo lo que te hice. –respondió él, mirándola con tristeza-Luna, yo maté a nuestro hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a Original Minds, Johan Kira Expelliarmus y a Artemisa Twin por los comentarios  
También muchas gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos: Johan Kira Expelliarmus, Yami Yue07, Artemisa Twin y Gatita Lunar  
Y por último, y no menos importante, a los que siguen la historia: Yami Yue07, Alejandra-Lovegood, Alissa-2012 y a Artemisa Twin.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a JK (:

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Luna-No, no puede ser…tú debes estar bromeando  
-Luna, yo no te miento. Yo maté a nuestro hijo. -respondió Draco, llorando  
-¿Cómo..cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Draco?-habló en voz baja-Yo no recuerdo nada, pero si tú dices que engendramos un hijo…es porque realmente te amé. Te di mi cuerpo y mi alma y tú, mataste a nuestro hijo.-dijo Luna.  
-Yo lo hice, porque…porque…-y se quedó sin excusa  
-¡NO HAY EXCUSA QUE VALGA, MALFOY!-gritó Luna ofuscada- QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER MÁS EN MI …yo maté a mi hijo.  
-Luna, tienes que escucharme. Yo lo tenía que hacer, sino te matarían-dijo Draco, excusándose.  
-Pues, lo hubieran hecho.-dijo Luna cabizbaja-Yo, permití que mataran a mi hijo. Debí luchar, lo debí proteger con mi vida. Yo maté a mi hijo, porque no luché como debía. Una madre da la vida por sus hijos. Y yo fui cobarde-miró a Draco- ¡TAN COBARDE COMO TÚ!

Diciendo esto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente. Ron y Harry habían alzado sus varitas y miraban furiosos a Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-gritó Potter-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?  
-Yo maté a mi hijo, yo tengo la culpa, yo maté a mi hijo, yo tengo la culpa-decía Luna en voz alta- soy una cobarde, yo maté a mi hijo….  
-Luna, ¿qué pasa?-se acercó Ron y la abrazó-¿por qué dices eso?  
-Yo maté a mi hijo Ron, fui una cobarde por permitirlo. Yo maté a mi hijo, yo tengo la culpa, yo maté a mi hijo, lo tengo la culpa…  
-¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy?-gritó Harry, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo comenzó a golpear. -¿Qué le hiciste?  
-¡HARRY!-se escuchaba el grito de Ginny, que estaba en la puerta- ¡Harry, para! Lo vas a matar  
-Eso es lo que intento-respondió Harry

Draco dejaba que Harry lo golpeara. El rubio sentía que se merecía eso y más. Le había hecho el peor daño a la mujer que alguna vez amó y que tal vez nunca dejó de amar. Él miraba a Harry, y sentía que era golpeado por Luna. Sanadores y algunos aurores que estaban en San Mungo, se aparecieron en el cuarto de Luna y separaron a los enemigos de la infancia. Draco se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Veía a Ginny, Hermione y a Ron abrazando a Luna, la rubia repetía y repetía que ella había matado a su hijo y Potter, se encontraba forcejeando con los aurores. Le echó el último vistazo a Luna y ella le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de él reflejaban una gran pena y los de ella reflejaban, todo el odio del mundo.

Malfoy salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Pansy y los dos Scamanders sentados en el lobby. También veía a Blaise hablando con ellos, cuando el rubio se acercó, Blaise lo miró asustado y le preguntó

-¿Qué pasó ahí?-preguntó silenciosamente apartándose para que los niños no escucharan.-Escuchamos gritos y Potter y Weasley fueron a ver qué pasaba. Pero, por lo que veo, tú has tenido bastante que ver.  
-Señor, disculpe-se escuchó una voz detrás de Blaise, haciéndolo voltear-¿qué le pasó? ¿Usted está bien? ¿Cómo está mi mamá?  
-Lorcan, ahorita vamos a ver a tu mamá…¿te parece?, sígueme Lysander-dijo Pansy, alejándolos de los 2 Slytherins.

Dejándolos, Blaise retomó la conversación con el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó? Y quiero la verdad-dijo Blaise  
-Le dije a Luna algo y ella enfureció. –respondió Draco  
-¿Ella te golpeó?-preguntó Blaise  
-No, fue Potter. Blaise, quiero irme a casa. Me voy, hoy ha sido un día muy largo-dijo esto y se fue de San Mungo.

Llegó a su casa, a la gran mansión Malfoy. Se veía tan vacía, _tan vacía como mi corazón-pensó él._ Se fue a su cuarto, se tiró a su cama y durmió. Tuvo un sueño, un sueño muy parecido al de Luna. Estaba en el campo, con Luna a su costado. Ella se veía radiante, con la sonrisa que lo había enamorado en su adolescencia y que jamás pudo olvidar. Luna le hablaba, pero él no la escuchaba. De un momento a otro, escuchó un grito y volteó a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Veía a 3 niños jugando y riendo. Por lo que pudo ver, eran los 2 hijos de Luna y Scorpius, su hijo. Ellos se reían, mientras montaban sus escobas. Sonrió ante la imagen y volvió su mirada a la rubia soñadora. Ella ya no estaba, estaba con un muchacho al cual le sonreía. Era alto, rubio y tenía los ojos de Luna y tenía la nariz puntiaguda que tanto caracterizaba al rubio. Tendría algo de 20 a 21 años y Luna lo acariciaba con mucho cariño. El joven le devolvía la sonrisa, se separó de la rubia y se acercó al rubio.

-Papá, búscame-le dijo el muchacho, hablándole al oído-Búscame.

Draco despertó de repente. ¿Éste sería un simple sueño o su hijo le estaba dando aviso? Pero la segunda opción era imposible. Él había visto morir a su hijo, él lo había matado. Vio cuando Luna fue torturada por Bellatrix, vio que a raíz de eso, su rubia soñadora había tenido 7 meses de embarazo y que su papá se había enterado de que ese iba ser el heredero Malfoy. Vio cuando después de un _Desmaius, _su padre y Bellatrix había hecho un conjuro para quitarle el niño y que, Voldemort murmuró que sería un gran sacrificio, matar a su hijo. Recordó que sentía como si hubiera sido poseído y después vio el cuerpo de su hijo…..en sus manos, muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasó cerca de un mes y Draco se sentía muy mal. La cabeza le dolía y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. Tenía la imagen de Luna sufriendo, y a pesar de que trató de quitársela no podía.

-_¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño a ella?-pensó el rubio_

Se aseó y se fue directamente a la oficina. No quería pensar, quería distraerse y mantener su mente ocupada. Pero la "libertad" le duró muy poco, pues recibió una "linda" visita de su esposa.

-Draco, Draquito, Draco-dijo Astoria, abriendo la puerta-¿Cómo está el más maravilloso esposo del mundo?  
-¿Qué quieres Astoria?-respondió secamente-¿Quieres dinero? Dime cuánto para ponerlo en Gringotts.  
-Pero, ¿por qué me dices eso Draquito? Me hablas como si fuera una mujer convenida. Y eso no lo soy, tú sabes cuánto afecto te tengo-respondió sarcásticamente.  
-Astoria, no estoy para tus juegos. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con un bufido el rubio  
-Bueno, si lo pones así…me he dado cuenta que hace mucho no compro vestidos. Así que quiero irme a París a comprármelos. Ahí están las mejores tiendas y como soy la SEÑORA MALFOY, tengo que vestirme siempre con lo mejor.-respondió con una sonrisa  
-¿Cuánto necesitas?-preguntó de nuevo  
-No lo sé, ¿cuánto me quieres dar?-preguntó ella  
-Astoria….  
-Está bien, Draquito. Aquí está el monto, pero si quieres me das más-sonrió ella, extendiéndole un papel pequeño.

Draco recibió el papel, vio la suma y se quedó atónito

-Astoria, ¿tanto? ¿te vas a comprar algunos vestidos o toda la tienda?  
-Si quiero comprarme la tienda, no es tu problema. Quiero el monto para mañana en la mañana. Salgo de viaje, así que vas viendo como me lo haces llegar.-respondió Astoria  
-¿Es para comprarte ropa o ahora mantengo a tus amantes?-preguntó Draco  
-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír Malfoy. Si tengo o no tengo amantes no es tu problema. Total ya no somos pareja-se acercó a él, hasta llegar a la altura de su cara frente a frente-pero si quieres, te puedo hacer el favor  
-¡LÁRGATE!-gritó Draco, empujándola-eres una…una…

Astoria lo miró y soltó una carcajada. Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta. Draco se sentía mortificado, ya no aguantaba más esta situación. Quería alejarse de todos, quería morir. Pero no podía hacerlo, él tenía un hijo que lo quería mucho. No podía dejar a Scorpius solo, él era su único motivo de vida.

Por otro lado, en una habitación en San Mungo se encontraba una rubia mirando la pared. Había pasado ya un mes y todavía tenía en la mente las palabras de aquel rubio egocéntrico. Él había matado a su hijo y ella no hizo nada por defenderlo. Ella tendría que haber muerto con su hijo, ella tendría que haber dado la vida por él.

-Señora Scamander, tiene visita-dijo la sanadora.  
-Gracias-sonrió ella, sin dejar de mirar la pared.

Como todos los sábados, Harry y Ron visitaban a Luna en el hospital. Ella había sido trasladada al área de "Daños por Encantamientos", puesto que ahí estaban la mayoría de personas que habían sufrido algún tipo de shock después de la guerra y llegaron a la locura. La rubia había sido trasladada a este lugar, porque no dejaba de llorar y de lamentarse por la muerte de su hijo. Esto la llevó a la locura y nunca dejaba de gritar. Cuando llegaron, Luna estaba mirando fijamente la pared.

-Luna, ¿cómo estás? Somos Harry y Ron-dijo éste último con tristeza  
-Hola Ron, hola Harry…¿cómo están?-dijo mirándolos por fin-¿Cómo están Ginny y Hermione?  
-Pues ellas están bien, vendrán mañana para verte- respondió Harry-¿Cómo estás tú?  
-Pues bien, ¿han visto quién está en su cuna?-Harry y Ron bajaron la cabeza  
-Sí Luna, ya vimos a tu hijo-respondió Ron, soltando una lágrima-vamos a saludarlo, ¿verdad Harry?  
-Claro que sí Ron, vamos a saludar a Alexander Urian-dijo Harry sonriendo a Luna.

Se acercaron a una esquina, donde Luna había fabricado una pequeña cuna y había puesto un muñeco. Era un juguete que Harry le compró a Luna, cuando ella estaba esperando a los gemelos.

-Hola pequeño amigo,-dijo Ron- estás muy grande  
-Si Alex, has crecido muchísimo. Próximamente ya estarás en Hogwarts y estudiarás con tus primos-dijo Harry  
-Jajajajaja, por Dios chicos. Falta mucho para que Alexander vaya a Hogwarts, recién tiene un mes-respondió Luna riendo a carcajadas.  
-Bueno, pero nos hace mucha ilusión de que vaya a Hogwarts. Quiero decir, ¿a qué casa pertenecerá?-preguntó Ron  
-Bueno, seguro será como su madre. Seguro irá a Ravenclaw-respondió Harry  
-Bueno, yo quiero que vaya a Slytherin-dijo sonriendo Luna-así no perderá la tradición familiar.

Ron y Harry le sonrieron. Ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado y quería ayudar a Luna. Ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado con Draco y ellos se juraron proteger a la rubia, con su vida si fuera necesario.

-Luna, ¿te acuerdas la vez que nos volvimos mejores amigos?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, borrando todo rastro de tristeza  
-Pues, lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue después de la guerra. Me dijiste que te parecía muy valiente y que debería haber estado en Gryffindor.-sonrió.-También recuerdo que me contaste que habías abandonado a Harry y Hermione durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flashback

_Ella estaba parada encima de la colina que separaba su casa de las otras. Ella había estado contemplando el cielo, cuando sintió a alguien acercarse. _

_-Hola Luna-sonrió Ron-¿cómo estás?  
-Hola Ron, ¿qué tal?-sonrió Luna- ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-Pues, vine a visitarte y traje conmigo a Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos y pensamos que habías desaparecido de nuevo.-respondió el pelirrojo  
-Hola Luna, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Harry, incorporándose a la rubia y al pelirrojo-¿todo bien?  
-Pues sí, todo bien. Estaba aquí afuera porque mi papá se está encargando de eliminar a todos los nargles de la casa.-respondió sonriente-Así que decidí salir, para tomar un poco de aire fresco  
-Entonces, ¿te podemos acompañar?-preguntó Harry-Ginny está ayudando a la Sra. Weasley y Hermione todavía no regresa de las vacaciones con sus padres.  
-Claro que me pueden acompañar, es muy lindo de su parte por cierto.-respondió la rubia  
-¿Qué es lindo Luna?-preguntó confuso el pelirrojo  
-Que me hayan venido a visitar. He recibido cartas de Ginny y de Hermione contándome sobre sus experiencias en estas vacaciones, pero no he podido ir a verlas. Neville también me mandó una carta, muy larga por cierto, contándome la vida con su abuela. Dice que ha conocido a Hannah Abbott en sus vacaciones y que ella lo ha impresionado mucho. Parece que nuestro querido Nev se enamoró.-respondió sonriente.-Si les soy sincera, jamás pensé que ustedes me vendrían a visitar. ¿Cómo está la Sra. Weasley?  
-Ella está bien Lunita, digo Luna-se sonrojó Ron.-Gracias por preguntar  
-No hay problema Ron, ella siempre me pareció una mujer fuerte. Y después de ver como se enfrentó a Bellatrix, no cabe duda que una madre da todo por sus hijos.  
-Luna, nosotros queríamos preguntarte si has tenido algún tipo de shock después del encierro. Lo digo porque no es fácil ser secuestrada-preguntó Harry  
-Pues todo está bien. Aunque hay partes que no recuerdo. Es como si me hubieran borrado la memoria. Pero eso no importa, tenemos que empezar una nueva vida sin Voldemort. Así que empezaremos desde cero. ¿No les parece eso interesante?-preguntó la rubia  
-Pues, tienes toda la razón. Oye, ¿no quieres ir a comer con nosotros a casa? Mi mamá cocina muy rico y me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermano Charlie. Su vida es muy interesante, él trabaja con dragones en Rumania-dijo Ron  
-Me encantaría, le diré a papá que estoy con dos buenos amigos. ¿Me esperan un momento?-dijo ella  
-Será mejor que te acompañemos y le pidamos permiso a tu papá directamente Luna. Lo digo para que no se preocupe-dijo el pelinegro  
-No es necesario, pero está bien._

_Se dirigieron a la pequeña torre y entraron. Xeno estaba, según la percepción de Ron, bailando de una manera extraña._

_-Papá, tenemos visita-dijo Luna  
-Oh, hola.-dijo mirando a Ron y Harry-¿qué tal muchachos?_

_-Hola Sr. Lovegood-dijeron los invitados-¿cómo está?  
-Muy apenado con ustedes, ciertamente. Yo te iba a entregar a los mortífagos, ellos te hubieran hecho mucho daño.-respondió el Sr.- Realmente me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho. He hablado con Luna y ella me dijo que ustedes la rescataron. No tengo como pagarles todo lo que hicieron. Cuando ella se enteró de lo que hice, se sintió muy mal. Pero nunca me reprochó nada. ¿Aceptan mis más sinceras disculpas, jóvenes?  
-Claro que sí, -dijeron los invitados al unísono.  
-¿Quieren un poco de té?-preguntó Luna  
-Claro-respondieron los dos-Yo te ayudo-dijo Ron_

_Xeno y Harry se quedaron en la pequeña sala, mientras Ron y Luna se dirigieron a la cocina._

_-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Luna  
-Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo confundido él  
-Porque jamás me ayudarías. Digo, nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor.  
-Pues durante la guerra pensé mucho. Pensé que eras una de las mujeres más valientes que he visto en mi vida. Y me di cuenta, que eras una gran amiga. Por eso Luna, yo te quería pedir que fuéramos mejores amigos. Sé que parece extraño este pedido, pero realmente quiero que seas mi amiga. Harry me contó lo del techo de tu cuarto, me contó que me considerabas un amigo. Luna, sé que te parecerá raro todo esto, pero la guerra me hizo cambiar y valorar lo que tengo. _

_Ron tenía muchas más cosas para decir, pero Luna lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar._

_-Claro que quiero ser tu mejor amiga Ron. A mí también me encantaría que fueras mi mejor amigo. Te consideré en el techo de mi cuarto, porque siempre supe que seríamos grandes amigos. Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido-dijo esto secándose las lágrimas.-Bueno, paremos de llorar y ahora vamos a llevar las tazas para el té.  
-Pues vamos, mejor amiga-dijo Ron sonriendo  
-Pues vamos, mejor amigo- dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa_

Fin del Flashback

-Buenos recuerdos Luni-dijo Ron con una triste sonrisa  
-Ron, yo estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Cómo está Hugo?-preguntó Luna.- Mi ahijado debe ser muy afortunado al tener un papá y una mamá como ustedes.  
-Él está muy bien Luna, dentro de un par de años irá a Hogwarts y está practicando para ser guardián.-respondió orgulloso Ron  
-¿Cómo está Lily?-le pregunto la rubia a Harry  
-Ella está igual de emocionada que Hugo. Le encanta la idea de ir a Hogwarts.-respondió Harry  
-Pues parece que es una histeria colectiva-sonrió la rubia-Lorcan y Lysander no dejan de pensar en Hogwarts. Los dos quieren ser Ravenclaws, pero a mí me gustaría que fueran a otras casas. Pero como sabemos, es decisión del Sombrero. Espero verlos antes de que se vayan.  
-Bueno eso sí. Pero Luna, te vas a recuperar. Solamente tienes que poner un poco más de tu parte en esto.-respondió Ron- tienes que ver a tus hijos, salir adelante por ellos.  
-Tienes razón Ron, tengo que recuperarme. Les prometo que saldré adelante, se los juro-dijo sonriéndoles.  
-A todo esto, ¿dónde están nuestros sobrinos?-preguntó Harry  
-Se fueron con la mamá de Rolf a Roma. Los quiere tener un rato, mientras me recupero.

Ellos seguían hablando, como cuando se reunían a almorzar. Hasta que la enfermera les dijo que el tiempo de visita se había acabado y tenían que salir de la habitación.

-Bueno Lu, nos vamos.-dijo Ron-no me extrañes-le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó-Cuidate mucho sí. Nos vemos mañana. Vendremos con las chicas, te lo prometo  
-Sí Lu, mañana venimos con las chicas para que te vean y verte a ti también-respondió Harry, dándole un abrazo  
-Los esperaré, no se preocupen y gracias por venir.

Sus mejores amigos se retiraron y Luna volvió a mirar la pared. Le gusta mucho la compañía de sus mejores amigos, le gustaba saber que había gente preocupada por ella. Recordó todo lo vivido con sus amigos, las peleas con Ron, los abrazos inesperados de Harry. Recordó que después de la guerra, ellos habían formado un gran lazo de amistad que sería irrompible.

-Señora Scamander, tiene una visita-dijo la sanadora  
-¿De quién?-preguntó la rubia  
-De quien más, Lunática. De tu querida amiga, Astoria Malfoy-dijo ésta con una maquiavélica sonrisa- ¿No me extrañabas?


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.  
Gracias a los que han comentado, han añadido la historia a favoritos y también para los que la siguen.  
Agradezco en especial a Artemisa Twin, quien me ha mandado comentarios alentándome a seguir escribiendo. También a Original Minds, quien también le gusta esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer :3  
Éxitos a todos.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling

-¡Oh! Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo está?-dijo Luna, sin dejar de mirar la pared.  
-¿Cómo estoy? Perfecta y cuerda- respondió con sorna Astoria  
-¡Qué bien!-sonrió Luna-¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita?  
-Bueno, me voy de viaje y quise venir a ver a mi gran amiga Lunática-respondió  
-Bueno, siéntese. No se va a quedar parada, es un poco incómodo.-le señaló una silla, sin dejar de mirar la pared y la acercó a la cama.  
-Sí que estás loca. No pensé que el hecho de saber que Rolf te fue infiel conmigo, te pusiera de esta manera.-puso la mano en la barbilla y dijo-Verdad, no es por eso que estás aquí-soltó una carcajada- tú estás aquí porque Draco, MI ESPOSO, mató a tu hijo hace muchos años atrás. Disculpa, no me acordaba.-sonrió Astoria  
-Como usted sabe, su marido es tan cobarde como usted. Así que me imagino, que el daño que ustedes me han hecho no les debe de interesar.-respondió Luna  
-Sabes, hay algo que me sigue dando pena sobre tu situación. Yo sabía el "secreto" de Draco, y no pude ser yo quien te dijera lo que pasó. Me hubiera encantado ser quien te dijera que el asesino de tu hijo, fue el gran amor de tu vida.-dijo sonriendo  
-¿Gran amor de mi vida? Los únicos amores de mi vida, son mis hijos. Es igual en su caso, su gran amor es Scorpius. Un bello niño, por cierto.-respondió la soñadora rubia  
-¿Scorpius? Jajajajaja…ese niño es muy bello, tienes toda la razón. Digamos que salió a la madre, pero de ahí nada más. Es un niño sin ambiciones-respondió con cierta molestia la Sra. Malfoy.  
-Es un niño de 11 años, todavía no muestra sus ambiciones. Es un tiempo de cambios, señora Astoria. Debería usted tener paciencia y querer a su hijo.-respondió Luna  
-Habló la loca. Mírate, ni siquiera tus hijos están cerca de ti-dijo Greengrass  
-Lo sé-ahora dirigió su mirada hacia la visita- pero ellos están bien, están con mi suegra. Están en Roma, ella los engríe mucho. Es una buena mujer.  
-No conozco a mi suegrita, pero si es como Rolf debe ser una buena mujer.-dijo Astoria  
-Sí, ella sabe todo lo que pasó. Así que no creo que para ella sea un gusto conocerte.-dijo Luna  
-¡MIRA ESTÚPIDA! –dijo gritando-Yo soy mucho más mujer que tú, además yo soy…

En ese momento, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente.

-Lo que tú eres Astoria, es una ZORRA-gritó Blaise- lárgate de aquí.  
-Pero Blaise, que gusto de verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres amigo de Lunática?-preguntó la visita.  
-Sí, soy su amigo. Y no la llames así, es mucho más cuerda que tú. Ella es una dama y no una ZORRA como tú-gritó el moreno.  
-Blaise, ¿qué pasa?- apareció Pansy-¿Por qué gritas?  
-Es que aquí, la ZORRA está molestando a Luni-dijo Blaise, más tranquilo  
-¿Qué haces aquí Astoria? No te basta con todo el daño que has hecho. Lárgate, anda-gritó Pansy

Astoria se levantó de la silla, miró a Luna y le dijo

-Ojalá te quedes aquí para siempre. Adiós, Lovegood.  
-Disculpe, pero yo ya no soy Lovegood. Soy la SEÑORA SCAMANDER-sonrió Luna.-Adiós

La señora Malfoy hizo un mohín, miro a Blaise y a Pansy con desprecio y desapareció del lugar.

-Luna, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Blaise  
-Bien, todo bien. Siéntense-dijo la rubia sonriéndoles-¿cómo estás Pans?  
-Pues todo bien.-sonrió la morocha  
-¿Cómo está Blaise II?-preguntó Luna- Como siempre he dicho, ese muchacho va a ser un gran auror si se lo propone.  
-Bueno, está con lo de sus TIMOS. Pero ya no quiere ser auror. Quiere ser como su madrina-sonrió ante el comentario la soñadora- quiere ser naturalista.  
-Pero, siempre quiso ser auror. Ser naturalista es algo muy bonito también. Me encantaría enseñarle todo lo que sé.-respondió la rubia  
-Claro que tú le ayudarás. Él te tiene mucho cariño y eres su inspiración-respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.  
-Por Dios, paren. Voy a llorar-sonrió la soñadora-Oigan, no han saludado a su sobrino-fingió molestia  
-Oh, discúlpanos Luna…Hola Alex-sonrieron tristemente la visita

Así pasaron la final de la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que la enfermera les pidió que se retirasen, puesto que ya había terminado la hora de visita. Cuando se retiraron los últimos, Luna volvió a su realidad. Ella estaba sola, aparentemente. Ella sentía que alguien la vigilaba por las noches. Sentía la presencia de alguien en su cuarto, sentía que era observada. Sabía que esa mirada no era de su madre, porque cuando ella sentía que estaba su alrededor, sentía paz. En cambio, aquí sentía desesperación, perdón, súplica y que la persona tenía una gran pena. Ella quería ayudarlo.

Draco se sentía intranquilo. Faltaba poco para que su hijo regresara a casa por vacaciones, pero no se sentía tranquilo con ello. Tenía miedo del comportamiento de Astoria. Él no la quería cerca de su hijo, porque sabía que le haría mucho daño. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas, tal vez Astoria le contaría a su hijo lo que él hizo hace tiempo. Sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza, por el hecho de haber traicionado a la mujer a la que ama. Porque sí, sigue amando a Luna como la primera vez que la vio. La ama como la primera vez que supo de su existencia.

_Flashback_

_Él era el prefecto en Slytherin, y tenía que hacer la estúpida ronda nocturna. Castigar a niños tontos, molestar a Potter si lo encontraba fuera de la cama, coquetear cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino y llevársela a la cama, molestar a Potter, ser admirado por todos y hundir a Potter._

_Caminaba por el pasillo cuando tropezó con algo..o alguien._

_-Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?-gritó el rubio  
-Oh, disculpe. Me quedé dormida en el pasillo. Soy sonámbula, por eso duermo con las zapatillas puestas.-respondió una somnolienta Luna  
-Pues, no puedes ir por la vida durmiendo en los pasillos. ¿Eres estúpida acaso?-gritó de nuevo Malfoy-pero qué bonitos ojos tiene. Se le ve tan inocente. ¿Ella no es amiga de San Potter?-pensó  
-Sr. Malfoy, agradecería que no levante la voz a estas alturas de la noche. La señorita Lovegood es una sonámbula y ella no tiene la culpa.-dijo Dumbledore-Señorita Lovegood, nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Cómo anda todo en el Quisquilloso?-dijo Albus, sonriéndole a la soñadora.  
-Todo bien profesor Dumbledore, es un gusto volverlo a ver. Lo malo es que siempre es en estas circunstancias. Gracias por defenderme profesor, pero a Draco le falta un poco de educación-respondió la rubia.  
-¿Educación? ¿Tú sabes quién soy?-gritó Draco, de nuevo  
-Tú eres Draco Malfoy. Un chico de 5 año que pertenece a la Brigada Inquisitorial y que tiene una extraña manía con Harry. También sé que tus padres son muy ricos, y también sé que tu padre fue un mortífago. Sé que has tenido una mejor enseñanza, que muchos de aquí. Pero te recuerdo, que la educación viene de casa.-respondió con una ligera molestia Luna  
-Bueno, creo que hoy ha sido una noche muy larga para nosotros 3-cortó Dumbledore, pues vio que Draco estaba a punto de contestarle con una de sus tantas groserías adquiridas- Hace muchos años, debo decir varios, vi una pelea idéntica. Un chico y una chica se pelearon justo aquí. Debo decir, que de esa pelea se formó una gran amistad. Una amistad que se rompió cuando sus caminos se separaron. Cuando tomaron bandos diferentes, bandos que jamás se podrían cruzar. Es una pena, porque cuando él se dio cuenta de que había perdido a una gran amiga..era muy tarde. Bueno, mucha plática. A descansar, mis queridos muchachos. Ojalá que la historia que les conté, no se repita. Historia que marcó la vida de esos muchachos. Ahora, pídale disculpas a la señorita Lovegood, señor Malfoy-dijo con sus grandes ojos azules.  
-Disculpa, Lovegood.-dijo con desprecio el Slytherin  
-No te preocupes, Draco. Acepto tus disculpas-sonrió Luna- hasta luego, profesor Dumbledore._

_Luna salió del lugar dando sus característicos saltos. Dumbledore, quien se quedó mirando a Luna, volvió hacia Malfoy._

_-Señor Malfoy, ¿sabe lo que le pasó al chico de hace muchos años atrás?-preguntó Albus  
-No, no lo sé.- respondió el rubio  
-Hizo su vida, fue por un rumbo equivocado. Y ahora, actúa por miedo cuidando lo que quiere.-respondió con una sonrisa el director y se fue._

_Fin del Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por leer :3  
éxitos a todos :D

Era media noche y Ron no podía dormir. Estaba en la sala de su casa y tenía una foto en su mano; el día de su primer aniversario de casados con Hermione. En esa foto, estaban Luna, Harry y él. Ellos estaban felices, realmente felices. Lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas, y recuerdos llenaban su mente. ¿Cómo su mejor amiga había acabado así? Todo por la culpa de Malfoy, siempre él.

-Ron, ven. Vamos a acostarnos-dijo Hermione  
-Ya voy amor. Espérame-respondió Ron

Se paró, miró la foto y sonrió. Harry, las chicas y él harían todo lo posible para que la Luna de antes volviera con ellos. Querían la soñadora amiga de siempre y ellos harían todo lo posible. Él no descansaría hasta que ella fuera feliz, él no descansaría hasta pagarle a Luna todo lo que hizo por él en ese fatídico año.

En Grimmauld Place, las cosas no iban muy distintas. Harry, al igual que Ron, no podía dormir. Él tenía que idear un plan para vengarse de Malfoy. No puede ser, que a pesar de tanto tiempo siga haciendo daño a personas inocentes como Luna. Draco había sido un rebelde y un malcriado durante su temporada en Hogwarts, pero Harry jamás pensó que se volvería el asesino de su propio hijo. Eso era repugnante.

-Harry, vamos a la cama-gritó Ginny, desde el segundo piso  
-Ahora voy, solo estoy pensando-gritó Harry

Escuchó los pasos de Ginny, bajando las escaleras.

-Harry, sé que te afecta mucho lo de Luna. Sé que su amistad se ha fortalecido por muchas cosas que han pasado juntos. Sé todo lo que hizo por Ron y por ti, aquella vez. Pero tienes que saber, que todo se solucionará. Debes tener fe en que ella es fuerte. Ustedes mismos lo dicen, ella debió entrar a Gryffindor. No estés triste, porque si ella estuviera aquí te diría que fueras fuerte.-Ginny botó unas lágrimas- Yo también la quiero mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero proteger. Pero no ganas nada desvelándote.  
-Ginny, no la quiero perder-dijo abrazando a su esposa  
-Yo tampoco-respondió la pelirroja

Así se quedaron toda la noche.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y con eso llegaron cada estudiante de Hogwarts a casa. Draco, había mandado a recoger a Scorpius a la estación y lo esperaba en la sala de la casa.

-Papá-gritó Scorpius desde la puerta de su casa  
-Hijo, ¿cómo estás?-sonrió Draco, secándose las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuerte  
-Todo bien papá, disculpa por no poder venir antes. La profesora Minerva no me lo permitió. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí.-sonrió su hijo- ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Es por mamá? Porque si es así, puedo decir que no vale la pena.  
-No es por eso hijo, es algo…algo muy importante. Hijo, te contaré algo. Algo sobre mi pasado, sé que después de esto me odiarás.-respondió cabizbajo el rubio  
-Papá, no podría odiarte-sonrió el pequeño rubio-jamás te odiaré  
-Cuando escuches lo que te tengo que contar, me odiarás.-respondió su padre

Draco le platicó a Scorpius acerca de su pasado. De cuanto había amado a Luna y que tras su gran amor, engendraron un hijo. Scorp, no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de su padre eran muy duras, y sentía que su padre no hablaba de él, sino de alguien lejano. Cuando terminó el relato, Scorpius tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón tenía sentimientos encontrados, su padre había matado a su hermano.

-Me das asco-dijo Scorpius, saliendo de la sala de su casa

_Pobre mujer, perder a un hijo de esa manera. ¿Cómo se llama? Luna…Luna Lovegood, Scamander ahora. Tengo que buscarla, tengo que pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo mi familia. Cada vez me da más asco ser un Malfoy. Matar a un inocente. Primero mi familia mortífaga y después esto. Me da, tanto asco.-pensó el joven Malfoy_

Corrió y corrió. Sin imaginarse, llegó a un jardín. Éste era muy hermoso y se podía divisar la playa. A lo lejos pudo divisar a dos niños mirando hacia el horizonte. Se acercó a ellos, con cierta cautela. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que eran sus hermanos.

-Hola-dijo el pequeño Malfoy  
-Hola-dijeron los dos niños, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte  
-¿Quiénes son? preguntó Scorp  
- Es muy bonito este lugar, mamá dice que sirve para pensar. Bueno…decía-respondió uno de los niños  
-Oh, disculpa…¿ella murió?-preguntó-_¿me estarán evadiendo? Cambian de tema tan rápido-pensó_  
-No, ella está…enferma-respondió el otro niño  
-Lo siento. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?  
-Claro que sí-sonrieron los niños- Mucho gusto soy Lorcan y él es mi hermano Lysander. Somos los gemelos Scamander. Tú…tú debes ser un Malfoy.  
-Sí lo soy-respondió con tristeza el muchacho-pero, yo no soy como mi familia. Yo soy diferente. Se los puedo asegurar. ¿Su madre es Luna Lovegood, verdad?  
-Sí, ¿cómo la conoces?-preguntó Lysander  
-Ella fue compañera de clase de mis padres. Ella estuvo en Ravenclaw y mis padres estuvieron en Slytherin. Se conocían. Además, sé lo que pasó en el calabozo de mi casa. Ella estuvo ahí, encerrada, al igual que el Sr. Ollivander. Siento mucho lo que pasó…-respondió cabizbajo Malfoy  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Eso pasó en la época de nuestros padres. Además, mi mamá es considerada una heroína y según ella, a partir de esa experiencia en el calabozo aprendió a valorar mucho a las personas. Ella llora por las noches, pero sé que está bien.-respondió Lorcan  
-¿Por qué tu madre está enferma?-preguntó Scorp  
-Parece que tuvo un shock. Eso la volvió un poco "loca" como les gusta llamar a muchos.-dijo Lysander-ella dice que tiene un hijo. Es un muñeco que está en una cuna dentro del sanatorio-respondió bajando la voz  
-Lo siento, es por culpa de mi padre-dijo el mayor de los 3  
-Lo sabemos. Pero como te hemos dicho antes, tú no tienes la culpa por las acciones de tu padre. Él es él y tú eres tú. No tiene porque ser igual, si elijes bien el camino que deseas seguir.-sonrieron los gemelos. Le extendieron la mano al muchacho que tenían en frente- ¿quieres ser nuestro amigo?  
-¿Yo? Pero..pero…soy el hijo del hombre que llevó a su madre a la locura. ¿Están locos?-gritó Malfoy  
-Estás tan cuerdo como nosotros-sonrieron los niños-pero, si no quieres nuestra amistad no importa. Comprendemos que nosotros no somos bien vistos por la comunidad mágica. A mi abuelo y a mi madre siempre los han tildado de locos por creer cosas que los demás no ven. Pero que no veas, no significa que no creas-dijo Lorcan.  
-Yo…yo sí quiero ser su amigo. Realmente me sorprende su bondad. ¿Jamás se meten con ustedes?-preguntó Scorp  
-Sí, muchas personas se meten con nosotros. Pero como dice Blaise, es mejor darles la espalda-sonrió Lorcan  
-¿Conocen a Blaise?  
-Claro que lo conocemos, es hijo de nuestro Tío Blaise y Tía Pans. Es bueno con nosotros, a pesar de estar en Slytherin. Mamá dice que no se debe de juzgar a las personas por la casa en que se encuentren.  
-Entiendo-sonrió el Slytherin-No los he visto en Hogwarts…  
-Es normal, todavía no vamos. Pero dentro de poco iremos, un par de años más. Iremos con Hugo y Lily, amigos nuestros. Esperamos verte ahí. ¿Es tu primer año, cierto?-preguntó uno de los gemelos.  
-Sí, quedé en Slytherin como todos en mi familia-dio una media sonrisa  
-No deberías sentirte mal, Tío Blaise y Tía Pans son de Slytherin y no son malas personas. Nosotros seguro quedaremos en Ravenclaw, mis padres son de ahí.-sonrió Lorcan- Ojalá nos encontremos ahí. Nuestros primos también están ahí, son Rose Weasley, James Potter y Albus Potter…¿los conoces?  
-Sí he escuchado de ellos.-respondió secamente- Oigan, se está haciendo tarde…¿no deberían ir a su casa? Su papá los debe estar buscando  
-Mi padre murió hace poco, y como mi mamá está en San Mungo, vivimos con nuestra abuela. Acabamos de regresar de Roma, ¿tus papás no te deben estar buscando también?-preguntó Lysander  
-Pues, tal vez mi padre ya me mandó a buscar. Mi madre tal vez ni se acuerde que tiene un hijo. Ella es así-brotaron lágrimas de tristeza mezclada con ira del Sly  
-Sabes, si te sientes solo…puedes venir aquí. Es un bonito lugar, y te ayuda mucho a pensar. Cuando necesites conversar con alguien, aquí estamos nosotros. Nos vamos, porque seguro nuestra abuela nos llamará en cualquier momento, ¿quieres pasar?-dijo extendiéndole la mano al rubio  
-Pues me encantaría-sonrió Scorp

Entraron a la casa de la abuela Scamander. Una señora, que al parecer de Scorp, era una mujer adorable. No lo rechazó por ser un Malfoy, al contrario le dio un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas recién horneadas.

Y así Malfoy, se sentía en un verdadero hogar.

Harry y Ron trabajaban en el departamento de aurores con total normalidad. Sus hijos habían llegado para las vacaciones de navidad y la Señora Molly haría una cena espectacular como siempre. Todo era una parcial felicidad, pues la imagen de Luna siempre estaba presente. Sería una de sus primeras navidad se parados de su amiga. Puesto que después de la guerra, siempre fue invitada a las cenas Weasley. Pero toda felicidad acabó cuando oyeron gritos de un hombre en la recepción.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR A MI HIJO?! SON UNA TIRA DE INEPTOS- gritó Draco- ¡QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN A MI HIJO!  
-Señor Malfoy, cálmense… ya han ido a buscar a su hijo.-decía la recepcionista. Vio llegar a Weasley y a Potter y los miró con súplica- aquí están los aurores, ellos pueden darle más información.

Draco dirigió la mirada a las personas que la señorita le señalaba y se encontró con sus enemigos del colegio.

-¿Qué pasó Malfoy?-dijo serio Ron  
-Miren, quiero que se olviden de todas las peleas por las que hemos pasado. Necesito que encuentren a mi hijo, ha desaparecido. Por favor, se los ruego-dijo apunto de arrodillarse  
-No lo hagas, te ayudaremos. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde le guste estar a tu hijo?-preguntó Harry  
-Realmente no. A él le gusta estar por los alrededores de la mansión pero salió despavorido  
-Vamos a ir a buscarlo.-respondieron los dos al unísono.

Se aparecieron en los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy, buscaron por los jardines y por un lago que había cerca del lugar. Decidieron ir por el Callejón Diagon para ver si alguien había visto al muchacho por esos lares. Estuvieron en la tienda de varitas, en la tienda de libros, hasta donde Madame Malkin.

-Es en vano. Mi hijo no conoce mucho el Callejón Diagon. ¿Dónde estará mi hijo?-sollozó Malfoy  
-¿Papá?-gritó un niño a lo lejos-¿Papá eres tú?

Draco giró por todos lados para ver si era su hijo. Pero no lo era, era un pequeño rubio que corrió a los brazos de un hombre y éste lo alzó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy recordó que su hijo lo tenía en un pedestal, pero ahora….

-Malfoy, aquí está tu hijo-dijo Ron

Diciendo esto, Ron y Harry se retiraron del lugar y se acercaron a la señora y a los niños que se encontraban a pocos metros  
-Scorp, hijo mío-hizo el ademán de acercarse y de abrazarlo, pero el joven dio un paso atrás- hijo, me asustaste  
-Bueno, es importante que notes la ausencia de tu hijo. Porque perder a UN HIJO, es horrible papá-respondió con cierta ira Scorp  
-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Draco  
-Estaba con unas personas que realmente son una familia. Me quería quedar con ellos, pero la señora me dijo que tenía que volver a mi casa, porque seguro tú estabas preocupado..  
-Y lo estaba hijo, no me vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Bueno, realmente vengo en contra de mi voluntad. Pero te quiero decir algo, es una decisión que he tomado. Se supone que vengo para pasar navidades contigo, pero he cambiado de opinión.. quiero irme con la familia que he conocido-dijo el joven Malfoy  
-Pero hijo, navidad es para la familia. Tenemos que pasarlo juntos.-dijo triste Draco  
-Lo único que quiero tener de ti, es el apellido. Y eso es bastante. A parte, jamás hemos sido una familia. He decidido pasarla con ellos y punto papá. No estoy pidiendo tu autorización-respondió Scorp  
-Y bueno, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué familia son?-preguntó con curiosidad el padre  
-Son los Scamander papá, los hijos de Luna Lovegood…el gran amor de tu vida


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por leer :3  
Dedico este capítulo a dos amigas que me ayudaron con su inspiración: Pamela y Patty. Muchas gracias :D  
También lo dedico a mi más fiel lectora, Artemisa. De quien utilicé su nombre.  
Éxitos a todos y que pasen una linda semana

-¿Qué? Pero…pero..¿tú cómo los conoces? ¿Qué te hizo tomar ésta decisión? ¿Estás loco?-gritó Draco  
-No papá, no lo estoy-dijo Scorp-quiero estar con ellos  
-¡No! No vas. Te lo prohíbo.-gritó el padre- nos vamos

Cogió a su hijo por el brazo y lo comenzó a jalonear. Scorpius saco la varita de su padre, que se encontraba en su bolsillo y lo apuntó

-Un paso más y juro que te ataco  
-No creo que lo hagas, ni varita…-volteó a ver a su hijo y lo vio con su varita-dámela, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, dame mi varita. No juegues con eso  
-Suéltame papá

Draco, sorprendido con la actuación de su hijo, dejó el agarra. Lo miraba confundido, molesto..pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso de que su hijo luchara por lo que realmente quería.

-¿Así que te quieres quedar con ellos para navidad?- dijo Draco- Entonces, yo voy contigo. Invítalos a casa para navidad.  
-No, no lo hare. Ellos te odian. Además, ¿para qué? ¿para que los insultes? No gracias papá, prefiero pasar las fiestas con ellos

Draco, se dirigió con la cabeza en alto a los Scamanader, Weasley y Potter. Los miró y dijo en voz alta

-Quiero que pasen la navidad con nosotros en nuestra casa-dirigiéndose a los pequeños gemelos  
-Agradecemos su invitación, Sr. Malfoy-dijo Lorcan  
-Pero nosotros solemos pasar navidad con los Weasley, además no creo conveniente que usted venga, puesto que a ellos no le gustará su presencia-terminó Lysander  
-Entonces Scorpius no va. Porque si yo no estoy bien recibido, él tampoco lo será.  
-Se equivoca señor, usted no es bien recibido por su pasado mortífago si es a lo que se refiere. Usted no está recibido por el daño que le hizo a mi madre. Daño que Scorpius no hizo. Así que él estará bien recibido donde quiera que vaya. Él no tiene porque bajar la cabeza por los erroes y malas decisiones que hizo su padre-respondió Lysander.

Draco quedó estupefacto. Esas últimas palabras, era lo que Luna alguna vez le dijo. Él, un Draco Malfoy mucho más joven, que estaba siendo absorbido por los mortífagos, por Voldemort. Absorbido por los malos pasos. Absorbido por la misión de matar a Dumbledore.

Luna no podía dormir. Ella sabía que alguien la estaba mirando. Ese fantasma, parece que no la quería dejar en paz. Ella siente que lo conoce.

-Ho..hola-dijo en voz baja la rubia-sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Deseas ayuda?

Nadie contestó. Ella volvió a hablar.

-Sé que estás aquí. ¿Has hecho algo malo?

Nadie contesto. Luna se rindió y decidió arrecostarse y tratar de dormir. No se dio cuenta de que la frazada no cubría su pie. Entonces sintió que alguien movía la frazada para taparlo.

-Gracias- habló la soñadora- seguro tienes miedo. Pero no te preocupes, yo no te juzgaré  
-Sí lo harás-dijo el fantasma-estoy muy arrepentido de lo que he hecho cuando estaba vivo.  
-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Luna-¿Quieres que te ayude?  
-No creo que puedas hacer algo, mi querida niña. Yo ya no tengo salvación. Pero sabes, me encantaría mostrarte partes de mi pasado. Partes de mi juventud donde conocí a la mujer de quien me enamoré y también donde conocía a mi mejor amiga. La única que me dio una luz de esperanza-le tendió la mano a la rubia y le dijo- esto es estúpido. Te tiendo la mano y no me ves. Me he vuelto viejo y tonto. Mejor duerme y estaré en tus sueños. Es la mejor forma, hasta que me den permiso para mostrarme. Pero antes me tienes que prometer algo. Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie, hasta que yo te lo diga. Esto será nuestro secreto.  
-Sí señor-sonrió la rubia- entonces, adiós querido amigo. Nos veremos en mis sueños.

Luna acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Ella comenzó a soñar inmediatamente. Se encontraba sola y estaba cerca del Lago Negro. Si mal no recordaba, se encontraba en Hogwarts. De la nada, una voz que era del fantasma se escuchó.

-Se supone que yo estoy sentado en la orilla del lago. No me puedes ver, porque todavía no tengo el permiso de hacerlo. Esto pasó mucho antes de que tú nacieras, pero a pesar de todo…ella ya tenía un plan de vida para ti.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar una rubia. Ella venía dando saltitos hacia el lago.

-¡Oh! Hola, disculpa. Pensé que este lugar estaba solitario. Ya me retiro-se volteó y escuchó que la persona le contestaba. Luna supuso que era del fantasma.  
-Quédate Cloâtre-dijo una voz joven. Luna juró haberla escuchado antes, pero no se acordaba donde.  
-¡Oh! Está bien- sonrió la joven, sentándose en la orilla del lago. Luna la reconoció como su madre-Oye, bueno..sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero…  
-Pero nada. Yo comencé mal contigo. No sabía que eras sonámbula. Pido disculpas.  
-Oh, no hay problema. Nunca te había visto por aquí. Siempre te veo con tus amigos, pero jamás aquí. A todo esto, ¿dónde están ellos?-preguntó la joven rubia, mirando alrededor.  
-Ellos están, haciendo sus cosas-respondió la voz joven  
-¡Oh! Bueno siempre he sabido que #?! * (no se escuchó bien la palabra) son siempre personas ocupadas. A mi parecer, son muy inteligentes.  
-Habló la Ravenclaw, conocida como " Lunática"  
-Bueno, seré "Lunática" pero soy feliz….eso creo-dijo bajando la cabeza  
-Lo sé Isabelle, sé que eres muy feliz en tu propio mundo, Pero en el mundo real, no todo es tan lindo. Todos tenemos problemas.  
-Lo sé #?! , pero aunque no lo creas yo también tengo problemas. No porque siempre muestre una sonrisa, significa que siempre sea feliz.  
-¿Tú? ¿Tienes problemas? Seguro tiene algo que ver con los nargos…narcos…algo así  
-¡SON NARGLES!-gritó la chica-y no, no es eso  
-Bueno, seguro es de tus animales imaginario.  
-Tampoco, es algo más personal  
-¿Tú problemas personales? No me hagas reír-sonó con cierto sarcasmo  
-Sí, yo…ISABELLE ARTEMISA CLOÂTRE tengo problemas personales...¿algún problema?-dijo la rubia con ligera molestia.  
-No me hagas reír, Cloâtre. ¿Problemas personales?  
-¡Sí! ¿tú crees que es bonito estar alejada de tu familia? ¿Crees que es bonito saber que tu familia está destruida? ¿Crees que es bonito saber que la única persona que te podía escuchar, está muerta?- gritaba Isabelle- ¿Crees que es gracioso cuando las personas se burlan de ti?  
-¡No me grites!-gritó la voz joven.- además, las personas se burlan de ti por lo animales…  
-Son criaturas, #?! *-dijo la rubia, sin dejar de gritar  
-Bueno, eso….si dejaras de hablar de eso, tal vez te dejen de molestar. Opacas tu belleza, con tanta estupidez.  
-Be..¿belleza?, ¿de qué hablas?-dijo bajando la voz. Luna notó que su mamá se había convertido en una mujer muy tímida.  
-Mírate…y mírate bien. Tú bien puedes ser una de las mujeres más bellas de aquí. Cualquiera que te ve, te confundiría con una veela. Cuando estás callada, eres realmente hermosa. Pero cuando abres esa boca, arruinas todo.

Isabelle estaba atónita. Aparentemente estaba enfurecida, pero poco a poco su molestia desaparecía para convertirse en una cara iluminada por el sol. Luna veía que su madre regalaba una hermosa y amplia sonrisa a la persona que estaba frente de ella.

-Jamás alguien me había hablado de esa manera-sonrió la chica-eso de mentir se te da muy bien.  
-No es mentira, es la pura verdad  
-Bueno, en lo de veela tienes mucha razón. Mis padres lo son. Ellos dicen que por herencia también lo soy. Mis abuelos también lo fueron.  
-Viste…  
-Realmente, eres muy amable cuando estás solo.  
-JA, JA , JA…gracias por el cumplido.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Isabelle Artemisa Cloâtre y estoy en Ravenclaw- dijo extendiéndole la mano- seré la madre una de una preciosa niña a la que le pondré el nombre de Luna. A la cual, enseñaré sobre criaturas mágicas y le mostraré lo que es realmente el amor. A ella le daré todo lo que tengo, hasta cuando pueda. Y espero que sea como yo. Será una soñadora.  
-¿Por qué te presentas así? Primero, ya nos conocemos y además…¿por qué me hablas sobre tu hija? ¿ya planeaste todo eso? Y por último, ¿por qué yo tendría que saber sobre eso? ¿a mí que me interesa tu futuro?  
-Me presento y digo todo esto porque los mejores amigos siempre saben todo del otro…

Luna sonreía ante la imagen, que se había quedado estática frente a sus ojos. Y la voz se pronunció de nuevo.

-Es suficiente.

La imagen de la rubia comenzó a desaparecer. Otra vez, escuchó la voz.

-¿Qué te pareció mi recuerdo?  
-Me pareció divertido, pero me encantaría saber quién eres y porque estás aquí-dijo la rubia  
-No te puedo decir quien soy, pero sí puedo decir el porqué de estar enseñándote esto.  
-Dime entonces.  
-Estoy aquí para mostrarte el camino de una felicidad que ya había sido ideada por tu madre.  
-No te entiendo  
-Sé que ahora estás muy triste. Pero estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, Luna. Y para que no comentas mi mismo error.  
-¿Cuál?  
-El de nunca más volver a sonreír y darle esperanzas de vida a los que me aman. El de encerrarme en mis mismos sentimientos y morir poco a poco.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ¿qué tal?  
Muchas gracias por leerme  
Disclaimers: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK (:  
Buena semana, éxitos

Llegó el 24 de Diciembre y el mundo mágico estaba en total algarabía. Scorpius, ahora estaba en casa de los Scamander.

-Scorp, buenos días-dijeron al unísono los gemelos.  
-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?-preguntó somnoliento  
-Jajaja…no es muy temprano, la verdad. Son las 10 de la mañana-respondió Lysander  
-Realmente lo siento, no les he ayudado en nada- hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero los gemelos no se lo permitieron- ¿qué hacen?-preguntó extrañado  
-Ayer fue un día muy duro para ti- dijo Lorcan.- Así que descansa  
-¿Duro para mí? Por Dios…yo estaba normal ayer-habló haciendo una mueca de despreocupación  
-Te escuchamos llorar. No te debes sentir mal por eso. Todos lloramos, no tiene nada de malo.  
-Pero…soy un Malfoy y nosotros no lloramos nunca. Eso muestra debilidad. Mi abuelo decía que eso era para perdedores  
-¿Tu abuelo decía eso?-preguntó Lorcan  
-Sí, mi abuelo ya falleció…pero sus palabras son imborrables en mi mente-respondió el rubio  
-Volviendo al tema, llorar demuestra que has sido muy fuerte por mucho tiempo también. Solo necesitas desfogar. Pero bueno-viendo la cara de asombro del rubio mayor-vinimos a decirte que iremos a San Mungo. A mi mamá le han dado permiso para estar con nosotros en fiestas.  
-¿De verdad? Entonces creo que me tendría que ir. Tal vez mi presencia le…  
-¡Nada de eso! Le encantaría saber que estás con nosotros- dijo Lorcan.-Ella no juzga…nunca.  
-Entonces, ¿puedo ir con ustedes a recogerla?  
-Claro, apúrate que dentro de 15 minutos salimos. Tu desayuno está en la cocina

El joven Malfoy se bañó y se vistió de la manera más "deportiva" que pudo. Se puso un pantalón beige y un polo blanco sport. Unos zapatos de charol color marrón y se peinó todo para atrás. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba

-Hola hijo mío-dijo en tono fingido Astoria  
-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?- preguntó Malfoy extrañado  
-¿Tu padre no te contó? Ay, ese Draquito…no cuenta todo  
-Mire señora- habló la Sra. Scamander con ligera molestia- tenga la amabilidad de salir de mi casa, es la tercera vez que le digo por las buenas.  
-Pero que pasa suegrita..¿sus nietos no saben que yo fui la amante de su padre?

Lorcan, quien lavaba los platos, los dejó caer.  
Lysander, tras el ruido de los platos, despertó del shock. Se paró y dijo

-Nos podría hacer el favor de retirarse, señora Malfoy  
-¿Tú quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?-gritó la mujer  
-Yo soy el dueño de esta casa. Así que por favor, retírese.  
-Pero que geniecito. Bien me decía Rolf, tú eres el que sacó el carácter de tu madre. Entonces, Lorcan es el que se le parece a mi gran amado.

Asotira se paró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Lorcan. El muchacho, asustado comenzó a retroceder por instinto. Llegó frente al niño y cuando le iba a tocar la mejilla se escuchó

-_EXPULSO-_ la rubio mujer slaió volando y se golpeó contra la alacena

Todos voltearon a ver quién había sido el que mandó el hechizo y se dieron una gran y agradable sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron los gemelos  
-Mis niños, ¿cómo están?- dijo abrazando a sus hijos  
-Caroline, ¿cómo estás?- dijo abrrazando a su suegra  
-Pero..nosotros te íbamos a ir a buscar mamá-dijo apenado Lorcan  
-Jajaja, ustedes son tan lindos. Pero tú sabes que el tío Ron es el hombre más nervioso y apurado del mundo-dijo sonriéndoles a sus pequeños.- Así que amablemente me fue a recoger. Ahorita viene, está estacionando el auto que se compró. Desde que tiene licencia de conducir, usa el carro siempre. ¡Oh! Perdón, ¿cómo está joven Malfoy?

Scorpius, quien estaba al costado de su madre se paró rápidamente y le extendió la mano a Luna

-Señora Scamander, mucho gusto.-sonrió por cortesía  
-No te presentes ante ésta estúpida. Es una mujer sin clase, no es de nuestro nivel. No tiene educación- dijo Astoria, incorporándose  
-Mamá, cállate. Tú eres la que no tiene educación. Y lo demuestras encamándote con el esposo de tía Daphne, eres despreciable igual que papá. Así que si quieres hablar sobre educación, edúcate primero

La familia Scamander se quedó atónita con la respuesta del chico. Astoria, roja de ira y de vergüenza, empujó a Luna y salió de la casa. Ron, llegó cuando la Sra. Malfoy estaba saliendo. Chocaron y Astoria lo miró con desdén

-Sal de aquí, pobretón

Ron la dejó pasar y entró a la casa

-¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?-dijo Ron, sin percatarse de la presencia de Scorp  
-Ron, cuida tu vocabulario-dijo Luna, reprochándolo- su hijo está aquí  
-¡Oh!- dirigió su mirada al rubio- perdón pero es la verdad…  
-No se preocupe, Sr. Weasley…pienso igual-respondió

Como el olfato de Ron había mejorado, se percató del exquisito olor que reinaba en la casa

-Caroline, no me digas que estás preparando tus riquísimos ravioles con salsa blanca  
-Jajaja…si Ron. ¿te quedas a almorzar?-respondió ella  
-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir con Hermione y mis hijos. Todos están en la Madriguera, estamos arreglando todo para más tarde. Pero si quieren pueden venir, nos encantaría que estuvieran con nosotros arreglando todo. A mi madre le gusta pasar tiempo contigo.  
-¡Oh, Ron!- dijo Luna abrazando a su mejor amigo- siempre tan tierno

Todos rieron ante la cara de Ron. Éste tenía una sonrisa y un sonrojo único

-Luna, está bien…ya suéltame-reía Ron- entonces, ¿nos vamos?  
-Claro que s….-pero fueron interrumpidos por Luna  
-Ustedes vayan primero, yo los alcanzo después…¿les parece bien?  
-Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos contigo?- preguntó Lysander  
-No es necesario Ly, solo que me voy a bañar y a cambiar. Descansaré un rato y luego iré. Así que van almorzando allá. Caroline- dijo dirigiéndose a su suegra- por favor, que no coman demasiado porque después se empachan

Scorpius miraba la escena con cierta "envidia". Cuánto desearía tener una relación así con su madre. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por él, mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Para ella, el amor hacia su hijo era puro protocolo.

-Señora Luna, me gustaría platicar con usted. ¿Puedo?-preguntó el joven Malfoy  
-Claro que sí, Scorpius. Pero me encantaría que me llamaras Luna. "Señora" me hace sentir vieja- sonrió la rubia- Entonces Ron, ¿podrías llevarte a los niños y a Caroline a la Madriguera? Scorp y yo llegamos más tarde  
-Sí, no hay problema. Vámonos niños.

Los niños le dieron un tierno beso a su madre en cada mejilla. Caroline llevó los ravioles y también se despidió de la rubia con mucho cariño. Ron, como de costumbre, le dio un beso en la frente a Luna y dijo que espera verlos en la Madriguera pronto. Al quedarse solos, Luna le dio que la siguiera. Salieron de la casa y se sentaron la orilla, viendo el mar. Es entonces que el pequeño Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

-Señ…Luna. Yo…quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que le hizo mi familia. Yo me siento muy avergonzado por la actitud de mi padre. No quiero que usted crea que yo soy igual que ellos. Conocí a sus hijos el día que me enteré las atrocidades que le hicieron. Ellos son muy bueno conmigo y aparte- se quedó callado, sentía vergüenza de lo que pensaba  
-Tienes un poco de pena. Te sientes mal porque tu madre no te ha podido dar todo ese amor que seguro tiene guardado. Pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Además, tú no deberías bajar la cabeza por los errores del pasado y que tú no cometiste. Además, me encantaría tener un nuevo hijo, si tú me lo permites..por supuesto. No es que quiera reemplazar a tu madre, eso nunca. Pero no quiero que te sientas ajeno al cariño que le doy a mis hijos. Somos una familia muy unida y me gustaría que te sientas parte de ella. Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto- sonrió la rubia  
-Pero…esto es extraño- dijo Scorp- ¿cómo puedes aceptar como a su hijo a alguien que no conoce muy bien?  
-Porque, como decía mi madre, las personas de alma herida son más fáciles de leerles el corazón.

Scorpius quedó impactado. Los ojos grises de él y los ojos azul-plateados de Luna se habían conectado. Él sentía como si ella le estuviera leyendo la mente

-Te ves muy cansado- dijo la rubia con cierta preocupación- estás lleno de wraksputs..debes tener mucho cuidado con ellos y con los nargles. ¿Me acompañas a casa?-dijo extendiéndole la mano  
-Claro que sí-respondió el rubio con cierta escepticismo

Tomó la mano de la rubia y se dirigieron a la casa. Luna comenzó a ver que había en las ollas que su suegra había dejado. Scorpius la miraba embelesado. Ahora entendía porque su papá estaba enamorado de aquella rubia soñadora.

-Scorp, ¿te gustan los tallarines con salsa blanca? No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero aquí mi suegra dejó un poco de salsa, y sé hervir fideos  
-Está bien Luna. No se preocupe, mi mamá tampcoo sabe cocinar

Comieron sin decir palabra. Cuando terminaron de comer, Luna le dijo que descansaría un poco y que después irían a la Madriguera. Scorpius, dijo que necesita comprar algunos regalos para la familia y que iría a Callejón Diagón. Luna se ofreció en acompañarle, pero el rubio dijo que prefería que ella descansara para que después disfrutaran de la velada. Con esto, Malfoy se despidió de la rubia y salió de la casa. Luna, se dirigió a su cuarto

Ella extrañaba su casa, vivir con su suegra no era nada malo pero ella quería su propia comodidad. Se bañó y se echó un rato a descansar. En su sueño, una voz habló.

-Mi pequeña niña, ¿cómo estás?- si no se equivoca , era la voz del fantasma  
-Querido amigo-respondió con inminente alegría la rubia- ¡Feliz navidad!  
-¡Feliz navidad, mi pequeña niña! Sé que hoy la pasarás muy bien- dijo el fantasma con una voz también alegre  
-Sí, y ahora que tengo un nuevo hijo…más feliz todavía  
-Si lo sé -respondió el fantasma con tranquilidad, quitando la alegría-pero bueno, he venido a enseñarte otro recuerdo  
-¿Es cómo mi regalo de navidad?-preguntó la rubia como una pequeña niña  
-Suenas como una niña, hablando sobre regalos de navidad que sus padres le traerán este año. Pero sí, es un regalo de navidad. El recuerdo tiene que ver con tu madre y conmigo, respecto a lo que le dijiste al joven Malfoy  
-¿Qué le dije?- preguntó con inocencia y desconcierto  
-"Las personas de alma herida son más fáciles de leerles el corazón"-sonó la voz de Luna, tal y como le dijo a Malfoy.

Recuerdo

Luna no sabía dónde estaba. Podía ver a lo lejos una casa enorme. Parecía una mansión, pero un poco más pequeña. Ahí se encontraba una hermosa rubia, quien supo era su madre. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados. Y la voz se hizo presente

-Esta escena es de cuando muere tu abuela. Recuerdo mucho ese día. Tu madre había salido del funeral y se acercó al lago que estaba cerca de su casa. Yo también fui. Todavía no tengo permiso para mostrarme. Y bueno, aquí llegó yo

Isabelle, la mamá de Luna, se encontraba con un vestido hasta las rodillas. Era de color blanco y su pelo estaba suelto. Cualquiera que la veía, diría que era un ángel caído del cielo.

-Cloâtre, siento mucho lo de tu madre- habló la voz del joven, quien se supone es del fantasma muchos años atrás  
-Gracias- respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirar el lago  
-Bueno..yo..¿cómo te sientes? Bah, que pregunta para más tonta. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿necesitas algo?  
-Nada  
-Vamos Isabelle, debe haber algo que te anime. ¿Quieres un helado de vainilla?  
-No  
-Ya lo sé, ¿quieres pudín?

Isabelle levantó la mirada y sonrió

-¿Cómo sabes lo que me gusta?  
-Bueno…¿no te dices llamar mi mejor amiga? ¿no se supone que los mejores amigos saben todo del otro? ¿eso no es lo que siempre dices?  
-Bueno, eso siempre lo digo .Realmente lo voy gritando a todo el mundo .Pero tengo la sensación que tú lo sabes por otro razón.  
-Cloâtre, no te vengas con esas expresiones tuyas. Y no trates de leerme la mente, está bien cerrada.  
-Yo no leo mentes- dijo en tono fingido  
-¡Ay no te molestes!- dijo la voz en tono de cansancio  
-Pero que geniecito el tuyo-sonrió la rubia  
-Bueno, vamos a comer pudín

La mamá de Luna extendió la mano y a percepción de Luna, el acompañante de su madre la ayudó a pararse.

-Gracias- dijo Isabelle- ¿sabes? Conozco un lugar riquísimo para comer pudín  
-Todavía no nos podemos aparecer- respondió la voz  
-Ya lo sé, acompáñame a casa- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar sus acostumbrados saltitos

Llegaron a la casa, Luna jamás había ido a ese lugar. Todos hablaban en francés y la soñadora no entendía nada. Ella sabía poco o nada sobre la familia de su madre. Sabía que venían de Francia y que sus abuelos decidieron quedarse a vivir en Inglaterra, pero nada más. Cada vez que Luna preguntaba por sus abuelos, su padre evadía el tema y su madre simplemente le sonreía y le decía que algún día se enteraría de la verdad. Mientras ella seguía metida en su mundo, ya había llegado a la cocina. Era un lugar precioso, era grande y parecía cocina de un castillo medieval. Las ollas estaban colgadas, la mesa que se encontraba ahí era finísima y de color negro. Todo era muy sofisticado y perfecto para la casa.

-Hola Happy-sonrió la rubia al pequeño elfo que se encontraba presente  
-Buenas tardes, señorita Cloâtre. Señor, buenas tardes-saludó haciendo una reverencia  
-¡Oh! Que mal educada….te presento a mi mejor amigo #$%& (no se escuchó el nombre)  
-Gusto de conocerlo, señor  
-Bueno-miró Isabelle con extrañeza a su acompañante- ¿Nos podrías hacer un pudín, por favor?  
-Claro que sí- sonrió el elfo- como a usted le gusta, el pudín con..  
-No Happy, ésta vez lo quiero con….-pero fue interrumpida por el acompañante  
-Lo quiere con fresas y miel tibia. Además, le gustaría con un poco de chocolate alrededor de las freses y leche caliente.-dijo la voz con suma tranquilidad.

El elfo y la rubia se quedaron con la boca abierta. Happy abrió los ojos, que parecía que se les iba a salir y la rubia sonrió

-Es exactamente como lo quiero. ¿Cómo sabías?- preguntó con total interés  
-Ya te dije Isabelle….  
-Pero…. Pero…dime pues-puso cara triste la rubia  
-Después te lo diré, primero comamos el pudín

El elfo apareció dos platos y una gran fuente de pudín. Los muchachos comieron. Luna veía como, en el plato del mejor amigo de su madre, los trozos del postre desaparecían. Cuando terminaron y agradecieron el gesto, salieron de nuevo al jardín

-Ahora sí dime, ¿cómo lo supiste?  
-Bueno… te he estado leyendo- respondió la voz  
-Pero, ¿cómo?-preguntó atónita la rubia  
-Es que, cuando el alma está herida…es más fácil leerle el corazón.

Todo quedó estático. Luna podía ver el rostro de su madre sorprendido. Entonces, la frase que tanto usaba su mamá, se la había dado su mejor amigo. Todo esto era extraño. ¿Quién era el fantasma? Que ella recordara, su mamá nunca habló de tener un mejor amigo. Al contrario, siempre fue una mujer solitaria, no salía con nadie y siempre estaba al pendiente de su familia.

-¿Qué te pareció, Luna?-preguntó el fantasma  
-Pues, desconcertante. ¿Cómo puedes o pudiste ser el mejor amigo de mi mamá, y ella nunca nos habló de ti? Ella siempre estuvo sola-respondió la muchacha  
-Pues, nunca habló de mí…por muchas cuestiones que descubrirás poco a poco. Pero éste no es el único regalo mi pequeña. Ese día, le regalé a tu madre algo. Algo que tú tienes que averiguar. Ese regalo, fue hecho por mí.  
-Pero, ¿dónde lo busco?-preguntó la rubia  
-Búscalo en el lugar del recuerdo. Esa casa queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí.  
-Pero…¿cómo lo busco? Dame una pista, por favor.  
-"Al pie de la causa de que salga lluvia de tus ojos estaré" , adiós…mi pequeña niña

Luna despertó inmediatamente. Tenía que buscar la casa. Se levantó, tomó un saco y salió de la casa. Recordaba todos los detalles del sueño, lo pensó bien y apareció en el lugar. Vio el lago y vio la casa a lo lejos. No tenía la misma majestuosidad que tuvo años atrás, pero dejaba entrever que hace mucho tiempo nadie la habitaba. Ella comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Recordaba las palabras del fantasma: "Al pie de la causa de que salga lluvia de tus ojos estaré". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lluvia de tus ojos? Bueno, eso tal vez era el llanto de mamá-pensó la rubia. ¿Dónde lloraba su mamá?, según el recuerdo, era en el lago. Se dirigió al lago y no encontró nada, miraba a su alrededor y no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención. Hasta que lo vio. Eran como una especie de nichos. Era el mausoleo familiar.

Todos estaban vacíos, de los 3 que habían, uno estaba lleno. Estaba en el suelo y lleno de grass, porque parece que nadie había venido al lugar en años. No se podía ver lo que decía el epitafio, pero había algo que le llamó la atención. Era algo que brillaba. Luna, con miedo, se acercó al objeto y vio lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era un cadena, algo maltratada, pero de oro. Tenía forma de corazón y al parecer se podía abrir. Ella trató de hacerlo, pero estaba sellado, con lo que supuso, un hechizo muy fuerte.

Se paró y cuando trató de salir del lugar le entró la curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llamaría la dueña del nicho? Y si mal no recordaba, ¿ella no sería su abuela?. La curiosidad la carcomió y dijo

-Tergeo- y el nicho se limpió completamente

Ahí decía

_Para la mejor hija, esposa y madre. Para la mujer que nos enseñó a ser las mejores personas del mundo, para la mujer que fue fuerte y que demostró que uno puede amar de distintas maneras._

_Nous vous aimons, mon cher Tonnie  
_(no sé Francés, esto es de google translate)__

Antoinette Cloâtre Delacour

Luna se quedó atónita, su abuela se llamaba Antoinette Cloâtre Delacour. Y si lo entendía mejor…

¿ELLA ERA FAMILIA CON FLEUR? _  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a todos por leer (:  
Buena semana para todos :D éxitos

Luna se quedó muda. ¿Ella familia de Fleur? Eso era….posible. Comenzó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que las 2 eran rubias, las 2 descendían de veelas y las 2 tenían familia francesa. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que ellas fueran familia y no se dieron cuenta? De pronto, comenzó a llover

-Dios, tengo que irme a casa- dijo la rubia empapada

Tomó el collar y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sintió un calor extraño cuando lo tocó. Era como si el collar guardara una energía muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que podía calentar el cuerpo de cualquier persona. Luna lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo analizó. Era un hermoso collar, de un dorado reluciente. Era larga y algo gruesa, la acercó a sus ojos y podía ver ciertos puntos que hacían forma de corazón. Parecían gravados con cautela y dedicación. No se había percatado que seguía en el mismo lugar, ella se había quedado embelesada con la hermosura del objeto. Pero cuando quiso caminar, se dio cuenta que no lo podía hacer. Era como si algo se lo impidiera y la estuviera poseyendo mientras se aferraba a la cadena. La impotencia de no poder moverse, hizo que Luna se sintiera débil. Ya no sentía sus brazos, los sentía pesados. Era como si tuviera un gran peso en los hombros. Ella quería llorar y lo hizo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y la lluvia no paraba. Como tenía mucho frío, decidió no aparecerse y entrar a la casa. Caminó y caminó con mucha dificultad, y cuando llegó a la puerta de la casona; se desplomó.

_En la Madriguera, mientras todos estaban en el jardín ayudando a la señora Molly; Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la cocina, sacando platos y cubiertos._

_-Ron, ten cuidado con los platos- gritó Hermione al ver que su esposo casi bota los utensilios de cocina. Él tenía la mirada perdida, y se estaba poniendo pálido.-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Ayuda  
Todos entraron preocupados a la cocina y vieron el estado del pelirrojo. Estaba muy pálido.  
-Ron, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué tienes?- se apresuró Harry en preguntar-¿qué sientes hermano?- el pelirrojo lo miró y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer  
-Luna-y se desmayó_

Draco estaba borracho. Supuso que tomando podía borrar sus penas. Su vida era un verdadero desastre; su matrimonio era un fracaso (bueno eso lo supo desde que los habían comprometido) , la mujer que amaba no se acordaba de él y su hijo lo odiaba. "La mujer que amaba"; Luna fue su primer y único verdadero amor. Fue su amor ideal y correspondido…en su momento. Tomó otro sorbo de whisky de fuego y comenzó a sentirse incómodo en la sala de su casa. Entonces, optó por ir al calabozo, según él sentía que tenía que ir al lugar, algo lo llamaba. Entró al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la soñadora, el duende y el fabricante de varitas. Las paredes oscuras, frías y llenas de historias dolorosas. Torturas hechas por su Tía Bellatrix, lamentos ahogados, gritos desesperados. Todo en un mismo lugar. Recordaba a una Luna llena de esperanza, que le decía al vendedor de varitas que todo iba a estar bien. Recordaba a una Luna que nunca dejó de sonreír, recordó a una Luna que suplicaba que no le hicieran daño a su hijo. En su mente, se escuchaban los gritos de clemencia. _A mi hijo no, porfavor. No se metan con mi hijo, mátenme a mí…a él no.-gritaba la rubia cuando se le acercó Voldemort y le rozó con la varita el cuello y su pequeño vientre. Cualquiera que lo veía decía que Luna había subido unos cuantos kilos, pero realmente llevaba un niño dentro. _Como él siempre pensó, ellos eran personas inocentes, siendo castigadas por sus ideales. Se quedó mirando el fondo del lugar, y algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó donde veía esa pequeña luz, que jamás había visto (no visitaba el calabozo desde mataron a su hijo). Cuando se agachó, vio algo realmente bello. Era un anillo de plata. Brillaba en la oscuridad. Se lo puso y sintió una especie de energía correr por su cuerpo. Una corriente que lo poseía. No pensaba claramente, salió corriendo del lugar, sentía desesperación y frustración. Salió de la casa y desapareció.

Se apareció en un lugar que jamás había visto. Era grande y parecía abandonado. Vio un lago al pasar y a lo lejos pudo divisar una especie de tumbas. La lluvia no paraba y vio una casa, no tan grande como la de él. Por tal motivo, decidió entrar, puesto que llevaba ropa muy delgada y tenía mucho frío. Pero también era algo más, sentía como si ese anillo lo guiara a la casa. Fue corriendo y se llevó una sorpresa. Luna estaba tirada en la puerta. Por impulso la cogió entre sus brazos y la metió a la casa.

-Luna…Luna..despierta- dijo el rubio, palmeándole el rostro. _¿Y si la despierto con un beso?-pensó él…bueno, puede ser._

Se acercó a ella, sus labios se estaban a punto de unir. Él tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pues, sentir los labios de la mujer que amo, le recordaría lo malo que fue con ella y todo el daño que les hizo a las personas que quería. Rozó sus labios, la miró y le dio un beso…como el de la primera vez.

_Flashback_

_Ellos se habían encontrado un par de veces en el lago. Digo un par de veces porque Luna siempre iba al lago y él se escondía para verla. Era el 5 año del Slytherin, y él realmente odiaba a Potter. Él lo había visto entrando a un lugar en el 7 piso, pero jamás lo pudo probar. También había visto a Luna, y le preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviera con él, no le gustaba esa "cercanía" repentina. Que él recordara, Luna siempre estaba sola o con la pequeña pobretona pelirroja. Él estaba seguro, que ella no tendría amigos. Las veces que se dejó ver, ellos no platicaban, pero se sentían bien con la simple presencia del otro. Pero esta vez fue diferente, él estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Cuando llegó al lago, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Luna estaba bailando. _

_-Lovegood, ¿qué haces?-preguntó extrañado  
-Pues, estoy bailando-sonrió sin dejar de bailar  
-Lo sé, pero…¿por qué lo haces?  
-Porque me gusta hacerlo. ¿Necesitas algo Draco?  
-Simplemente quería saber, no te molestes.  
.No estoy molesta…nunca me enojo.  
-Lovegood, necesito un favor. Me puedes explicar que hacen Potter y ustedes en el sétimo piso.  
-¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no hacemos nada.  
-¿Somos amigos no? Entre amigos no hay secretos…  
-Sí, lo somos. Pero Harry y yo no hacemos nada…  
-Yo los he visto, Luna. No quiero que me mientas  
-Yo no te estoy mintiendo.-lo miró extrañada y dejó de bailar._

_Reinó el silencio. Sus miradas estaban conectadas. Sin querer, ellos se habían acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del otro. Draco se acercó más y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Se separó de ella y vio que Luna había cerrado los ojos. Ese gesto le inspiró ternura. Cuando la soñadora los abrió, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y le devolvió el gesto. Él notaba que era el primero de ella y sonrió para su adentro. Él sentía que había ganado en algo a Potter. _

_Fin del flashback_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Luna en estado de shock

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- gritó Luna  
-Yo…yo..te encontré tirada y estabas desmayada. Perdón Luna, yo solo quería…  
-¿Qué querías?¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó asustada, que ella recordara era la única que sabía del lugar.  
-Yo..bueno, encontré este anillo en mi casa y cuando me lo puse…pues fue como si me poseyera y aparecí aquí.  
-Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué me estabas besando?  
-Quería despertarte-dijo el rubio, sonando un poco cansado y arrogante  
-¿Qué te crees, el príncipe azul de los cuentos muggles? –Gritó de nuevo la rubia.-me voy de aquí.

Hizo el ademán de pararse, pero cayó rápidamente. Draco se acercó y ella lo empujó.

-No te me acerques, Malfoy  
-Luna, déjame ayudarte-pidió el rubio  
-Prefiero morir, antes de aceptar la ayuda de un asesino.-gritó la soñadora. _Por Dios, Scorpius. Hoy es navidad, estará solo. Tengo que ir a buscarlo-pensó la rubia_  
-¿Puedo ir contigo? Hoy es navidad y quiero saber si mi hijo…  
-Primero Malfoy, deja de leerme la mente. Segundo, si llego contigo a mi casa, Scorpius me odiará. Es un buen chico y quiero que pase una bonita velada. Tu presencia haría que sea horrible. Me tengo que ir donde los Weasley, ellos nos están esperando.

La soñadora se paró y se dirigió a duras penas a la puerta de la casona. Cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta que todo el lugar estaba lleno de nieve. Comenzó a caminar, pero sentía un gran peso en su cuerpo. El frío la invadía y se estaba sintiendo mal. Volteó y vio a Draco mirándola con tristeza.

-Nadie merece pasar una navidad solo-susurró la rubia

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a la casa. Mientras la soñadora llegaba, Draco sonreía. Él sabía que ella no era rencorosa. Se acercó a ella y le dijo

-Gracias por no dejarme solo.  
-Tu hijo lo estará, así que si no puedo pasar navidad con el hijo, estaré con el padre. Tengo fe de que Ron y Harry me irán a buscar y lo encontrarán.-dijo tratando de regalarle una sonrisa, pero salió forzada  
-Oye, ¿no crees que si nos encuentran aquí, no me matarán?  
-Bueno, eso sería lo más normal. Ron y Harry son muy sobreprotectores y yo no me opondría.- le regaló una sonrisa macabra y se dirigió a la cocina.

En casa de los Weasley, las cosas no iban muy bien. Todos los miembros tenían muchas preguntas y los únicos que podían responderlas estaban muy preocupados. Lorcan y Lysander estaban abrazando a Ginny y a Hermione. Ellos sabían que su tío Ron no se pondría de esa manera, si no le había pasado algo muy malo a su mamá. Caroline trató de consolarlos, pero ellos estaban muy preocupados. Ron ya estaba repuesto y tenía un poco de palidez. Al ver que todos los miraban, Harry y su mejor amigo decidieron salir al jardín.

-Ron, eso no te ha pasado desde aquel año. ¿Todavía perdura esa conexión?  
-Pues, parece que sí- respondió el pelirrojo asustado- es que, desde esa vez, pues las cosas han estado bien con Luna. Ella ha estado bien, hasta el día en que se enteró que su marido la había engañado.  
- ¿Ese día también te sentiste así?-preguntó el pelinegro  
-¿No te acuerdas lo que me pasó en el baño, cuando estábamos en el hospital?

_Flashback_

_Luna recién había ingresado al hospital después del encontronazo con los Malfoy. Ron y Harry no se sentían muy bien con la situación, puesto que aparte de lidiar con las innumerables preguntas de todos los familiares y amigos de Luna, tenían que lidiar con la presencia de Draco. Ese hombre, sí que lleva las desgracias a todos lados._

_-Ron, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Harry, al ver a su mejor amigo tocándose el pecho  
-No hermano, acompáñame al baño. Voy a ver si echándome un poco de agua en la cabeza, me pasa el dolor._

_Se fueron al baño y ni bien llegaron al lavamanos, Ron cayó al suelo, desmayado_

_-¡Ron!¡Ron!, ¿estás bien?-gritaba Harry, moviendo a su amigo  
-Harry, algo malo le va a pasar a Luna. Yo lo sé, no me estoy sintiendo bien. Algo la va a dañar. Tenemos que evitarlo.-hablaba con dificultad el pelirrojo.  
-Todo va a estar bien, Ron - trató de tranquilizarlo  
-Tú sabes perfectamente, que este dolor aparece cuando algo malo va a pasarle. Lo mismo sucedió cuando Rolf murió, es el mismo sentimiento.  
-Vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer- dijo Harry ayudando a su amigo a pararse._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero esta vez fue desmayo…¿crees que estará bien? Porque ahora te veo de lo mejor.-preguntó el niño que vivió  
-Mejor vamos a buscarla, así salimos de dudas. Además, se está demorando mucho.

A lo lejos, escucharon a los 2 hijos de Luna llamándolos. Ellos los miraron y levantaron la mano en señal de que regresarían y tratando de transmitir calma, aunque no lo hicieran bien. Desaparecieron del lugar y se aparecieron en la casa de la suegra de su amiga. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Scorpius sumamente preocupado.

-Malfoy, ¿dónde está Luna?- preguntó Ron con un poco de molestia, mientras Harry estaba recorriendo la casa gritando el nombre de la rubia.  
-Cuando regresé de comprar, ella ya no estaba. Ella estaba cansada. Pido mil disculpas, yo debí cuidarla. Fui un tonto por dejarla sola.  
-No te preocupes, Scorp. Tú no tienes la culpa- sonrió Harry al rubio- No encontré nada.  
-Iré a su cuarto- dijo Ron.- sé que encontraré algo, alguna pista de donde está.

El pelirrojo subió al cuarto, seguido por el pelinegro y el rubio. Entró e inmediatamente abrió el armario de ésta. Buscó y buscó, tiró la ropa a la cama y cuando sacó todo dijo

-Lo sabía, su saco no está.  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ese saco que le regalaste en navidad, ese que usa para hacer sus expediciones en la noche?- preguntó Harry al pelirrojo  
-Exacto, solamente lo usa para eso. O cuando hace un largo viaje, dice que la cuida y le da suerte.- sonrió para sí Ron  
-Entonces está bien, Ron- dijo con tranquilidad Harry- si ella agarró ese saco, entonces ella seguro se fue a una expedición  
-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas mi desmayo?-preguntó enojado Ron  
-No te has dado cuenta que cuando te levantaste, dijiste que habías sentido algo en los labios. Seguro Luna está pasando la noche con alguien.  
-Realmente crees en lo que estás hablando Harry. Luna jamás nos dejaría y menos de esa manera. Y eso tú lo sabes. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Rolf nos hacía eso.-respondió aún enojado el pelirrojo.  
-Pero, ¿qué crees que le está pasando? ¿por qué sentiste de un momento a otro esa "calentura"?-dijo a punto de matar a su mejor amigo, el pelinegro  
-No lo sé, tengo miedo. Pero siento calma, como si todo estuviera bien ahora-respondió resignado.  
-Entonces, cálmate. Hay mucha nieve, es mejor que regresemos a casa. Scorpius, ven con nosotros. –dijo Harry  
-Pero, ¿si Luna regresa?-preguntó el joven Malfoy  
-Le dejaremos una nota diciéndole que te llevamos con nosotros. No es bueno que pases solo Navidad. Nadie se merece eso, menos tú. Ya has sufrido mucho-dijo Ron, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa sincera.  
-Señor Weasley, Luna regresará. –le dio una pequeña sonrisa  
-Lo sé, solo que tengo miedo de que le pase algo. Ella es muy confiada y es mi mejor amiga- dijo Ron  
-Bueno, ya le escribí la nota. Pondré un hechizo para que guardes los regalos y nos vamos.-Agarró los regalos que estaban sobre la mesa y que supuso que eran de Scorpius y los que estaban al pie del árbol que supuso eran de Luna. Los achicó y los metió a un bolso que encontró en la cocina.

Tomaron al niño y se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron, vieron a toda la familia dentro de la casa, puesto que la nieve había bañado el lugar y no podían hacer la fiesta afuera. Al entrar por la cocina, se encontraron con sus dos esposas susurrando mientras los niños revoloteaban el lugar. Ellas los vieron llegar y los miraron con cierta molestia.

-Hola Scorpius, pasa. Lorcan y Lysander están con Albus y James arriba.

Scorpius miró a los 2 hombres y ellos asintieron. Se fue a buscar a sus amigos, mientras los dos mejores amigos se quedaban con sus esposas.

-_Muffliato-_dijo Hermione y el hechizo abarcó toda la cocina  
-¿No que no te gustaba ese hechizo? En 6to siempre decías que no nos hablarías, si lo usábamos- sonrió Ron  
-Ron, no estamos para tus juegos. ¿Dónde está Luna? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?- dijo Ginny, empezando a molestarse.- ¿Por qué sientes lo que a ella le pasa?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia hermanita  
-¡SÍ LO ES!-dijo gritando la pelirroja- Obviamente lo es, porque ella es mi mejor amiga y tú eres mi hermano.  
-Bueno, Ron…es mejor que se los expliquemos antes de que comiencen las preguntas. Y realmente hoy es una bonita noche, como para que la malogren.- dijo Harry, hablando un poco cansado  
-Bueno, no sabemos dónde está Luna. Pero lo que sí, es que está bien. Porque se llevó su saco de expediciones. Además, según algunos códigos de aurores, no se le puede tomar como desaparecida si no ha pasado las 48 horas.-respondió, como un sabio Ron.  
-¿Por qué tienes la conexión con ella, Ronald?- preguntó Hermione, un poco celosa con la situación  
-Bueno….eso comenzó, en ese fatídico año.-dijo Harry  
-¿La batalla de Hogwarts?- preguntó ansiosa Ginny  
-No amor, fue un año después de que nos casáramos.-sonrió Harry, ante el recuerdo  
-¡Oh!, entonces fue también en nuestro primer aniversario de casados ¿no?- preguntó Hermione a Ron, puesto que ellos se habían casado 5 meses después del matrimonio de Harry y Ginny que fue en Marzo.  
-Exactamente. Bueno, todo comenzó cuando….

_Flashback_

_Hermione estaba realmente histérica. Ron y ella cumplirían su primer año de casados y su querido esposo se tenía que ir después de cumplirlos. Ella quería hacer una fiesta, muy familiar, pero quería pasar toda la semana con él. Pero no podía, tenía una misión con los aurores. Todo lo que había planeado se fue al caño, porque ni bien terminara la reunión, el pelirrojo saldría a esa misión suicida como a ella le gustaba llamar._

_-Ron, ¿es necesario que te vayas?-preguntó Hermione  
-Claro que sí amor, recuerda que es una misión muy importante. Necesitan de uno de sus mejores aurores.- sonrió Ron  
-Pero, te irás justo cuando celebraríamos nuestro primer año de casados-hizo un puchero que enterneció al pelirrojo  
-Amor, lo celebraremos juntos. Solo me iré al día siguiente y regresaré dentro de 2 semanas. Espérame un poco, y después podremos hacer lo que tú quieras. Pediré descanso, unas buenas vacaciones para pasarlas en familia- dijo Ron, tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.  
-Pero, esa misión es suicida. Ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni tu madre, ni yo estamos de acuerdo con eso. ¿Cómo es posible que vayan a buscar a esos malditos asesinos? Ya han matado a 3 familias, por el simple hecho de que les da placer hacerlo. Les puede pasar algo y juro que me muero si no estás más a mi lado.  
-Hermione, somos personas especializadas en esto. No nos pasará nada. Puedes darnos un poco de confianza, por favor. Solamente pido que confíes en nosotros. Todo estará bien.-sonrió y le dio un beso para cortar la discusión. El beso se prolongó y los llevó a la más pura pasión, que los dejó entre sábanas._

_El día de su aniversario llegó y con esto, Hermione estuvo histérica otra vez. No solamente por la organización, sino porque dentro de pocas horas su esposo se iría a esa estúpida misión_

_-Ron, es la cuarta vez que te digo que te vayas poniendo el traje. Los invitados ya van a llegar y tú sigues en calzoncillos-gritó la castaña  
-Pero, a ti te gusta verme así- respondió pícaramente el pelirrojo  
-¡RONALD WEASLEY!, no me hagas enojar..-se comenzó a sonrojar y le sonrió  
-Yaaa Hermione, está bien. Me pondré el pantalón- se sacó los calzoncillos y se puso el pantalón- ¿contenta?  
-Ron, -dijo tratando de no reírse, y ponerse seria- deja de hacer tonterías, ponte bien el pantalón porque los inviti…_

_Sonó el timbre, miró molesta a su esposo y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Como era costumbre, Luna estaba parada con Rolf. Hermione sonrió y los invitó a pasar. Luna tenía el pelo largo, como siempre. Llevaba un vestido blanco, atado a la cintura con una correa plateada. Cualquiera que la veía, diría que se había escapado de Grecia._

_-¿Cómo están chicos?-sonrió Hermione- ¡Qué bueno que hayan podido venir!  
-Gracias por invitarnos, Hermione-respondió Rolf- mas bien, perdón por llegar tan temprano. Luna estaba excitada con todo esto.  
-Es verdad, Herms. Quería saber si te podía ayudar con algo. No he podido venir antes, porque el trabajo me está matando.  
-Bueno Lun, ya tengo todo hecho. Ah sí-dijo recordando que Ron todavía no acababa de vestirse- ¿podrías ayudar a Ron a cambiarse?  
-Hermione, ¿todo bien?-preguntó Rolf extrañado- Luna es mujer, además…  
-Claro que sí, voy a buscarlo-Luna se paró y subió las escaleras en busca de su mejor amigo_

_En la sala_

_-Hermione, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿cómo vas a mandar a mi esposa con tu esposo que tal vez esté desnudo?-preguntó molesto Rolf  
-Confío en Luna. Además, ella y su madre son las únicas personas que lo pueden hacer apurar. Su madre porque lo grita y Luna porque le habla sobre sus animales fantásticos y eso a Ron le aburre- sonrió Hermione_

_Luna tocó antes de entrar en el cuarto de su amigo, y éste le abrió la puerta._

_-Hermione, ¿quiénes eran?-preguntó Ron, sin ver a su mejor amiga parada en la puerta  
-Hola Ron- sonrió Luna- ¿puedo pasar?  
-¡Oh, Luna!, claro que sí.- la dejó pasar y ella se sentó en la cama. Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Hermione me mandó para que te apures en cambiar, pero veo que ya estás cambiado.  
-Bueno, es que pensé que eras mi madre así que decidí cambiarme rápidamente para no escucharla gritar- sonrió el pelirrojo- ¿qué te trae tan temprano?  
-Pensé que podía ayudar con algo. He estado muy ocupada con todo lo referente a esa nueva especie que ha aparecido a las afueras de Francia. Se llama Lectulus Luisona, y es una especie en extinción  
-Luna, te quiero y lo sabes. Pero tus animales me asustan y me estresan-dijo Ron  
-Oye, cuando Harry y tú hablan sobre sus códigos de aurores yo no digo nada. Al contrario, pregunto-dijo con una falsa molestia la rubia.  
-Oye, no te molestes. Pero tú sabes perfectamente que somos 2 contra 1, y esa una nos quiere tanto que siempre nos escucha-dijo firmemente Ron-Además, nosotros también te escuchamos y hacemos todo lo que dices. Nos ponemos los corchos de cerveza de mantequilla cada vez que vamos de misión para que nada nos pase.  
-Verdad, referente a lo de la misión…  
-Luna, todo va a estar bien. Confía en nuestra capacidad-dijo cansado Ron  
-Confío en tu capacidad, pero no confío en los demás. En ellos no confío, Ron. Les puede pasar algo malo, a Harry o a ti-dijo triste la rubia- necesito estar segura de que estarán bien  
-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga para que lo sepas?-dijo aburrido el pelirrojo  
-Hay un hechizo de conexión. Necesitamos una persona más para que sea el testigo. Es una conexión de sangre, lo que le pasa a uno, el otro lo siente.  
-¿Quieres que te dé mi sangre?- gritó Ron escandalizado  
-La necesito para saber que estás bien-dijo Luna_

_En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Harry._

_-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?-preguntó Harry- ¿están bien?-preguntó por la cara soñadora de Luna y la cara de susto de Ron  
-Luna quiere que hagamos un pacto, una conexión para que ella sepa que todo está bien. Lo dice por lo de la misión. Parece que todos evitan que vayamos.-contestó Ron  
-Es normal, porque estamos hablando de unos asesinos en serie. Así que es normal que nos preocupemos. Si no los quisiéramos, no lo haría-contestó ofendida Luna  
-Bueno, bueno…está bien. Para tranquilidad de Luna, hagamos el pacto. Pero eso sí, las chicas no se deben de enterar. Porque si no ellas van a pensar de que no estamos seguros de que vamos a estar bien.  
-Está bien. Ojalá esto funcione Luna.-dijo preocupado Ron  
-Funcionará- sonrió la rubia, saliéndose con la suya_

_Apagaron las luces y encendieron una vela. Ron y Luna se tomaron de las manos y Harry preguntó_

_-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?  
-Bueno, según el libro que encontré, tú tienes que tener una especie de daga y cortar un poco las palmas de nuestras manos. Cuando se haya hecho el corte, debemos juntar nuestras manos y con tu varita, debes decir el hechizo.  
-¿Cuál es el hechizo? –preguntó desconcertado Harry  
- Artaxas ensemble malgré la distance- pronunció Luna, en un perfecto francés  
-¿De dónde sacaste ese hechizo? Flitwick jamás nos enseñó ese hechizo-dijo Ron, preocupado de que todo saliera mal  
-Estaba en un libro de hechizos, hecho por mi madre. No te preocupes Ron, con ese hechizo ella no murió-respondió triste  
-Está bien, hagamos esto de una vez._

_Harry hizo exactamente lo que Luna le dijo. Cuando pronunció el hechizo, de su varita salió una luz blanca, casi cegadora. Después de eso, la única luz, que era de la vela, se apagó repentinamente._

_-Perfecto- sonrió Luna_

_Prendieron las luces, y Harry y Ron estaban asustados._

_-¿Ahora qué? ¿no hay ningún efecto secundario, verdad?- preguntó asustado Ron  
-Realmente no, ahora sí podemos bajar porque de seguro tu mamá te gritará si no te ve abajo.-respondió feliz Luna.  
-Pero ella ni siquiera ha llega…_

_Se escuchó un grito desde afuera_

_-Ronald Billius Weasley, si no apareces en este preciso instante en la sala, juro que voy y te saco de los pelos- gritaba Molly- todos tus invitados ya están afuera y tú sigues adentro.  
-Ya voy mamá-dijo el pelirrojo, sonrojándose y Luna y Harry trataban de no reírse del espectáculo_

_Pasó la velada, enriquecida con la deliciosa comida de la Sra. Weasley. Durante la fiesta, Hermione había contratado un fotógrafo para que captara todos los momentos especiales del día. Así que decidió contratar a Dennis Creevey, ya que había sacado el mismo don de su hermano. Además, él también fue invitado a la recepción. Es ahí, cuando Dennis vio la oportunidad perfecta de una buena foto. Vio a Luna, Harry y Ron hablando y riéndose como si el resto no importara. Así que decidió tomar la foto, que sería uno de los más bellos recuerdos de los 3 amigos. Al día siguiente, Ron se despertó a duras penas. Se cambió y se reunió con Harry en la puerta del ministerio. Había llegado el día de la misión. Realmente ellos estaban muy nerviosos, pero decidieron dejarlo de lado y comenzar con el día._

_Había pasado una semana y no encontraban rastros de los asesinos. Ellos se encontraban a las afueras de Inglaterra y había un sol escandaloso. Ron, estaba haciendo guardia con Harry cuando escucharon que algo se movía entre los árboles. _

_-Ron, ¿escuchaste?- susurró Harry  
-Sí, vamos a averiguar._

_Salieron en busca del sonido, buscaron por más de 15 minutos y cuando se dieron por vencidos, escucharon 3 disparos. Harry, se tiró al piso; pero Ron no tuvo la misma suerte. Dos balas le habían caído en la espalda y se estaba desangrando. Harry llegó a auxiliar a su amigo, pero éste estaba inconsciente._

_Por otro lado, Luna estaba en el ministerio. La habían contratado para que haga una búsqueda especializada de una planta que era necesaria para unas medicinas. Pero los del Ministerio la necesitaban porque también podía sustraer algunos recuerdos. La rubia había estado hablando con el jefe de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en el pecho que la dejó sin aire y ella sentía que le dolía la espalda. Como si la hubieran hincado o como cuando Bellatrix le lanzaba cruciatus._

_-¿Señora Scamander?...¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el jefe- ¡Josefina! –le gritó a su secretario- comunícate con San Mungo, la señora Scamander está mal. Luna, vamos..despierta hija mía. ¿Qué tienes?  
-Ron- dijo mirando al señor a los ojos y desmayándose de inmediato._

_De vuelta a la misión, Ron fue traído a San Mungo porque los impactos de bala habían hecho que quedara inconsciente y tal vez estuviera en un peligro mayor. Harry, preocupado no quiso avisar a Hermione de la situación. Por lo que prefirió asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a su amigo._

_-Señorita, ¿cuándo voy a poder ver a mi amigo?-preguntó preocupado  
-Todavía no señor, los curanderos lo están viendo._

_Se sentó en una de las bancas frente al cuarto donde Ron estaba siendo atendido, cuando vio que en una cama estaba una rubia familiar._

_-¡Luna!- gritó al ver a su amiga tendida en la cama inconsciente- ¿qué le pasó?  
-Sr. Potter, la señora necesita ser atendida. Por favor, no estorbe- dijo el medimago  
-Es mi amiga, y me interesa saber qué pasa con ella-gritó con molestia el pelinegro  
-Yo le explicaré señor, atiéndala- dijo el jefe, quien estaba con Luna hacia instantes_

_El hombre le explicó lo sucedido y Harry se quedó atónito. El hechizo realmente había funcionado. Pasaron cerca de 2 horas, y Luna recién se repuso. Harry fue de inmediato a ver a su amiga, puesto que Ron todavía seguía siendo atendido._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry  
-Con muchas molestias. ¿Qué pasó con Ron? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?-como se sentía mal, decidió dejar de preguntar  
-Él está bien Luna- mintió Harry  
-No me mientas, por favor…  
-Al parecer, los asesinos tienen conocimientos de armas muggles. Ellos le dispararon a Ron. Tal vez no sobreviva, no lo sé.-dijo triste Harry- sé que nos vas a juzgar, pero nosotros…  
-Solamente voy a decir, que tenemos que cuidarlo bastante. No podemos permitir que otra cosa le pase. –dijo seria Luna  
-El hechizo funcionó, entonces-dijo asombrado Harry  
-Lo sé. ¿Sabes si me puedo levantar? Sería bueno que pasemos tiempo con Ron.  
-No lo sé, pero te ayudaré_

_El niño que vivió, ayudó a Luna a levantarse y se dirigieron al cuarto del pelirrojo. Los curanderos estaban esperando en la puerta del cuarto._

_-¿Ustedes son familiares del Sr. Weasley?-preguntó dudoso el medimago  
-Sí, lo somos. ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Harry  
-Bueno, sí. Las armas muggles empleadas en este hecho, han perjudicado la espalda del Sr. Weasley. Al parecer, no podemos hacer mucho por el señor. Lamentamos decirles, que puede quedar paralítico.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los amigos al unísono- eso es imposible señor, debe haber algo que hacer para evitarlo- dijo Luna sollozando.  
-Veremos, ahora pueden pasar a verlo. Está sedado._

_Entraron al cuarto y vieron a su amigo dormido plácidamente._

_-¿Cómo le vamos a decir esto Harry?-preguntó Luna, sin dejar de llorar- Le han destrozado la vida  
-Lo sé Luna, pero él lo tiene que saber.  
-Espera, ya lo tengo- sonrió la rubia, secándose las lágrimas.- Mi mamá hizo un hechizo para esto. Todo está en el libro. Voy a ir a casa a buscarlo  
-Luna, ten cuidado. He decidido no decirle nada a Herms, ni a Ginny y menos a la Sra. Weasley. Puede morir de un infarto con esto.  
-No te preocupes, lo haré con cautela_

_A los pocos minutos, Luna regresó con un libro en la mano. Estaba polvoriento y en la tapa decía: Hechizos para salvar cuerpos, almas y mentes. Por : Isabelle Lovegood_

_-Bueno, según el capítulo 13 dice que cuando una persona es dañada por un artefacto muggle en la espalda, la persona puede quedar paralítica. Es por eso, que se usa este hechizo. Tenemos que esperar 13 minutos y ver qué pasa.  
-Bueno, ¿hazlo no?- dijo Harry, impaciente  
- Bueno…Retour réparer- dijo Luna, señalando a Ron. Éste, al instante se comenzó a retorcer. Se escuchaba como si estuvieran haciendo un rompecabezas. Como si se unieran unas piezas. – Listo_

_Ron se despertó y le sonrió. ¿Qué ha pasado, compañeros? Dijo sonriente._

_-Luna, eres un genio- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga  
-El genio es mi mamá- sonrió ella  
-Oigan, no es que sea caprichoso…pero yo también quiero un abrazito- dijo Ron, como un niño pequeño_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Estuviste en peligro y ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de contármelo- dijo ofuscada Hermione  
-Amor, eso pasó hace mucho. Además, si te lo hubiera dicho hubieras puesto el grito al cielo.- dijo Ron para tranquilizarla.  
-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien ahora. Gracias a Luna estás a salvo.- dijo sonriente Ginny  
-Es por eso que la quiero tanto, ella me ha cuidado y yo he tratado de cuidarla siempre. Y es así como nace esa conexión. Lo que le pasa a ella, me pasa a mí. Sea bueno o malo, siempre sucede.- sonrió Ron, mirando a Harry  
-Bueno, te disculpo por esta vez. ¡Oh Dios mío!, faltan 20 segundos para navidad. Vamos a la sala- dijo Hermione, tomando del brazo a su esposo y dirigiéndose donde estaba ya reunida la familia.

Todos estaban felices por la pronta llegada de la navidad, menos los 3 rubios que estaban en la casa. Lorcan y Lysander estaban preocupados por su madre y Scorpius, quien le había agarrado bastante cariño a la soñadora, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. A pesar de que los gemelos le habían dicho que él no tenía la culpa, él la sentía. Pasaron los segundos y el cielo comenzó a iluminarse, ya había llegado la navidad. Todos se saludaban, como siempre, primero cada uno con sus familias y después iban a abrazar a las otras. Los Scamander, al ver que Scorpius estaba sentado en una esquina de la casa, se dirigieron a él y lo abrazaron de tal manera que el joven Malfoy cambió su cara triste, por una de completa felicidad. Habiendo terminado todos de saludarse y Ron, los gemelos y Harry saludado la foto de Luna que estaba en la casa, comenzaron a dar los regalos. Los niños jugaban con los artefactos de Sortilegios Weasley, los mayores estaban arreglando todo para cenar.

-Fleur, aquí está el regalo de Luna para ti- dijo Bill, llamando a su esposa  
-¡Qué tierna es!,- dijo mirando el regalo- ¿qué será?

Cuando lo vio, se quedó estupefacta.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Fleur?- Bill había visto la impresión de Fleur, y los mayores se habían acercado a la rubia pensando que algo andaba mal.  
-Esta foto…-dijo tartamudeando la rubia- Esta foto, es de mi abuelo. De mi abuelo con su hermana. Esa foto estuvo desaparecida por muchos años, Bill.- dijo llorando la rubia.- Es una fotografía que le tomaron a mi abuelo, a mi padre, la hermana de mi abuelo y su hija.

Todos se acercaron a ver la foto y se quedaron sorprendidos, tan igual que Fleur y Bill

-El nombre de mi abuelo es Louis-Philippe Delacour, y su hermana se llamaba Marie-Sophie Delacour. Son éstos- dijo señalando a las dos personas mayores de la foto. –Ella- dijo señalando a la niña debe ser Isabelle. Y él es mi papá.  
-Espera, Fleur. ¿Has visto bien la foto? Esa niña…esa niña…es muy parecida a Luna.-dijo Charlie  
-Claro que lo es, porque esa niña es la mamá de Luna- dijo Arthur


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
Buena semana, buenas vibras (:

-Papá, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntaron los Weasley más jóvenes  
-Digo, que la niña de la foto es la mamá de Luna. Xeno, antes de morir, me contó muchas cosas sobre ella. He visto fotos de cuando era niña y por eso la reconozco. Pero yo supiera, su madre se llamaba Antoinette. Bueno, eso fue lo que me contó el papá de Luni.-dijo tranquilo, el señor Weasley.  
-Bueno, según mi abuelo, su hermana cambió mucho cuando vino a Inglaterra. Seguro, también se cambió de nombre. Él siempre le escribía cartas, le ponía _mon cher Sophie. _Lo digo, porque cuando él falleció encontré muchas cartas que él había escrito pero nunca las mandó.- dijo con pena, Fleur  
-Entonces, eso significa que Luna y tú son primas- dijo feliz Ginny  
-Parece que sí- sonrío Fleur, secándose las lágrimas- más tarde, cuando lleguen mis padres, les comentaré que su búsqueda ha sido en vano. Ellos habían buscado por todo Francia a la familia de mi abuelo. Sin pensarlo ellos estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Con razón, cuando mi padre vino a mi boda, y vio a Luna, quedó paralizado. Yo vi cómo le brillaban los ojos al verla.-dijo Fleur.

Todos estaban alrededor de Fleur y de la foto que tanto se aferraba. Se le nota feliz, triste, emocionada. Fleur había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la hermana de su abuelo, pero jamás pensó que se tendría tan cerca a la familia que tanto buscaban.

-_Todo está saliendo a la perfección, Isabelle- dijo el fantasma, quien veía la escena desde las escaleras.  
-Lo sé- respondió ella, sonriéndole a su amigo de la infancia_

Luna y Draco estaban realmente aburridos. No había luz, y en la cocina no había nada que comer. Como Luna sabía, la casa estuvo mucho abandonada y eso implicaba que había arañas por doquier. Mediante un hechizo, pudieron encender la chimenea que estaba también sucia.

-_Fregotego_- dijo Luna, y la chimenea se limpió rápidamente  
-_Incendio_- dijo Draco, y una llama cubrió la poca leña que quedaba

Se sentaron frente al fogón y se perdieron entre las llamas. Cuando dio las 12, Luna sonrió y dijo en voz alta

-¡Feliz navidad, mamá!-derramando una lágrima-¡Feliz navidad, papá!  
-¡Feliz navidad, Padre!- dijo Draco, casi como un susurro

Y miraban el fogón, cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien en el lugar. Se sentían observados. Luna, se acercó un poco a Draco y le dijo

-¿No sientes que nos están mirando?- preguntó tímidamente  
-Sí, es como si fuera alguien pequeño y muy tímido. Voy a ver-se paró y cuando iba a seguir, Luna lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo.  
-No me dejes sola, por favor- sus ojos mostraban miedo y timidez, a lo que Draco le dio un impulso de cuidarla  
-Entonces, acompáñame. Yo te cuidaré- sonrió a la rubia, para darle seguridad

Caminaron en dirección al lugar donde ellos suponían que estaba lo que los observaba.

-_Lumos-_ dijeron y sus varitas se encendieron

Llegaron a la cocina, lugar donde sentían que había una presencia y cuando apuntaron sus varitas vieron a un elfo debajo de la mesa

-¿Quién eres tú? – Gritó Draco, apuntándolo con la varita  
-¿Happy?- preguntó Luna, quien todavía seguía aferrada al brazo del rubio.  
-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el rubio, asustado  
-Fue el elfo de mi familia.- respondió con naturalidad

El pequeño elfo salió de su escondite y con un simple chasquido de dedos, encendió las luces del lugar. Cuando lo pudieron ver con detenimiento, se notaba que no había comido en mucho tiempo y que estaba cansado

-Hola Happy, soy Luna Scamander. Él es Draco Malfoy. – dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano  
-Usted no es Luna. Usted es mi pequeña Isabelle- respondió el elfo, mirándola extrañado- la he extrañado mucho.- sonrió tristemente.- La pequeña Belle regresó a casa.  
-No Happy, yo no soy mi madre. Ella murió hace muchos años. Cuando tenía 9.  
-No, usted es Isabelle Cloâtre. Yo la he criado, yo sé quién es usted.- dijo con cierto enfado el elfo.  
-No, ella es Luna Lovegood- dijo molesto el rubio, quien no entendía nada de la situación.- Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años. Murió de un hechizo, eso la mató.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Malfoy?-preguntó Luna, asombrada con la declaración del rubio  
-Ya tendré tiempo para explicártelo Luna- dijo medio nervioso.  
-Entonces, entonces es verdad- dijo el elfo llorando- mi amo recibió una lechuza muchos años atrás, diciendo que su hija había fallecido a causa de un hechizo. Mi amo se volvió loco, él la quería muchísimo, pero Isabelle siempre fue una soñadora y no estaba de acuerdo con mucha de las cosas que su padre quería para ella. Ella…ella…ella está muerta- y el elfo rompió en llanto.

Luna y Draco no sabían que hacer. Así que Luna lo abrazó y comenzó a cantarle una canción que su madre le había enseñado

- _Doucement, doucement, Doucement s'en va le jour Doucement, doucement. __À pas de velours. Dans le creux des nids,Les oiseaux blottis, Se sont endormis. Bonne nuit.  
(Suavemente, suavemente. Suavemente se va el día. Suavemente, suavemente, se va a hurtadillas. Y los pajaritos. Acurrucaditos se han adormecido, ¡Buen sueñito!)_

Happy, al escuchar la canción, miró a la rubia con admiración. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, denotaban una alegría que pronto explotaría. La canción que él compuso para su niña, la hija de ésta se lo cantaba. Lo cantaba con el mismo amor y el mismo sentimiento que su madre. Madre, que él había criado con tanta dedicación, a pesar de que de un momento a otro, su niña, su amada niña, se fue de la casa.

-La canta igual que ella- sonrió el elfo, secándose las lágrimas

Draco, quien había escuchado la canción antes, quedó embelesado con la canción. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente y recordó cuando Luna le cantaba al bebé que vivía en su vientre.

_Flashback_

_Era el sexto año de Luna, y las cosas en el mundo mágico no estaban muy bien. El Señor Oscuro, se había apoderado de su mundo y ella llevaba consigo a un niño, hecho con amor. Se encontraba en el lago después de un largo día de clases. Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y ya había pasado el toque de queda. Se sentó en el grass y comenzó a ver las estrellas. Recién se había enterado, que sería mamá._

_-Hijo mío, ¿cómo serás cuando crezcas?- preguntó Luna, mientras sobaba su vientre con ternura- ¿serás como tu padre?, ¿serás como yo?, ¿cómo serás?, anhelo verte y tenerte entre mis brazos. ¿Quieres escuchar una canción que me dedicaba tu abuelita antes de morir? __Escucha: Doucement, doucement, Doucement s'en va le jour. Doucement, doucement, À pas de velours. La rainette dit, Sa chanson de nuit, Et le lièvre fuit, Sans un bruit._ _Doucement, doucement, Doucement s'en va le jour Doucement, doucement. __À pas de velours. Dans le creux des nids,Les oiseaux blottis, Se sont endormis. Bonne nuit._

_Draco, que la miraba tras los árboles sonrió para sí. Ahí, a pocos de él, se encontraba la mujer que amaba y el niño que sería su primer heredero. Se acercó a ella con cautela y se tiró a su costado._

_-¿Así que vamos a ser papás?- dijo sonriente el muchacho.  
-Parece que sí- dijo Luna, sin dejar de mirar el cielo  
-Hay un problema, amor.- dijo Draco, tornándose serio- estamos viviendo una etapa muy fea, y yo soy un mortífago. Tal vez, yo quede en Azkaban cuando todo esto acabe  
-Pues, tu hijo y yo te iremos a visitar. No nos van a alejar de ti fácilmente. Si es necesario, estaremos contigo ahí. – dijo Luna seria.  
-Luna, yo quiero lo mejor para los dos. Yo no quiero les pase algo. Quiero estar contigo para toda la vida. Me has ayudado en mis peores momentos y me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Ustedes son lo más importante.- dijo Draco, mirándola  
-Este hijo y tú, son lo que realmente me importa. No importa cuán caótico esté nuestro mundo, sabrás que el amor siempre gana.- sonrió Luna, mirando a Draco  
-Luna, mi padre me ha dado una misión- dijo mirándola seriamente- Es acerca de tu padre, quiere que deje de escribir tonterías en "El Quisquilloso". Dice que si no lo para, sufrirá las consecuencias.  
-Tu padre debería saber, que nosotros jamás nos callaremos. Todo lo que escribe mi padre, es la verdad. Estamos siendo sinceros con la comunidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrán ocultar los asesinatos perpetuados por los mortífagos? No lo puede evitar. Es la realidad.  
-Luna, les pueden hacer daño. Entiéndanlo..- dijo el rubio, molestándose  
-Apoyaré la buena causa, Draco. No permitiré que alguien ataque a mi familia. Y tú eres parte de ella- dijo la rubia, regalándose una sonrisa.- Los amo con mi vida.- se acercó al chico y le dio un beso apasionado._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Draco? ¿Draco?- Luna llamaba a su compañero de escuela, y éste no le respondió- ¡MALFOY!- gritó desesperada, pensando que le había dado un ataque o algo

El elfo se paró y miró sorprendido la escena. Cuando iba a hablar, miró a la espalda de los muchachos y vio a 2 fantasmas parados ahí.

-_Shhhh, no digas nada- dijo el fantasma, amigo de Luna.  
- Shhhh, Happy…no digas nada, porfavor- dijo Isabelle, mirando con ternura a su elfo_

Happy asintió, y siguió mirando la escena. Luna estaba frente a Draco, zarandeándolo para que reaccionara.

-¡Malfoy!- gritaba Luna  
-¿qué?...¿qué pasa?- dijo Draco reaccionando después de mucho  
-Te quedaste atónito, ¿estás bien?- preguntó extrañada la rubia  
-Sí, sí… yo solo recordé algo- sonrió triste el rubio  
-Bueno-ahora hablaba con Happy- ¿por qué estás todo desnutrido? ¿dónde está la familia que estaba aquí? ¿dónde está mi abuelo?  
-Cuando su madre se fue de la casa, su abuelo decidió viajar a Italia. Es allá donde se entera de la muerte de Isabelle y se volvió loco. Me mandó a averiguar si era verdad lo de su muerte, así que me vine a Inglaterra. Fui a buscarla, al hogar de los Lovegood, pero tu padre no me dejó pasar. Es ahí cuando te vi, y pensé que mi niña había renacido. Así que con esa ilusión, regresé a Italia. Cuando le dije a mi amo que tú eras el renacimiento de Isabelle, me botó de la casa. Dijo que era puras parafernalias y que era un inepto. Por eso es que regresé a Inglaterra. Me quedé en esta casa, de los Cloâtre. Su casa, ama Luna- respondió cabizbajo.  
-Happy, pero….¿ por qué no apareciste comida?- preguntó extrañada la rubia  
-Porque fue mi penitencia, por haber fallado a mi familia. A la familia de la Señora Marie-Sophie y del señor Lothaire.  
-¿Marie-Sophie? ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Luna  
-¿Quién es ella? Su abuela, por supuesto- dijo el elfo, en tono de obviedad  
-Pero, según el epitafio, ella se llamaba Antoinette.- dijo la rubia enfadada  
-Oh, lo había olvidado. Mi ama se cambió el nombre por Antoinette. Siempre le gustó, así que cuando llegó a Inglaterra, decidió cambiarlo. Mi amo, el señor Lothaire, estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Ella tenía un hermano, se llamaba Louis-Philippe Delacour. Siempre le enviaba cartas, pero ella las quemaba. No quería saber nada de él. La ama guardaba mucho resentimiento de a su hermano.  
-Espera, ¿dijiste Delacour? ¿La esposa del Weasley mayor no se apellida igual?- preguntó Draco a Luna.  
-Sí, ella es mi prima. Pero nunca lo supe, hasta ahora. Tengo muchas interrogantes- respondió ella  
-¿Nos podrías contar eso? ¿El por qué ella se separó de su familia?- preguntó Draco a Happy, quien llevaba el hilo de la conversación  
-Eso solamente le importa a la señorita Luna, señor Malfoy- dijo el elfo con cierto desprecio.  
-Happy, no trates así a Draco. Él solo trata de ayudar. Es algo que yo también quería saber. ¿Qué te parece si apareces un poco de comida, limpiamos el lugar y nos cuentas lo sucedido?  
-Está bien- respondió el elfo, quien se dirigió a una de las sartenes.

Los rubios se encontraban gran mesa que había en la cocina. No se hablaban, pero sus miradas estaban conectadas. Draco pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada de Luna. Él recordaba que ella siempre le decía que su mamá no hablaba mucho de su familia. Recordaba, que ella lloraba porque sentía que su madre no le contaba todo. El elfo, quien miraba las hornillas de la cocina muggle que se encontraba ahí, miró para la ventana y vio que 2 estrellas parpadeaban. Sonrió ante la imagen.

-_Happy, por favor. Cuéntale todo lo que he pasado, pero no le hables sobre el amigo que te presenté. Sé que eso dará huecos a la historia, pero por favor no lo hagas.- dijo Isabelle, quien ahora acompañaba al fantasma amigo de Luna. Éste se encontraba viendo a los 2 rubios, vigilando que no se dieran cuenta de que el elfo hablaba solo  
-Lo que usted me pida, mi pequeña Belle- dijo el elfo susurrando_

Apareció pudín y 3 vasos de cerveza de mantequilla. Se dirigió hacia los rubios y puso la comida sobre la mesa. El elfo sirvió a los invitados y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Happy, ¿ahora nos puedes explicar qué pasó con mi mamá? ¿qué pasó con mi abuela? – preguntó tímidamente la rubia, pensando que podía insultar al elfo, por tanta presión  
-Está bien, pero eso sí… no deseo que se me interrumpa, ni se me cuestione por algunos "recuerdos huecos"- dijo severamente el elfo  
-Para ser un elfo, hablas con bastante fluidez- dijo Draco- recuerdo que Dobby hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona.  
-Vivir solo, te enseña muchas cosas.- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio, abriendo mucho los ojos.- Comenzaré relatándote la historia de mi ama. Después, te hablaré sobre mi pequeña Belle  
-Como usted vea por conveniente, Happy- sonrió la rubia  
-Hace muchos años…

_Relato_

_Happy trabajaba para la familia Cloâtre, desde que el joven Lothaire tenía 11 años. Ellos vivían en Francia y era una familia muy adinerada. Se sabía que tenían muchas empresas alrededor del mundo, menos en Inglaterra, porque el padre de éste odiaba el lugar. El niño pronto iría a Beauxbatons y por eso el elfo se sentía muy feliz. Cuando llegó el día en que iría a la escuela de hechicería, Happy le había preparado una riquísima comida. Lothaire se sentía feliz porque pronto estaría en un lugar parecido a un palacio. Pero se sentía más feliz, porque ahí podría entablar una relación más amical con la hija del enemigo de su padre. Ella se llamaba Marie- Sophie Delacour y era hija de un hombre millonario, quien también tenía empresas por el mundo. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el pelo largo rubio como el de Lothaire. Ella era una veela. Sus familias habían estado separadas por muchos años. Cuando entraron al colegio, entablaron más que una amistad. Al finalizar sus estudios, ellos tenían la misma edad, decidieron compartir sus vidas. Pero las familias estaban en total desacuerdo. El hermano de ella, Louis-Philippe, no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, puesto que él y Lothaire se habían convertido en enemigos durante su estancia en el palacio. Entonces, una vez que la pareja decidiera que se casarían, hablaron con sus padres acerca de su matrimonio y ellos sorprendentemente aceptaron. El hermano de Sophie, Louis, dijo que le parecía una estupidez el matrimonio, y que su hermana no se casaría con alguien como Lothaire._

_-Louis, por favor. Déjame casarme con él, yo realmente lo amo- dijo sollozando Sophie.-Mamá y papá ya aceptaron nuestra relación, ¿por qué tú no?  
-Por el simple hecho de que no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Sophie, eres mi pequeña hermana, yo no quiero que algo malo te pase. No me lo perdonaría jamás. Además, tú sabes porque nuestros padres aceptan esa relación y créeme que no es porque realmente quieren tu felicidad. A pesar del odio, ellos les encanta el dinero y eso tú lo sabes. Ellos vieron que sus propiedades y las empresas crecerían enormemente si existe un tipo de unión entre ustedes. ¿No te parece extraño que papá haya cambiado su forma de pensar tan rápido? – dijo Louis, seriamente  
-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que por esta vez voy a ser feliz con el hombre que quiero? ¿No me puedes ver feliz? Todo porque a ti te gusta la estúpida esa. Sí, me he enterado que te gusta esa tal Odette Esplaas. Papá odiará verte casado con esa pobretona.  
-Yo haré lo que quiera, querida hermana. Pues si te quieres ir con él, pues vete. _

_Cuando terminaron la pelea, pasaron muchos años para que se pudieran hablar de nuevo. Louis había sido desheredado por su padre, porque él se casó con Odette, hija de una familia humilde. Sophie decidió viajar con su ahora esposo, Lothaire, a Inglaterra a comenzar una nueva vida y poder manejar las empresas de su padre. Happy se fue con ellos, fiel a su amo. Es ahí, donde se cambia el nombre a Antoinette, en conmemoración a su madre. Ella decía que era una forma de llevar presente. Cuando la madre de Sophie y Louis falleció, ellos decidieron regresar a casa. Los dos ya eran padres de unos bellos niños: Isabelle y Louis. Pero al hijo, no se le permitió ver a la madre en su lecho de muerte, Tonnie se compadeció de él y a escondidas le permitió ver por última vez a la madre. Después de eso, solo se encontraron una vez, y fue de casualidad. Fue 5 días después del entierro y sin querer, sus hijos se habían vuelto amigos. La pequeña niña Isabelle, quería mucho al niño Louis. Se conocieron en un parque a las afueras de Francia. Cuando un día, estaban jugando, sus padres los fueron a buscar. Cuando se vieron, Sophie decidió que se tomarían una foto, que sería algo que su madre hubiera querido. Así que así lo hicieron, se tomaron una foto que quedó para el recuerdo._

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Entonces, si entiendo bien la situación. El abuelo de Fleur, fue desheredado y apartado de la familia. ¿verdad? ¿tampoco volvió a ver a mi abuela, verdad?- preguntó Luna, finalmente  
-Exacto.- respondió Happy, sonriente  
-¿Qué pasó con la foto? ¿dónde está?- preguntó Draco  
-Según dicen, la foto se quedó con el hermano de la ama Tonnie. Pero yo lo dudo, tengo la corazonada que la tenía mi ama. Ella quería mucho a su hermano, a pesar de todo.- dijo el elfo enfatizando cada palabra  
-Bueno, tu ama murió joven también. Mi madre tenía algo de 13 años cuando ella murió ¿cierto?- preguntó Luna  
-¿Usted como sabe tanto, ama Luna?- preguntó el elfo un poco desconfiado.  
-Me lo imaginaba.- repuso Luna, antes de tener que explicar acerca del fantasma- Bueno ,¿cómo murió mi abuela? ¿qué pasó con mi madre? ¿por qué nunca supe nada acerca de su familia? ¿por qué evitaba el tema?  
- Tu abuela murió de la misma manera que mi adorable Belle. Me imagino que nunca supiste de tu familia por el mismo resentimiento que tenía Louis Delacour. Te contaré la historia. Hace muchos años…

_Relato de Isabelle_

_Isabelle era una muchacha soñadora. Ella siempre hablaba de animales imaginarios, de criaturas mágicas. Ella había encontrado una forma de poder comunicarse con los animales y eso la convirtió en una niña extraña a los ojos de los demás. Pero ella tenía un don, ella podía saber cuándo la gente se iba a morir. Es por eso que no le gustaba acercarse mucho a la gente, puesto que después soñaría cuando moriría y eso no le gustaba. Ella predijo la muerte de su madre y eso no le gustó mucho a su padre. _

_-Isabelle, te he dicho millones de veces que no hables así- gritó una vez Lothaire, cuando escuchó a su hija decir que su madre moriría dentro de poco. – Te he dicho que te calles, Isabelle.  
-Papá, es la verdad. Tú sabes que yo no miento. También predije la muerte de la abuela y mira como acabó todo. Debes creerme, yo no quiero que mamá se muera- respondió sollozando la joven.  
-Eres tan extraña, eres igual que tu tío. Son un par de patéticos. Son idiotas, ¿cómo pude tener una hija como tú? NO ERES NORMAL, ISABELLE- gritó Lothaire  
-Basta papá, ¡BASTA!, te odio con toda mi alma- y la pequeña niña se fue._

_Pasaron los días, y la niña regresó a Hogwarts. Lothaire tenía que resolver los problemas de su hija. Había pensado en casarla con un joven de buena familia, a ver si así se le quitaba lo loca. Pero fue rechazado, puesto que el joven consideraba a su hija una escoria y una loca. Tonnie, la madre de Isabelle, le había dicho que eran las hormonas y que era normal que por ahora viviera en su propio mundo. Cloâtre no creía eso, así que siguió buscando un marido para su hija. Pasaron 5 meses y un día Tonnie estaba en su cuarto de hechizos. Era un lugar donde podía experimentar con todo tipo de hechizos sin que su hija y su esposo salieran lastimados. Era un hechizo nuevo, un hechizo que podía salvar a cualquier persona en peligro. Lo había estado intentando por mucho, pero siempre tuvo dificultades. Ese hechizo tenía doble función, protegía a la persona y mataba al atacante, con el mismo hechizo que la persona usara en contra de uno. Había hecho algunos cambios, y si esta vez no salía como lo había planeado, lo dejaría de lado. Pero esta vez, quería intentarlo con su esposo. Así que decidió que, solamente por esta vez Lothaire estuviera con ella._

_-Mándame una maldición. Ya te protegí, pero necesito que alguien me ataque para saber si esto está bien.  
-Esto es muy peligroso, Tonnie.- dijo asustado su esposo  
-Lo sé, pero necesito saber si esto me ayudará a protegerlos a ustedes en algún momento. Solamente inténtalo una vez, por favor- suplicó Tonnie  
-Estás seriamente loca, Sophie. ¿Y si sale mal?- preguntó de nuevo asustado  
-Si sale mal, lo dejaré. Te lo juro.  
-Y si te mata  
-Pues, tú tendrás que cuidar de nuestra niña._

_Lothaire mandó un criciatus y no funcionó el hechizo. _

_-Creo que deberíamos usar el Avada Kedavra.  
-Estás loca, yo no lo haré. Te puedes matar.  
-Ayúdame en esto amor, por favor. Confía en mí.- suplicó Tonnie  
-Está bien, pero será la última vez. Avada Kedavra-dijo Lothaire, apuntando la varita hacia su esposa  
-_ _vous me donnez mal, mal de dos- cuando pronunció el hechizo, una luz blanca salió de la varita, se conectó con la maldición asesino de su esposo, este lo venció y cayó en el corazón de Tonnie. El conjuro había salido mal. En vez de protegerla a ella, y matar a su oponente, protegió al oponente y la mató a ella.  
-¡TONNIEEEEEEE!-gritó su esposo- ¡HAPPY!, ayuda_

_El elfo, que estaba parado en la puerta husmeando, entró despavorido al ver la escena. Su ama yacía tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Ella estaba muerta y no podían hacer algo para salvarla._

_Isabelle estaba en Hogwarts, hablando con un amigo cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre. Eso la devastó completamente. El director le dio permiso para que pudiera ir al velorio y entierro de su madre. Ella intercedió para que su amigo la acompañara. Su padre echo la culpa de la muerte de su esposa a su hija. Él decía que ella debió decirle que el hechizo saldría mal. Pero Belle solo sabía cuándo iba a morir su madre, nunca supo cómo lo haría. Pasó el tiempo y con eso Isabelle terminó Hogwarts. Es ahí donde conoció a Lovegood y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Ella decía que era el único hombre con el cual podía hablar libremente sobre sus creencias. Su padre, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, así que la desheredó. Isabelle se fue de la casa habiendo peleado con su padre._

_-Si te quieres ir con ese pobretón, pues lárgate- gritó Lothaire  
-Sí, me iré. Tú nunca fuiste un padre para mí, pero te juro que Xeno y yo seremos los mejores padres para la hija que tendré- gritó la chica  
-¿Piensas embarazarte de ese imbécil? Es un pobre diablo, mejor porque no ves a otros hombres. Hombres como ese amigo tuyo. Él si tiene todas las posibilidades para ser digno esposo - gritó su padre  
-Pues, él no me interesa. Él es mi mejor amigo, y no lo veo como algo más. Además, él…él es diferente y no me gusta. Yo quiero a Lovegood y me casaré con él. ¡QUIERAS O NO!-dijo Isabelle gritándole a su padre.  
-Entonces, olvídate que tienes una familia Isabelle. Olvídate que tienes un padre, y que alguna vez tuviste una madre. Olvídate de todo, olvídate de tu apellido. Ya no eres más mi hija. Dejaste de ser Isabelle Artemisa Cloâtre, para convertiste simplemente en Isabelle. Lárgate de mi vista, eres una maldita escoria. _

_Tras éstas duras palabras, Isabelle y su padre se separaron para siempre. Nunca más se supo de ella, hasta que alguien mandó una carta diciendo que la pequeña Belle había muerto._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

Luna estaba petrificada. Ella recordaba el día de la muerte de su madre y recordaba el hechizo que pronunció antes de morir.

-Es el mismo hechizo que mató a mi madre- dijo Luna en un susurro.  
-¿Ella fue una buena madre, verdad?- preguntó soñador Happy- mi niña siempre decía que llamaría a su hija Luna. Recuerdo cuando se despidió de mí, me dio un beso y un abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien. La extraño mucho, pero ahora que la veo, usted es idéntica a ella.  
-Lo sé, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Sabes, Fleur también se llama Isabelle. Seguro le pusieron el nombre por mi mamá, aunque no entiendo mucho la conexión. No creo que el padre de ella se acuerde de mi madre. ¿Tú sabes quién fue el mejor amigo de mi mamá? es alguien que estuvo el día del entierro de mi abuela-dijo Luna firmemente  
-Tal vez mi pequeña, tal vez- dijo Happy dubitativo- pero en ocasiones, los amigos se olvidan y se separan. Muchas veces toman caminos diferentes.  
-Los amores y los verdaderos amigos jamás se olvidan - dijo Draco con cierta tristeza, quien al darse cuenta de sus palabras prefirió quedarse callado.

Tanto como Luna como Happy lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Es por lo que le pasó a tus amigos? Sé que con Blaise no te has comunicado mucho, y tengo entendido que tu amistad con Goyle terminó porque él te culpa de la muerte de Crabbe. Pero los verdaderos amigos siempre están contigo. Ginny, Neville y yo nos hicimos amigos casi por casualidad y míranos ahora. Neville no me pudo ir a visitar a San Mungo porque tenía que estar en Hogwarts, pero siempre me mandaba una lechuza. Y quien iba a pensarlo, Hermione y yo también establecimos una bonita amistad a pesar de que tenemos formas distintas de pensar. Y no te digo sobre Harry y Ron, porque los dos son grandes amigos míos. Así que solamente deberías recobrar tu amistad con Blaise y tal vez con Goyle. También con ese amigo tuyo, Theodore Nott. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, se le veía buena gente- sonrió la rubia  
-Lo sé Luna, pero no creo que Goyle me quiera hablar después de todo. Nosotros vimos morir a Crabbe y no intentamos nada- dijo con tristeza Draco

Luna, por impulso abrazó al rubio. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pe..pe..perdón, Draco. Yo no pensaba, bueno yo no sabía- hablaba la rubia asustada por lo que hizo  
-No te preocupes Luna.- sonrió el rubio- a pesar de todo el mal que te hice, estás aquí conmigo  
-¿Qué mal le hizo este joven, ama Luna?- preguntó enfadado el elfo  
-Él mató a mi hijo- respondió cabizbaja la rubia

El elfo se le tiró encima al rubio y le comenzó a pegar. Luna, los separó y le dijo al elfo

-Yo ya lo perdoné. Él lo hizo para cuidarnos. Sé que está mal, pero estábamos en peligro. Es extraño, lo sé, pero cuando estaba en el hospital me di cuenta de que tenía que perdonarlo.  
-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Luna?- preguntó asustado el rubio  
-Mamá siempre decía que las personas actúan mal por algo. Yo sé que tú no mataste a nuestro hijo porque querías. Lo noté cuando me lo dijiste. Las personas de almas heridas, son más fáciles de leerles el corazón y en ese momento no me di cuenta. Pero después, pensándolo bien, tú estabas arrepentido. Vi el dolor en tus ojos y creo que ya sufriste suficiente con el recuerdo y la carga de haber matado a un niño, a tu propio niño. Además yo no soy quien para juzgar a las personas. Solo que la vez que me dijiste lo que había pasado, no pensé y te traté mal. Igual que hoy, estaba desconcertada. Por eso te llamé asesino, pero realmente no lo quise. – dijo tranquila la rubia

Draco quedó paralizado. El amor de su vida lo había perdonado por tal atrocidad. Todos sabían que Luna jamás juzgaba a las personas, pero esta vez se pasó de buena.

-Gracias por eso. De verdad, sufrí el dolor de estar separado de ti y de haber matado a nuestro hijo. Yo sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me sentí obligado. Te hubieran hecho mucho daño y nuestro hijo igual hubiera muerto- dijo Draco mirando a la rubia con arrepentimiento.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Luna rompió la conexión porque su mirada la perturbada de una manera extraña. Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, le crecía una especie de calentura en su interior. Una calentura que solo la pudo sentir, cuando conoció a Rolf. Pero eso pasó una sola vez y se rompió rápidamente. Happy sonreía ante la imagen.

-¿Qué pasó contigo mi pequeña ama? ¿qué hiciste con tu vida? ¿dónde está tu esposo?- preguntó Happy, queriendo saber qué le pasó a la soñadora  
-Bueno, estuve en Hogwarts y entré a Ravenclaw.  
-Igual como tu madre, aunque por lo que supe ella debió estar en Slytherin- dijo el elfo  
-¿En Slytherin?- preguntaron al unísono los 2 rubios sorprendidos por la declaración  
-Sí, cuando mi niña regresó a casa para vacaciones me dijo que cuando le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador, éste le dijo que sería una gran Slytherin si se lo propusiera. Dijo que ahí desarrollaría cierta astucia que tenía de nacimiento. Pero a mi Belle le habían dicho que en Slytherin estaban personas malas y por eso ella declinó la oferta.  
-Pero, no todos los que están en Slytherin son malos. Por ejemplo, había un profesor apellidado Snape…

El elfo abrió los ojos con total admiración y susto.

-Happy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó asustada la rubia  
-¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape? – preguntó  
-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? – preguntó extrañada la joven, quien supuso que Happy le escondía algo sobre su ex profesor de pociones.  
-Se está haciendo muy tarde y es mejor que descansen. Voy a prepararles los cuartos para..  
-Happy, ¿qué pasa con Snape? – preguntó Luna de nuevo, interrumpiendo al elfo  
-…que puedan descansar y mañana se despiertan temprano para hacerles un rico desayuno…- hablaba el elfo como si no escuchara a Luna  
-Happy…-dijo Luna con cierto repoche  
-….haré pudín como desayuno. Pondré también la bañera en cada uno de sus cuartos…-seguía hablando el elfo  
-¡¿NO ESCUCHAS QUE TE ESTÁ HABLANDO?!- gritó exasperado Malfoy

Tras el grito, el elfo miró con desprecio al rubio y desapareció del lugar.

-Parece que escondiera algo- dijo Luna en voz baja  
-Parece que sí, pero ¿qué será? ¿qué sabrá de Snape?- preguntó extrañado Malfoy  
-Yo creo saber qué es.- sonrió Luna

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al segundo piso del lugar. Al pie de las escaleras encontraron al elfo.

-Ya he terminado de preparar sus cuartos. La ama Luna estará en el cuarto de mi pequeña Belle. Está a mi derecha. Y el señor Malfoy se quedará en el cuarto de huéspedes que se encuentra a mi izquierda. Los cuartos están con todo lo que necesitan, la bañera está lista para que la utilicen cuando lo vean necesario. Adiós- y el elfo desapareció

Subieron las escaleras y cuando se iban a dirigir a sus cuartos, Luna se acercó a Malfoy y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de ello, Luna abrió los ojos en tono de sorpresa. Éste se sonrojó y le dijo

-Buenas noches, Luna- sonrió el rubio  
-Buenas noches, Draco.- respondió ella tratando de formar una sonrisa.

Cuando cada uno llegó a su cuarto, se quedaron maravillados con el lugar. El cuarto de huéspedes que actualmente habitaba Draco parecía hecho para un príncipe. El lugar era muy espacioso. Contenía un armario, unos cuántos sofás y una mesa que formaban como una pequeña salita dentro del dormitorio , una cómoda, un tocador, el baño, la cama, 2 mesitas de noche. Todo estaba finamente decorado. Era uno de los cuartos de huéspedes más lujosos que había conocido en su vida y se sintió cómodo con el lugar.

Por otro lado, la rubia entró al cuarto de su madre. _Tengo que controlar mis impulsos- pensó._ Cuando se dio cuenta, pensó que había entrado a un cuarto de juegos. El cuarto de su madre era un cuarto bellísimo. Al igual que el cuarto de huéspedes contenía todo lo elemental, más un walk in closet, y un pequeño lugar de juegos. Este era una casa de muñecas y tenía una repisa llena de peluches. Recorrió el lugar, que era de color morado, y supuso que su madre había pasado un buen tiempo en el lugar. En el sector de los juegos, encontró tirada una carta. La recogió y la comenzó a leer:

_Sé que hoy cumples 13 años mi vida, y deseo que los cumplas lo mejor posible. Estarás en Hogwarts, pero igual te dejo esta carta por si no te llego a saludar en su debido momento. Eres la luz de esperanza que toda persona quisiera en su vida. Eres lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, mi princesa._

_Con todo el amor del mundo_

_Te ama, mamá _

Luna sonrió. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su abuela hubiera seguido viva? ¿Ella hubiera sido hija de Xenophilius Lovegood?

-Tal vez, ni siquiera hubiera nacido- se respondió Luna  
-Yo creo que sí- respondió una voz  
-¿Amigo fantasma? ¿Tú otra vez aquí?- preguntó feliz Luna  
-Sí, quería venir a visitarte. Pero si quieres me voy-respondió el fantasma  
-No, no quiero que te vayas- respondió sincera la rubia- solo que realmente te quería por aquí. Creo saber quién eres- dijo firmemente  
-¿Así? ¿y quién crees que soy?  
-Severus Snape


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer (:  
Agradezco sinceramente su visita y también le agradezco a Artemisa Twin sus comentarios.  
Gracias por seguir esta historia. Éxitos para todos, hermosa semana  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

-¿Sniveli….? Digo ¿Severus?- dijo asustado y a punto de reírse el fantasma- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír Luna.  
-No me mientas, ¿por qué Happy se pondría tan nervioso con solo mencionar el nombre?-preguntó Luna  
-No lo sé, pero me siento ofendido con ese nombre- dijo el fantasma- Además, ¿por qué creerías eso? Yo soy muy bueno para ser como él.  
-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ligeramente molesta la rubia  
-Solamente quería enseñarte un recuerdo, pero parece que estás molesta así que prefiero irme. Además te tenía una agradable sorpresa.  
-¿Estás bien? Te siento, feliz. Siento paz. Mayormente, cuando te apareces se siente tristeza y soledad, pero ahora siento un poco de alegría- repuso la rubia  
-Tienes toda la razón, he traído conmigo a alguien- dijo feliz el fantasma  
-¿A quién? –preguntó dubitativa la rubia.  
-Hola princesa- dijo Isabelle, -¿cómo estás?  
-¿Mamá?- los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡estás aquí! ¿por qué no te puedo ver?  
-Todavía no es tiempo, mi princesa. Al igual que mi querido amigo, no me puedo mostrar todavía y es mejor- dijo la madre, soltando algunas lágrimas  
-Pero….pero…-Luna trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca  
-Luna, todavía no tenemos permiso. Por favor entiende.- trató de razonar Isabelle  
-¡NO ES JUSTO, MAMÁ!, ¿quién es el que no te lo permite? Tú eres mi mamá, y no tiene nada de malo verte. Ya te conozco, no me parece justo todo esto- gritó Luna

Al ver que nadie respondió, salió del cuarto. Ella se sentía molesta con su mamá, ella la conocía no tenía porque esconderse. El fantasma sí, porque todavía tenía que guardar su identidad, y tanta cosa; pero su mamá no. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba Draco. Tocó la puerta y éste le abrió con cierto susto

-¿Estás bien Luna?- preguntó Draco desde la puerta- ¿Necesitas algo?  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó nerviosa  
-Claro pasa- le dio espacio y ella entró. Quedó maravillada con el lugar, se parecía mucho al cuarto de su mamá.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó receloso el rubio  
-Porque no me gusta mi cuarto. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Sé que es muy raro esto pero….  
-Claro, yo me puedo ir a tu cuarto. No hay problema- hizo el ademán de irse, pero Luna lo cogió del brazo- ¿qué pasa?  
-Quiero que te quedes conmigo- dijo segura  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó dudoso  
-Sí, es que tengo miedo. No me gusta mucho el lugar.  
-Pero si quieres nos vamos, no tengo ningún problema. Te dejo en tu casa y …  
-Simplemente quiero estar aquí, contigo Draco- dijo exasperada la rubia  
-Pero Luna..-pero fue callado por un beso en la boca, un beso que lo dejó sorprendido.

De todo el tiempo que había conocido a Luna, ella nunca se comportaría de esa manera. Ella no era impulsiva. Se separaron y la vio a los ojos. Estos mostraban miedo e inseguridad.

-Draco…yo….no….-hablaba asustada por su reacción. Ella no era así, pero sentía que algo la hacía hacer eso.  
-Luna, yo creo que no debería quedarme. Prefiero aparecerme y…-pero fue interrumpido, nuevamente por la rubia  
-Quédate conmigo, por favor.- suplicó la rubia  
-Está bien.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. La incomodidad se sentía entre los dos rubios. El impulso de Luna, había hecho que Draco se sintiera más enamorado de ella de lo que estaba. Pero Luna estaba muy confundida. Ella era una mujer viuda, tenía 2 hijos y tenía que cuidarlos. Ella no quería ser herida, no de nuevo y no por la misma persona que mató a su hijo. Si bien lo había perdonado, todavía había ciertas cosas que quedaban en el resentimiento natural.

-Me voy a dar un baño, espero que no te incomode- dijo Draco, dirigiéndose al baño  
-Espera, prefiero entrar primero. Si no te molesta, es que me siento muy sucia- dijo Luna con cierta timidez  
-No hay problema, yo espero- sonrió el rubio

Draco tenía una fuerte confusión, ¿la que estaba con él era Luna, u otra persona con su mismo aspecto? La Luna que él recordaba, era una chica tímida, pero muy linda. Nunca había sido impulsiva, al contrario, antes de hacer algo lo pensaba muchas veces. Pero, ella ya no era una niña, sino era toda una mujer. Una mujer que tuvo que vivir mucho, para convertirse en la que ahora es. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, y Luna salió de la ducha. Draco, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás frente al baño, levantó la vista y se quedó impactado con lo que vio. La rubia tenía el cabello largo y empapado; la toalla mojada le daba forma a su cuerpo que se había formado perfectamente. Las curvas estaban bien definidas y cualquier hombre podía caer inmediatamente a sus pies. La cara de Draco, tras verla en esta situación, se convirtió en una media lujuriosa, media triste. Lujuriosa porque todo eso que estaba frente suyo, alguna vez fue de él y otra de tristeza, porque fue suyo y nunca volverá (o eso pensaba). Draco la miraba fijamente y Luna se comenzó a sentir incómoda.

-Este…si quieres entras al baño- dijo nerviosa Luna. Se había olvidado que no estaba en casa y que quien estaba afuera era Draco Malfoy, el joven seductor de su adolescencia.  
-Ok, gracias- sonrió seductoramente, se paró del sofá y se dirigió al baño

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando Draco salió del baño. Tenía la toalla en la cintura y el dorso desnudo. Luna, quien había tomado una bata que se encontraba en el lugar se quedó atónita al ver el escultural cuerpo del rubio. _Y todo eso fue mío- pensó la rubia.-Luna, contrólate. Vas a perder los papeles de nuevo._ Amablemente, la rubia le extendió una bata, él le sonrió y se la puso, quitándose así la toalla.

-Bueno, creo que dormiré en tu cuarto. Es mejor para que no te sientas incómoda- dijo serio Draco, quien no le podía quitar la mirada de encima  
-No…..no quiero que te vayas- dijo tímida Luna  
-¿Realmente estás bien? ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio  
-A nada, sino que no me gusta dormir sola. Eso es todo- sonrió confiada  
-Entonces dormiré en el sofá, para que puedas tener la cama para ti sola….¿te parece?  
-Eh..bueno, sé que es un poco apresurado pero no me gusta dormir sola. Desde que murió mi esposo, pues mis hijos duermen conmigo y me he acostumbrado. Así que no sé si te parece bien, que duermas conmigo en la cama….es un poco ilógico pero…  
-No hay problema, si te sientes más cómoda puedo poner una división de almohadas. Eso hacía con Astoria.

Pusieron una división de almohadas en la mitad de la cama. Se echaron y trataron de dormir, pero no podían. Apagaron las luces y cerraron los ojos

-Buenas noches, Luna- dijo Draco, quedando inmediatamente dormido  
-Buenas noches, Draco- dijo la soñadora, cerrando los ojos y quedando igualmente en un profundo sueño

Draco, después de mucho tiempo se sentía con mucha calma mientras dormía. Pero todo acabó, cuando alguien le habló en sueños

-Hola Draco- dijo una voz soñadora, en su sueño  
-Hola- respondió tímido- ¿quién eres? ¿por qué no te veo?  
-Oh, perdón por no presentarme. Soy Isabelle, la mamá de Luna.  
-¿Por qué no la puedo ver?-preguntó dudoso  
-Todavía no se me tiene permitido, joven.  
-¿Quién no te lo permite?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio  
-Lo hablaremos después. Necesito de tu ayuda, es respecto a Luna  
-¿Luna? ¿qué pasa con ella?  
-Necesito que la hagas feliz  
-¿Hacerla feliz? Señora, ella no me quiere. Ella tiene un profundo respeto y cariño por su esposo a pesar de todo. Además, no estaría con el asesino de su hijo.  
-De eso te quería hablar. Hay algo que debes saber, tú no mataste a tu hijo. Tienes que buscarlo y recuperar el amor de Luna. Esto lo tienes que hacer, antes de que todo explote. Algo muy malo va a pasar, y necesito que todos estén juntos. A Luna le pasará algo, y solamente su hijo la podrá salvar.  
-¡Qué habla!-gritó Draco- yo vi morir a mi hijo. Yo lo maté  
-¡NO LO MATASTE! Te modificaron la memoria-gritó el fantasma

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un sonido extraño

-¿Quién más está contigo?-preguntó Draco a Isabelle  
-No te lo puedo decir. Lo único sí, es que Luna está convencida de que su hijo está muerto. Entonces, tú tendrás que buscarlo solo. Este será nuestro secreto, no le menciones que yo te he hablado. Ella está molesta conmigo, por el momento  
-¿Por qué recién? ¿Por qué después de 19 años?  
-Todavía no te lo puedo decir, no lo tengo permitido. Pero lo que sí, es que te voy a mostrar lo que pasó ese día, el día en que supuestamente mataste a tu hijo.

_Flashback_

_Él se encontraba en el calabozo. Pudo ver al señor Ollivander asustado viendo la escena con horror. Luna estaba desmayada a la mitad del lugar. También se encontraban Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix_

_-¿Así que ésta niña está embarazada de tu hijo, Lucius?- dijo Voldemort  
-Sí mi señor, tiene 7 meses de embarazo- respondió asustado Lucius  
-Entiendo, sabes que ese niño sería un gran sacrificio para mí, ¿verdad?- sonrió el Señor Oscuro  
-Lo sé mi señor, pero todavía no nace. Realmente no sé que haría con él.-respondió el rubio  
-Pues, siempre un sacrificio de sangre es bueno, Lucius- dijo Bellatrix  
-Cállate Bella- gritó Lucius  
-Bellatrix tiene razón, sería más puntos a tu favor y el de tu familia que sacrifiques a este niño-dijo Voldemort  
-No lo creo mi señor, todavía es alguien inservible-respondió Lucius  
-Pero es puro… y es me ayudará a seguir vivo durante muchos años. Bellatrix, llama a Draco. Quiero que él haga el sacrificio. Total, es su hijo_

_Bellatrix gritó el nombre del muchacho y apareció. El Draco viejo se veía asustado con el Draco joven. Nunca se había visto tan ojeroso, tan triste, tan débil._

_-Mi querido muchacho. Felicitaciones, serás papá…pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo feliz Voldemort  
-Mi señor, ¿a qué se refiere?_

_Pero fue interrumpido por un gemido de Luna. Vio como ella abría los ojos y miraba la escena con horror._

_-Voldemort- susurró la rubia, que denotaba odio y rencor hacia la persona que estaba frente suyo  
-Chiquilla descarada. ¡CRUCIO!-gritó Bellatrix y Luna se retorcía en el suelo  
-No la toques- gritaba Draco  
-No te metas, Malfoy- dijo severo Voldemort, agarrándolo del brazo  
-Mi señor, tenemos un problema- dijo Severus, quien apareció de la nada en el lugar  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Uno de los mortífagos ha hablado con la Orden. Parece que les ha dado su paradero- respondió Severus, con esa mirada imperturbable_

_-Bueno, regresaré. Preparen a esta niña, cuando regrese haremos el sacrificio_

_Snape sacó su varita, apuntó a Voldemort y dijo_

_-Desmaius_

_La escena fue muy rápida. Solo veía a Severus, dándole una pócima a Luna y ella se quedó dormida. Su tía Bellatrix también estaba desmayada al igual que Voldemort, Ollivander ,Griphook y Draco. Lucius acomodaba los cuerpos y le dijo_

_-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargo de modificarles la memoria. Vete- y desapareció, llevándose consigo al Señor Oscuro, a su hijo y a Bellatrix._

_Severus miró a Luna con detenimiento y le dio otra poción. Ésta era obscura y venía en un pequeño frasco. Le abrió la boca a la rubia y cuando terminó de tomarlo, ella comenzó a botar sangre. Poco a poco, se formó un charco. La escena cambió y vio a Severus con el niño en brazos. Vio que le dio otra pócima, lo envolvió en una manta negra y desapareció del lugar._

_La escena volvió a cambiar y vio a Snape entrando a la casa de los Cloâtre._

_-¿quién eres tú?- vio que un elfo hablo, y reconoció que era Happy  
-Soy Severus Snape, busco al Sr. Lothaire Cloâtre- dijo en su tono habitual  
-Aquí ya no vive esa familia, señor Snape. Pero, ¿para qué los busca?- preguntó extrañado el elfo  
-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas. ¿Me puede decir dónde encontrarlo?- preguntó Snape  
-No sin antes decirme para qué lo busca- se exasperó el elfo  
-Tengo en sus brazos a su bisnieto. Es hijo de su nieta. Necesito que lo cuide, estamos en tiempos muy peligrosos._

_El elfo se acercó al profesor y vio al niño. Sonrió ante la imagen._

_-Vive en Italia, es muy conocido allá.  
-Yo no me puedo ausentar mucho tiempo, necesito que me hagas un favor. Llévalo donde tu amo y déjale esta carta. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie jamás esto. No sabemos cómo terminará esta guerra y si el el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se entera de esto, puede matarnos a todos. Adiós._

_El elfo tomó al niño y el profesor desapareció. Miró bien al niño y decidió lavarlo, puesto que llevaba un poco de sangre todavía en su cuerpo. Cuando terminó decidió irse. _

_Ahora se encontraban en un campo lleno de flores. A lo lejos, Draco pudo divisar una hermosa casa. Muy parecida a la casa de la familia de la mamá de Luna. Vio al elfo aparecerse a mitad del camino y avanzar hacia la casa. Toco la puerta dos veces y una elfina le abrió_

_-Happy, tú sabes perfectamente….  
-Es algo sumamente importante, Dolly. Déjame pasar  
-El amo ha dicho que…_

_-Expulso- dijo Happy y la elfina fue empujada hacia dentro de la casa_

_Tras el alboroto, el dueño de casa apareció. Al hombre se le veía cansado, tenía grandes ojeras y una mirada entre tristeza y enojo._

_-¿Qué quieres Happy?- dijo Lothaire evidentemente molesto  
-Esto es para usted- dijo extendiéndole la carta_

_El hombre recibió la carta con desagrado. La comenzó a leer y su cara se transformó en una de compasión y entendimiento_

_-Así que es mi bisnieto- dijo terminando de leer la misiva  
-Sí, es hijo de la reencarnación de la niña Belle- dijo el elfo  
-Mi hija no está reencarnada, la madre del niño es mi nieta._

_Tomó al niño de los brazos de su ex-elfo y lo observó detenidamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del viejo y dirigió su mirada a Happy_

_-Puedes irte, y no se lo comentes a nadie. El mundo mágico está pasando por tiempos horribles y he sabido de buena mano que mi nieta es amiga de Potter. Ese niño, al que ahora los diarios lo llaman "El elegido". Así que si el malvado señor que ahora está en el poder, se entera de la existencia de éste niño, lo puede utilizar a su conveniencia. Él se quedará aquí, y lo pondré como mi hijo. Yo lo criaré, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  
-¿Cómo llamará al niño, amo? –preguntó el elfo  
-Kaleth Gibel Cloâtre- sonrió el viejo  
-¿Por qué el nombre, amo?- volvió a preguntar el elfo  
-Porque Kaleth significa que tiene una bella energía y Gibel, porque es un hermoso regalo que me ha traído la vida_

_Fin del Flashback_

La escena terminó y la voz apareció de nuevo

-Sé que odias todo esto. Sé que te molesta el hecho de no saber porque te hicieron pasar todo este dolor ….-pero fue interrumpida por el rubio  
-No tienes ni una maldita idea. Ninguno de ustedes sabe todo lo que sufrí todo este tiempo. Fueron 19 años llorando por un hijo que no está muerto. Me alejé de la mujer que amé porque me sentía sucio. Me alejé de ella porque me sentía una porquería por haber matado un inocente.- dijo llorando y hablando en una voz baja que mostraba un rencor guardado por muchos años.- Lo peor de todo esto, es que mi padre sabía todo esto y no tuvo la delicadeza…..  
-Todo esto tenía que suceder, Malfoy. Todavía no lo entenderás, pero eso era lo mejor. Tu padre no podía decírtelo porque…..  
-¡¿POR QUÉ?!, ya había pasado la guerra cuando hablamos sobre eso. Pero evadió el tema y me obligó a casarme con Astoria para tener un heredero, según él legítimo. Me alejó de la mujer que amaba. Porque después de la guerra no me dijo que no había matado a mi hijo. Prefirió que me sintiera culpable por una muerte que ni siquiera existió. Ahora, después de 19 años vienen a decirme que tengo un hijo y que tengo que ir a buscarlo.  
-¿Dumbledore jamás te habló de unas escrituras proféticas? – Preguntó Isabelle  
-¿Qué escrituras?- dijo Draco molesto  
-Nada, olvídalo. Ya no preguntes más  
-¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE PREGUNTAR!-gritó exasperado el rubio  
-Es un secreto guardado por muchos años en mi familia. Son unas escrituras que hablan acerca de que en cierto tiempo un niño nacería del profundo amor de dos niños….  
-¿NIÑOS? Créeme que Luna y yo no éramos niños cuando concebimos a nuestro hijo-dijo Malfoy  
-No quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso. Bueno, según las escrituras, el niño sería alguien muy afortunado. Pero lamentablemente su vida comenzaría con una desgracia, que le es ajeno al niño, pero no a sus padres. Se decía que en Inglaterra, habría un tiempo de mucha oscuridad. Un tiempo que afectaría a toda su población. Y que el hombre malvado, necesitaría de un sacrificio para poder sobrevivir al que lo matara. Pero ese sacrificio, necesitaba ser de alguien puro. Alguien que su corazón no haya sido tocado por el mal, en ningún momento. Por eso es que mi abuelo odiaba Inglaterra, él decía que tal vez uno de sus hijos podría ser el desafortunado. Bueno, continuando con la historia, el niño tendría que ser llevado lejos para poder ser salvado del hombre que quiere hacerle daño. Cuando haya terminado todo, la madre del niño se olvidará que tuvo uno y el padre vivirá con un dolor infinito. Ellos tratarán de vivir una vida perfecta, pero la perfección no existe, decían las escrituras. Pero en algún momento se volverán a ver las caras, y cuando realmente se hayan aliviado los dolores del pasado y se haya pedido el perdón necesario, el niño podrá regresar a su verdadero hogar.  
-Me estás queriendo decir, ¿que lo único que tenía que pasar es que Luna me haya perdonado por el error que no cometí?- dijo Draco asustado por la declaración  
-Sí, solamente faltaba eso. El verdadero perdón, pero eso solamente se consigue con el verdadero amor. Así, que ahora puedes ir a buscar a tu hijo para que tenga un verdadero hogar. Pero antes, sería bueno que le devuelvas los recuerdos a Luna.- dijo Isabelle  
-¿No le harán más daño? A ella no le importará saber acerca de cómo supuestamente mataron a su hijo. Y tampoco creo que a ella le importe nada sobre nuestra relación. Verdad, ¿qué pasó con eso que su hijo la salvaría?  
-Oh, bueno. Eso tiene que ver con un aspecto de Luna, desconocido. Hasta ella misma lo desconoce, así que no te asombres mucho. Cuando conozcas a tu hijo, lo entenderás.  
-¿Dónde lo encuentro?  
-El anillo te llevará. Dulces sueños, Draco

Terminó el sueño y Draco no podía abrir los ojos. Así que decidió seguir durmiendo, porque sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y quería estar relajado para todo lo que tenía que hacer. Porque él quería recuperar a su hijo y al amor de su vida.

Por otro lado, Luna tampoco podía dormir y era porque se sentía perturbada por todo lo que había pasado. En su sueño, ella estaba a las afuera de la casa de sus padres y miraba la casa con tristeza. Ella sabía que cuando abriera la puerta no los encontraría, por lo que decidió quedarse afuera. Mientras lloraba, la voz del fantasma apareció.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo, mi pequeña?- preguntó tímido  
-No. Perdón por mi reacción, pero hace mucho que no veo a mamá. Solamente en fotos y me hubiera encantado volverla a ver, no importaba si era fantasma. Quería sentir su presencia, tal vez sentir sus abrazos. He pasado por mucho, amigo fantasma. Por muchísimo. La muerte de mi esposo, su engaño, la muerte de mi hijo, mi locura. Todo lo he pasado en este año. Solamente la necesitaba a ella para que me consuele.- dijo llorando la rubia  
-No te pongas así, ya tendrás tiempo. Todavía no tenemos la autorización para presentarnos, pero cuando lo hagamos, ella te llenará de amor.  
-¿Cuánto falta para que les den permiso?- preguntó ilusionada la rubia  
-Falta muy poco, mi princesa. Muy poco. ¿No quieres entrar a la casa?  
-¿Para qué? No están mis padres, y no quiero llenarme de recuerdos. Esa casa la dejé de visitar cuando mi padre murió.  
-Lo sé, pero solo quiero que estés cómodo para ver el recuerdo.  
-Un recuerdo nuevo- sonrió la rubia, muy ilusionada con saber algo más sobre su madre  
-Sí, es de cuando tu madre comenzó con el libro de hechizos. Ahí se reencontró con alguien que se volvería su amiga secreta.  
-Bueno, vamos a la casa

Entraron al lugar y Luna se sentó en uno de los sofás de su pequeña sala. De pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar.

_Flashback_

_Se paró y comenzó a revisar el lugar. La casa estaba limpia y no estaban las fotos de ella. Solamente había un par de fotos, donde había dos personas que reconocía como sus padres._

_-Xeno, voy a salir un rato.- se escuchó el grito de una mujer que salía de las escaleras.  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó un hombre muy joven, quien Luna reconoció como su padre  
-Me voy a realizar hechizos experimentales para el libro- dijo la mamá de Luna, quien bajaba las escaleras.  
-Está bien.- sonrió el hombre.- Cuidado con los nargles. ¿Llevas tu collar de corchos de mantequilla?  
-Claro que sí, tú sabes que a ellos les gusta esconder las cosas. Me voy, espérame para cenar- le dio un beso y se fue de la casa_

_Luna la siguió y vio que su madre desapareció del lugar. La escena cambió y ahora se encontraba en un lugar cerca al mar. Parecía Shell Cottage, pero no había ninguna casa alrededor. Vio que su madre se sentó en el pasto que estaba antes de la orilla y comenzó a sacar algunos pergaminos. _

_-Hola- apareció una mujer rubia a la espalda de su madre. Ella era de mediana estatura, con el pelo largo y recogido; vestía túnicas finas y caminaba con elegancia. - ¿cómo estás Isabelle?  
-Hola- sonrió la soñadora- todo bien gracias, ¿tú?  
-Todo perfecto. Es bueno verte después de mucho tiempo.- sonrió la señora  
-Sí, es un placer verte. ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?- preguntó Isabelle  
-Bueno, me gusta mucho este lugar. Me sirve para relajarme, tú sabes que la vida de casada aburre un poco.- respondió la señora  
-Yo no me aburro, pero me imagino que tú sí.-dijo Isabelle sonriendo.  
-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó la rubia  
-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? ¿creo que tienes 2, no?  
-Estás bien enterada. Sí, tengo 2 hermanas. Ellas están bien, eso creo  
-Andrómeda me cae muy bien, se le nota una mujer con mucho carácter. Bellatrix, ella es una mujer un poco extraña, esconde mucha tristeza en su corazón. Las hermanas Black-dijo Isabelle con su soñadora voz  
-Bueno, ahora soy Malfoy. Me he casado con Lucius, ni bien he terminado el colegio.-respondió Narcissa  
-Bueno, ¿es un matrimonio por conveniencia, no? Lo digo porque he escuchado que tu hermana Bellatrix también se casó por igual. Dicen que las familias de sangrepuras hacen eso. También sé que la única diferente fue Andrómeda, ella se casó con Ted Tonks.  
-Bellatrix siempre ha seguido lo que nuestros padres han querido, además a ella no le importa mucho. Ella tiene otro tipo de amor, un amor un poco diferente. Andrómeda, ahora ha sido excluida de la familia. Ella cada vez está peor. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya casado con alguien como Ted Tonks? ¡Es un nacido de muggles!-dijo Narcissa indignada  
-Pero ella lo quiere. Además, no tiene nada de malo casarse con nacidos muggles. –respondió con suavidad Lovegood, para evitar pelear con Narcissa  
-¿Estás hablando enserio?-preguntó extrañada la Sra. Malfoy- pero, ¿tú no eres sangre pura, también?  
-Sí, soy sangre pura. ¿Tiene algo de malo?  
-Eres una traidora a la sangre….-dijo con cara de desaprobación, Narcissa  
-¿Ya no me vas a hablar por eso? Sé que es la primera vez que nos hablamos fuera de Hogwarts, pero creo que me merezco una oportunidad. No por mi condición de traidor a la sangre, perderemos esto tan bonito.  
-Mi familia desaprobaría esta amistad, Isabelle. – dijo con tristeza Narcissa- pero no me importa, quiero poder tener una verdadera amiga, por primera vez. Pero éste será nuestro secreto. Amigas para siempre, pero que nadie lo sepa._

_Fin del flashback_

La escena quedó estática. Luna no lo podía creer, Narcissa Malfoy conocía a su madre. Y todavía era su amiga. La única amiga que conocía de su madre. Pero, ¿cómo sucedió?

-¿Qué te pareció, mi pequeña?- preguntó el fantasma  
-Estoy impactada. Nunca pensé que Narcissa Malfoy fuera amiga de mi madre. Y eso que estuve en su sótano. Ni siquiera por su amistad me pudo salvar.-dijo algo molesta, Luna  
-¿Tú crees que si Narcissa te salvaba, su familia no pagaría por ello?-preguntó el fantasma  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. A todo esto, ¿dónde estabas tú?-preguntó extrañada Luna, puesto que no había visto al fantasma en todo el recuerdo  
-Digamos que miraba la escena desde lejos. Se supone que nadie sabía que Belle y yo éramos amigos.-respondió el fantasma tranquilamente  
-¿Sentías vergüenza de mi mamá? –preguntó algo molesta la rubia  
-¿Quieres ver otro recuerdo?- dijo el fantasma, cambiando radicalmente de tema  
-Primero contéstame, ¿sentías asco de ella?  
-¡JAMÁS! De ella nunca, ella era perfecta.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué nadie podía saber que ustedes eran amigos?  
-Te enterarás después, juro que lo sabrás.  
-Está bien, pero quiero saber la verdad. Tengo una duda y necesito que me la resuelvas. Te referiste a Snape como Snivelius….creo saber quien eres.  
-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Luna? A ver, ¿quién crees que soy?-dijo con un tono cansado el fantasma  
- Sirius Black


	14. Chapter 14

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. (:  
Agradezco su visita y la lectura de éste fic  
Bella semana para todos  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_

Amaneció y Luna por fin abrió los ojos. El recuerdo anterior la tenía un poco perturbada. ¿Narcissa Malfoy amiga de su mamá? Dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba en la cama.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se preguntó ella

Se puso la bata que se encontraba en una silla y salió despavorida del lugar. Ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos. Si bien nunca lo quiso reconocer, la primera vez que lo vio sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él. Pero trató de esconder ese sentimiento cuando se enteró que él era el asesino de su hijo. No podía negar que Draco era un hombre muy guapo, pero lo que acababa con toda esa atracción es su pasado. Bajaba las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio de sus sueños, ya vestido con sus ropas negras, estaba a los pies de ésta con una bandeja flotante a su costado.

-Buenos días Luna- sonrió el rubio- te estaba llevando el desayuno. Oye, que rico hueles. ¿Es arándano?  
-Buenos días Draco- le devolvió el gesto-Sí. Bueno, te venía a buscar, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Pero no te hubieras molestado, yo hubiera hecho el desayuno.  
-No nada. Ayer estabas muy cansada y prefería hacerlo. No es tan difícil- sonrió el Sly- mejor subamos, porque ya me cansé de levitar la bandeja

Luna asintió y subieron a la habitación. Una vez sentados en la pequeña salita, tomaron el desayuno. No se hablaban, y se creó una atmósfera de incomodidad. Para evitar eso, la soñadora comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué tal dormiste ayer?-preguntó para así iniciar un tema de conversación  
-Tuve un sueño un poco perturbador, pero nada que no me haya dejado dormir. ¿Tú?- respondió mirándola a los ojos  
-Bueno,- dijo apartando la mirada- todo está bien. Creo.  
-Luna, te quería pedir un grandísimo favor. Tengo que hacer un viaje un poco largo y quería saber si podías llevar a Scorpius a King Cross para que vaya a Hogwarts. No sé cuándo regresaré y tal vez no regrese para el final de las vacaciones.  
-Claro que sí, no hay problema. Yo llevaré a Scorpius a King Cross. ¿A dónde te vas?  
-Me voy a España por un tema de negocios- mintió el rubio  
-¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Por qué te vas?- dijo la rubia, sintiendo que Draco le escondía algo  
-Como dije es un tema de negocios, Luna. Me voy mañana por la mañana.  
-Está bien- y con esto le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del lugar y la incomodidad volvió a aparecer. Draco estaba muy nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que decírselo a Luna.

-Luna, sé que recién te estás recuperando pero necesito darte algo.

Se paró y se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó una caja de madera grande. Llegó donde la rubia y se la entregó.

-Cuando sucedió todo, hace 19 años, borré partes de tu memoria sobre nuestra relación. Resulta que aquí, en esta casa, hay un estudio donde encontré un pensadero. Bueno, aquí he podido recobrar tus memorias. Míralas cuando creas necesario, pero no las dejes de ver.  
-Draco, yo no quiero…  
-Luna, te he negado por 19 años recuerdos que tú debes tener. Ahí está todo. Que pases una feliz navidad, Luna. Mándale un beso a mi hijo y dile que sus regalos están en casa.- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca a la boca. Cuando se apartó, la quedó mirando a los ojos.

La rubia se sentía muy atraída al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Se paró, se acercó a éste y le dio un beso en la boca. Uno profundo, uno que por lo que ella sabía, jamás le dio a Rolf. Se separó y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar. Draco la miraba embobado.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Draco- sonrió la rubia- cuidaré a Scorpius como si fuera mi hijo.  
-Gracias, Luna- le devolvió la sonrisa- Cuidate, y cuídense mucho.

El rubio salió de la habitación con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que Luna, quien estaba dentro de la habitación, se sentía un poco confundida, pero dentro también se sentía calmada y algo feliz.

_-Como digo, tú debiste quedar en Slytherin Belle- dijo el fantasma, quien sonreía ante la escena  
-No me siento muy orgullosa con lo que estoy haciendo- respondió Isabelle- estoy manipulando a mi hija a mi antojo.  
-No lo estás haciendo. Simplemente le estás dando un empujoncito. Créeme, este hechizo está muy bueno.- respondió el fantasma  
-La estoy manipulando- dijo algo molesta  
-¡Qué no, Belle! No la estás manipulando. Tú sabes perfectamente que ese hechizo sirve para que el verdadero amor fluya entre las personas que realmente lo sienten. Con lo que queda demostrado que Luna siente algo por Draco._

La rubia tomó un baño, se cambió y salió del lugar. Fue a la cocina, donde se encontró con Happy.

-Buenos días Happy,- sonrió la rubia, de nuevo- ¿cómo amaneciste?  
-Todo bien mi pequeña, ¿qué la trae por aquí? ¿desea más desayuno? ¿el señor Malfoy le sirvió como debe ser?- preguntó el elfo  
-Sí Happy, solo me venía a despedir. Tengo que ir a ver a mis hijos. Quería preguntarte si no quieres venir a vivir con nosotros. Temporalmente estamos donde mi suegra, pero regresaré a casa muy pronto.  
-¿Cuántos hijos tienes mi niña?  
-Tengo 3- sonrió la rubia- Dos son míos y a uno lo acabo de adoptar.  
-Está bien, entonces vámonos. ¿Dónde queda el lugar?  
-Primero nos vamos a la casa de los Weasley. Ahí están los 3.

Desaparecieron de la casa de los Cloâtre y aparecieron en la Madriguera. Como supuso Luna, vio a Ron en el jardín, quien estaba mirando al vacío. Él lo hacía, desde que murió Fred, porque según él así podía recordarlo.

-Hola Ron- sonrió la rubia- ¿cómo estás?  
-¡LUNA!-corrió hacia ella, la alzo y le comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el lugar- regresaste. Pensé que te había pasado algo. Qué bueno verte aquí. Vamos, pasa.  
-Primero sería bueno que me bajaras- dijo riendo- además, te quiero presentar a alguien.  
-¿Estás hablando del elfo que nos mira con una sonrisa?- preguntó Ron mirando al elfo, sin soltar a Luna- Hola, soy Ronald Weasley.  
-Mi mejor amigo-completó la rubia, sonriendo al elfo  
-Mucho gusto, Sr. Weasley.- hizo una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo  
-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó la rubia  
-Claro, claro

Entraron por la cocina y se encontraron con la señora Weasley. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno- almuerzo para todos en la casa. Estaba acompañada por Ginny y Hermione, quienes se alistaban para poner la mesa

-Mamá, mira quien ha llegado- gritó el pelirrojo y las 3 señoras voltearon a verlo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de Luna, corrieron y la saludaron efusivamente. Como era costumbre, Molly la llenó de besos y Ginny y Hermione la abrazaron hasta exprimirla por completo.  
-Oigan, paren. La van a matar- dijo Ron.- voy a buscar a los chicos.-y salió de la habitación  
-¿Dónde te habías metido mi niña?- preguntó feliz Molly- nos habías preocupado mucho, pero Ron dijo que estarías bien  
-Sí señora Molly, solo que tuve cosas que hacer y me quedé atrapada. Ayer hacía mucho frío y me sentía muy débil, por eso no pude regresar.  
-¿Dónde estuviste Luna?- preguntó Hermione  
-En la casa de la familia de mi mamá- dijo mirando al elfo- él es Happy, y crió a mi madre.  
-Buenos días señoras- dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia- como bien dijo mi niña Luna, soy el elfo de la familia Cloâtre  
-Hola Happy- dijeron las señoras- que bueno conocerte.  
-¿Eres un elfo libre, Happy?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad- Yo trabajo en la P.E.D.D.O, es una plataforma…  
-Sé quién es usted, Sra. Weasley- dijo el elfo sonriendo, interrumpiéndola- usted es un luchadora por los derechos de los elfos. Conozco la historia de Dobby, también. Lo leí en "El Profeta". Todavía no soy un elfo libre, el único que me puede dar libertad es mi amo. Además, he vivido tanto tiempo solo que ya me acostumbré a ser lo que soy.  
-Pero…¿qué eres entonces? Porque…-pero fue interrumpida por una voz casi cantarina  
-¿Lu…Lu..Luna?- dijo nerviosa Fleur  
-Hola Fleur- sonrió la rubia en respuesta- ¿cómo estás?

Fleur corrió y abrazó a Luna efusivamente. Todos miraban la escena felices, hasta el elfo. Luna sonreía pero no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh, Dios mío Luna. ¿Dónde habías estado?- dijo la francesa con lágrimas en los ojos- te hemos estados esperando para la navidad y no llegabas. Pero lo bueno es que estás aquí. Merlín, gracias por traérmela viva- dijo de nuevo abrazando a su prima  
-Fleur, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- dijo Luna, tratando de tranquilizarla  
-¿Sabes? Me encantó tu regalo, estuvo hermoso. Es uno de los mejores regalos de navidad que he recibido en esta vida.-dijo secándose las lágrimas.  
-¿Qué regalo?- preguntó la rubia extrañada  
-La foto de nuestros padres. Esa foto donde sale mi padre, tu madre y nuestros abuelos. ¿no te acuerdas?- preguntó también extrañada Fleur  
-Ah sí, sí la recuerdo- dijo Luna tratando de sonar convincente, porque ella recordaba que le había regalado un perfume francés que había visto en una tienda muggle.  
-Mis padres llegarán dentro de unas horas, estamos muy felices que estés con nosotros. Por fin, después de mucho la familia está unida. Te quiero tanto Lun- dijo Fleur, volviendo a romper en llanto

Todos los Weasley miraban la escena con una sonrisa en la cara. Luna estaba abrazando a su prima, porque sentía que habían perdido mucho tiempo y que tenían que curar heridas del pasado. Cuando Fleur terminó de llorar, los hijos de Luna (contando a Scorpius), se acercaron a la rubia y la llenaron de besos. Menos Malfoy, porque veía la escena con un poco de tristeza

-A ver niños, paren ya- sonrió Luna- se van a quedar sin besos. Hola Scorpius

El niño, que no se había dado cuenta que Luna lo estaba llamando comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían por montones y no paraba. Todos lo miraron extrañado, pero Luna se acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Cómo estás hijo?- preguntó limpiándole las lágrimas al niño- es Navidad, debes ser feliz.  
-Es que, usted es tan linda y buena con sus hijos. Jamás recibiré un cariño así, por parte de….ella.  
-Pero yo te lo puedo dar. Sé que no de la misma manera, pero lo puedo hacer. Me encantaría poder cuidarte, abrazarte y protegerte siempre. Siempre tuve 3 hijos, pero uno la vida me lo quito, pero pasaron casi 19 años y la propia vida me lo devolvió- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño rubio. Ahora, como eres parte de mi familia, y todos ustedes también lo son- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás presentes en la cocina- les presento a un nuevo miembro de mi familia, Happy- y señaló al elfo. Estuvo en mi familia por años, y ahora volverá a estarlo. Quiero que le den un aplauso fuerte a los nuevos integrantes de mi familia. Scorpius Malfoy , Happy y Fleur y toda su familia.

Los presentes aplaudieron con gran algarabía. Todos abrazaban a los recién "incorporados" a la familia Lovegood y también a Luna. Bill se acercó a la prima de su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Bill..Bill…me estás dejando sin aire- dijo la rubia- Bill, esto no es un juego

Bill se separó de ella y sonrió.

-Sé que adoras los abrazos- sonrió el pelirrojo  
-Jajaja, abrazas igual que Ron. Son muy fuertes para mí. Claro que me gustan los abrazos, pero no esos que te dejan sin aire- sonrió la rubia  
-Oye, yo no te abrazo fuerte.- dijo Ron haciéndose el molesto.  
-Bueno, bueno….dejen de pelear. Ahora, salgan de la cocina que quiero terminar de cocinar. Vamos, vamos…fuera- dijo Molly, botando a todos su familia.  
-Discúlpeme Sra. Weasley, ¿podría ayudarla con la comida?- preguntó Happy  
-Oh, que amable. No es necesario, Happy. Yo puedo con todo- dijo Molly agradecida  
-Oh, no señora. No es ninguna molestia. Permítame ayudarle, es lo que puedo hacer-insistió el elfo  
-Está bien- sonrió Molly y se dejó ayudar

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y Molly llamó a todos para comer. Luna estaba con Fleur mirando la foto de su familia. ¿cómo había llegado esa foto ahí? Ni siquiera ella lo tenía

-Lo que me preguntó Luna, ¿cómo obtuviste la foto?- preguntó Fleur  
-Cuando fui a la casa de mis abuelos, la encontré y te quería dar la sorpresa- dijo Luna, tratando de evitar más preguntas  
-Pero…¿desde cuándo sabes que Fleur y tú son primas?- preguntó Bill  
-Desde hace poco. Yo no sabía mucho sobre la familia de mi madre, así que comencé a averiguar y así encontré la foto y supe que Fleur es mi prima- respondió Luna  
-¡Qué genial!- dijo Ginny- Una de mis mejores amigas y mi cuñada son familia. Ahora sí que somos una gran, gran, gran familia- sonrió  
-¡Eso es estupendo!- dijo Hermione- es como si todo estuviera confabulado para que todo nos vaya bien. Creo que así comenzaremos un buen año.

Todos asintieron ante la afirmación de Hermione. No lo podían negar, todos habían tenido casi un buen año a excepción de Luna. Pero como dijo la castaña, todo debería comenzar bien. Ron, quien se encontraba entre Hermione y Harry y que estaba frente a Luna, estaba muy preocupado. Él se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no estaba enterada de la foto, también se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella y él lo iba a saber.

-Luna, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Ron en un susurro, al que solo escucharon Luna y Harry  
-Sí claro.

Se pararon y se dirigieron hacia fuera de la casa. Subieron a una colina y se sentaron en el tope

-_Muffliato-_dijo Ron- ¿qué es lo que pasa, Luna? ¿Qué está pasando?  
-Nada Ron- dijo con su inconfundible sonrisa- ¿qué debería estar pasando?  
-Ayer me desmayé, porque parece que tú te sentiste mal. Y no me lo vas a negar- dijo viendo la cara de negación de su mejor amiga-Luna, no soy tonto. ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿cómo llegaste a la casa de tu madre si no la conocías?  
-Bueno, en realidad si estuve mal ayer. Como dije, me sentía débil así que me desmayé en la puerta de la casa de mi madre. Nada más Ron. La conocí, porque estuve investigando un poco sobre su pasado.  
-¿Con quién estuviste ayer?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Cuando me levanté sentí mis labios calientes, me sentía bien muy rápidamente.  
-Estuve sola- mintió la rubia  
-No me mientas, Luna.  
-Estuve con Malfoy  
-¡Qué hacía Malfoy ahí!- gritó el pelirrojo- ¿te quiso hacer daño?  
-Ron, cálmate. Si le hubiera hecho daño, ella no estuviera aquí. Luna, ¿qué hacia Draco contigo?- preguntó Harry, tratando de calmar a su amigo  
-Encontró la casa, no sé como….así que me encontró. Él fue el que me salvó, Ron. No hizo nada más.  
-Luna, no quiero que me mientas. ¿Algo más te ha estado pasando?- preguntó Ron  
-Nada Ron, nada más- volvió a mentir la rubia

Se pararon de la colina, y comenzaron a bajar. Primero iba Harry, quien estaba convencido de que Luna decía la verdad, puesto que no habría motivos para mentirles. Pero Ron, quien iba junto a Luna, no se sentía muy seguro. Dejó que Harry avance un poco y cuando caminó una cierta distancia le dijo a Luna

-Sé lo del fantasma-dijo en un susurro

Luna se quedó estática. ¿Ron sabía lo del fantasma? Pero, ¿cómo?

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó nerviosa la rubia  
-Sé que hablas con un fantasma, Luna- dijo Ron  
-¡Estás loco, Ronald! Yo no hablo con ningún fantasma. ¿Tan loca me crees?- dijo Luna, fingiendo molestia  
-¡No son tonto, Luna! Sé que hablas con un fantasma, porque cuando fui a San Mungo una de las sanadoras me dijo que tú hablabas con alguien por las noches. Pero como nadie lo podía ver, supusieron que estabas loca. Pero te conozco Luna Lovegood y cuando te fui a recoger usé legeremancia y vi que hablabas con un fantasma. Ahora dime, ¿quién es él?  
-Todavía no lo sé- dijo asustada la rubia, quien había olvidado que su mejor amigo se había vuelto muy bueno en leer la mente.  
-¿No lo piensas averiguar? ¿qué tanto hablan?-preguntó inquisitivo Ron  
-No te lo puedo decir, prometí no hablar sobre lo que hago con él pero no es nada malo. Y sí, primero pensé que era Snape, pero él me lo negó y también tuve la impresión que era Sirius Black, pero no lo era-respondió la rubia  
-¿Cómo sabes que no era Sirius?- preguntó el pelirrojo  
-Porque él mismo me lo dijo. Créeme, Ron. Por favor- dijo casi suplicando la rubia  
-Te creo Luna. Otra cosa, ¿qué sientes por Malfoy?  
-¿Por Malfoy? Absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-Luna, he visto como miras a su hijo. He visto como cambias la voz cuando hablas con él. He notado que cuando te pregunté con quien estuviste, te sonrojaste. Yo no he nacido ayer, Luna. Y tampoco voy a juzgar el hecho de que sientas algo por Malfoy. Pero lo único que quiero que recuerdes, es que él te ha hecho mucho daño y nos ha hecho daño a todos nosotros. Que tal vez cambie un poco su actitud ahora que estamos relativamente viejos, pero lo que realmente quiero es tu felicidad. Y si él es tu felicidad, pues yo la entenderé. Él ha sido enemigo de Harry y mío por muchos años, pero tal vez haya cambiado. Dejaremos todos los rencores atrás, solo para verte feliz. Pero pobre si te hace algo, conocerá mi furia Weasley. Lo bueno es que mi Rosie, ganará a Scorpius. Sacó la inteligencia de su madre- sonrió el pelirrojo  
-Sabes..eres..el mejoramigodetodosRonaldWeasley- dijo Luna llorando y abrazando a su mejor amigo.  
-Luna, deja de llorar- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Tú todo lo ves llanto, me haces acordar a mi matrimonio. Ginny, mamá y tú eran las mujeres más lloronas de todos los invitados. Mejor vamos a casa, está haciendo mucho frío.

Llegaron a la casa, y todos estaban en la sala. Habían llegado los padres de Fleur y Gabrielle.

-Hola Luna- le estrechó la mano el Sr. Louis- gusto de conocerte  
-Buenas tardes, Sr. Louis y Sra. Apollinaire-sonrió ante los mayores- Hola Gabrielle  
-Oh, déjate de formalidades Luna. Somos familia- y Gabrielle se lanzó hacia Luna, dándole un caluroso abrazo  
-Hija, deja a Luna respirar- dijo la Sra. Delacour- perdona a mi impulsiva hija, Luna.  
-No se preocupe señora- dijo Luna con una sonrisa- como ella dice, somos una familia. Además, yo también soy muy impulsiva en ocasiones  
-¿En ocasiones? Siempre…- dijo Ron, haciendo reír a la familia Delacour y recibiendo un golpe en la costilla de parte de su madre y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano mayor.  
-Verdad, ¿todavía no conocen a un amigo mío? Espérenme que ahora se los presento- y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Happy.

Él estaba viendo una foto que había le había dado Molly. En ella estaba Luna sonriéndole, con Xenophilius al costado. Sus sonrisas era inigualables y llenas de verdadera felicidad. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del elfo, quien se limpió al percatar la presencia de Luna

-Mi niña, ¿cómo estás? ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó el elfo  
-Nada Happy, solo te quería presentar a mi familia. A los Delacour, pero veo que estás ocupado viendo una foto mía y de mi padre- dijo algo triste, Luna  
-¿Él fue bueno para la niña Belle?- preguntó el elfo  
-El mejor

Salieron de la cocina y llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba toda la familia. El elfo, cuando miró a Louis Delacour se quedó sin respiración

-¿Happy?- dijo con su acento francés el invitado- ¿Tú eres Happy, verdad?  
-Sí señor. Yo soy Happy, gusto de conocerlo- y el elfo le estrechó la mano a la familia de Fleur  
-Como no recordarte, eras el elfo de la familia de Belle. Ella te quería mucho, eso fue lo que me dijo la última y primera vez que la vi. – dijo Louis  
-Sí, ese mismo soy.- sonrió el elfo  
-Viste Apollinaire, te dije que no me había confundido. El día de la boda de Fleur y Bill, pude ver a Luna y vi lo parecida que era a Belle. Pero mi esposa se empeñaba en decirme que no era verdad, que eran mis alucinaciones. Pero no estaba equivocado, Luna es idéntica a su madre. Nunca olvidé a tu madre, por eso es que Fleur lleva su nombre. Cuando tuve en mis brazos a mi pequeña, me di cuenta que ella me recordaría a esa amiga de la infancia.- dijo el padre de Fleur lagrimeando.-¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre, Luna?  
-¿Mi segundo nombre?..¿por qué?- preguntó extrañada la rubia  
-Porque cuando la conocí, ella dijo que soñaba con tener una hija llamada Luna….  
-Lucie- dijo el elfo. Siempre le gustó ese nombre  
-¿Mi mamá me planeó con tanta anticipación?- preguntó Luna  
-Claro que sí- dijeron al unísono Happy y Louis

La velada terminó con mucha alegría entre las familias. Los Delacour prometieron regresar para hacer una comida en honor a la familia. Llegó la noche y todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas. La familia de Fleur se fue con su hija, su yerno y sus nietos a Shell Cottage. Y Luna, con sus 3 hijos y su suegra regresaron a la casa Scamander. Cuando llegaron, Luna arropó a sus 3 hijos y se fue a su cuarto, donde vio el desorden que Ron había hecho

-Jamás arregla lo que bota- dijo Luna, con una sonrisa en la cara

Arregló su ropa y cuando iba a poner el saco que usaba, tocaron la puerta. Ella la abrió y se encontró con Scorpius.

-¿Pasa algo Scorp?- preguntó Luna  
-Nada, Luna. Solo quería saber si tú sabías algo sobre mi padre. No es que esté preocupado, pero quería saber si él..él..  
-Él está bien. He tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y me dijo que te manda un gran beso y que tus regalos están en casa.- dijo dulcemente.- También me ha dicho que te lleve a King Cross porque él tiene que salir de viaje  
-¿A dónde se va?-preguntó extrañado Scorp  
-Se va a España por un tiempo. Se va mañana por la mañana.  
-¿Te dijo a qué hora?- preguntó de nuevo, y Luna percató un poco de esperanza en los ojos del rubio.  
-No, nada. Pero, ¿quieres ir a verlo? Podemos ir mañana temprano, ¿te parece?  
-Está bien. Adiós, Luna- Luna le dio un beso en la frente y el niño se fue en su cuarto, sonriente

-Este niño es tan bello- dijo Luna, cambiándose de ropa.  
-¿Te gustó el regalo?-preguntó el fantasma  
-A Fleur le gustó más, yo sabía que algo tenías que ver- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad con mi familia.  
-De nada, mi pequeña-dijo el fantasma  
-Hoy me darás otro recuerdo, verdad  
-Lo lamento Srta. Lovegood, pero hoy no te daré ningún recuerdo. Venía a decirte, que no te olvides de lo que tienes que hacer.  
-Mañana lo haré, no te preocupes.  
-Bueno, ahora a descansar. Dulces sueños, Luna

Amaneció rápidamente en Inglaterra y a las 6:30 de la mañana, Scorpius entró al cuarto de Luna para despertarla

-Luna, disculpa- dijo Scorpius, por la cara de recién levantada de Luna  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Ahorita me baño y salimos a ver a tu papá. Le voy a mandar una lechuza diciéndole que nos espere un rato.

Salió de la cama y Scorpius bajó a tomar desayuno. Pasaron 10 minutos y Luna también bajó y se encontró en la cocina con Caroline y Scorpius.

-Ya le mandé la carta a tu papá y me respondió que salía a las 10 de la mañana. Tenemos tiempo para verlo. Dice que nos espera en tu casa para tomar desayuno.- sonrió la rubia  
-Entonces, vamos- y el rubio se paró, agradeció la comida a Caroline, se despidieron de ella y tomaron red flu

A los pocos segundos, se encontraron en la casa de los Malfoy. Draco los esperaba en su sala, con una sonrisa única. Salieron de Flu, Luna por delante y Scorpius se puso atrás como si temiera de la reacción de su padre.

-Recibí tu carta, Luna y déjame decirte que me dejó sorprendido. Hola Scorp- dijo Draco, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.  
-Gracias por aceptarnos en tu casa, Draco.- dijo Luna- ¡Feliz navidad, nuevamente!  
-Hola papá- susurró el rubio- yo…yo…yo quería decirte que me disculpes. Sé que no te entendí, pero creo que yo no puedo juzgar a mis padres. No por sus errores, aunque me hubiera gustado que fueras un padre distinto. Quiero un padre que esté siempre para mí, y también quiero una madre como Luna. Ella es muy linda con sus hijos y les da mucho cariño. De verdad, discúlpame papá.- dijo sollozando.

Al ver la reacción de su hijo, Draco se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Scorpius no paraba de llorar y enterró su cara en el cuello de su padre. Luna, veía la escena con alegría y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. El hombre pedante, arrogante y antipático de su infancia, se había convertido en un tierno y comprensivo hombre. Se limpió los ojos, cuando escuchó bajar a alguien por las escaleras.

-¿Quién era, Draco?- dijo Narcissa, bajando elegantemente por las escaleras.-¿Scorpius? Regresaste- dijo sonriéndole a su nieto  
-Hola abuela, te presento a Luna. Ella es la mamá de los Scamander y ellos me estuvieron cuidando desde que me fui- dijo Scorpius, zafándose de su padre para abrazar a su abuela y ésta le correspondió el gesto.  
-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nieto, Sra. Scamander- dijo Narcissa, mirándola a los ojos.  
-No se preocupe señora. Bueno, yo me retiro. Creo que yo no debería…..-pero Luna fue interrumpida por Draco  
-Tú no interrumpes nada- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Eres nuestro ángel guardián, ¿te quedas a tomar desayuno con nosotros?  
-No me gusta incomodar, Draco. Así que mejor….  
-Señorita Lovegood, me gustaría que se quedara para departir con nosotros. Se lo pido encarecidamente, por favor. – dijo Narcissa, con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
-¿Señora, se siente bien?- preguntó Luna asustada por la reacción de la Sra. Malfoy  
- Todo bien, Bel..digo Luna- y se fue con Scorpius al comedor principal de la casa

Luna siguió con la mirada a Narcissa y Draco se percató del cambio de nombre de su madre.

-¿Mi mamá conoce a tu madre?- preguntó inquisitivo  
-Sí, ellas fueron amigas secretas- dijo sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido la rubia  
-¿Amigas secretas?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio  
-Bueno, al parecer a tu madre no le gustaba que supieran acerca de su amistad con mi madre. Lo entiendo, todos nos tildaban de locos.  
-Bueno, mi madre siempre ha juzgado a las personas por su apariencia o por lo que dice la sociedad. Pero todo cambió cuando la guerra terminó. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza y su orgullo, porque ya no éramos respetados por la comunidad. La gente que tanto nos elogiaba, nos dio la espalda.- dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Luna sonrió y Draco le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Llegaron al comedor, donde Narcissa se encontraba al costado de la cabecera de la mesa y Scorpius estaba al frente. La rubia supuso que Draco iba a la cabeza y que ella tendría que ir donde iban los invitados. La pregunta era, ¿dónde iban los invitados?

-Señorita Lovegood, siéntese conmigo aquí- dijo Narcissa señalando el asiento del costado.  
-Gracias-sonrió la rubia

Tomó asiento, al igual que Draco y la comida apareció de repente.

-Así que usted ha estado cuidando de éste pequeño diablillo- dijo Narcissa, señalando a su nieto,- en todo este tiempo. ¿Fue educado con usted?  
-Es un niño maravilloso, Sra. Malfoy-sonrió Luna, mirando a Scorpius  
-Salió al padre- dijo Narcissa a Luna  
-Me imagino- respondió la rubia soñadora  
-Sabes, eres muy parecida a tu madre- dijo la rubia- Isabelle era considerada una persona con mucha imaginación, pero a la vez, una de las mujeres más bellas de Hogwarts  
-Me imagino. Ella era una veela  
-Entonces, tú eres mitad veela.  
-Ajá. ¿De dónde conoce a mi madre?-preguntó Luna, tratando de sacarle la información  
-Fuimos juntas a Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa, algo nerviosa- Hijo, ¿A dónde te vas?-cambiando radicalmente de tema  
-Ya te dije, madre. Me voy a España un tiempo.-respondió Draco, con una voz cansada  
-Pero, ¿nosotros no tenemos ningún negocio con los españoles?-dijo su madre, extrañada  
-Pues, ahora lo tendremos.- respondió Draco, con un tono de molestia  
-Todo esto es muy extraño, Draco Lucius Malfoy- dijo molesta Narcissa  
-Luna, ¿quieres conocer mi cuarto?- dijo Scorpius, tratando de parar la conversación  
-No gracias Scorp, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.-dijo algo triste la rubia  
-¿Es por lo de tu encierro, no?- dijo Scorpius  
-Sí- respondió soltando algunas lágrimas  
-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, -gritó Narcissa-te he dicho millones de veces que no hables sobre eso en esta casa. Sra. Scamander, lamento mucho las palabras de mi nieto. Ha sido muy..  
-No ha hecho nada, Sra. Malfoy- dijo Luna, secándose los ojos- los recuerdos llegaron por si solo. Nada más que las lágrimas salen de la nada.  
-Lu…Lu..Luna perdóname- dijo Scorpius, abrazando a la rubia- yo..yo..yo dije las cosas sin pensar. Perdóname, por favor.  
-No te preocupes, Scorp. Los niños solo dicen lo que les sale del corazón.- sonrió la rubia  
-No digo que Lun tiene un corazón grandote- sonrió Scorpius- ella es la mamá perfecta, abuela.  
-Me imagino- dijo Narcissa- si es igual que su madre, lo es- dijo en un susurro inaudible para los presentes.  
-Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy.- dijo la soñadora parándose de la mesa- de verdad, ha sido un gusto volverla a ver Sra. Malfoy-le sonrió a esta- Draco, nos vemos y que tengas un hermoso viaje. Ten cuidado con los wraksputs o con los nargles, ellos se pueden llevar tus cosas, ten- dijo extendiéndole su collar de corchos de mantequilla- te protegerá.  
-Gracias, Luna- sonrió Draco, mirando a la rubia embobado  
-¿Abuela? ¿Abuela?- dijo Scorpius, mirando a su abuela asustado- Papá, la abuela no reacciona

Narcissa estaba sentada, mirando la escena sin parpadear. Unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaron a correr y comenzó a temblar inexplicablemente.

-¿Madre? ¿Madre?- dijo Draco, moviéndola para ver si reaccionaba.-¿mamá?. Scorpius, manda una lechuza a San Mungo, nos vamos para allá

Cogió a su madre, y cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la red flu, la rubia reaccionó. Las lágrimas corrieron más y por fin habló

-No me lleves a ningún lado hijo- dijo Narcissa llorando y éste la bajó- Luna, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname por no haberte cuidado,-dirigiéndose a la rubia- perdóname por haber dejado que te hicieran daño, perdóname por no haber puesto mi vida para salvarte de las manos de mi hermana. Yo permití que te hicieran daño, permití que mataran a tu hijo. Perdóname Luna- dijo cayendo al piso y quedando arrodillada frente a la rubia, quien la miraba con susto- Yo conocía a tu madre, fui una tonta por no luchar por nuestra amistad. Siempre le dije que la mantuviera en secreto, porque no quería que la gente me dijera que andaba con una loca. Fui tan tonta por no sentirme orgullosa de la única mujer que realmente me quería por lo que era y no por el dinero o por mi apariencia. Dejé la amistad de alguien tan importante, por mi orgullo y por mis tonterías. Dejé que Lucius influyera en mis decisiones y dejé atrás a alguien tan buena como ella. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.  
-¿En Hogwarts? ¿fue durante la batalla?- preguntó la rubia, después de no poder articular ni una palabra ante la declaración de la amiga de su madre  
-No, la primera vez que te vi fue en Madame Malkin. Tú estabas con tu madre y yo había llevado a Draco a que le hicieran un traje.

_Flashback_

_Isabelle se encontraba con Luna hablando con Madame Malkin acerca de un vestido que ella quería que le haga a su hija._

_-Madame Malkin, de verdad muchas gracias por hacer esto.-sonrió Isabelle- va a quedar hermoso para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lun.  
-Es que esta niña es hermosa. Cuando hice el vestido tuve mis dudas, pero ahora que se lo vi puesto quedó perfecto para ella. Solo faltan algunos detalles. Todo encaja perfectamente con su pequeño cuerpecito. ¿Cuántos cumplirá?-preguntó Madame Malkin  
-Cumplirá 5 años. Ya está grande- dijo la rubia_

_En ese momento, entró Narcissa con un Draco de 6 años. Cuando la vio llegar, Isabelle sonrió a la recién llegada y ésta la ignoró olímpicamente. Al ver la reacción de su amiga secreta, Isabelle bajó la cabeza con tristeza._

_-Buenos días, Madame- dijo Narcissa con el tono de desprecio de siempre- quiero que le haga un traje a mi hijo. Tiene que ser perfecto, porque lo va a lucir en una fiesta familiar. ¿Para cuándo me lo tendrá listo?  
-Primero tengo que tomarle la medida y también necesito que me diga cómo quiere que se lo haga.-respondió un poco molesta la dueña de la tienda por el tono de su cliente.-Se lo tendré listo dentro de 1 semana, porque la Sra. Lovegood necesita que le haga el vestido para su hija.  
-¿Cuándo le tomará las medidas a mi hijo?- dijo Malfoy, evitando la mirada de Isabelle que la veía con asombro y tristeza._

_Los adultos hablaban con la dueña de la tienda y Luna y Draco estaban sentados en la pequeña sala que había en el lugar. El rubio miraba con su típica mirada de desprecio a la rubia, quien estaba sentada moviendo las piernas. Ella miraba al vacío, como si estuviera ida._

_-¿Por qué me miras?- preguntó Luna, sin dejar de mirar al vacío  
-Yo no te estoy mirando.- dijo Draco, molesto  
-Sí tú lo dices- dijo Luna, sin tomarle importancia  
-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia  
-Yo me llamo Luna Lucie Lovegood-dijo la rubia, sin dejar de mirar el vacío  
-Tienes un nombre extraño. ¿Quién puede ponerle como nombre a alguien, Lucie? Mi papá se llama Lucius, pero jamás escuché el nombre Lucie  
-Lucie es un nombre francés. No sé porque me lo pusieron, pero me gusta. Mi nombre tiene 3 L. – por fin miró a Draco- tienes bonitos ojos.  
-¿Es un cumplido, Lovegood?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente  
-No, simplemente es la realidad. Tus ojos son bonitos- sonrió la rubia  
-Los tuyos también. Sabes, me gustaría casarme contigo- dijo Draco, con tono tranquilo.- eres rubia, igual que yo. Y me caes bien, eres bonita, igual que yo. Además, nos parecemos mucho y serás una bella esposa  
-Yo no me quiero casar contigo, Draco- dijo con el mismo tono.- Ustedes no respetan a los demás. Tu mamá ha llegado y viendo que mi mami está hablando con la señora bonita de la tienda, ha hablado sin permiso. Hablan con mucho desprecio a las personas y nos miran como si no nos quisieran o como si fuéramos un asco para todos. Mi mami dice que siempre se tiene que pedir disculpas y esperar que otro termine para hablar para comenzar su conversación. Tu mamá debería ver si tiene una infección de wrackspurt, ellos te hacen cosas malas, debe ser por eso su actitud.  
-No le hables así a mi madre, Lovegood. Ya no me quiero casar contigo, eres tonta y estás loca- gritó Draco, haciendo que la conversación que tenían las mujeres sea interrumpida y que las madres de los niños se acercaran a ver que sucede  
-Draco, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Narcissa, con cara molesta  
-¿Ya nos vamos madre? No aguanto estar con personas como los Lovegood. Bien dijo papá, ellos y los Weasley son las personas más asquerosas del mundo mágico. Ellos están locos y para colmo son pobres.- dijo Draco molesto.  
-Madame Malkin- dijo Malfoy mirando a la señora- vendré otro día. Después tomará las medidas de mi hijo. Adiós_

_Antes de salir, Narcissa miró un momento a Isabelle , y bajó la mirada hacia la hija de ésta e Isabelle le devolvió la mirada más triste. Luna abrazaba a su mamá y volteó a ver a Draco, quien jalaba a su mamá. Pero al percatarse que la rubia lo miraba, la miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-Lunática Lovegood, así te llamarás a partir de ahora. Justo como mi padre habla sobre el tuyo. Te odio Luna Lovegood- y el niño fue tirado por su madre._

_Fin del Flashback_

_-_Ese día te vi por primera vez. Yo antes me comunicaba con tu madre por lechuza hasta que Lucius se enteró y me lo prohibió. Eso fue antes de que ustedes nacieran.- dijo mirando a los dos rubios-tu padre estaba furioso que hablara con Isabelle. Decía que Xenophilius era la escoria de la comunidad mágica y que lamentablemente toda su familia sería como él. Yo tonta, siguiendo lo que decía mi madre "nunca contradigas a tu marido", creí en Lucius y me dejé llevar. Cuando te vi llegar a la casa, siendo arrastrada de los pelos por mi hermana, sentí que mi mundo se caía.  
-¿Por qué no evitaste que matara a mi hijo, Madre?- dijo Draco, molesto  
-Tu padre no me lo permitió. Cuando me enteré que sería abuela, estaba feliz… pero al mismo tiempo triste porque venía en un momento muy malo para el mundo mágico. Lo que más me dolió, fue que tú lo hicieras hijo.- dijo llorando Narcissa.- Luna, yo tuve la culpa de no ser lo suficientemente mujer como para salvar a mi familia. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha estado pasando entre ustedes. Sé que ya estás al tanto de la muerte de tu hijo, y espero que nos perdones.  
-Señora, yo ya perdoné a Draco. No gano nada odiándolo. Mi hijo está muerto y nadie podrá traérmelo de vuelta. Eso es parte del pasado- dijo la rubia, tratando de sonreír, pero era forzado.- Y si me habla sobre la guerra, entendí hace muchos años que ustedes lo hicieron para que no les hicieran daño. Sé que Voldemort los obligó y me pude dar cuenta de que nos ayudaron en la batalla. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, así que hay que dejar atrás todo lo que nos hace daño.  
-Eres igual que ella. Siempre perdonaba a las personas, a pesar de que le hacían mucho daño y que la fastidiaran. Yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, Luna- dijo Narcissa, mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

Luna sonrió y Narcissa se acercó y la abrazó. La Sra. Malfoy sonrió y le dijo

-Vainilla, hueles igual que tu mamá.

-_Tú olías a fresas cuando estabas enojada. Olías a vainilla cuando estabas feliz, a sandía cuando estabas triste. Cuando tenías mucho miedo, olías a cereza. Recuerdo cuando conociste a Lovegood, olías a arándano. Y eso te pasaba cuando estabas enamorada. Ese perfume que usabas, ¿de qué era?- preguntó el fantasma a su amiga. _

_Ellos se encontraban mirando la escena con gran alegría, estaban frente a la red flu._

_-Bueno, ese perfume tiene una planta llamada leletia aymeria. Esa planta hace que los sentimientos de la persona se vean, o en este caso se sientan reflejados en su olor corporal. Luna sabe cómo prepararlo. Por eso es que ese es el perfume que siempre usa.-respondió Isabelle  
-Con razón el cambio de olores. Eres buena en pociones- dijo el fantasma  
-Tuve el mejor profesor- sonrió la rubia- Oye, sin querer todo se está arreglando. El destino es tan loco. Juntar a mi amiga secreta con mi hija. ¡Qué locura!  
-Bueno, digamos que no solamente fue el destino. Yo…yo le di un empujoncito.- dijo apenado el fantasma- Sé que me dijiste que no me metiera, pero ya era hora que todo estuviera bien para la llegada del niño. Pero tenía un excelente plan, y lo había conversado con Luna. Ella tenía que introducir en su conversación algo sobre sus criaturas fantásticas y así Narcissa podía aflorar todo lo que sentía. Es un plan perfecto.  
-Siempre buscando la perfección. No cambia- dijo una voz que no era ni de Isabelle, ni del fantasma.- Todo está quedando como se había planeado. La llegada del joven será crucial para lo que viene. Luna es muy fuerte, al igual que Draco. Una pareja inigualable, aunque extraña.  
-No es extraña, Dumbledore. Es una pareja especial- dijo el fantasma e Isabelle sonrió_

Pasaron 2 horas, donde Narcissa contó muchas de las anécdotas que tenía con Isabelle. La alegría que reflejaba la mujer era inigualable y Scorpius estaba encantado de ver a su abuela tan feliz. Este mismo sentimiento embriaga a Luna y a Draco, quienes estaban felices por saber que sus madres habían establecido una bella amistad. El rubio mayor, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para salir y tenía que prepararse para irse de viaje.

-Mamá, tus anécdotas están muy interesantes pero me tengo que preparar para partir.-dijo Draco parándose.- Regresaré pronto, así que podremos continuar con esta conversación  
-Bueno, entonces yo me retiro.- dijo Luna también parándose.- Lindo anillo- dijo mirando los dedos de Draco que pasaban por el cabello de Scorpius.  
-¿Qué anillo mi niña?- dijo Narcissa mirando extrañada a Luna.  
-Mire Narcissa, ese que tiene en la mano derecha. En el anular- dijo señalando el dedo del muchacho.  
- Es hermoso, Draco. ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- dijo la mamá del muchacho, mirando de cerca el anillo.- Es de plata, genuino. Siento que lo he visto en algún lugar…  
-Mamá- dijo Draco, quitando su mano de las de su madre- ya me tengo que ir. Este anillo lo conseguí aquí, en casa. Fue en el sótano.  
-¿En el sótano? ¿qué hacías ahí?- preguntó la madre, extrañada  
-Después te contaré la historia, ahora déjame partir.- y el rubio subió las escaleras, subiendo a su cuarto.  
-Luna, voy a sacar mi ropa para irme contigo.- y Scorpius siguió a su padre  
-Narcissa, ¿usted se quedará aquí, sola?- preguntó la rubia  
-No tengo más que hacer, mi pequeña.- dijo triste  
-Vamos a mi casa, puede pasar una temporada con nosotros y así no se despegará de su nieto.-sonrió la rubia  
-Yo no quiero molestar.  
-No lo hará. Hoy me mudaré a mi casa. Por ahora he estado viviendo con mi suegra, pero hoy pensaba irme a casa.  
-¿Ella te trata mal?  
-No, sino que quiero regresar a mi casa. Es mejor, quiero mi propio espacio. Es como una casa de campo, así que tal vez le guste.  
-Me encantará, pero..¿tus hijos?  
-Ellos entenderán. Además, ellos le tienen un gran cariño a Scorpius y sé que ellos también la querrán.

Narcissa subió a su cuarto a empacar y bajó con su hijo y nieto a los 10 minutos. Encontraron a Luna al pie de las escaleras , sonriéndole

-¿Listos?- preguntó Luna a Narcissa y Scorpius  
-¿Listos para qué, Luna?- preguntó Draco  
-Tu mamá y Scorp vienen a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo. ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó asustada la rubia, pensando que la idea no sea aceptada por el rubio  
-¡Qué bueno! Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Luna. Gracias por cuidarlos.

Se acercaron a la red flu y Draco les dijo.

-Vayan ustedes primero.  
-Te queremos acompañar papi, anda tu primero- dijo Scorpius  
-Scorp, ustedes primero.- le dijo, dándole un beso a su hijo y a su madre.  
-Hasta luego hijo, cuídate mucho- dijo Narcissa, entrando a la chimenea  
-Chau papá, diviértete y ojalá tengas los mejores negocios- dijo Scorpius, siguiendo a su abuela  
-Hasta luego Draco- sonrió la rubia- Cuidate mucho y ojalá te vaya bien en los negocios. No te olvides de usar el collar, te cuidará.- cuando iba a entrar a la chimenea, Draco la jaló del brazo y cuando quedaron frente a frente le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso profundo, que hizo cerrar los ojos a los dos amantes.  
-Emm, esto es algo incómodo muchachos- dijo Narcissa, tratando de no sonreír ante la imagen.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Luna estaba en estado de shock. Draco la miraba con dulzura y dijo

-Gracias por cuidar de mi familia, Luna- sonrió el rubio  
-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de cuidarla, Draco- y la rubia se metió a la chimenea. Tomó un poco de polvos flu y desaparecieron bajo la llama verde

-Bueno, es hora de partir- dijo Draco, tomando un largo suspiro mirando el anillo. Llévame donde me tengas que llevar- y desapareció del lugar.

_-Y Belle atacó de nuevo, 100 puntos para Ravenclaw- dijo el fantasma feliz  
-Bueno, tú te vas con Luna y yo me voy con Draco. Tengo que ver que pasa. Nos vemos. Hasta luego, profesor Dumbledore. Hasta luego, querido amigo-y Belle desapareció.  
-Bueno, he visto que están haciendo un buen trabajo. Me siento feliz que todo esté a punto de arreglarse. Es mejor, antes de que todo empiece.- dijo Dumbledore- Adiós_

Draco apareció en el lugar que había soñado. Era la casa de los Cloâtre en Italia. No había cambiado mucho, habían muchas flores y a lo lejos se veía la misma casa que Isabelle le había enseñado. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que podía pasar. Ver a su hijo y explicarle el motivo de su abandono sería un problema que él solo tenía que solucionar. Caminó hasta la entrada y tocó la puerta con mucho miedo. Tocó varias veces, pero nadie le abría. Y apareció una voz en el lugar.

-No te abren, porque no has tocado muy fuerte.- dijo la voz, que el rubio reconoció como la de la mamá de Luna.  
-Tengo miedo- dijo asustado el rubio.  
-No lo tengas, vamos..toca- insistió la rubia

Tocó de nuevo y esta vez alguien le abrió.

-¿quién es usted?- dijo la elfina que le abrió. Al parecer, ella estaba de mal humor  
-Soy el Sr. Draco Malfoy.- dijo el rubio

La elfina abrió los ojos, parecían desorbitados.

-Espere un momento- le dijo ella

Vio a la elfina desaparecerse y pudo ver que la casa estaba bien arreglada. Por curiosidad entró y quedó embelesado con el lugar. Era bellísimo y estaba bien cuidado. En una de las paredes pudo ver un espejo grande que le llamó mucho la atención

-¿Le gusta el espejo?- preguntó una voz atrás de Draco

Él rubio volteó y pudo ver a quien le pertenecía la voz. Era idéntico a él, tenía su mismo pelo, su altura, su nariz, su boca, pero tenía los ojos de Luna. Era su hijo.


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias por leer (:  
Agradezco su visita, bella semana y éxitos en todo  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Harry Potter

Draco no despegaba su mirada del muchacho. El joven tenía todo el porte de los Malfoy, y la mirada soñadora de Luna.

-Señor...¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el joven pasando la mano frente al otro rubio  
-Si..si, yo…yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio-¿tú debes ser….?  
-Kaleth Cloâtre, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano- ¿a qué debo su visita?  
-Yo….yo…-le respondió el saludo a su hijo- yo soy Draco Malfoy  
-Ya lo sé señor, ¿necesita alguna ayuda?- dijo abriendo los ojos con preocupación, igual como lo hacía Luna en esos casos  
-Yo…yo

La elfina apareció con una carta en la mano. Miró a los 2 rubios y se la extendió a Kaleth. El muchacho la recibió y le agradeció. Ahora se dirigió a su padre.

-Pasemos a la sala, Sr. Malfoy- le sonrió y se fue a la sala

Draco asustado siguió al joven a una sala preciosa. Era sofisticada y muy elegante. Tenía una chimenea y ésta arriba muchas fotos del joven presente y de su abuelo. Draco quedó maravillado con el lugar, tanto así que no se percató que el joven lo miraba con extrañeza y también con cierta dulzura.

-Sé que lo trae por aquí, Sr. Malfoy- dijo el joven,- sentémonos.

Draco hizo lo que le dijo su hijo y lo miró con extrañeza

-¿Cómo sabes que lo vengo a hacer por aquí?- dijo Malfoy  
-Porque me he preparado para esto por muchos años. Sé quién es usted.- sonrió el muchacho.  
-Pero..¿cómo..cómo lo…?-tartamudeó el rubio  
-Belle me lo dijo- dijo con total tono de tranquilidad

El rubio quedó en shock. Su hijo y la madre de Luna ya se habían hablado. Bueno, eso era normal puesto que Belle era su abuela y jamás dejó de cuidar a los suyos.

-¿Cómo conociste a Belle?-preguntó el rubio  
-Bueno, siempre apareció en mis sueños. Desde que tengo uso de razón, ella me estuvo cuidando desde el cielo. Cuando se lo dije a mi abuelo, él no me creía. Decía que estaba loco y que era igual que su hija. Que tanto Isabelle como yo éramos una escoria y que no deberías llevar el apellido Cloâtre en nuestra sangre.  
-¿Por qué te decía eso?- siguió preguntando el rubio, perplejo por lo que decía el abuelo de Luna  
-Yo tengo el mismo don que Belle, Sr. Malfoy. Puedo saber cuando la gente se va a morir, 2 años antes. Y también puedo ver fantasmas. Los muertos que trae la gente consigo. Ellos nos protegen, por eso es que siempre están con nosotros.- dijo con tranquilidad Kaleth  
-Pero…entonces se salta una generación- dijo Malfoy  
-Parece que sí.

Una atmósfera de incomodidad reinó en el lugar. Kaleth lo miraba con mucha dulzura, tal cual como miraba Luna. Draco tenía impotencia y dolor. No sabía cómo hablarle a su hijo. No sabía cómo decirle que él era su padre y que no lo quiso abandonar. No sabía cómo decirle, que Luna pensaba que estaba muerto y que tal vez cuando lo vea no lo reconocería.

-Kaleth…yo…yo vine aquí, porque…porque yo soy tu padre- dijo nervioso el rubio  
-Lo sé- sonrió el muchacho  
-¡¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?!- gritó Malfoy  
-Porque las cosas hay que tomarlas con calma, Sr. Malfoy. Además, siempre lo esperé.  
-¿Cómo que siempre me esperaste? ¿Acaso Lothaire no te crió como un padre?-dijo bajando la voz, el rubio  
-Siempre supe que él no era mi padre. Siempre se encargó de decirme que yo era un bastardo y que mis padres eran 2 niños irresponsables. Que por eso yo estaba con él y que le debía agradecer el mantenerme con vida. Siempre decía que si yo me hubiera quedado con ustedes estaría muerto en estos momentos. Por lo que, antes de morir, me dejó esta carta.-se la extendió a su padre y éste la leyó con detenimiento

_Kaleth_

_Sé que eres un hombre grande, ahora que tienes 17 años he visto que te has podido valer por ti solo. Ahora eres un gran medimago y estoy orgulloso de que seas de mi sangre. A pesar de haber terminado el colegio, ya fuiste aceptado en uno de los centros de salud más importantes de toda Francia. Sé que durante todo este tiempo te he tratado de lo peor, pero como siempre, me he arrepentido después que te he perdido. Sé que te fuiste de la casa porque ya no soportabas vivir conmigo, y es por mi culpa. Yo debí cuidarte y protegerte, pero cometí los mismos errores que cometí con mi hija Isabelle. Ahora, en mi lecho de muerte, te pido disculpas y espero que perdones a este viejo que te trató con mucho desprecio. Tú sabes perfectamente que no eres mi hijo. Que tu padre y tu madre te tuvieron por ese gran amor que se tuvieron y que espero que lo vuelvan a tener. Me he enterado que tu padre, el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, se ha casado y tiene 1 hijo llamado Scorpius Malfoy. He averiguado que mi nieta, Luna Lucie Lovegood, también se ha casado y tiene 2 hijos llamados Lysander y Lorcan Scamander. Hace muchos años, ellos te entregaron a mí para salvarte. Porque el mundo mágico vivía momentos oscuros y que un tal Voldemort atacaba a todo el que tratara de irse en contra de él. Tu madre, Luna, fue una de las que estuvo detrás de un joven llamado Harry Potter, quien era el único que lo podría vencer. Pero ella fue capturada por este horrible ser y torturada sin piedad. Tu padre, Draco, estuvo en el otro bando. En el bando oscuro, si no me equivoco los llamaban mortífagos y eran asesinos. Pero él estaba ahí, porque fue obligado, sino matarían a su familia, que también es la tuya. Tu madre estuvo en el calabozo de la casa de tu padre y es ahí donde Voldemort se enteró de tu existencia, haciendo que un gran amigo mío, ese el que te platiqué, te salvara. A tu madre le borraron la memoria, y tu padre vive con el dolor de haberlos perdido. Porque sí, a él se le modificó la memoria para que pensara que te había asesinado. No les guardes rencor, porque ellos no sabían que estabas vivo y que te llevaron a mis brazos para que seas salvado. Ellos son buenas personas, que realmente te quieren a pesar de no conocerte. No le eches la culpa, de algo que tenía que pasar. Conozco tu corazón y sé que tú ya los has perdonado al leer esta carta. Ellos te buscarán, antes de que todo pase. Tú no debes buscarlo, porque corres peligro. Antes de que las cosas traten de estar como antes, tú ya debes estar en casa con tu verdadera familia. Tú has sido preparado para enfrentar lo que se viene y para salvar la vida de alguien muy importante. Y esa es tu madre. Cuando te busquen, déjate encontrar. Y cuando te quieran querer, déjate amar. Porque ellos son personas frágiles, en un mundo cruel. Porque ya han pasado por mucho y no es justo que pasen por más cosas. Ha pasado ya mucho, 17 años de eso, y todavía no se han cruzado, por lo que sé. Pero en algún momento lo harán, hijo mío, y cuando lo hagan, la verdad será revelada. Porque así decían las escrituras proféticas. "Y cuando todo sea revelado y todo sea realmente perdonado, el afortunado niño podrá volver a casa", y así será. Bueno hijo, es hora de despedirme. Nunca dejes de estudiar. Ya estoy muy orgulloso de lo que eres. Sé que estás comenzando una investigación y espero que la termines. Solo te pido un último favor, cuando veas a mi nieta, mírala a los ojos y dile que la amo mucho. Que a pesar de no conocerla, la amo y que ojalá sea la mejor madre del mundo para esos pequeños seres que le ha dado la vida. _

_Te amará siempre,  
Lothaire Cloâtre_

Cuando Draco terminó de leer la carta, se sintió mal. Todo ya estaba escrito y los que más sufrieron fueron ellos 3. Se sintió como un títere que fue manejado al antojo del destino. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, por tardar tanto tiempo en pedirle disculpas a Luna. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él le hubiera pedido perdón cuando regresaron a Hogwarts después de la batalla? ¿Hubiera recuperado a su familia? ¿No hubiera tenido a Scorpius y no se hubiera casado con Astoria?

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo Kaleth- ¿dónde está Luna?  
-¿Luna? Ella está en Inglaterra-dijo Draco  
-¿Están juntos?- dijo el joven aguantando las lágrimas  
-No.  
-¿Me puede contar sobre ella? ¿cómo es?. Usted entenderá que nunca tuve una imagen de madre en mi vida. Y bueno, tampoco de padre. Lothaire era un buen hombre, pero tenía que aprender a tratar a las personas. Y después de la muerte de Tonnie, no se volvió a casar o a tener una relación. Siempre le fue fiel al amor que le tenía a mi bisabuela. He averiguado muchas cosas sobre usted y sobre ella. Sé que usted proviene de una familia de ex-mortífagos y que durante la segunda guerra mágica se pasaron al bando de Luna. También sé que Luna le fue muy fiel a la verdad y que mi abuelo vendió al elegido para salvar a su hija. Si no me equivoco, el nombre de él era Xenophilius. Mi abuelo lo odiaba. Decía que gracias a él, su hija había perdido el sentido y se había vuelto rebelde.  
-¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa?-preguntó Draco  
-Me fui de mi casa a los 15 años. No aguantaba que mi abuelo me tratara como un don nadie.  
-¿Estudiaste aquí, en Italia, o en Francia?  
-Estudié en Francia, mi abuelo volvió allá cuando me dejaron a su cuidado. Estuve en Beauxbatons y me gradué allá. Cuando terminé, decidí trabajar en un centro de salud de Francia y ellos me trasladaron aquí para especializarme. Primero no tenía una casa, pero mi abuelo me mandó una carta explicándome que él tenía una casa y que me podía hospedar el tiempo que quisiera. Así que ahora vivo aquí. Soy medimago. Pero mi especialidad es curar a hombres lobo y animagos.  
-¿No tienes miedo de que te ocurra algo?  
-Absolutamente. Los hombres lobo son muy peligrosos, y la mayoría de animagos no quieren que el mundo sepa sobre su situación. Pero ya me acostumbré a ellos. Aunque prefiero tratar con animagos, son un poco más comprensibles.  
-¿Qué haces con ellos?  
-Bueno, por el momento los sano de algún daño superficial que se hagan. La mayoría de licántropos se hacen daño mientras se mutan, y los animagos, tienden a perder mucha energía cuando se transforman. Pero como le digo, todavía no entró de lleno a esta especialización. Falta aprender un poco más.  
-¿De qué investigación habla tu abuelo en la carta?  
-Oh- sonrió el muchacho- estoy haciendo una investigación acerca de los animagos. Muchos de ellos nacen siéndolo, otros se transforman durante su vida por magia, pero hay algunos que después de un shock o de una noticia muy fuerte se convierten. Ellos son mi especialización, pero son muy difíciles de encontrar.

El silencio volvió a sellar la conversación. El padre y el hijo se miraban como si se leyeran la mente.

-¿Nos odias?- preguntó Draco, por fin  
-No. No puedo odiar a las personas, es algo innato. Desde que he convivido con mi abuelo y desde que tengo conocimiento sobre la vida, no he odiado. No lo puedo hacer. Pero eso sí, puedo llegar a perder la paciencia. No pasa muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede, nadie me puede parar. Según Belle, dice que mi ma…Luna también es igual. –dijo corrigiéndose el muchacho  
-Cuando Luna te conozca, te amará- dijo Draco sonriendo  
-¿Cómo está tu hijo? ¿con quién lo has dejado? ¿También lo abandonaste?- y vio que los ojos azul-grisáceos del muchacho se convertían en una mirada fría  
-¿No que no sentías rencor?- dijo Draco, con cierta sorna. Él sabía que hijo no podía ser tan tranquilo.  
-No lo siento, pero quiero saber si mis hermanos tienen una buena vida y no como la mía; Sr. Malfoy- dijo con cierto tono de molestia  
-Me imagino- dijo Draco cabizbaja- que sufriste mu…..  
-¡NO TIENES NI IDEA, MALFOY! Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un hombre que te recuerda todos los días que fuiste un bastardo. Tú no sabes lo que es ver que algunos padres iban a dejar a sus hijos al colegio y yo no. Tú no sabes lo que es ver que todos te rechazan por no tener un padre y por ser diferente. Tú no sabes lo que es que la gente te grite huérfano. No sabes lo que se siente que cada cumpleaños, uno no reciba regalos de su padre. No sabes lo que es pasar navidad solo, y que tu abuelo ni siquiera te ayude a armar el árbol. No sabes lo que se siente jugar solo y que nadie se acerque porque piensan que la locura es contagiosa. Porque a mí me tildaban de loco en el colegio por hablar solo, pero realmente yo no lo hacía. Yo hablaba con Belle. Ella ha sido mi amiga imaginaria desde que tengo conocimiento y es la única que ha sabido mis penas. Aunque también había alguien que siempre estuvo para mí, y era mi amiga. Ellas son las únicas personas que se han acercado a mí, sin pensarlo dos veces y nunca se burlaron. Sé que Belle es mi abuela, lo descubrí cuando cumplí los 14.- hizo una pausa, y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del joven- nadie sabe cuánto he sufrido con todo esto. Sé que no debo juzgar los hechos, sin antes no haber conocido las causas, pero me siento mal con todo esto. Nadie se preocupó por mí, nadie. Solamente Belle. Yo lo único que quiero es una vida normal, quiero ser alguien que sea aceptado. Sé mucho sobre ti, Draco Malfoy. Sé lo suficiente como para saber quién eres. Sé que fuiste uno de los jóvenes más guapos de la Hogwarts. Sé también que eras considerado uno de los matones del lugar y que muchas han pasado por tu cama. También sé que tratabas a Luna como Lunática y que te causaba mucha gracia hacerlo. Pero a ella la comprendo, no estamos locos, simplemente somos personas con diferentes pensamientos. No creo en criaturas mágicas como ella, pero estoy orgulloso de tener un libre pensamiento. Quiero tener la familia que nunca tuve. Quiero poder tener una madre, a la que le cuente todo lo que tengo. Tener a alguien que me enseñe quidditch. Quiero tener una familia, para poder hacer la mía.  
-¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó Draco, mirando fijamente a su hijo  
-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió con cierto desafío en su voz  
-Mira Kaleth, yo soy nuevo en esto. Yo sé que tengo la culpa por mis malas decisiones, pero también soy una víctima al igual que Luna y tú. Cuando ella y yo te concebimos, estábamos felices de tenerte con nosotros. Pero te tuvimos en un mal momento. Jamás fuiste un error, al contrario, fuiste la luz de esperanza para que yo no le hiciera nada a Dumbledore. Porque en esos tiempos, me mandaron una misión que no pude cumplir.  
-¿Qué misión?- preguntó asustado Kaleth  
-Yo, durante mi 6 año, tenía que matar al director de Hogwarts. A Albus Dumbledore- dijo apenado el rubio  
-¿Al señor barbón, buena gente?¿es un señor con penetrantes ojos azules?- dijo Kaleth  
-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó Draco extrañado, pues era raro que su hijo supiera ese pequeño detalle de Dumbledore. Solo la gente que lo conocía sabía de su mirada penetrante.  
-Cuando Belle venía a jugar, el señor siempre venía después de 2 horas. Me sonreía y se la llevaba. Siempre venía con una sonrisa y me caía muy bien.  
-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo ves?  
-Ayer se me aparecieron en sueños los dos, y me explicaron sobre tu llegada. Me dijeron que tenía que tener paciencia y que tenía que tener mi mente muy abierta. Dicen que he sacado tu terquedad, pero la bondad de Luna.  
-Así que Dumbledore y Belle estuvieron aquí, preparando mi llegada- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada.  
-¿Por qué la sonrisa?-preguntó más calmado Kaleth  
-Porque parece que ellos han estado detrás de todo esto. Han pasado muchas cosas desde hace 1 mes. Cosas casi extrañas, muchas cosas que tienen que ver con mi pasado y el de Luna.  
-Señor Malfoy- dijo el joven mirando su reloj- tengo que ir al hospital. Tengo que trabajar, así que si me disculpa…..  
-Me gustaría ir contigo. ¿Dónde queda el lugar?-preguntó ansioso Draco  
-El hospital se llama Mibelli. Fue en honor a un dermatólogo de la antigua Italia. Ahí también hay laboratorios para los experimentos de los brujos. Me encantan las pociones, así que por eso me trajeron acá. Se dice que aquí se puede hacer una mejor especialización  
-¿No te gustaría trabajar en Inglaterra? Tengo contactos y puedo asegurarte un mejor pues…  
-Quiero ganarme mi propia posición. No necesito que nadie hable con alguien para ser el mejor, quiero comenzar de abajo para demostrar que no por la familia que tengo, estoy donde estoy. Así que muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy. –dijo molesto Kaleth  
-Ok, pero no te molestes Kaleth. Simplemente te quería ayudar.- dijo molesto Draco  
-Sé que me quiso ayudar y se lo agradezco, pero quiero que entienda que no me gusta como la gente mayor cree que puede tener control sobre los menores. Yo quiero salir adelante por mis propios méritos. Pero me gustaría ir a Inglaterra. Sé que San Mungo es muy bueno en curar enfermedades extrañas.-dijo interesado el muchacho- Esperaré a que me trasladen, para ir para allá  
-¿No nos quieres conocer más a fondo, no?- dijo Draco  
-Me gustaría conocer a mis hermanos, pero todavía no es tiempo para mí. Aunque parezca mentira, para mí también todo esto es nuevo. Soy alguien que de la noche a la mañana ha conocido a su verdadera familia. Así que me tomará mucho tiempo asimilarlo. Bueno- mirando de nuevo su reloj- se me ha hecho tarde. ¿Vendrá para cenar?  
-Bueno….yo..pensaba regresar a Inglaterra, puesto que…-dijo sorprendido Draco  
-¿Me dejarás de nuevo?-preguntó Kaleth con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos  
-Pero..nuestra relación….-decía Draco  
-Te invito a cenar, me encantaría saber más sobre mi familia. Quiero saber sobre ti y sobre Luna. Quiero conocer un poco sobre los míos. Si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte…  
-Bueno, yo he reservado un hotel muggle cerca de aquí  
-¿Así? ¿cuál?  
-El Westin Palace Milán.  
-¡¿Así?!- gritó feliz el muchacho- queda muy cerca del lugar donde trabajo. ¡Es genial!- y de un impulso abrazó a su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta del gesto, Draco le devolvió el abrazo y después de un tiempo el chico se separó de su padre  
-Perdón por ser tan impulsivo- sonrió el muchacho- sino que me alegra que estemos tan cerca  
-No te preocupes, eres igual que tu madr…digo, que Luna. Ella también era así antes, aunque ahora se ha vuelto mucho más seria. Le han pasado muchas cosas- dijo Malfoy con un dejo de tristeza  
-Sé que murió su esposo, pero de ahí nada más- dijo algo triste Kaleth  
-¿No te tenías que ir a trabajar, niño Kaleth?- dijo la elfina apareciéndose en la sala  
-¡Es verdad!, ¿te llevo Draco?- dijo feliz el muchacho.  
-Pero podemos….  
-Tengo carro, Draco. Te llevaré, y así conoces la ciudad- así que, jaló a su padre de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Subieron al carro, este era una 4x4 color negro y se notaba que era elegante. Draco estaba asustado con el automóvil, puesto que siempre vio que algunos brujos lo usaban, pero jamás se atrevió a comprarse uno.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Draco- dijo Kaleth  
-¿Cinturón de qué?- preguntó extrañado el rubio  
-¿Jamás has usado o has entrado a un carro?- preguntó curioso Kaleth, mirando a su padre con extrañeza  
-Jamás, nosotros los sangre pura no nos gusta mezclarnos con artefactos muggles.- dijo con un poco de desprecio Draco  
-¿Luna ha subido a alguno?- preguntó Kaleth  
-Sé que Weasley, su mejor amigo, tiene un carro. Así que de seguro ha subido a alguno.-dijo sin cambiar su voz de desprecio, el rubio

Kaleth encendió el carro y se comenzó a mover. Al primer impulso, Draco estaba lleno de terror y su cara lo reflejaba. Veía como el carro se movía y en cierta parte, estaba orgulloso de que su hijo fuera bueno en algo de muggles. Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos, donde ninguno de los dos se dirigía palabra alguna, hasta que el primogénito de Malfoy habló.

-Así que Luna tiene un mejor amigo.- dijo sonriendo Kaleth. - ¿estás celoso, verdad?  
-¿Celoso, yo? No me hagas reír- dijo molesto Draco- ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?  
-Porque cuando dijiste su nombre, hubieras visto tu cara de desprecio absoluta. ¿quién es Weasley?  
-Es una comadreja, fue compañero mío del colegio. Perteneció a la casa Gryffindor. Sus padres eran unos pobretones, que tenían más hijos de los que podían mantener. Ahora está casado con una sabelotodo y bueno, tiene 2 hijos. Es amigo de Luna, desde después de la batalla. Antes él trataba a Luna igual o peor que yo, pero de la noche a la mañana se volvieron inseparables. Hasta ahora. –dijo aparentando tranquilidad.  
-Parece un buen hombre, si quiere a Luna por lo que es, se ha ganado mi total respeto.- dijo Kaleth sonriendo.- Muy poca gente, nos acepta. Pero si ella ha conseguido a personas que la quieran, pues eso es un punto a favor de las personas. Eso significa, que todavía hay gente que mira el corazón y no la cara.  
-Parece como si estuviera hablando con un viejo- sonrió Draco- eres muy maduro para tu edad  
-Bueno, cuando uno es criado por su abuelo, crece así. Sígueme hablando sobre Luna, ¿tiene más amigos?- preguntó interesado  
-Bueno, tiene a Potter, Granger, Longbottom y a toda la familia Weasley.- dijo con su tono de desprecio característico  
-¿No tienen amigos en común? Porque por lo que te he escuchado, no tienes una buena relación con los amigos de Luna  
-Tenemos un par de amigos en común. Pansy y Blaise, ellos fueron Slytherin. Pans es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, tuvimos una relación pero nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos compatibles. Y Blaise, pues, también fue un gran amigo mío. Lamentablemente, nuestra relación se ha quebrantado con el pasar del tiempo. Por lo que digamos, no tengo amigos- dijo algo triste Draco, casi imperceptible para Kaleth  
- Los verdaderos amigos jamás se alejan. Yo también tuve 1 amiga, una muy buena amiga- sonrió Kaleth  
-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Draco

Otro silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Draco pudo percibir cierto brillo en los ojos de su hijo. No quiso preguntar más y quedaron así durante todo el camino. Hasta que llegaron al centro de Milán, donde Kaleth estacionó el carro frente al hotel de su padre y se lo quedó mirando.

-Llegamos, ¿qué te parece si cuando termine de trabajar te vengo a recoger?- preguntó Kaleth  
-Claro, sería genial. ¿Dónde trabajas?  
-Ahí- dijo señalando un hospital grande frente al hotel- tenemos que pasar por una pequeña puerta para entrar al hospital mágico. Mibelli fue un brujo también, pero le gustaba ayudar a los muggles. Él era un hijo de muggles. Así que creó dentro de su hospital muggle, un hospital para brujos y todos son atendidos por igual.  
-Bueno, que tengas un buen día. Te irá bien. Ahora dime, ¿cómo hago para salir?.- preguntó confundido el rubio.  
-Mira tienes que….-pero de pronto se quedó callado y mirando por la ventana  
-Kaleth, Kaleth, ¿estás bien?- preguntó zarandeando a su hijo, el rubio

Siguió la mirada de su hijo, y vio a una muchacha parada en la vereda del hospital. Ella era alta, muy blanca, tendría unos 18 años, tenía un pelo largo rizado y rubio. Sus ojos eran color plateado y hablaba por celular. Quien conociera a Luna, diría que es su gemela perdida.

-Así que, ¿la conoces?- dijo Draco sonriendo pícaramente a su hijo  
-Se llama Elle, es francesa igual que yo. La conocí en el colegio y siempre fue mi única amiga. Pero ella jamás me ha visto como algo más. Siempre estuvo enamorada de chicos guapísimos, pero lamentablemente eran ciegos y jugaban con ella. Tiene la misma especialización que yo. Es muy bella, pero jamás se fijará en mí. Soy su mejor amigo y….

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la ventana y Draco volteó su mirada y se encontró con la cara sonriente de la chica. Draco volteó a ver a su hijo, quien tenía un rubor en las mejillas que aparecían en la cara de Luna cuando estaba demasiado feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Kaleth bajó la ventana y la rubia por fin habló.

-Kaleeeeeee, llegaste por fin. Tienes el celular apagado- dijo fingiendo una carita triste.  
-No me había dado cuenta- dijo Kaleth mirándola embobado- Te presento a mi pa….al Sr. Draco Malfoy.  
-Mucho gusto, Sr..¡DIJISTE MALFOY!, él no es….-gritó Elle  
-Sí Elle, él es hombre del que siempre te hablé.- dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa única el muchacho.  
-Bueno, mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano Draco- yo me tengo que retirar- miró a su hijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Nos vemos más tarde.

Primero salió Kaleth, para abrirle la puerta a su padre. La chica miraba a Draco con suma alegría. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera, Elle dijo

-Mucho gusto, soy Elle. Soy la mejor amiga de su hij..digo de Kaleth y estoy muy feliz, pero muy feliz por conocerlo.- sonrió la muchacha- ¿dónde está Luna?- preguntó mirando el carro  
-Ella no ha podido venir, se quedó en Inglaterra con nuestros hijos- sonrió Draco  
-¿Están casados?- dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- ¿No me dijiste que ellos no se habían cruzado por muchos años?- dijo mirando a Kaleth  
-Es verdad, ella está con mi hijo y sus hijos. Recién nos hemos cruzado. Después de mucho- dijo tranquilo Draco  
-Entiendo, lo siento. Siempre digo cosas sin pensar. Es que cuando Kaleth me habló sobre ustedes, yo había creado toda una historia de amor. Así que me imaginé muchas cosas- sonrió Elle.- Bueno- dijo viendo su reloj- estamos llegando 2 minutos retrasados, sanador Cloâtre. Gusto de conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy- le regaló una sonrisa a Kaleth y entró al hospital  
-Me parece que ella siente algo por ti- dijo Draco  
-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ansioso el muchacho  
-Estoy seguro hijo. Bueno te dejo. Buen día -y cruzó para irse al hotel.

Kaleth siguió con la mirada a su padre con una sonrisa única.

-Gracias Belle, gracias por darme esta oportunidad con mi padre- y entró al hospital  
-De nada, mi niño afortunado- dijo Belle sonriéndole al muchacho

En Inglaterra, las cosas iban bien. Luna había regresado a su casa y estaban los Malfoy y los Scamander y Happy.

-Mamá, ¿por qué la Sra. Malfoy está aquí con nosotros?- preguntó Lorcan a su madre, quienes estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno con el elfo. Mientras que Lysander, Scorpius y Narcissa estaban en el comedor.  
-Porque ella extrañaba mucho a su nieto. ¿Te molesta?- dijo Luna inquisitiva  
-No, al contrario me agrada la idea de tener visita en la casa. Pero, ¿ella no te hizo mucho daño?-preguntó Lorcan  
-No hijo, ella fue amiga de tu abuela y cometió muchos errores. Pero yo ya los he perdonado, he perdonado al Señor Malfoy también-sonrió Luna  
-Eres una gran mamá- sonrió su hijo- siempre perdonando a las personas que te hacen daño. Es bueno darles una oportunidad para enmendar errores. Voy poniendo la mesa mami- y salió de la habitación.

Cuando el muchacho salía, Narcissa entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy- dijo Lorcan, sonriéndole a la señora  
-Buenos días, Lorcan- dijo seria y el muchacho se fue a la sala con su hermano y Scorp  
-Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy- dijo Luna, dándole la bienvenida  
-Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy-dijo el elfo  
-Buenos días, Luna-dijo Narcissa seria- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Y ya te he dicho que me trates de tú.  
-No es necesario, Narcissa- sonrió Luna- ya estoy por terminar. Mas bien, vaya al comedor que dentro de poco le sirvo.  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Narcissa  
-Completamente.

Narcissa sonrió a Luna y se fue a donde estaba su nieto. Happy, decidió ir preparando la mesa, así que también salió del lugar. Mientras Luna esperaba a que el agua hirviera, porque siempre le gustó hacer las cosas como muggle, se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

-Buenos días, mi niña-dijo el fantasma- ¿cómo estás?  
-Yo estoy bien amigo fantasma, buenos días-dijo sonriendo Luna- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-¿No puedo venir a saludar a una buena amiga?- preguntó el fantasma  
-Claro que sí,- rio la rubia- ¿sabes qué Narcissa está aquí conmigo?  
-Lo sé, la he visto. Se le nota muy feliz, aunque no lo quiera notar. – dijo el fantasma- Mírala, ella mira a tus hijos con mucha dulzura

Luna se acercó a la puerta, que daba al comedor y vio a Narcissa al costado de Scorpius, sonriéndole a los hijos de Luna.

-…..los nargles roban tus cosas, pero mamá nos da collares de corchos de mantequilla para protegernos- escuchó decir a Lorcan.  
-¿Ustedes no nos guardan rencor?- preguntó extrañada Narcissa  
-No. Si mamá los ha perdonado, ¿por qué no nosotros?- dijo serio Lysander  
-¿No se sienten mal por nuestra presencia?- preguntó de nuevo Narcissa, quien al parecer, no creía la bondad de los muchachos.  
-Señora, creo que debería dejar de desconfiar en nosotros- dijo Lysander, con la misma seriedad de Narcissa- nosotros hemos demostrado que confiamos en ustedes. ¿usted cree que Scorpius se hubiera quedado con nosotros, si lo tratáramos mal? No nos sentimos mal con su presencia, al contrario, estamos felices de tenerlos con nosotros. Scorpius, es un amigo, y todo amigo debe de ser cuidado y querido.

Narcissa miró intensamente a Lysander, quien sonreía a Scorpius y a su hermano. Ella sonrió ante el gesto y le dijo

-Eres muy parecido a tu abuela, Lysander. Ella hubiera dicho lo mismo.-dijo Narcissa, por fin sonriendo.  
-Yo me parezco a mamá y Lorcan se parece a papá- dijo Lysander- pero mi hermano, será mucho mejor que mi padre. Él jamás hará daño a alguien, como Rolf hizo con mamá. Él será el mejor.  
-¿Qué quieren ser cuando terminen Hogwarts?-preguntó Narcissa  
-Bueno, yo quiero ser naturalista como mamá- dijo Lorcan  
-Yo seré auror, como mi tío Ronald y tío Harry- dijo Lysander  
-¿Por qué quieres ser auror, Lysander? Tu mamá, tu padre han sido naturalistas muy conocidos y reconocidos en el mundo mágico. Y te aseguro que Lorcan también lo será.- dijo la rubia dándole una cálida sonrisa a Lorcan- ¿auror? Eso es muy peligroso  
-Me gustaría ser auror para poder resolver problemas y ayudar a las personas. No le tengo miedo al peligro, mi abuela siempre nos protegerá. Y si tengo que morir, tendré que hacerlo. Jamás se puede ir contra el destino, Sra. Malfoy- dijo Lysander

Luna, quien veía de lejos la escena, miraba sorprendida la forma de hablar de su hijo. Quien iba a pensar, que el pequeño Lysander, ahora sería todo un hombre hablando. Cerró la puerta y escuchó el pitar de la tetera.

-Tu hijo es muy maduro para su edad- dijo el fantasma  
-Lo sé. Lorcan también es maduro, pero él es más tímido. Me hace acordar mucho a mí, cuando era joven. Las personas dicen que Lysander se parece a mí, y así es, pero a una Luna después de la batalla. Una que tuvo que enfrentar el dolor de mucha gente, y tratar de ser ayuda a los demás. Lorcan es un soñador, es Luna antes de la batalla.  
-Eres una buena madre, Luna-dijo el fantasma- tu madre está orgullosa de ti.  
-¿Qué sabe de ella?- preguntó Luna- ni siquiera ha venido a verme- dijo un poco triste  
-Ella está haciendo un par de cositas. Luna, te venía a recordar que tienes que ir al hospital para ver tu situación. Recuerda que todavía no te han dado completamente de alta. Y después regresas a casa de Cloâtre, no sé si te acuerdas, pero te olvidaste de tus recuerdos.  
-¡Por Merlín! Los recuerdos. Gracias por hacerme acordar. Eres de lo mejor. –dijo Luna- oye te quería…..  
-¡Mamá!-dijo Lysander entrando a la cocina, he interrumpió la conversación- ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿por qué te demoras? ¿necesitas ayuda?  
-No corazón. Ahorita voy. Anda al comedor y espérame ahí- dijo Luna y su hijo salió  
-¿Amigo fantasma, sigues ahí?-preguntó la rubia y nadie contestó.

Luna sirvió el desayuno y pasaron un momento agradable. Al terminar la primera comida, Narcissa se ofreció a cuidar a los chicos mientras Luna se iba al hospital. Ella aceptó encantada y le dijo que pronto estaría Caroline para acompañarla. Mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín y la Sra. Malfoy estaba viéndolos desde el pequeño comedor que había en la terraza, Luna se encontraba en su cuarto algo preocupada. ¿Y sí no le daban permiso para poder quedarse? ¿Tendría que volver a San Mungo y alejarse de sus hijos? ¿Con quién se quedaría Scorpius?. Mientras pensaba, ya había terminado de vestirse, así que se despidió de todos en casa y se apareció en San Mungo. Cuando llegó se llevó una grata sorpresa. Dentro del despacho de la sanadora, se encontraban Ron, Harry, Blaise y Pansy.

-Señora Scamander, buenos días- dijo la sanadora del lugar- la estábamos esperando.

La señora le señaló el asiento vacío y se sentó

-Sé que le parece extraño la presencia de sus amigos, pero para darle de alta necesitaba saber si usted estaba en condiciones para dejar el centro. Así que los llame, para que me puedan dar su percepción acerca de su mejora. Y realmente me han sorprendido, les he dado veritaserum y me han dicho que usted está de maravilla. Por lo que he decidido, darle de alta como habíamos quedado. Solo tiene que firmar unos papeles, - dijo sonriendo- es una formalidad- dijo mirando a Ron quien soltó un bufido de exasperación.  
-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo la rubia sonriendo a la sanadora  
-¿Me esperan un momento por favor? Voy a traer los papeles- y se retiró de la oficina

Luna miró a sus amigos y sonrió para sí. La vida le había puesto gente muy buena en su camino

-¿Cómo están?- dijo mirando a Pansy y a Blaise- ¿qué tal Navidad?  
-Todo bien, Lun- dijo Blaise, sonriendo- hemos pasado una navidad muy familiar, Blaise también te manda saludos.  
-Gracias por preguntar, Lun- dijo Pansy- ¿tú también pasaste una bonita navidad?  
-Sí- sonrió Luna- una de las mejores- dijo mirando a Ron y éste le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice

Hablaban sobre cosas triviales, cuando llegó la sanadora con cierta cara de enfado

-Señora Scamander, lamento la demora. Una señora, que dice ser amiga suya, dice que está en contra de que le demos de alta. Dice que usted continúa loca- dijo enfadada  
-¿Quién…..-pero Pansy fue interrumpida por una molesta voz  
-Yo fui, Lunática.-dijo Astoria- ¿Cómo están, estúpidos?  
-Tenías que ser tú,-dijo Pansy parándose a punto de pegarle a la aún Sra. Malfoy- no sé porque Draco no se separa de ti, todavía.  
-Porque necesita a una mujer de verdad- dijo mirando a Luna- le hace mucha falta. ¿Te darán de alta, Lunática?  
-Sí y así podré estar con mi familia y amigos.- dijo con voz desafiante la rubia soñadora  
-¿Familia? ¿Amigos?- dijo mirando con asco, Astoria- no me hagas reír, estúpida. ¿Amigos, ellos?- dijo señalando a los presentes- ¿Familia, los que están en tu casa?, no me hagas reír Lovegood. Tienes 1 hijo estúpido, ese tal Lysander. Y una suegra, que no sabe nada. Una pobre y triste….  
-No hables así de Luna, Astoria- gritó Ron, mirándola con enfado

Pansy, harta de los insultos de Astoria, le dio una cachetada y le dijo seriamente

-¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A METERTE CON SU FAMILIA Y CON SUS AMIGOS! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE ESCUCHE HABLANDO SOBRE ELLOS, NO SOLO SERÁ UNA CACHETADA, SINO SERÁ UN PUÑETE. ME HARTASTE ASTORIA, LLEGASTE A MI PUNTO LÍMITE. VUELVES A HACERLO, Y JURO QUE NO RESPONDO-gritó Pansy

Astoria la miró ofendida, y se retiró del lugar.

-Sra. Zabini- dijo con suavidad la sanadora- cálmese.  
-Pansy, cálmate- dijo Harry, mirando con asombro- ya se fue.  
-Sí Pans,-habló Luna- esto no te hará bien  
-No me gusta que se meta con lo mío- dijo molesta la morocha-la próxima….  
-¡No habrá ninguna próxima, Pansy!-dijo Ron, gritando- no debes caer en sus juegos. Eso es lo que ella quiere. Astoria le quiere hacer daño a Luna, pero fregar a todos los demás.

Las cosas se calmaron y Luna firmó los papeles para su salida. Se despidieron de la sanadora, Blaise se quedó en el hospital, puesto que ahora trabaja ahí. Se despidieron del moreno y salieron de San Mungo

-Bueno Luna, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ron- tenemos un nuevo caso que resolver. ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?  
-No es necesario, Ronnie- dijo sonriéndole- puedo irme sola.  
-Está bien, voy a tu casa más tarde para conversar- dijo mirándola Ron -nos vamos. ¿Te llevamos Pansy?  
-Luna, ¿no quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó la morena  
-No es necesario, Pans. Tengo cosas que hacer-sonrió la rubia  
-Bueno- dijo Pansy- chicos, yo no quiero ser una molestia…  
-No lo eres, Pansy- dijo Harry- con lo de hoy has demostrado lo buena amiga que eres. Sé que en el pasado fuiste diferente, pero la gente cambia. Has demostrado que tu amistad con Luna es muy fuerte y queremos enmendar los errores. Hace poco te tratamos muy mal y no fue justo. Sí eres amiga de Luna, también eres nuestra.  
-Chicos yo he cometido muchos errores- decía con un poco de tristeza la morena- yo agradezc…  
-No tienes nada que agradecernos- dijo Ron sinceramente- al contrario, nosotros te agradecemos el hecho que aguantes a Luna y que la quieras como nosotros. Gracias por defenderla hoy. Así que, como dijo Harry, ahora eres nuestra amiga y nos sentimos felices con ello. ¿Te llevamos?  
-Está bien- dijo Pansy feliz- ahora tengo 2 nuevos amigos, muchas gracias.  
-Chau Luna- dijeron los chicos, se subieron al auto de Ron y se fueron

Luna siguió con la mirada la trayectoria del carro y sonrió para sí.

-Bueno, ahora…a casa de los Cloâtre.

Se apareció en el lugar, subió al cuarto que compartió con Draco, abrió el armario y lo encontró. Ahí estaba la caja de madera que contenía los recuerdos más importantes de su vida. Recuerdos que le fueron arrebatados por Draco.

-¿Dónde podré encontrar un pensadero?- preguntó Luna en voz alta  
-En el primer piso, hay un despacho, ahí hay uno.- dijo el fantasma  
-Te fuiste sin despedirte- dijo fingiendo molestia Luna  
-Tenías que pasar tiempo con tu familia, así que no quise ser impedimento- dijo el fantasma- ¿quieres que te guíe?  
-Sí- y tomó los recuerdos.

Se fueron al despacho. Este era espacioso y contenía una biblioteca muy grande. Tenía un escritorio grande y polvoriento, con un retrato grande en la pared, donde pudo divisar la cara de una hermosa mujer, de un hombre y de una niña. Luna se quedó mirando la imagen, hasta que el fantasma habló

-Como supones, la mujer del retrato es tu abuela Sophie y el hombre es Lothaire. La niña, es Belle cuando tenía 5 años. Se le ve adorable- dijo el fantasma con un poco de alegría- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, el pensadero está atrás de la biblioteca.

Luna hizo lo que el fantasma le dijo y encontró el pensadero.

-Bueno Luna, te dej…-dijo el fantasma fue interrumpido por la rubia  
-¿Puedes quedarte? No quiero ver los recuerdos sola.- dijo algo tímida la rubia  
-Está bien

Abrieron la caja y se encontraron con varios recuerdos en pequeños frascos de cristal. Todos contenían un nombre. Primero revisó el que decía "Primer encuentro" (está en el capítulo 7), cuando terminó de ver el recuerdo, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras, Luna?-preguntó el fantasma asustado  
-Porque tal vez….tal vez….tal vez, si todo hubiera sido diferente, estaríamos casados, con hijos y todo. Hubiéramos tenido una familia feliz, fantasma.-dijo la rubia sin dejar de llorar.  
-¿Lo quieres, verdad?-preguntó el fantasma  
-Ha empezado a crecer en mí una atracción muy fuerte, no te puedo mentir. Pero, a pesar de haberlo perdonado, el dolor del pasado me atormenta.-dijo Luna.-Pero hay algo que me deja muy desconcertada de éste recuerdo, fantama. ¿De qué hablaba Dumbledore? ¿Quiénes habían pasado por lo mismo? ¿No hablará de mamá y tú?  
-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté como había conocido a tu mamá? fue de la misma forma. Él se refería a nosotros. A mí y a ella.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Luna y sacó otro frasco de la caja

Vio el que decía "Primer beso" (está en el capítulo 11) y cuando terminó de verlo comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

-¿Yo le di el primer beso a Draco?- reía la soñadora- ¿cómo pude hacerlo?  
-No lo sé, pero lo hiciste sentir muy bien, por lo que he visto- dijo el fantasma  
-Tuve que quererlo demasiado para hacerlo. Soy muy impulsiva- dijo riendo.-¿Ahora que recuerdo toca?

El siguiente frasco tenía como título "Momento que jamás olvidaré", vertió el contenido en el pensadero y comenzó a ver el recuerdo

_Se encontraba ella en el lago negro. Era una Luna, que supuso estaba en su 5 año de Hogwarts. Estaba dando vueltas y bailando con gran alegría, cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse_

_-No te escondas, Draco- dijo sonriente la Luna joven  
-No me estoy escondiendo, Luna- respondió el muchacho- solamente te veo de lejos.  
-Te puedes acercar- dijo la rubia dejando de bailar y mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba el muchacho- siempre tan tímido  
-No soy tímido- y salió de su escondite y se acercó a la chica- hoy estás muy bella- sonrió  
-No soy bonita, soy una chica normal. Pero gracias por el cumplido. Antes podría haber dicho que tú también estás guapo….  
-¿No lo soy ahora?-dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola  
-Ahora estás demacrado- dijo triste la rubia- ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Draco? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir lo que te pasa?  
-No me pasa nada, Luna. Yo estoy bien- dijo Malfoy tratando de sonreír  
-Tu sonrisa no es sincera, no quiero que me mientas. Yo no te juzgaré.-dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos  
-Luna, no me pasa nada. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Draco, yo te amo. Solamente quiero que me tengas confianza..- dijo Luna, casi llorando  
-Solamente vine para poder verte un rato. Tal vez no te vuelva a ver, hasta dentro de 2 días. Chau_

_Cuando Draco se volteó, Luna lo cogió del brazo y lo volteó. Ella le sonrío, y entonces Draco se acercó y le dio un beso. Un beso profundo, que los hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando se separaron, el rubio dijo, susurrando._

_-Yo también te amo, y por eso prefiero que no te metas en problemas. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú eres la única esperanza, mi única luz, para poder enfrentarlo. Eres lo que necesito y eres tan pura que no te quiero mezclar con toda la maldad que está creciendo en mí. Te protegeré, así sea lo último que haga. _

_Y el recuerdo terminó_

-Eso es un recuerdo muy tierno. Me imagino que habla sobre la misión de matar a Dumbledore. –dijo Luna casi llorando  
-Tú lo amabas y mucho.- dijo el fantasma  
-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo mirando su reloj la rubia-Narcissa y Caroline seguro deben estar sufriendo con los niños.  
-¿Ya no quieres ver más recuerdos?- preguntó el fantasma- Mira que te faltan pocos  
-Veré 1 más y después veo los demás.

Miró dentro de la caja y se encontró con un frasco que decía "Celos". Tomó el recuerdo y de nuevo lo puso en el pensadero.

_Se vio cerca de la torre Ravenclaw. Por lo que pudo ver, había estado sonámbula y regresaba a su cuarto. En eso, vio que era jalada por alguien que estaba en la oscuridad y que no se podía distinguir muy bien. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos plateados que denotaban cansancio_

_-Hola Draco- sonrió Luna- ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-Yo estoy perfectamente, Luna- dijo molesto el rubio- ¿tú cómo estás? Seguro cansada por pasar una velada con Potter en la fiesta de Slughorn.  
-Draco, ¿estás celoso?- dijo Luna  
-¿Yo celoso? No me hagas reír, Lovegood. ¿Celoso de Potter? Yo soy mucho más que él.- dijo molesto  
-Entonces, ¿qué buscabas en la fiesta? Porque estabas dentro sin ser invitado-preguntó Luna  
-Porque….porque..¡BUENO SÍ! Te vi pasar con Potter, tú toda feliz, sonriéndole. Y me dio celos. Porque tú eres mía-dijo gritando el rubio  
-No deberías sentirte inseguro de mi cariño. ¿Sabes? Hoy estuve hablando con la profesora Trelawney y me dijo, que había visto que yo estaba muy enamorada de un hombre que tiene muchos problemas y que todavía le faltaba enfrentar más. Fue cuando hablaba sobre la conspiración Rotfang, ella estaba muy interesada_

_Luna pudo ver que Draco se tranquilizó un poco. _

_-No dudes de lo que siento. Fui con Harry porque es mi amigo y le tengo un gran aprecio..-dijo Luna tranquilamente  
-¿Qué pasa con Longbottom?-y la tranquilidad de Potter, se esfumó  
-¿Neville? Es mi amigo y no ocurre nada. Ellos son las únicas personas que me quieren por lo que soy. No estés celoso- dijo dándole un beso- yo te amo a ti_

_Y Draco le devolvió el beso, mucho más profundo_

Terminó de ver el recuerdo y Luna sonrió. Mal que bien, ellos tuvieron una relación bonita.

-El recuerdo es tierno- dijo el fantasma  
-Lo sé, ¿me acompañas a casa?- dijo Luna  
-Claro

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la carretera que quedaba cerca. Pero Luna, de la nada, comenzó a sentirse observada

-Fantasma, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?- dijo la rubia  
-¿Qué cosa mi pequeña?- preguntó el fantasma  
-Siento como si alguien nos mirara.- dijo mirando atrás, pero no veo a nadie  
-Mejor aparécete. Así evitamos que te sigan observando

Luna hizo lo que el fantasma le dijo y apareció en su casa. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es que la seguía. Se apareció en la puerta de su casa y todavía sentía la mirada puesta en ella. Entró a su casa y encontró a sus hijos (considerando a Scorpius) llenos de lodo.

-No voy a preguntar qué es lo que han estado haciendo- sonrió Luna, mirando la escena  
-Mamá- dijo Lysander y la abrazó- ¿qué te dijo la sanadora?  
-Que estoy de alta- dijo recibiendo el abrazo de Scorpius y de Lorcan.- así que estoy libre.  
-¡Eso es genial!-dijeron los muchachos  
-También sería genial que se dieran un baño-sonrió la rubia- ¿dónde están Narcissa y Caroline?  
-Están con Happy en la cocina, mi abuela está cocinando y Narcissa está ayudándolos- respondió Lorcan  
-Está bien, pero como les dije, a bañarse niños- y los niños subieron las escaleras a sus cuartos.

Luna se dirigió a su cuarto y todavía sentía como si alguien la mirara y eso la comenzó a incomodar. Así que decidió ignorarlo y hacer su vida tranquila

En el jardín de la casa de Luna, se encontraba escondido. Había estado mirando a Luna desde hace mucho tiempo desde lejos, pero ahora quería mirarla de cerca. Así que había decidido acercarse más, pero sin tener contacto con la rubia.

-¿No crees que ya la has mirado por mucho tiempo? Pareces obsesionado con ella- dijo Astoria  
-¿Estás celosa, Torie?-preguntó el hombre  
-Deberías saber, que tú eres solo mío.- dijo Astoria  
-Yo soy tuyo, pero te recuerdo que ella también fue mía-dijo el hombre  
-Entonces, en vez de hacerte el muerto, te hubieras quedado con ella.- gritó Astoria  
-Si no me hubiera hecho el muerto, no podría continuar con el plan. Además, no podríamos vivir nuestra relación con tranquilidad, sino a escondidas.- dijo Rolf Scamander  
-Tus hijos te odiarán cuando te vean- dijo Astoria sonriendo maliciosamente  
-Lo sé, pero primero están mis ideales y mi respeto al Señor Oscuro.-dijo firmemente  
-Voldemort está muerto y Bellatrix también, yo pensé que con eso nos salíamos de la magia oscura. Pero parece que no, ahora nosotros tenemos que alzarnos contra los que mataron a nuestros líderes y vengar su muerte. Lo bueno es que hemos tenido tiempo de reunir gente que sirve para este trabajo- dijo Astoria  
-No será tan difícil enfrentarnos, ¿hablaste con Goyle?-preguntó Rolf  
-Me dijo que no entraría en este trabajo. Que él está rehabilitado y que tiene una familia que cuidar.- dijo Astoria con molestia- Pero igual no nos sirve, es un estúpido. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ya la viste demasiado.

Tomó el brazo de Rolf y desaparecieron del lugar.

Pasaron las horas, tanto para Draco y para Kaleth y llegó la hora de cenar. El muchacho salió del hospital y fue a recoger a su padre en el hotel. Cuando llegó encontró al rubio en el lobby, ya listo.

-Draco, ¿cómo estás?- se acercó Kaleth, y le dio un cálido abrazo- ¿nos vamos?  
-Claro que sí hijo, pero ¿no te parece mejor aparecernos?- preguntó Draco nervioso, no quería subir de nuevo al carro.  
-Papá,- dijo riendo Kaleth, sin darse cuenta de que le había llamado papá a Draco- no hay problema. No pasará nada. Vamos

Draco sonrió ante su llamado y siguió a su hijo, quien había estacionado su carro frente al hotel. Subieron y se fueron a la casa de Kaleth. Durante el camino, Draco le preguntó cómo le había ido a su hijo y éste le contestó que todo había estado como siempre.

-Todo tranquilo, papá-dijo Kaleth- siempre hay animagos que llegan heridos  
-Gracias- dijo Draco  
-¿Gracias de qué?- preguntó Kaleth  
-Por decirme papá- sonrió el rubio  
-¿No lo eres?- preguntó Kaleth extrañado- eres mi padre y lo he estado pensando, y creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad. Ya llegamos

Salieron del carro y entraron a la casa. Desde que se metieron al lugar, la casa tenía una rico olor a pastas que hizo abrir el apetito de los 2 rubios. Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, la elfina se les apareció

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo la elfina, fingiendo molestia  
-Bueno….nosotros…íbamos…-dijo Kaleth, tartamudeando  
-Queríamos saber qué cocinaba- dijo Draco- ¿no podemos?  
-No Sr. Malfoy, no se les está permitido. Así que vayan a lavarse y después al comedor. La comida ya estará servida.  
-¿Qué cocinas?- preguntó Kaleth  
-Pastas a la carbonara- sonrió la elfina  
-Eso lo cocinas cuando es una fecha especial- dijo Kaleth  
-Hoy es una fecha especial, has conocido a tu padre. – dijo la elfina  
-Esto no es una fecha especial, Dolly- dijo Kaleth, y Draco lo miró entre sorprendido y apenado- Esta es una fecha extraordinariamente familiar- sonrió el muchacho y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa

Se lavaron las manos y se sentaron en el comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida. Empezaron a comer y Kaleth fue el primero en hablar

-¿A qué te dedicas?  
-Bueno, tengo una empresa inversora. Y en ocasiones trabajo en el ministerio, en algunas cuestiones legales-respondió Draco  
-¿Por qué te casaste con Astoria?  
-Porque mi padre me obligó a hacerlo. Me hubiera gustado casarme con Luna, pero no se pudo. Mi pasado me atormentaba demasiado.  
-¿Por qué tenías que matar a Dumbledore?  
-Porque esa era la misión que me había encomendado Voldemort. Si no lo hacía, él mataba a mi familia y yo no quería eso.  
-¿Cómo es Scorpius?  
-Mi hijo es alguien maravilloso, es lo único que le agradezco a Astoria. Es alguien muy terco en ocasiones, pero de buen corazón. Todos dicen que se parece a mí de joven, pero yo sé que no seguirá mis pasos.  
-¿Tú sabes de qué murió el esposo de Luna?  
-Según dicen, su muerte fue accidental. Dicen que fue en una de sus expediciones.  
-Sabes, yo no creo que esté muerto- dijo Kaleth- tengo la sensación de que está más vivo que nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo son los hijos de Luna? ¿sabes algo de ellos?  
-Bueno, por lo que sé, Lorcan es muy parecido a Rolf. Dicen que tiene su carisma, pero a mí me parece que es más parecido a Luna antes de la batalla. Él es muy soñador. En cuanto a Lysander, es muy maduro para su edad. Es idéntico a Luna, pero a una después de la batalla. Porque yo sé que tu madre maduró bastante después de ese lamentable suceso.  
-¿Te casarás con mamá?-preguntó sonriendo Kaleth  
-No lo sé, yo la sigo amando como la primera vez, pero no sé si ella me soportará. Tengo mucho miedo que me rechace. Aunque me siento muy confundido, porque la última vez que estuve con ella, correspondió mis besos.  
-Entonces, ella te sigue amando.  
-No lo sé, no me quiero ilusionar. Creo que está muy confundida con todo lo que le ha pasado  
-Me imagino. ¿Mamá en qué trabaja?  
-Ella es naturalista y trabaja para el ministerio. Hay una dependencia de criaturas mágicas y ella está ahí. También es editora y directora de "El Quisquilloso". Tu abuelo lo fundó hace muchos años. Ella es naturalista  
-Entonces debe de ser una de las mejores. He tenido la oportunidad de leer una vez la revista de mamá y me ha gustado muchísimo.  
-Lo sé, tu mamá es de lo mejor. Cuando la conozcas….  
-¿Cómo es ella?-interrumpió el muchacho  
-Ella es soñadora, muy buena amiga, es una persona comprensible, en ocasiones la tildan de loca, cariñosa, madre única. Es decir, ella es perfecta  
-Entonces tengo un padre terco y una madre perfecta. Unos hermanos de diferentes personalidades pero compatibles. Tengo una familia perfecta- sonrió Kaleth  
-Todavía falta juntarnos- dijo Draco  
-Pero ya han hecho el primer paso, sus hijos se aceptan y los aceptan. Eso es lo importante, además yo creo que siempre tendrán una buena ayuda.  
-Tu interrogatorio ha sido corto- dijo Draco  
-Sé de ustedes, más de lo que piensas papá-sonrió Kaleth  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque Ami siempre me contó- dijo Kaleth  
-¿Ami?- preguntó Draco- ¿es mujer? ¿quién es?  
-Ya lo sabrás muy pronto, papá-y tomó un bocado de la pasta- y bonito anillo. Es muy especial.- dijo señalando el anillo que Draco llevaba, desde que lo encontró en el sótano.

Draco imitó a su hijo y a lo lejos escucharon una pequeña y soñadora sonrisa. Draco pensó que era Happy, pero Kaleth sabía muy bien que era Belle y su amigo el fantasma.

Luna, estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, cuando escuchó la voz del fantasma

-Amigo fantasma, ¿cómo estás?  
-Todo bien, Luna- respondió él  
-¿Me darás otro recuerdo?-preguntó contenta  
-Hoy no- dijo él- vengo a darte una pista sobre mi identidad  
-Dime  
-Tu madre me decía Ami. Es amigo en francés.  
-¿Nada más me vas a decir?- preguntó Luna  
- Para saber quien soy, vas a tener que ver el collar. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay ciertas inscripciones en su superficie. Cuando lo veas, sabrás quien soy. Adiós Luna.


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por leer  
Gracias por poner este fic en favoritos y seguirlo. Gracias por los comentarios a Artemisa Twin. Muchas gracias, sinceramente.  
Buena semana, éxitos en todo  
_

Pasaron los días y llegó la víspera de año nuevo. Luna había ido a todos los joyeros conocidos de Callejón Diagón y ninguno pudo descifrar las inscripciones en el collar. Muchos dijeron que estaba loca, puesto que a pesar de revisar detenidamente el objeto y no encontrar nada, ella insistía que había algo escrito. Ellos le dijeron que simplemente eran puntos.

-¡Esto es enserio!-dijo Luna, después de visitar al último joyero del lugar- ¡Jamás sabré quien es Ami!  
-Sí lo sabrás, solo que tienes que buscar bien- dijo una voz en su mente, que supo al instante que pertenecía al amigo de su madre- busca bien, Luna.  
-Bueno, me falta el callejón Knockturn, es muy peligroso. Iré de todos modos.

Camino y llegó al callejón. No había cambiado mucho, pues lo que seguía oscuro, frío y daba miedo entrar ahí. Miraba sigilosamente a todos lados, cuando una señora apareció frente suyo.

-¿Niña Lovegood? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- se acercó la señora y le tocó la cara- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Yo…¿usted cómo me conoces?-preguntó la rubia asustada  
-¿Cómo te conozco? Tu madre vino una vez aquí a preguntarme algo sobre su futuro. Soy una conocida vidente. Recuerdo tu carita, estabas en mis visiones.  
-¿Mi mamá vino sola? Acaso, ¿vino con alguien?  
-Claro que sí, vino con…-pero fue interrumpida por el jalón de un muchacho.  
-De nuevo por aquí, Agatha- dijo el muchacho enojado- No le haga caso, señora.- dijo mirando a Luna-¿Qué busca aquí? No es un buen lugar para gente como usted.  
-Yo..yo..busco a un joyero-dijo apenada  
-Venga conmigo- Luna se despidió de la señora y siguió al joven.  
-Agatha, no cambias- dijo una voz cerca del oído de la vidente  
-¿No querías que le dijera?-respondió en voz baja.  
-No. Tú contarás tu versión de la historia. Jamás le dirías cosas buenas sobre mí. Dirás la porquería que fui con Belle, pero no le dirás que yo hubiera….  
-¿Hubieras dado la vida por ella?-preguntó Agatha sarcásticamente- No lo hiciste en su momento. La dejaste morir. ¡Tú la mataste!  
-¡No la dejé morir!-dijo molesto el fantasma.-¡No la maté! Jamás lo haría.  
-¿De qué murió Belle? ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? ¿no murió protegiéndote?  
-No lo necesito, gracias.  
-Te haré recordar…

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba Isabelle en el jardín de su casa. Estaba bailando sola y estaba muy concentrada._

_-Hola- dijo el fantasma, caminando tranquilamente por el pequeño jardín  
-¡Por Merlín!-gritó asustada Belle, y lo apuntó con su varita- ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a verte, baja la varita- dijo asustado el fantasma, levantando las manos en forma de rendición  
-¿Qué quieres?-gritó de nuevo sin bajar la varita  
-Belle yo….  
-Pero miren lo que me vengo a encontrar- dijo una voz grave- A los dos "grandes amigos"  
-¡Qué haces aquí¡-gritó el fantasma  
-Siempre supe que no eras tan honorable como nos haces pensar a todos. Tienes todo lo que quieres; una casa, una familia. Pero para ti no basta, y tuviste que refugiarte en esta estúpida- dijo mirando a Belle- ¿Ella es tu amante?  
-¿Qué hablas Nott?- gritó el fantasma  
-¿Tu mujer no te satisface? Aunque déjame decirte, que la esposa de Lovegood está muy buena. Tiene todo lo que un hombre quiere. Seguro debe ser una zorrita en la cama- dijo Nott mirando a Belle con lujuria  
-No te permito que hables de ella así- y el fantasma le propinó un golpe en la cara al intruso, quien cayó al suelo tras el impacto- No te quiero cerca de ella  
-¿Por qué te molesta?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Nott, aún en el suelo- No te afecta, total es una prostitu…_

_El fantasma se tiró encima de él y lo comenzó a golpear. Isabelle veía la escena asustada, y estaba paralizada. _

_-¡Basta ya!-gritó por fin- ¡Paren! Se van a matar.  
-Déjame Belle, a este yo lo voy a matar- dijo sin dejar de golpearlo  
-¡Para!-se acercó al fantasma y lo retiró Nott.-¡Déjalo!  
-Pero Belle, no voy a permitir que hable mal de ti  
-¡Es la verdad! Eres una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo mágico, pero deberías cambiar de marido. Lovegood es una porquerí…  
-No te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi esposo, Nott. La porquería eres tú. – y le dio una cachetada._

_Nott se paró rápidamente y los apuntó con la varita. El fantasma se puso delante de Belle, protegiéndola_

_-No te atrevas a atacarla, Nott-dijo el fantasma  
-Avada Kedavra…-gritó Nott_

_La escena fue muy rápida. Nott lanzó el hechizo, pero antes de que el fantasma protegiera a Belle, ella había lanzado el hechizo que había matado a su madre_

_-vous me donnez mal, mal de dos-una luz blanca salió de la varita de Belle, y esta se conectó con la maldición asesina. Pero, como ocurrió con Tonnie, la maldición la venció y en vez de proteger a Belle, protegió al fantasma y mató a la rubia. Cuando todo acabó, Nott miró sonriente el cuerpo inerte de Belle y desapareció del lugar. El fantasma, se acercó al cuerpo de su mejor amiga y no lo podía creer._

_-¡BELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!¡BELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritaba el fantasma, mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Despierta!¡BELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_La miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. La puso contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerla. Se pasó la mano para borrar el rastro de la lágrima, pero inmediatamente cayeron más. Estaba tan metido en su pena, que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña rubia miraba la escena._

_-¿Mamá?- dijo la pequeña, quien estaba escondida entre los arbustos-¿Mami?  
-Lu..Luna…-dijo el fantasma, con una voz ronca- tu mami ha muerto  
-No está muerta, señor. Ella está durmiendo, igual que la abuela. –sonrió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Eres igual que ella- dijo el fantasma, llorando- cuídate mucho, Luna.- se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_Se paró, dejando a Belle en el pasto. Miró a Luna, y la apuntó con su varita._

_-Tengo que cuidarte. Adiós, mi pequeña niña-y una luz salió de su varita, modificando la memoria de la chica._

_Fin del Flashback_

-No te hagas el desentendido acerca de la muerte de Belle-dijo Agatha  
-No te acerques a Luna. Y te lo repito, yo la quiero. Quiero a Belle y a Luna, son como mi familia.-dijo el fantasma  
-Ella son parte de la familia de Lovegood, así que no quieras robar familia ajena. Todavía recuerdo lo que le dije a Belle, antes de que te la llevaras de esa manera tan abrupta.

_Flashback_

_Isabelle estaba en el Callejón Knockturn, se había enterado que había una vidente muy buena y siempre quiso saber lo que iba a pasarle en un futuro. Ella había soñado mucho su muerte, pero no la entendía. Se veía en el pasto de su casa, donde estaban las ciruelas dirigibles, inerte. Pero antes de eso, veía una luz…una luz blanca y 2 hombres. A uno lo pudo reconocer como su mejor amigo, pero el otro, sentía que lo había visto en otro lado. Tocó la puerta y una señora de unos 60 años le abrió la puerta. _

_-Sra. Lovegood, gusto de verla- sonrió la señora- pase_

_Pasó y vio que el lugar era muy oscuro. Olía a incienso._

_-Siéntese,- dijo Agatha-¿qué quiere saber sobre su futuro, Sra. Lovegood?  
-Yo, quiero saber que pasará conmigo y con mi familia- dijo Belle, tanteando el sillón, puesto que no veía nada.  
-Bueno, comenzaremos con el hecho de que tu vida está marcada desde hace muchos años. Tu madre no entendió que no podía venir a Inglaterra por ciertas, "escrituras" acerca de este país. Ella sabía que la familia de Lothaire tenía cierto pasado. Pero ellos vinieron aquí, a formar una familia. Pero no se puede llamar familia, a lo que tu padre quiso hacer.  
-Mi padre me….  
-Lothaire te rechazaba por el poder que tienes. No hay nada de malo en saber lo que le pasa a las personas, como el hecho de morir.  
-Respecto a eso….  
-Sé que has soñado con tu muerte. Pero no puedes hacer nada, el destino ya está escrito para ti.  
-Pero, tengo una hija pequeña. No la puedo dejar sola. Ahora tiene 7, pero dentro de 2 años, tendrá 9 y seguirá siendo pequeña. Yo no lo quiero hacer falta. Quiero enseñarle tantas cosas, quiero estar cuando ella entre a Hogwarts…  
-Tu esposo lo estará, no te preocupes.  
-Pero es hombre, necesita una imagen de madre. Además, puede que tenga problemas allá.  
-¿Lo dices por qué la tildarán de loca?  
-Sí, no sé cómo lo va a afrontar. He tratado de enseñarle que no le debe importar lo que le digan los demás, pero igual es muy molesto que te digan "Lunática".  
-Vivirá lo mismo que tú. La gran diferencia, es que ella será la madre del niño de las escrituras.  
-¿Mi nieto será el niño afortunado?  
-Exactamente. Pero como tú y yo sabemos, vendrán momentos muy difíciles. No solamente difíciles para el mundo mágico, sino también para Luna. Ella se hará amiga del "Elegido", y por eso sufrirá mucho.  
-¿Hablas de mi nieto? ¿Cómo hago para que no le duela la pérdida de su hijo?  
-Será imposible enseñarle a alguien que no sienta dolor. Enséñale a afrontarlo. Ella será muy fuerte, Isabelle. Confía en su capacidad. Tiene buenos cimientos y buenos padres. Ella será la luz de esperanza para lo que se viene. Será parte de una lucha constante contra el mal. Pero ese mal la tocará de una manera diferente.  
-¿Quién-tú-sabes no está muerto, verdad?  
-Regresará, más pronto de lo que la gente piensa. Habrá muchas muertes.  
-Tienes que avisarles a los demás, no pueden quedarse sin saber.-dijo asustada Belle  
-Nadie hace caso, Dumbledore ya lo sabe. Él jamás estuvo confiado de la muerte de él. Volverá y con mucha más fuerza y con mucha sed de venganza.- dijo segura Agatha  
-¿Él…..?  
-Si estás hablando sobre tu mejor amigo, te voy diciendo que él está hasta el cuello en esto. Y eso tú lo sabías desde hace muchos años. Y sí, tus visiones son correctas, él estará el día de tu muerte. Tú morirás por él.  
-Pero…¿cómo….  
-¿Cómo es posible? Fácil. A pesar de que te hayas alejado de él por mucho tiempo, y él haya escogido el camino más difícil, su amistad ha sido inquebrantable. No sé si te acuerdas, que con él hiciste ese hechizo de conexión, así que te mantendrá unida a él por el resto de tu vida y de su vida.  
-¿No puedo deshacer el hechizo?-dijo afligida  
-¿Realmente lo quieres hacer?-preguntó Agatha, con sus penetrantes ojos azules  
-Yo….yo creo que sí- dijo nerviosa Belle  
-Pues yo creo que no Belle. Yo sé que cuando supiste que se había convertido mortífago, hiciste que el hechizo fuera mucho más fuerte. Estabas tan asustada de lo que le podía pasar, que tenías que saber si él era dañado de una manera u otra. Pero si algo te puedo decir, es que él estará más cerca de tu hija de lo que piensas. Aunque ustedes hayan tratado de separarse de mil formas, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Y el destino juega tanto, que ustedes estarán más juntos de lo que parece.  
-¿Él tendrá algo que ver con mi nieto?  
-El hijo será el padre del niño afortunado.  
-¿Quieres decirme que….  
-Sí, señora Lovegood…él será el abue…-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido abrupto de una puerta reventada por una bombarda máxima  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-gritó Agatha, parándose de su silla-¡Lárgate!  
-No me voy- gritó el fantasma- Belle, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Yo vine….suéltame-dijo Belle, tratando de zafarse de la fuerte agarrada de brazo que le hizo el fantasma  
-Nos vamos Belle- y la comenzó a jalonear, sacándola del pequeño despacho_

_La vidente los siguió y les gritó en la puerta del lugar._

_-Isabelle Artemisa Cloâtre, hija de un hombre que no vale la pena hablar. Y mejor amiga, de un asesino. Porque eso son los mortífagos, son asesinos. Escucha muy bien lo que te diré, llegará el momento en el que Voldemort se levantará, y en el 4 año de Hogwarts de tu hija, ella se enfrentará a ese que te está jalando ahora. Y después de 2 años, ella será cautiva en la mansión de éste hombre. Y sus hijos se enamorarán, hará mucho daño a tu familia y a ti. Olvídate de él. Él y su familia, todos de ellos hacen daño. Suerte Lovegood, suerte a ti y a tu hija._

_Fin del flashback_

-No tienes nada que decirme. Gracias a ti, la familia de Luna ha vivido muchas desgracias. No entiendo porque Belle sigue atrás tuyo. Después de que dañaran a su hija.-dijo Agatha  
-Adiós.- y el fantasma desapareció

Luna había seguido al muchacho que la apartó de la señora. El joven era rubio, tenía ojos celestes y una agradable sonrisa. Él caminaba al costado de la rubia y cada cierto tiempo la veía y le regalaba una de las mejores sonrisas. Llegaron a un pequeño lugar. Toco la puerta y otro rubio les abrió. Era mucho más alto que el primer rubio y tenía un olor peculiar a un trago muggle.

-¿Qué pasó Coletti?- dijo el rubio.  
-Nada McKagan. Ella busca a un joyero, y recordé que nuestro abuelo lo fue.- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia  
-Pasen, no es bueno que la vean por aquí

Luna entró al lugar. Para ser jóvenes y con vestiduras extrañas, el lugar estaba muy limpio. El muchacho a quien habían llamado McKagan, se metió a un pequeño cuartito que había en el lugar.

-¡Qué malcriados somos!-dijo el muchacho de bonita sonrisa-Mucho gusto, soy Michael Coletti. Mi abuelo fue un conocido joyero aquí, pero vivió mucho tiempo en Italia, su país natal.  
-Mucho gusto, Luna Scama…digo Lovegood- sonrió la rubia  
-¿Tú no eres la conocida naturalista, directora del "Quisquilloso"?- preguntó el rubio  
-Esa soy yo-sonrió la rubia en respuesta- ¿Y tu amigo se llama….?  
-Él es Michael McKagan y es mi primo. Somos hijos de dos hermanas.  
-¿McKagan y Coletti? ¿sus padres no eran aurores?-preguntó la rubia recordando la batalla  
-Bueno sí, nuestros padres murieron ese fatídico día. Pero nosotros afrontamos muy bien esos momentos. Nosotros todavía éramos muy niños. Yo tenía 2 y McKagan 4 cuando todo ocurrió. Fue doloroso saber que nuestros papás y nuestras mamás habían sido asesinados por ese hombre tan malo.  
-Fueron grandes aurores- le dio una sonrisa,- ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos de su labor con el mundo mágico  
-Sí, a Michael no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Tiene mucho resentimiento al mundo mágico, es por eso que los 2 trabajamos en el mundo muggle.  
-¿En qué trabajan?-preguntó Luna  
-Estamos en una banda. Seguro no nos has escuchado, se llama Vegasonica.  
-No hijo, pero me gustaría escuchar su música.-dijo Luna

En ese momento, salió el otro rubio con una pequeña cajita en la mano.

-Señora, ¿en qué la podemos ayudar?- dijo serio el chico  
-Es que, tengo este collar- dijo mostrándoles el objeto- y quiero saber si se pueden ver las inscripciones que están ahí dentro. He visitado varios joyeros, y me han dicho que no hay nada, pero yo sé que hay-respondió Luna  
-La ayudaremos.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en el medio de la sala y Coletti sacó como una pequeña lupa y comenzó a revisar el objeto.

-Aparentemente no hay nada. Fíjate McKagan-y le mostró a su primo

Este también lo vio y dijo

-Sí, no hay absolutamente nada. Pero….oye, ¿has visto bien lo que está grabado en la punta del corazón?- se dirigió su hermano- tiene la marca del abuelo "M.D"  
-Michael Dineratti- respondió Coletti- con lo que eso nos dice que has llegado al lugar indicado.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido,- dijo McKagan- espérenme aquí

No se demoró mucho, y cuando regresó tenía un pergamino en la mano. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

-_Mis pequeños Michael's, sé que les he enviado 2 cartas despidiéndome de cada uno. Pero esta carta no es igual a ellas. Aquí explico, que en algún momento de sus vidas, llegará alguien con un collar en forma de corazón y un anillo de plata. Los dos están hechos por mí, para personas que, cuando los vi, dije que su amistad cruzaría las fronteras de la vida y de la muerte. Cada una tiene una inscripción y solo les pido que los ayuden. Solamente ustedes pueden descifrar lo escrito, porque tiene un hechizo de seguridad. Nadie más que ellos, o sus descendientes directos los pueden tener. No se los comenten a nadie, porque en esos objetos se encerrarán las almas de los dos propietarios. Cuando sea la hora, ayúdenlos. _

_Los quiero._

-Y bueno, -dijo Coletti- aquí está este objeto mágico inventado por él. Es una especie de lupa mágica, para ver inscripciones que él había gravado en algunos objetos. Es por eso, que ningún otro joyero los pudo ver. Así que, discúlpeme bella dama- haciendo que Luna se sonroje- permítame su collar.

Pasó el objeto por el collar y sonrió para sí

-Bueno, lo que dice el objeto es: "_Porque tu luz alumbra todos los caminos, hasta el equivocado"-_dijo McKagan, volteó el objeto y también pasó la lupa y se dio con la sorpresa que también había inscripciones en él.-Aquí dice: "_Porque la verdadera amistad, hace feliz a la persona más triste". _

Luna quedó sorprendida con todo eso. El collar tenía una de las palabras más lindas del mundo. Pero, eso seguía sin ayudarla a descubrir la identidad del fantasma. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde, eran algo de las 5 de la tarde, así que decidió despedirse de los chicos.

-Chicos, de verdad muchas gracias por resolverme este problema. Gracias a ustedes, ahora tengo un peso menos de encima.- sonrió Luna  
-No es por nada, señora…  
-Luna, llámenme Luna. ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó sonriente  
-Nada. Lo teníamos que hacer, Luna. Así que no se preocupe, no le cobraremos nada.- dijo McKagan  
-No me parece justo…-pero fue interrumpida por Coletti  
-¿Justo? Señora Lovegood, acá todo es justo. Así que no hay problema. Es más, la acompañaremos para que no le pase nada. Es un gusto conocerla- dijo extendiéndole la mano- aquí estamos para ayudarla cuando se le ofrezca.  
-Chicos, de verdad. Déjenme darle…  
-Señora Lovegood, por favor.-dijo serio McKagan- no es necesario.  
-Entonces, déjenme que les invito a cenar a casa.- sonrió Luna.-Así les compenso todo esto. ¿Qué les parece?  
-Bueno- dijo Coletti- me parece una buena idea. Hoy es víspera de Año Nuevo y no tenemos contrato, así que podemos aprovechar en pasar algún tiempo familiar. ¿Qué te parece, McKagan?  
-Está bien, ¿dónde vive?

Luna les dio la dirección y ellos encendieron la red flu para que ella no tuviera que irse caminando por el lugar. Se despidió, diciéndoles que los esperaría en la noche para pasar una velada agradable. Desapareció tras las llamas verdes y los 2 primos sonrieron.

-Cumplimos contigo, Ami- dijo McKagan  
-Sí Ami- dijo Coletti sonriendo.- además, nos has dado la oportunidad de pasar un Año Nuevo en familia después de mucho tiempo.  
-Gracias a ustedes muchachos- dijo el fantasma- agradezco el hecho de que hayan ayudado. Y no hay porque agradecer, ustedes han mantenido mi secreto por muchos años, alejado de Agatha. Tengo un regalo para ustedes, está en la caja que está sobre la mesa de noche en el cuarto de su abuelo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Los chicos, cual niños, corrieron hacia el dormitorio de su abuelo. Fueron directamente a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y lo vieron. Eran 2 hermosos estuches terciopelados, uno era largo y otro era pequeño. Cada uno tenía escrito encima los nombres de ellos. El estuche largo era para Coletti y el estuche pequeño, para McKagan. Cuando lo abrieron se encontraron con 2 bellos objetos. En el estuche para Coletti, estaba un hermoso collar de oro, que llevaba una inicial con la letra "P"; y en el estuche para McKagan, tenía un anillo de oro que tenía gravada otra "P". Ellos sonrieron ante el regalo y dijeron al unísono

-Gracias Ami.

En Italia las cosas iban viento en popa. Draco había aprovechado todo ese tiempo para estar más cerca de su hijo. Las palabras "papá" e "hijo" se habían vuelto normales en la conversación de ambos y los abrazos inesperados por parte de Kaleth, habían hecho que Draco se sintiera como en casa. En todo ese tiempo, no se dejó de comunicar con Scorpius y Narcissa, quienes al parecer, estaban muy felices con las vacaciones que vivían con Luna. En una de esas cartas, la cual Kaleth adoró desde que la leyó, hablaba sobre lo bien que Scorpius, Lorcan y Lysander se llevaban y que les agradaría ser una gran familia. Esta decía así:

_Querido papá:_

_Te escribo esta carta para contarte que la estoy pasando super con Luna y su familia. La abuela también está muy feliz por saber que estás bien, te manda saludos. Como es costumbre, Luna nos ha preparado un riquísimo desayuno. Estoy completamente lleno. Hoy iremos a un lago cerca de aquí, porque Luna nos enseñará a encontrar Plimpies. Ella es realmente maravillosa, papá. Los chicos y yo hemos pensado en hacerle un regalo por Año Nuevo. Yo propuse comprarle un collar o un anillo bonito, pero ellos dijeron que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, sino algo hecho a mano. ¿me ayudas a pensar qué puedo hacer?. La abuela y Caroline, la abuela de los Scamander, se han hecho muy buenas amigas. Solo falta que se haga amiga de la Sra. Weasley, quien por cierto, me trata como a uno más de sus nietos. No entiendo porque te llevabas mal con esa familia. Todos ellos me tratan con mucha familiaridad. Te extraño, papá. Por cierto, he estado hablando con los chicos, y les comenté sobre el beso que Luna y tú se dieron antes de que partieras y ellos están de acuerdo con que seamos una GRAN FAMILIA. ¿Lo puedes creer?, ellos nos aceptan. También te quiero contar, que pronto regresaré a Hogwarts y me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros. Bueno, te dejo porque me estoy alistando para salir a pasear como ya te había comentado. _

_Te quiere, Scorpius Malfoy_

_Ps: Lorcan y Lysander te mandan saludos.  
ps2: Lysander, primero no estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo que Lorcan y yo habíamos planeado acerca de que ustedes tengan alguna relación. Pero después de mucho, entendió que la felicidad de su madre es primero. Pero, advierte que si le haces daño, le dirá a Ron y a Harry, que te metan a Azkaban.  
ps3: Luna también te manda saludos y Lorcan y ella dicen que no te olvides de usar los corchos de mantequilla. _

Cuando habían leído la carta, Kaleth comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

-Papá, no puedo creer que un niño te amenace- dijo riendo  
-Lysander quiere mucho a su madre, y después de lo que le hizo el padre, pues supongo que es normal. Recuerda que ellos se enteraron de la peor manera de que su padre había engañado a Luna con mi esposa.-dijo tratando de estar serio  
-¿Es muy maduro para su edad, verdad?- dijo dejando de reír  
-Sí. Como te he comentado, es muy parecido a Luna después de la batalla.

De eso, había pasado 1 día y ahora ellos se estaban alistando para pasar Año Nuevo. Se encontraban en la sala y ya estaban preparados para salir.

-Papá, no hay ningún problema. La familia de Elle es muy buena. Tiene 2 hermanas menores, no hay mucha diferencia entre ellas. Pamela tiene 18 y Patty 17. Siempre me han acogido en su casa en estas fechas. Además, dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños y ellos siempre me han organizado una fiesta. Bueno, lo hacían cuando la mamá de Elle estaba. Lamentablemente ella murió por la viruela de Dragón. Por lo que solo estaremos nosotros y su padre. Así que cambia esa cara y vamos- dijo Kaleth  
-Hijo, soy poco sociable.  
-Eres odioso, pero igual iremos- sonrió el muchacho  
-Está bien. Pero solo estaremos un rato. No me gusta incomodar a las personas.

Cuando iban a salir, Draco se miró por el espejo pero no veía su reflejo

-No entiendo este espejo, me muestra un lugar que ni conozco. Sé que Potter tuvo uno, lo leí en "El Profeta". Dicen que lo heredó de Black. Dicen que sirve para comunicarse, pero, ¿con quién se comunica éste?- dijo Draco  
-Papá, estamos llegando tarde. Deja de preguntar sobre eso-dijo algo molesto Kaleth  
-¿Qué escondes, hijo?- dijo Draco, levantando una ceja  
-Cuando llegué a esta casa, encontré el espejo. Según me comentó Dolly, servía para que mi abuelo se comunicase con alguien importante. Por lo que he deducido, que la persona era Ami.  
-Otra vez ese apodo, ¿quién es Ami?- dijo algo molesto el rubio  
-Ami es alguien que, a pesar de haber estado muy lejos de mí, ha sido muy importante en mi desarrollo como persona.  
-Entonces estamos hablando de que lo conoces. Y lo conoces muy bien, Kaleth. Ahora, me puedes decir...¡¿Quién….-comenzó a alzar la voz, cuando su hijo lo interrumpió  
-Papá, no grites. Dejemos de hablar sobre él y pasemos una velada bonita. No arruines el momento- dijo molesto Kaleth  
-¡Qué geniecito!- dijo Draco y salieron del lugar

Usaron el carro, Draco ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando llegaron a una pequeña casa. Pequeña y acogedora. Tocaron la puerta, y al instante abrió Elle. Draco pudo divisar el sonrojo que apareció en su hijo.

-Buenas noches Sr. Malfoy-hizo una reverencia- Hola Kale- sonrió la rubia-pasen.

Pasaron a una pequeña salita que se encontraba en el lugar. El sitio era muy pequeño, a comparación de la mansión Malfoy y la casa Cloâtre. Constaba de una sala y un comedor, una pequeña cocina y se podía ver que en el segundo piso habían 2 cuartos. Cuando por fin se sentaron, apareció un señor. Era alto, moreno, con pelo negro y una agradable sonrisa. Atrás de él, estaban dos lindas señoritas. Una era alta, blanca y tenía el pelo lacio negro y la otra era un poco morena, pelo casi ondulado y largo con bellos ojos marrones igual que su hermana.

-Buenas noches Kaleth- sonrió el señor- Mucho gusto, Sr. Malfoy- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Draco  
-El gusto es mío- dijo Draco  
-Gusto de verlo, Joseph.  
-Ellas son mis hijas, Pamela y Patricia.-dijo presentándolas y ellas le sonrieron a los invitados.- Son mis pequeñas princesas. Tener 3 hijas es fastidioso. Tener que criarlas, es muy difícil. Las 3 son un mundo.  
-Papá- dijo Pamela, algo fastidiada  
-Son fastidiosas- dijo su papá sonriendo- Dentro de poco estará la comida, ¿qué desean de tomar?  
-Un jugo de calabaza, Joseph-dijo Kaleth- Y un whisky de fuego para mi papá- dijo mirando a Draco  
-Está bien, ahora les traigo-y se fue a la cocina

Pasó el tiempo y la comida ya estaba lista. Cenaron muy animadamente y el ambiente era perfecto para pasar un momento agradable con la nueva familia que Malfoy había conocido. Joseph, le contó muchas historias acerca de Kaleth cuando era niño y que él lo había criado como un hijo suyo, porque sabía que Lothaire no le tenía mucha paciencia.

-Recuerdo cuando fue el decimosexto cumpleaños de Elle, mi esposa todavía estaba viva.- dijo con una sonrisa triste Joseph.-Como no tengo hijo hombre, y mi hija está fascinada con las costumbres muggles, me comentó que a la edad de 16, a las mujercitas le hacen una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos, así que decidí hacérsela. Kaleth nos fue de gran ayuda. Él- dijo tocándole la mano al primogénito Malfoy- ha sido como un hijo para mí.  
-Y se lo agradezco, señor….-dijo Draco, pero fue interrumpido Joseph  
-Dígame por favor, Joseph. No me gustan las formalidades-sonrió el hombre  
-Está bien, pero por favor llámeme Draco. –sonrió el rubio

La velada continúo, hasta que Pamela vio la hora

-Faltan segundos para Año Nuevo- dijo saltando feliz-9..8..7..6..  
-5..4..3-dijo feliz Patricia  
-2..1..-dijo Elle  
-¡Feliz Año!-gritaron la familia de Elle y Kaleth

Elle, después de abrazar a su papá y hermanas, corrió y abrazó fuertemente a Kaleth. Este la alzo y le comenzó a dar vueltas, haciéndola reír. Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa genuina, y Joseph se acercó a Draco y le dijo

-Tu hijo ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Lo sé desde la primera vez que los vi juntos. Pero ella lo ve como un hermano, aunque me he percatado que no lo ve igual desde hace poco. Cuando habla de él, un brillo especial aparece en sus ojos. Muchachos, muchachos…

Los muchachos se separaron y vieron que todos los miraban con mucha atención. Los dos se sonrojaron y volvieron con sus familias. Todos seguían abrazándose y se felicitaban por el nuevo año. Elle y su familia habían hecho un abrazo grupal, y Kaleth aprovechó en abrazar a su papá.

-¡Feliz año papá!- dijo Kaleth sonriendo y abrazándolo fuertemente-¡Te quiero muchísimo! Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por quedarte, gracias por querer recuperarme. Gracias por estos días, gracias por ser mi papá.-se separó de él y Draco pudo ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su hijo.  
-Gracias a ti hijo, gracias por darme la oportu…-pero su voz rompió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-gracias-dijo limpiándose los ojos- gracias por darme la opor..tu-ni-dad de estar tiempo contigo hijo- le regaló una sincera sonrisa.  
-Acompáñame- y salieron del lugar.

Caminaron en el pequeño jardín que se encontraba oscuro, pero que a lo lejos se podían ver pequeñas luces que pertenecían a las luciérnagas que merodeaban. Kaleth miró al cielo y dijo

-¡Feliz año, Belle!¡Feliz año, Ami!¡Feliz año, Lothaire!-dijo sonriendo a las estrellas  
-¡Feliz año, Padre!- dijo Draco imitando a su hijo  
-Papá, tengo algo que contarte. Al papá de Elle lo han transferido y ahora trabajará en Inglaterra, así que ellos irán a vivir allá. Y como existen muchas coincidencias en la vida, a Elle también la han transferido allá-dijo sonriendo- Y por lo que supones-dijo mirándolo intensamente- también me han transferido, por lo que iré a Inglaterra para este año.  
-¡¿De verdad?!-dijo feliz Draco, y por impulso abrazó a su hijo- me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en este momento. Gracias hijo.

Mirando la escena estaban los dos mejores amigos fantasmas y Dumbledore

-_Todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado, Belle- dijo el fantasma  
-Sí, ahora la familia estará junta. Seremos una gran familia, Ami- dijo sonriendo Belle  
-Bueno, -intervino Dumbledore- creo que ahora tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada de Kaleth y para que se puedan enfrentar lo que se viene. Astoria y Rolf ya han juntado a muchas personas para esto. El levantamiento del mal será inminente. Ellos, todos ellos serán una buena ayuda para salir. Harry y Ron deben saber a lo que se van a enfrentar próximamente. Así que necesito delegar responsabilidades. Harry es alguien a quien se le puede decir las cosas y las hará muy bien, por lo que no es necesario que alguno de ustedes se les presente. El problema es Ron. Si bien ha madurado mucho, sigue siendo muy desconfiado de sí mismo y a él lo necesitamos muchísimo. Por lo que te corresponderá aparecértele Belle. También puedes ir tú- dijo dirigiéndose al fantasma.- Necesito que le den seguridad y para eso eres muy buena Belle. Después tendrán que preparar a Kaleth y a los demás, por lo que será bueno que de nuevo se le aparezcan al muchacho. Así que, habiendo delegado funciones, espero que se pongan en marcha con esto lo más antes posible. Hasta luego, muchachos._

Y Dumbledore desapareció

-_Tenemos bastante trabajo, Belle- dijo el fantasma  
-Lo sé-respondió la rubia- ¿te quedas o te vas donde Luna? ¿ya le dijiste quién eres?  
-Hoy lo descubrirá, me voy con ella.-y desapareció_

En Inglaterra; Luna, los Scamander, los Weasley y los Malfoy se encontraban en casa de la rubia. Todos habían llegado puntuales y Luna estaba feliz de que su casa sea la sede de una reunión tan bonita. Pero estaba un poco decepcionada porque sus amigos Coletti y McKagan, dos muchachos que les había tomado mucho cariño, no habían llegado. Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban con los invitados y Luna y Ron estaban en la puerta viendo si los muchachos llegaban.

-¿Estás segura de que llegarán?- dijo Ron algo molesto- Hace mucho frío y me estoy congelando  
-Puedes dejar de llorar como niñita- dijo riendo la rubia- sé que llegarán. Son niños todavía y ellos merecen pasar un tiempo de calidad en familia.  
-Luna, de verdad deberías….-pero se quedó callado al ver llegar a dos muchachos en una camioneta muggle- ¿ellos son?  
-Sí- dijo saltando la rubia.

Salió de la casa y los chicos le sonrieron

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que mi primo no sabe manejar – dijo McKagan.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa que tú no sepas leer mapas- dijo fingiendo molestia Coletti- eres odioso  
-Bueno- dijo Luna interrumpiéndolos- no peleen muchachos. Vengan, que ya van a servir la cena, ¡Feliz año!-dijo abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo  
-Gracias Luna- dijo Coletti, devolviéndole el abrazo- ¡Feliz año para ti también!  
-¡Feliz año, Luna!-dijo McKagan, algo reacio al afecto de Luna, pero ella intensificó el abrazo-Sería bueno que me…¿Hueles a vainilla?  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Hueles igual a mi mamá-dijo sonriendo el muchacho  
-Disculpa a mi primo- dijo Coletti- es muy inespresivo  
-Solo necesita un poco de amor- susurró Luna y le guiñó el ojo- entremos

Siguieron a Luna, y ésta le presentó a toda la familia. Había cierta conmoción por parte de Dominique y de Victorie, quienes habían escuchado un poco de la música de los muchachos y les gustaba. Fleur se reía mucho por la cara de Teddy, quien estaba celoso de que su novia estuviera embobada por uno de ellos. Las familias lo recibieron con mucho cariño y aceptación. Lysander, Lorcan y Scorpius, quienes parecían hermanos con los recién llegados, estaban atrás de ellos para saber qué era vivir en el mundo muggle y tener su propia banda. Los nuevos integrantes estaban contentos de poderles dar más información sobre su vida, así que se tomaron bastante tiempo para conversarles acerca de su banda y como tocar los instrumentos

-Yo toco la batería- dijo Coletti- y McKagan toca el bajo  
-¡Es enserio!-dijeron los muchachos-Eso es increíble

Luna veía desde la puerta de la sala todo lo que acontecía en su casa. Era una reunión perfecta, aunque le hubiera gustado pasar algún tiempo con Draco. Ahora lo pensaba mucho y tenía ese sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz. ¿Realmente lo quería?

-Luna, ¿no estás disfrutando de la fiesta?- dijo Narcissa a sus espaldas- está muy entretenida  
-Lo sé, solo que me gusta mirar a las personas-sonrió Luna mirándola  
-Oye, ¡Qué bonito collar!- dijo Narcissa, mirando el collar que le pertenecía a la madre de Luna.  
-Sí, es un regalo. Le pertenecía a mi mamá- sonrió en respuesta  
-¿Lo que tiene alrededor son puntos?  
-No, no son puntos. Es una inscripción.  
-¿Qué es lo que dice?  
-_"_Porque tu luz alumbra todos los caminos, hasta el equivocado"  
-Mira, que casualidad.- sonrió Narcissa- Yo conocí a alguien que dijo una vez eso.  
-¿Así? ¿quién fue?  
-Pues…..  
-¡Abuela!- gritó Scorpius- me van a enseñar a tocar la guitarra- dijo feliz el muchacho  
-¡Qué bien!- sonrió en respuesta la mujer  
-Abuela, ven-Narcissa se disculpó con Luna y se fue a ver a su nieto

¿Narcissa conocía al mejor amigo de su mamá? Pero el fantasma le había dicho que ella no sabía de su existencia. Cuando Luna se iba a ir a la cocina, vio que en el suelo había una foto de un joven rubio, con una rubia, que pudo descifrar que era su madre. Se les veía felices y estaban cerca a la mansión Malfoy. Atrás decía la misma frase que estaba en el collar y estaba firmada

- "_Porque tu luz alumbra todos los caminos, hasta el equivocado", porque sin querer has sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga. Gracias por demostrarme que tú miras el corazón y no lo que la gente piensa. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre y para siempre. _

_Te quiere muchísimo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
ps: Cuando dije que odiaba que me dijeras "Ami", era mentira. Realmente adoro que me digas eso._


	17. Chapter 17

Muchas gracias por leer (:  
Cuídense y que tengan una hermosa semana  
Éxitos en todo, disfruten de la lectura  
_

Luna quedó petrificada. ¿Lucius era el mejor amigo de su mamá? Malfoy, aquel hombre que hizo miserable su vida. Aquel hombre que la mantuvo cautiva y que la hizo sufrir muchísimo. Él, era el fantasma que ha estado con ella en estos últimos días, al que le abrió el corazón.

Ella miraba la imagen y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos para posarse en su mejilla y caer encima de la foto que le reveló la verdad. Sin darse cuenta, más habían caído y sus ojos se comenzaron a hinchar. De pronto, comenzó a sentir un peso grande sobre sus hombros. Era como si el mundo estuviera encima, sus párpados se cerraban y pasó. Ella se desmayó.

Ron, quien se encontraba en la cocina, sintió un fuerte apretón en el pecho. Miró a Hermione, que lo miraba preocupada y susurró.  
-Luna- y se desmayó.

La casa era un revuelo, Harry y Ginny auxiliaron a Luna.  
-¡Harry!¡Harry!- gritaba Hermione-¡Ayuda, por favor!

Bill corrió hacia la cocina y también auxilió a Ron. Salió del lugar y miró a Harry, quien había cargado a Luna al igual que él con Ron.  
-San Mungo- y los 2 desaparecieron

En la casa todos quedaron asustados. Solo Ginny y Hermione entendían el comportamiento de los 2 mejores amigos. La castaña, tomó la mano de su pelirroja amiga y aparecieron en el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Bill y Harry fueron ayudados por los pocos medimagos que se encontraba n  
-Señores Potter, Señores Weasley- dijo el sanador, acercándose a los hombres y a las mujeres después de media hora de haber recibido a los convalecientes- El señor Weasley y la señora Scamander ya han despertado. Los dos se encuentran estables, El desmayo de la Sra. Es a causa de una fuerte impresión. El del Sr. Weasley es pues- Harry lo miró intensificando su mirada para que el sanador no diga nada- por cansancio- sonrió el sanador.  
-¿Ya los podemos ver?- preguntó Bill  
-Todavía no. Como recién se están reponiendo, necesitan un tiempo a solas. Además, le haremos otros chequeos de rutina- dijo el medimago- yo les avisó- y se fue

Ginny y Harry se miraron y Hermione dijo  
-Creo que voy entendiendo como funciona esto. Pero, ¿por qué Luna se habrá desmayado?  
-No lo sé- dijo apenada Ginny

En el cuarto 263 de San Mungo, estaban Ron y Luna. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido. Comenzaba a hartarse de todo esto.  
-Luna, ¿qué pasó contigo?-dijo Ron  
-Ron-dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar- ya sé quién es el mejor amigo de mi mamá

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Cuando Luna paró de llorar, Ron le dijo suavemente  
-¿Quién es?  
Luna lo miró. Todas las imágenes del cautiverio pasaron por su cabeza.  
-Es…  
-Soy yo. Lucius Malfoy- dijo apareciéndose por fin

El hombre levitaba frente al pelirrojo y a la rubia. Su pelo era largo hasta los hombros, blanco. Las arrugas estaban marcadas y se notaba que su vida había sido muy dura después de la batalla. Estaba vestido con una túnica gris, que no le cubría los pies. Su mirada era triste. Alrededor de él había una luz, pero ésta era opaca. Luna lo miraba con dolor, Ron con completo odio  
-Así que tú eras el maldito que perseguía a mi mejor amiga- gritó Ron- ¿no te cansas de hacer daño, Malfoy?  
-Weasley, cálmate- dijo tranquilo Lucius  
-¡¿Qué me calme?!- gritó Ron- ella está sufriendo por tu culpa. Le quitaste a su hijo, la volviste loca. Tu familia no merece nada. No merece respeto.  
-Yo quiero a Luna y a Isabelle- gritó Lucius  
-¿Quererlas?- dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo- Si la hubieras querido, no le hubieras hecho daño.  
-Luna, sé que todo esto es un shock horrible. Sé que jamás te imaginaste que yo sería el mejor amigo de tu mamá. Jamás lo hubieras imaginado. Sé que te hice daño, muchísimo. Pero como tú lo sabes, yo he cometido muchos errores.  
-Te abrí mi corazón- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba ira  
-Luna yo….  
-Dejé que entraras en mis pensamientos….-siguió hablando molesta  
-Luna escúchame…  
-Te burlaste de mí, igual que tu hijo- dijo con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos y arrastrando las palabras  
-¡LUNA ESCÚCHAME!-gritó Lucius- Se vienen momentos difíciles, tienes que ser fuerte. Lo que hice fue para limpiar todo lo malo. Sé que no ayuda en nada, pero quiero que sepas que todo ya está escrito. Realmente perdóname por favor. No dejes que esto te afecte.  
-¿Afectarme?- dijo la rubia aún molesta- ¿Afectarme el hecho de que el mejor amigo de mi mamá fue el que me mantuvo en cautiverio? ¿Afectarme el hecho de que me atacó en mi 4 año? ¿Afectarme el hecho de que el abuelo de mi hijo lo matara? ¿Ya no ha hecho suficiente daño, Sr. Malfoy?  
-Luna yo…  
-¡Váyase!-gritó el pelirrojo  
-No lo botes, Ron- dijo una voz en el cuarto- Luna, perdónalo. Yo ya lo hice.  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo Ron mirando por todos lados  
-Soy Isabelle Lovegood- y la mujer también apareció.

La mamá de Luna, a comparación de su mejor amigo, vestía una túnica blanca. Su pelo era rubio igual que le de Luna, era ondulado y le llegaba a la cadera. Sonreía y sus ojos color azul grisáceo están iluminados. La luz que estaba a su alrededor era casi celestial. Al ver el panorama, se notaba la gran diferencia entre los dos. Claramente se diferenciaba el bien del mal.  
-¿Cómo que ya lo perdonaste? – dijo Luna aún molesta  
-Es mi mejor amigo, Luna. Fue la única persona que estuvo conmigo cuando murió mi mamá y estuvo ahí cuando mi papá me botó de la casa. Sé que jamás le gritó al mundo nuestra amistad, al igual que Narcissa, pero yo lo quiero mucho- dijo mirando a Lucius, y sonriéndole- es el alma de lo que me queda. Es esa parte de mí, que está dañada  
-¿Cómo te puedes referir a este asesino, como parte tuya mamá?- gritó Luna con ira- Me hizo daño.  
-Él jamás lo hizo, mi niña.  
-¿Jamás lo hizo, mamá? ¿No te acuerdas cuando estuve en cuarto, en la batalla del Ministerio? ¿En mi 6 año, cuando me secuestraron y mataron a mi hijo?  
-Lo recuerdo, hija mía. Lo sé porque yo también estuve ahí. Pero él no te hizo daño. El día de la batalla del Ministerio, no te diste cuenta, pero él estaba protegiéndote.  
-¿Protegiéndome? Me mandó una maldición. Casi me mata y mató a mi hijo, que es su nieto- dijo señalándolo.- hizo que su hijo pagara sus errores. Nunca tomó buenas decisiones, y por eso su familia está como está. Su esposa vive enclaustrada pidiendo sobrevivir y bajando la cabeza por su pasado. Draco tiene un gran peso encima por ser el asesino de nuestro hijo. Y Scorpius, un niño hermoso que no tiene la culpa de nada, es relegado por todo lo que ha hecho su familia. Y eso que no cuento lo mío. Lysander y Lorcan, han tenido que sufrir la muerte de su padre, y para colmo que su madre se volviera una loca cuando se enteró de la pérdida. Caroline ha tenido que ser fuerte, para que sus nietos no sientan mi ausencia. Todo gracias a este hombre- dijo mirando a Lucius con asco- al que dices llamar tu mejor amigo.  
-Luna cálmate. – dijo tocándole Ron- no le tienes que hablar así a tu mamá  
-Pero Ron.- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos- ¿estás de acuer…  
-No estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas Luna, hay cosas que todavía no logro entender. Pero si hay algo que debes hacer, es escuchar a tu mamá. Ella siempre te cuidó y no creo que estaría con alguien que le hiciera daño. Escúchala.  
-Pero Ron…  
-Escúchala- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Puede continuar, señora Isabelle  
-Gracias Ronnie. Bueno Luna, sé que te parece extraño, pero yo quiero muchísimo a Lucius. Muchos de tus recuerdos te han sido borrados, él lo hizo. En la batalla del Ministerio, te salvó de una.

_Flashback_

_La batalla había comenzado, Luna corría y corría lanzando hechizos por todos lados para que nadie tratara de atacarle. Abrió una de las puertas, y se encontró frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy.  
-Stupef…-gritó Luna, apuntándolo con la varita  
-Protego-gritó Lucius, defendiendo a la muchacha  
-Stupe..¿qué hizo?-dijo Luna atónita_

_En ese momento, Bellatrix mandó un hechizo hacia la muchacha, pero éste reboto y le cayó a ella, pero la mujer lo pudo deshacer al instante  
-¿Qué has hecho, Lucius?- gritó Bellatrix  
-Nada Bella, yo no he hecho nada.  
-Eres un imbécil. Avada Kedavr….  
-Expelliarmus- y la varita de Bellatrix voló, Lucius sonrío ante su magnífica reacción, miró a Luna y le dijo-Vete de aquí.  
-¿Por qué hace esto?- dijo la rubia  
-Por Belle, adiós Luna- la apuntó con su varita y dijo- obliviate- y desapareció_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Tú..tú..tú, ¿hiciste eso?- dijo llorando Luna- yo…yo..  
-Sé que me odias, y es normal. Pero estamos contra el tiempo, Luna- dijo Lucius  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Ron- perdón por interrumpir, pero quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Has repetido la misma frase, "…estamos en momentos difíciles..". Puedo saber qué significa  
-El mal se levantará, de nuevo- dijo Belle  
-¿El mal?- preguntó Luna  
-Astoria y Rolf se levantarán…  
-¡¿Rolf?!-gritaron Ron y Luna- ¿no estaba muerto?

Los dos fantasmas se miraron, Lucius movió la cabeza e Isabelle comenzó a hablar

-Hija, cuando tu marido murió..¿viste el cuerpo, verdad?  
-Claro que sí mamá, ¿cómo me voy a olvidar de ese día?  
-Lo sé hija. Ron, ¿te acuerdas que dijiste que olía extraño, como a poción multijugos? Yo sé que tú no creías que Rolf había muerto por una flor carnívora.  
-Sí, se lo dije a Luna. Pensamos que alguien antes había estado ahí, pero el caso ya no se investigó más y lo dejamos inconcluso. Como el veneno de la flor se encuentra rápido y huele igual que la poción multijugos, pues aducimos que fue eso.- respondió él.  
-Astoria y Rolf los habían engañado desde hace 13 años. Pero Rolf siempre tuvo inclinaciones mortífagas. Así que mataron a un hombre inocente y le dieron la poción, por lo que se veía idéntico a él. Pero como sabemos, está vivo y se alzará con Astoria.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta, enojado  
-¡RONNIE, NO!-grito Belle- no podemos hacer eso, tenemos que atacar silenciosamente para que ellos no se den cuenta.-Ron se dio la vuelta y volvió cerca de Luna.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ellos hayan estado vinculados con el mal?-dijo Luna, mirando a su mamá- ¿Ellos también fueron mortífagos?  
-No Luna, ellos no fueron mortífagos en la época de la batalla. Pero estaban siendo ejercitados para eso. Alecto y Amycus les enseñaron todo para ser mortífagos.- respondió Lucius- les mostraré

Luna y Ron cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a soñar.

_Flashback_

_Astoria estaba sentada en uno de los salones en desuso de Hogwarts. Tenía 14 años en ese momento y sus ojos denotaban tristeza completa. En ese momento entró corriendo Rolf, quien tenía la misma edad que Astoria, paró en seco cuando vio a la chica._

_-Disculpa, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?- dijo mirándola con extrañeza  
-La pregunta sería para ti, éste es mi lugar. Yo llegué primero- dijo molesta, secándose algunas lágrimas  
-¿Éstas bien?-preguntó preocupado el muchacho- ¿necesitas ayuda?  
-Yo no necesito nada- dijo parándose la chica abruptamente- ¡Lárgate!  
-Uno que se preocupa, para que lo traten de esta manera. Me largo_

_Cuando Rol f se dio la vuelta, Astoria lo llamó_

_-Perdón mi comportamiento, es que hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí. El hombre que amo, no me hace caso.  
-¿El hombre que amas no te hace caso?- dijo Rolf  
-Sí, ¿conoces o has ido hablar de Draco Malfoy?- dijo triste  
-Sí, es el matón de Hogwarts. Lo he visto, y realmente inspira respeto. ¿Él es el hombre que amas?  
-Sí, él es. Desde que era una niña he vivo enamorada de él, pero no me hace caso. Siempre para con los matones de sus amigos o con su grupo selecto donde pertenece mi hermana. Tiene algo que ver con Pansy, la morena explosiva y odiosa. O eso pensaba, hasta que lo vi con Lunática Lovegood. Esa estúpida loca, se estaban besando y él le tocaba la barriga. Creo que está embarazada.  
-Lu… ¿Luna Lovegood?- dijo Rolf mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Estás hablando de Luna Lovegood? ¿La Lunática de Ravenclaw?  
-Sí de ella misma, es de tu casa... ¿la conoces bien?  
-Es una estúpida. Cree en tonterías y habla estupideces. En ocasiones no la soporto, pero me abstengo a decir algo. Mi familia conoce a la suya, y se van de expedición con mi padre en ocasiones. Los Lovegood son unos insoportables.  
-Ella me está haciendo mucho daño, al igual que Draco.- dijo Astoria volviendo a llorar  
-Ya no llores más- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas- una chica tan linda como tú, no puede llorar por idiotas como ellos. Draco no sabe la hermosa mujer que está perdiendo, por estar con estúpidas como ella.- y le sonrió  
-¿Tú crees que soy bonita?- preguntó sonriendo la rubia  
-Claro que lo eres. Eres una hermosa rubia, con hermosos ojos, con una hermosa sonrisa. Eres hermosa en su totalidad. No como Lunática, no te llega ni a los talones.  
-Gracias, mucho gusto. Me llamo Astoria Greengrass- dijo extendiéndole la mano  
-El gusto es mío, soy Rolf Scamander- y le respondió el saludo._

_En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un porrazo y entraron los hermanos Carrow con una sonrisa espeluznante._

_-Pero miren a quiénes encontramos aquí- dijo Alecto- ¿qué hacen 2 muchachos solos, en este salón, a éstas horas? Creo que merecen un castigo  
-Nosotros nos perdimos, y llegamos aquí- dijo Rolf  
-¿Perderse, en Hogwarts?-dijo Amycus- No me hagas reír Scamander.  
-Se los juro, nos perdimos. Pero ya nos íbamos, vamos Astoria- la cogió de la mano y la comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta, hasta que Amycus , se paró frente de ellos apuntando con su varita  
-¡Crucio!-gritó apuntando a Astoria, pero Rolf se interpuso y la maldición le cayó a él  
-¡Rolf!- gritó Astoria- ¡¿POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO?!  
-Era para ti, Greengrass. Pero tu amigo se interpuso. Es muy valiente, para su corta edad- dijo Amycus levantando una ceja.- Creo que ellos nos van a servir bastante, Alecto.  
-Entonces hay que llevarlos con el Lord. –dijo sonriente Alecto- Párate chiquilla estúpida- dijo agarrando del brazo a la rubia y jalándola, mientras que Amycus cargaba a Rolf._

_Y desaparecieron del lugar, apareciendo en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Amycus bajó a Rolf y los comenzaron a arrastrar a los dos_

_-Caminen, idiotas- y avanzaron hasta la puerta principal, pasando por todos los hechizos que tuvieron que deshacer._

_Cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió sola y pasaron a la sala de los Malfoy. Astoria miraba a Rolf, quien ahora estaba a su costado y por instinto lo tomó de la mano. Ante el gesto, Rolf la miró y le dijo en un susurro._

_-Todo va a estar bien, yo te protegeré- y le sonrió_

_Los sentaron en uno de los sofás elegantes que estaban en la sala y los hermanos desaparecieron. Al poco rato, los vieron llegar con una macabra sonrisa en sus caras. Por lo que bajaron la cabeza y en la mitad de la sala apareció Voldemort. _

_-Buenas noches, jóvenes- dijo sonriendo  
-Bu bu bu.. buenas noches, Sr.- dijo Rolf titubeando sin despegar su mirada del piso  
-Buenas noches,- dijo Astoria, con una pícara sonrisa en la cara _

_Voldemort, al percatarse de la reacción de los muchachos, sonrió_

_-Ustedes se preguntarán el porqué de esta improvisada reunión. Sé que deben estar asustados- dijo intensificando su mirada a Rolf, quien miraba en suelo- O también complacidos de estar cerca de mí- dijo mirando a Astoria, quien lo miraba con cierta admiración- En fin, los he traído aquí porque quiero que me hagan un pequeño trabajo.  
-¿Qué necesita, mi Lord?- dijo Astoria entusiasmada  
-¿Por qué tanta admiración?- preguntó el Señor Tenebroso- la mayoría de personas me tienen miedo- dijo mirando a Rolf  
-Porque usted es la única persona que puede destruir a la gente sin remordimiento, jamás le hacen daño. Y porque sé, que en algún momento pondrá al mundo mágico en el lugar que pertenece.- dijo sonriéndole  
-Me complace saber todo esto, Astoria. ¿Tú qué piensas, Rolf?  
-Yo…yo haré todo lo que usted quiera. Mientras no se meta conmigo o con ella- dijo por fin, mirándole a los ojos  
-Me gusta la idea. Por lo veo, tú puedes hacer muchas cosas por amor. Retomando el tema, quiero que sean los espías principales de ese grupo estúpido. ¿Cómo se llamaba? "El ejército de Dumbledore"- dijo Voldemort- quiero saber todos sobre ellos, más que todo de los líderes. Creo que son Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.  
-Esa estúpida…- dijo Astoria en voz baja  
-¿Tanto la odias, Greengrass?  
-Con toda mi alma.  
-¿Qué harías por hacerla pagar todo el daño que te ha hecho?  
-Lo que sea  
-Saben, me han caído bien. Los pondré en mis filas de mortífagos. Serán entrenados para enfrentarse a todo lo que se viene  
-¿Habrá alguna guerra?- preguntó Rolf  
-Tal vez, pero sé que si yo fallo ustedes me seguirán. Serán mi arma secreta. Porque tal vez yo muera, pero mis ideas no. ¿Quieren participar en esta gran transformación?  
-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Astoria, sonriendo  
-Simplemente entrenarse en las Artes Oscuras, perfeccionarse. Si me pasa algo, ustedes seguirán mi línea. Porque yo acabaré con Potter, pero su gente seguirá con él hasta el final. Pero si en caso, cosa que dudo, yo no pueda destruir a Potter, ustedes lo harán. Ustedes sabrán cuando será el momento para enfrentárseles, pero lo que sí, es que quiero que los maten a todos. No quiero a ni uno vivo. ¿Están conmigo en esto?  
-Sí- respondió Astoria, pero al ver que no había respuesta de Rolf dijo- él también lo estará, mi Lord. Solo que por ahora está asustado. Yo lo convenceré  
-Bueno, confió en eso. Creo que no tengo que decirles que éste será nuestro secreto. Solo Amycus, Alecto y yo sabemos que ustedes estarán en mis filas. No puedo confiar ni en Snape o en Lucius, me han fallado mucho. Adiós- y el malo desapareció_

_Rolf miró a Astoria sorprendido y le dijo_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?  
-¿Por qué lo hago? Porque sé que esto me ayudará a destruir a Luna. Y porque tal vez pueda manejar a mi antojo a Draco. Y podré vengarme de ellos y de todo el dolor que me han causado. ¿Estás conmigo en esto, Rolf?  
-Astoria yo….- pero antes que respondiera, la rubia se acercó y le dio un profundo beso en la boca, a lo que él también respondió.  
-Todo esto lo hago por ti, Astoria. Solo por ti_

_Fin del Flashback_

Luna y Ron quedaron sorprendidos con el recuerdo y despertaron sudando frío. ¿Rolf estaba vivo?

-Sé que esto es horrible, pero nosotros no podíamos hacer nada. Teníamos que esperar a que ellos se levantaran para nosotros poder actuar. Me imagino que tienen muchas preguntas, pero nosotros tenemos poco tiempo. Ahora tienen que actuar- dijo Belle  
-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Ron  
-Bueno ustedes tienen que….-pero Lucius fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta  
-Sr. Weasley- dijo tocando el medimago- Sra. Scamander, por favor abran la puerta  
-Shh- dijo Belle- no le contesten

Hicieron lo que le dijo Belle, y al no encontrar respuesta escucharon al médico decir  
-Alohomora- pero la puerta no se abrió. Insistió, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta y a gritar desesperadamente. Dentro del cuarto, Ron y Luna miraban a los fantasmas con los ojos bien abiertos, ellos no sabían que hacer. Hasta que Lucius habló.

-Escúchenme y háganlo bien. Ahora que saben la maldad que corre por el lugar, tienen que prepararse. Hablaré con Draco, para que puedan unir fuerzas….-pero fue interrumpido por Ron  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy aquí?-dijo molesto  
-Tiene mucho que ver, Ronnie- dijo Isabelle- Él es el esposo de Astoria, y sabe cómo enfrentarse. No son uno ni do….-pero ella también fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta  
-¡ABRAN, SEÑORES!¡ABRAN!-gritaba el medimago  
-Miren, tienen que encontrar gente.-dijo Lucius- Mucha gente para que puedan confrontar al mal. Ellos han tenido mucho tiempo…  
-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!-se escuchaba la voz de Harry- sé que están ahí, abran la puerta  
-Dumbledore se le presentará a Harry en sueños. Antes de eso, no hablen sobre esto con él. Por favor, traten de salvarse y prepárense para lo que viene.- dijo Isabelle mirando a los chicos y alternando con la puerta- Luna, ten mucho cuidado. Tiempos difíciles vienen.  
-Mamá….  
-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!- ahora se escuchan los golpes y los gritos de Hermione y de Ginny  
-Señora Isabelle, ¿algo más que decirnos?- dijo Ron  
-Nunca pierdan la fe, ni la confianza.-dijo la rubia mirando a Ron con una tierna sonrisa- Y, Luna…Draco te traerá una sorpresa. Sería bueno que le des una oportunidad al amor. –sonrió la mamá de Luna, tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y desaparecieron

Cuando los fantasmas salieron del lugar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Como trataban de abrir la puerta por sus propios medios, cuando el campo de fuerza que habían puesto los fantasmas desapareció haciendo que al desaparecer ésta se abriera rápidamente botando al suelo a los otros. Luna y Ron estaban echados en sus camas, haciéndose los dormidos. Tras la abrupta intromisión de sus amigos, se hicieron los recién despertados.

-¿Qué….qué pasó?-dijo Luna, bostezando  
-¿No escucharon nuestros gritos?- dijo Harry mirándola como si quisiera leerle la mente  
-No hemos escuchado nada- dijo Luna somnolienta- ¿Ron? ¿Ron?  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-dijo levantándose Ron- ¿qué pasa?-miró a los visitantes- ¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo  
-¿No has escuchado nada, amor?- dijo Hermione acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la frente  
-No amor, creo que lo que nos han dado es muy fuerte. Porque he dormido como un niño- dijo devolviéndole el beso  
-Pero hemos hecho muchísimo ruido- dijo Ginny, sentándose en la cama de Luna- era algo como que: ¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!- todos rieron  
-Bueno, nosotros no hemos escuchado nada.-dijo Ron- pero sería bueno que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Escuchar a mi hermanita gritar, es casi como escuchar un coro de ángeles- dijo alzando la ceja.-¿Los demás?  
-Bill fue a casa para avisarles que ustedes estaban bien. Mucha gente en el hospital haría estorbo, así que preferimos que se queden y nosotros informarles.

Pasó el tiempo, y al día siguiente les dieron de alta. Ron volvió a trabajar y Luna continúo con su vida normal. O eso pensaban todos, porque ellos, durante las siguientes 2 semanas, se juntaban secretamente en el Callejón Diagon. Los chicos ya habían vuelto a Hogwarts, por lo que ellos tendrían más tiempo para conversar. Todos los días, se encontraban en los diferentes restaurantes y heladerías del lugar. Siempre con el mismo tema. Hasta que el viernes de la segunda semana, en una de sus visitas ocultas, se encontraron con quien menos esperaban. Harry, los esperaba en la puerta del restaurante donde se encontrarían, con las manos cruzadas y el ceño fruncido. Él se había dado cuenta de que Ron y Luna tenían un secreto muy bien guardado desde el hospital y quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando los mejores amigos llegaron, se dieron con la sorpresa de la nueva visita.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando- dijo Harry serio  
-Harry….-dijo Luna asustada- nosotros..  
-¿Están engañando a Hermione?- dijo molesto Harry  
-¡¿CÓMO CREES?!-gritaron los dos- solo que nosotros estábamos…  
-¿Entonces…?-dijo el pelinegro mirándolos inquisitivamente  
-¿Podemos pasar y conversar?- dijo Luna tratando de calmar las aguas  
-Está bien

Entraron al restaurante, donde el mesero les acomodó una mesa para 3 personas y les dio la carta. Cuando hicieron su pedido, y la comida había sido entregada, Harry los miró expectante buscando una respuesta. Así que Ron miró a Luna, y comenzó a hablar.

-Nosotros nos hemos estado juntando secretamente porque….  
-Porque tenemos que hacer un plan para juntar gente para enfrentar el mal que se viene-dijo completando Luna  
-Explíquense- dijo aún serio el niño que vivió  
-Todo comenzó….-y Luna le contó todo, desde el inicio. Le contó lo del fantasma, quien era Lucius, lo de su mamá, lo de Astoria y Rolf, además de los recuerdos obtenidos por Draco. Todo, exceptuando la parte en que ella había comenzado a sentir algo por el rubio.-Así que eso es todo lo que ha pasado- dijo mirándolo expectante.  
-Lo que me quieres decir, es que ¿Lucius era mejor amigo de tu mamá y ahora te está ayudando a enfrentarte con Astoria y Rolf que son mortífagos?  
-En conclusión, sí- dijo Luna- y dice que Draco tiene una sorpresa para mí. O eso me dijo mamá.  
-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?-preguntó Harry  
-No lo sé, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a eso- dijo Ron  
-Ahora tenemos a un Malfoy bueno- dijo Harry- ahora entiendo tantas cosas  
-¿Tú te habías dado cuenta de qué, Harry?-preguntó Luna  
-El día que nos capturaron, y cuando Lucius le insistía a Draco que dijera que era yo, pude entrar a la mente de Malfoy.  
-¿Cuál de los dos?- dijo Ron  
-De los dos-sonrió Harry- Eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, pues tu imagen- dijo dirigiéndose a Luna- en los pensamientos de los dos. Pero como yo no era muy bueno en ese tiempo, pensé que me había equivocado y que había visto mal. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Mucho sentido, diría yo. Pero sigo sin entender algo, ¿por qué no me confiaron esto?  
-Porque Lucius nos dijo que Dumbledore se te presentaría en sueños. Pero pensábamos que sería pronto y darías alguna señal, pero nada. Así que decidimos esperar.  
-Bueno, he estado tomando poción para dormir sin soñar. Creo que hoy no lo tomaré. Saben, pensé que ustedes habían tenido alguna….  
-¿Me estás queriendo decir, que pensabas que Luna y yo teníamos una relación amorosa?- dijo Ron con cara de espanto- Amo a Hermione, más que a mi propia vida. Hermione es esposa y la mujer con la que quiero envejecer. Luna es mi mejor amiga, y es a quien le puedo contar mis cosas porque sé que Hermione sabe que ella me aconseja bien. A Hermione la amo y a Luna la quiero. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?  
-Sí la entiendo.- dijo haciendo muecas juguetonas el pelinegro  
-Es lo mismo que pasa contigo, Hermione y Ginny. Tú amas a Ginny con toda tu alma, pero también adoras a Hermione. Ginny es tu esposa y Hermione tu mejor amiga.-dijo sonriente Luna.  
-Bueno bueno, retomando el tema- dijo Harry- ¿cómo haremos para enfrentarnos a Rolf y Astoria?  
-Bueno, según Malfoy viejo-dijo Ron, pero escuchó una pequeña tosecita que provenía de Luna, así que cambió las palabras- según el Sr. MALFOY-dijo gritando, como si Lucius y Belle estuvieran por ahí- dice que tenemos que esperar, pero por mientras hay que prepararnos. Necesitamos "reclutar" gente. Creo que vamos a tener que formar de nuevo el "Ejército de Dumbledore" y también "La Orden del Fénix".  
-Pero tendríamos que explicarle a cada uno de ellos. ¿Nos creerán? Además, necesitamos gente joven. Mi papá, ni Kingsley, están en condiciones para enfrentarse a todo esto.  
-Pero nosotros sí- dijo Luna firmemente- nos enfrentare…  
-¿Tú enfrentarte?- dijo interrumpiéndola Ron- ¿estás loca? No permitiré eso. Ni tú, ni Ginny, ni Hermione estarán en esto.  
-Pero Ron….  
-Nada de Ron-dijo molesto éste- les puede pasar algo, y no voy a admitir lo contrario  
-Pero Ron yo…  
-¿Qué te he dicho Luna?-dijo mirándola con seriedad  
-Nunca me dejas hacer nada- dijo la rubia haciendo puchero  
-Aunque me hagas muecas, no te lo permitiré. Y Harry está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo mirando a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda  
-Bueno Ron, tú sabes que yo siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero el problema es que las mujeres que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, como Ginny, Hermione y Luna no entienden que lo hacemos por su bien. Conozco lo suficiente a tu hermana, como para decirte que ella va a querer luchar al igual que nosotros. Hermione, sabes que cuando es terca así que ella no admitirá nada. Y bueno, Luna siempre nos ha escuchado… pero sé que ahora no lo hará así que por las puras.  
-Harry, tiene toda la razón- dijo Luna sonriéndole al pelinegro  
-Hermione es mi esposa, y no se lo permitiré. Ginny es mi hermana y tampoco se lo permitiré. Y Luna, eres mi mejor amiga y me siento con el derecho de…  
-Mira Ronald Billius Weasley, yo soy Luna Lucie Lovegood viuda de Scamander, que ahora no soy tan viuda, sino que mi marido está vivo y yo decido que hacer con mi vida. Y si la vida de mi familia y de mis amigos están en peligro me enfrentaré a todo lo que sea necesario. Y no admitiré un no por respuesta, Ronald.- dijo molesta Luna con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que estaban ligeramente rojos y sus dientes habían crecido.  
-Luna cálmate- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo-¿estás bien?  
-Sí estoy bien- dijo fastidiada la rubia- ¿por qué me preguntas?  
-Porque parecías transformada- susurró Ron- juro que me has dado muchísimo miedo  
-Simplemente me enojé- dijo sin darle importancia la rubia- debe ser el estrés  
-Tus ojos se volvieron rojos y te crecieron los dientes, como si fueran colmillos- dijo en voz baja Ron  
-¿Estás tomando algo?-preguntó Luna asustada  
-Luna, ¿estás segura que estás bien? Ron no está alucinando, ni ha tomado algo. Yo también vi lo mismo.-dijo Harry mirándola extrañado  
-¿De verdad?...-dijo comenzando a llorar la rubia- Otra vez no  
-¿Esto te había pasado antes?- preguntó Ron  
-Sí, eso pasó cuando estuve en San Mungo. Habían pasado 5 días de lo que Draco me había dicho y yo estaba todavía en cama. Me habían dado permiso para ir a ver al profesor Lockhart, así que lo fui a visitar. En el camino, me encontré con un ex mortífago que se había vuelto loco. Me miró y se comenzó a burlar de mí. Dijo que mi familia y yo éramos parte de la escoria de la sociedad. Que yo debí haber muerto en el calabozo de los Malfoy y que mi padre debió ser asesinado cuando hubo la oportunidad. Sentí que mi sangre hervía, que la piel se me erizaba. Sentí una fuerte presión en mí. Y fue cuando sucedió todo. Me abalancé al mortífago y lo comencé a morder. Rugía y rugía mucho…de ahí, cuando el hombre me suplicó para que parara me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me había convertido en una leona.  
-¿Una leona?- preguntó Ron-Bueno defendiste lo tuyo, es normal  
-No es normal, Ron.-dijo Luna- no me convertí metafóricamente en una leona, sino literalmente.  
-¿Quieres decir que eres una animaga?  
-Sí- dijo volviendo a llorar la rubia- amenacé al hombre que sí decía algo, lo meterían a Azkaban. Tengo mucho miedo, chicos. No sé si lo pueda controlar. He tratado de hacerlo y lo he logrado, pero creo que he estado guardando mucho rencor. Por eso es que casi me transformo, perdón Ronnie- dijo abrazando a Ron  
-No te preocupes Luna- dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el abrazo- ahora tenemos un doble problema.- Luna lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y llorosos- no es que tú seas el problema, pero tenemos que saber cómo controlar ese poder.  
-¿Conocemos a alguien que haya pasado por esto?-preguntó Harr  
-Bueno, mi hermano es un casi hombre lobo. Así que podemos preguntarle a él.- respondió Ron  
-Él nos sería de una buena ayuda- dijo Harry  
-Chicos, gracias por estar conmigo en esto. Pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. No quiero que se enteren de éste problema. Ya he causado muchos.- dijo apenada Luna  
-No tienes porque agradecernos, Luna. Lo hacemos con todo el cariño del mundo. Además, porque te queremos como nuestra pequeña hermana.- dijo Ron-lo que sí, tenemos que ver ahora como haremos para enfrentarnos a los otros.  
-Chicos, creo que ésta charla la dejamos para después- dijo Harry viendo la hora-se nos ha hecho tarde y tal vez nuestras familias nos están esperando y seguro estarán preocupados. Así que mejor nos vamos yendo. ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos juntamos a planear todo con mayor tranquilidad?  
-Mejor- respondieron al unísono Ron y Luna

Salieron del restaurante y dejaron a Luna en su casa. Se despidieron de ella y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

-¿Tú crees que podremos enfrentarnos a ellos como la primera vez?- preguntó Ron dudoso  
-Bueno, ahora tenemos más experiencia ¿no?  
-Ojalá y todo resulte mejor. Sin muertes- dijo Ron apenado  
-Ojalá Ron, ojalá

Por otro lado, en Italia las cosas iban bien. La relación entre Draco y Kaleth era inquebrantable. Elle y su familia ya habían conseguido una casa en Inglaterra y Kaleth todavía no tenía decidido donde ir a vivir. Draco le había dicho que fuera a su casa, pero el primogénito Malfoy tenía miedo de la reacción de su nueva familia.

-Papá, déjame comprar un departamento en Londres. Será más útil y no tengo que fastidiar a nadie. Además, me queda más cerca de San Mungo.-dijo Kaleth, pues esa conversación se había hecho el tema de todas las mañanas, mientras tomaba desayuno con su padre.  
-Kaleth, te he dicho millones de veces que puedes ir a mi casa. Es la tuya también, como al igual que de Scorpius. Además, conociendo a Luna ella jamás dejará que te vayas de su lado. Así que hay altas probabilidades de que vivas con ella. Y si Merlín quiere, y deja que ella se enamore de mí, entonces ella vivirá en la mansión Malfoy. Así que si sacamos bien las cuentas, tú vivirás quieras o no ahí.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Draco.  
-Papá, realmente no sé cómo mamá reaccionará ante mi presencia. Pero quiero decirte que no quiero ir a ser un problema allá. Tengo el suficiente dinero como para poder mantenerme. Además tengo un trabajo que es bien compensado. –dijo Kaleth con cansancio  
-Cuando lleguemos veremos que hacemos. Lo que sé, es que tu madre jamás dejará que te vayas de su lado. Verdad, ¿arreglaste el problema que tenías?- preguntó el rubio mayor.  
-Sí papá. He contactado con Gringotts y me ha dicho que toda la herencia de Belle, que pertenece a mamá ya ha sido puesta en una bóveda. Solo ella la puede abrir y tomar de ella.  
-¿Has puesto toda su herencia?  
-Toda papá.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Yo ya he ahorrado lo suficiente como para poder vivir de una manera holgada. Mi abuelo me daba 7000 galeones mensuales, para que pueda hacer lo que quiera con ellos. Así que decidí ahorrar. Me lo daba desde que tenía 7 años, siempre dijo que era maduro para asumir ciertas responsabilidades. Lo que sí tengo es un grave problema. Hace mucho se dio lectura del testamento de mi abuelo, donde dejaba todas las empresas Cloâtre a nombre de mi mamá. Pero por lo que he escuchado y según las cartas que Scorpius te ha mandado, ninguno de mis hermanos quiere ser un empresario. Lorcan quiere ser naturalista y Lysander auror. Por lo que la empresa quedaría en manos de mamá. Pero, ¿si ella no quiere administrarla? Necesitamos alguien de confianza que lo haga. Yo no pienso poner en riesgo la fortuna Cloâtre, será para que mi abuelo reviva y nos mate.  
-Bueno, eso lo tienes que ver con Luna hijo. Ella es la única que puede decir respecto a eso. Pero si quieres que te ayude en algo, dímelo. No tengo ningún problema en asesorarte en esos casos.  
-Creo que cuando vea a mamá, hablaré claramente con ella.  
-Bueno, ¿ya habrás hecho tus maletas?- dijo sonriente Draco  
-Sí papá, ya he arreglado todo. Elle me ha ayudado muchísimo con esto. Le debo muchas a esa mujer.  
-Sabes, ella me hace acordar a tu mamá.- dijo Draco  
-Por las fotos que me has mostrado de ella, sí se parecen. Tanto Elle como mamá, son personas hermosas. Muy bellas.- dijo sonrojándose el muchacho  
-Te veo muy enamorado de ella, Kale. Deberías invitarla a salir  
-Pero papá, yo creo que a ella no le gusto. A ella le gustan los fuertotes.  
-Hijo, tú eres guapo. Eres simpático, créeme que cualquier chica se moriría por ti.  
-¿Tú crees papá?  
-Claro que sí, has sacado la elegancia, la belleza y el buen porte de los Malfoy  
-Sonaste a Ami- susurró Kaleth, pero su padre lo escuchó  
-De nuevo ese nombre, ¿quién es?  
-Ya te enterarás pronto, papá- dijo sonriente Kaleth

Pasaron los días, y llegó la hora de partir. Elle y su familia habían partido el día anterior, ya que todavía no le habían entregado la casa que habían adquirido, prefirieron buscar hospedaje en el Caldero Chorreante donde ya habían alquilado algunos cuartos para ellos. Así que Kaleth y Draco decidieron viajar aquel domingo a las 8 de la mañana. Para esto, Draco había mandado una lechuza diciéndole a Luna que se encontrarían en la heladería de Florean para tomar un helado y supuestamente pasar un rato agradable hablando sobre las vacaciones de Scorpius. La rubia había aceptado encantadísima y le preguntó si Narcissa podría ir y él le dijo que todavía no era tiempo y que prefería que estuvieran a solas.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso. Antes de salir de casa, Kaleth le había dicho a Dolly que la cuidara por si él debía regresar, porque no sabía cómo Luna reaccionaría ante su repentina llegada. Dolly le había dicho que no se preocupara y que si Luna era igual que Belle, había muchas posibilidades de que el niño afortunado no regresara por un buen tiempo a Italia. Ese día, ellos decidieron viajar por red flu. Un viaje un poco cansado, pero confiaban de que sería exitoso y excitante. Guardaron las maletas y cuando estaban a punto de partir, Kaleth decidió ir al baño. Realmente los nervios lo estaban matando. Cuando entró a los servicios higiénicos, se miró al espejo y dijo

-¿Ami? ¿Belle?- dijo buscando alguna respuesta de sus abuelos  
-¿Qué pasa mi príncipe?- dijo una voz, que pertenecía a Belle  
-¿Tú crees que mamá me quiera?- dijo ahogando su llanto  
-Claro que te querrá, mi vida- dijo Belle  
-Luna es una mujer maravillosa, y muy fuerte. Sé que ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- dijo Lucius  
-¿Tú crees Ami?-dijo dudoso el muchacho  
-¿Por qué tanta duda?-preguntó algo molesto Ami  
-Porque se supone que yo estaba muerto, se supone que ella ha llorado por un hijo muerto. Y ahora que se le aparezca de la nada. Tengo tanto miedo de su reacción. Y además, eso de viajar por Red Flu se me hace un poco pesado.  
-¿Te acuerdas del anillo de Draco?- preguntó Lucius- tómalo y úsalo. Es un traslador. Te llevará directamente al Callejón Diagon. Nos vamos. Nos vemos luego, mi niño afortunado.

Kaleth tomó las fuerzas necesarias, respiró hondo y salió del baño. Draco lo esperaba impaciente. Pues había quedado con Luna en encontrarse a las 12 y no quería llegar tarde. Sonrió a su hijo y éste le pidió el anillo. Draco lo miró extrañado he hizo lo que le pidió.

-Dolly, no te olvides de mandar mis maletas y las de mi papá- dijo Kaleth  
-Sé dónde mandar las maletas del Sr. Malfoy, ¿dónde mando las tuyas?- preguntó la elfina  
-A la mansión Malfoy- dijo Kaleth mirando a su padre, lo tomó de la mano y apretó fuertemente el anillo desapareciendo del lugar

Aparecieron en la mitad del Callejón Diagon. Kaleth jamás había visto un lugar tan concurrido y tan bonito. Las largas calles que parecían culebras magnificaban el lugar y la nieve había cubierto todas las antiguas tiendas y casas que pertenecían al callejón. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, puesto que ellos habían aparecido frente al lugar. Se adentraron y tomaron la mesa más alejada y se sentaron a esperar a la rubia. Kaleth era un visible manojo de nervios. Movía la pierna y las manos le temblaban. Draco lo miraba con extrañeza, puesto su hijo se comportaba igual a él, como cuando tenía que hablar con Voldemort en sus épocas como mortífago. Cada sonido de la campanilla que avisaba la llegada de algún cliente a la heladería, hacia a Kaleth brincar de su lugar y mirar por la puerta.

-¿No crees que se está demorando mucho, papá?- preguntó tartamudeando Kaleth  
-Realmente no. Falta 1 minuto para que sean las 12. Así que no te preocu….-pero el rubio fue interrumpido por una madura pero aún soñadora voz a su espalda  
-¿Draco?- dijo Luna, haciendo que el aludido se voltee para mirarla  
-Lu..Luna- se paró y fue a abrazarla. El contacto con el cuerpo de su amada hizo que él se estremeciera y que se aparte de ella para poder verla a los ojos.- ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos.  
-Muy bien, gracias- sonrió la soñadora, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos grises del Slytherin- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?  
-Me fue muy..-pero los impulsos de Draco no se contuvieron, él tenía deseos de besarla y lo hizo.

Tocó los labios de la rubia y ella le correspondió, haciendo que él no la rechazara y la comenzó a besar tiernamente. Se olvidaron de las personas que estaban alrededor mirando la escena. Draco olvidó por un momento que a pocos pasos se encontraba el hijo de ambos. Pasó cerca de 1 minuto, que para ellos fue tan solo 1 segundo, cuando dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos avergonzados.

-Yo..yo no quise- dijo Luna apenada, tocándose los labios en forma de nerviosismo- yo no debí  
-¿No te gustó?- dijo Draco apenado también- yo no debí…  
-Me encantó- sonrió la rubia- de verdad, me encantó  
-Eres tan hermosa- dijo mirándola con admiración- eres la mujer perfecta  
-Draco, no quiero que vayamos rápido en esto. Prefiero ir lento, pero seguro. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho en tu viaje de negocios?

Luna comenzó a mirar alrededor y al darse cuenta que todos los miraban dijo

-¿Acaso nunca han visto a nadie besarse?- dijo con su voz soñadora- Eso es normal. Quien no lo haya hecho, nunca ha aprendido a amar. Draco,- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio- ¿dónde nos sentamos?

Todos volvieron a lo suyo. Cada uno en su propia mesa con sus propias preocupaciones, pero con una sonrisa auténtica en sus bocas. Luna tenía razón, besarse no tiene nada de malo. Draco tomó a Luna de la mano y la acercó a la mesa donde Kaleth se encontraba nervioso pero con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Luna quedó paralizada. Ese chico que estaba frente de ella, era idéntico a Draco. Pero esos ojos, los había visto antes. Kaleth se paró y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le tomó la mano y se la besó diciendo

-Buenas tardes, hermosa dama. Soy Kaleth Cloâ…perdón, soy Kaleth Malfoy  
-Luna, él es nuestro hijo. – dijo Draco sonriéndole a la rubia

Los ojos de Luna estaban muy abiertos y desorbitados. El niño que ella pensaba muerto, estaba frente a ella. Con unos 20 años encima. Su hijo, ese niño que había nacido del fruto del gran amor que le tuvo (o que le tiene, ella no está segura) a Draco, estaba frente de ella. Era él, hijo de sus entrañas.

-Lu…Luna, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Draco  
-¿Mamá?...¿Mamá te encuentras bien?- le preguntó asustado Kaleth

Miró bien a su hijo y salió corriendo despavoridamente del lugar. Ante la reacción, Draco y Kaleth tiraron un par de galeones y salieron corriendo tras la rubia, quien no baja su velocidad y cada vez iba más rápido. Ella corría y las lágrimas caían a cántaros. El pecho le dolía muchísimo, y tenía ganas de gritar a todo el mundo. Tenía que explotar. Corrió y corrió tanto, que no se dio cuenta que ya había salido de callejón y estaba en una especie de bosque. Siguió corriendo y no se dio cuenta que en el suelo había una roca, así que tropezó con ella y cayó. Draco y su hijo, quienes venían tras ella se dieron cuenta y la ayudaron a levantarse. Estaba tan cubierta de sangre y de nieve que la cara no se le veía. Por lo que Kaleth comenzó a curarla, con un pequeño botiquín que siempre llevaba en sus bolsillos. Se sentaron y el primogénito de Luna la echó entre sus brazos y terminó de sanar. Ella lo miraba con asombro, alegría, tristeza.

-Mamá, ya estás mejor.- dijo sonriéndole el joven y levantando a Luna  
-Dra..dra..Draco, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo sin despegar la mirada del joven, quien la miraba apenado  
-Hijo, quédate aquí.-dijo Draco  
-Yo sé cuándo molesto papá,-dijo algo triste el rubio- a mamá…  
-¿Mamá?...-dijo llorando Luna- ¿me consideras tu mamá?  
-¿Eso es lo que eres, no?-dijo mirando al suelo el joven  
-Pero, pero….-Luna no aguantó más y corrió para abrazar a su hijo.

Lo abrazó con tanto cariño, que él le correspondió el abrazo y los dos comenzaron a llorar. Draco miraba la escena con suma alegría. Los dos rubios dejaron de abrazarse, se miraron y miraron a Draco y extendieron sus brazos, para así incorporar a Draco en ese abrazo familiar ausente por tantos años. Cuando se volvieron a separar, Luna comenzó a llenarlo de besos y de muchos "te quiero".

-Papá me había dicho que eras cariñosa, pero no pensé que tanto- dijo riendo Kaleth, cuando ellos se dirigían a la casa de Luna. Pues, la rubia quería mostrarles a todos que había recuperado a su hijo.  
-¿Por qué nos dices papá y mamá?- preguntó Luna confundida  
-Pues, ustedes son mis padres. Además que Lothaire me había explicado cómo era todo esto.  
-¿Mi abuelo?- preguntó Luna  
-Sí, él me explicó todo lo que había pasado. Y cuando papá llegó a mi casa, pues ahí entendí todo lo que estaba pasando.- dijo sonriéndole Kaleth  
-¿Y tú desde cuándo lo sabes?-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Draco  
-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando..-y así, contándole todo lo que había pasado con Belle y el encuentro de su hijo, caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Luna.

Draco la había puesto al día de todo, hubo momentos de mucha risa que hicieron sonreír a Draco muchas veces. Él pensaba que el encuentro entre Luna y Kaleth sería diferente. Que ella tal vez se sorprendería y que volverían a San Mungo y que tendría a Ron y Harry encima de él. Pero salió mejor de lo que pensó y eso era bueno. Miraba la escena con ternura y felicidad, por fin su familia estaba constituida. Aunque todavía faltaba tener una relación más formal con Luna. Pero para eso, tenía que conquistarla. Y había dado un buen paso. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Kaleth y Luna lo miraban con una sonrisa grande y genuina

-¿Estás bien, papá?- dijo Kaleth, con su celular en la mano  
-Sí hijo, todo bien. Solo que me desconecté del mundo- sonrió Draco-¿de qué hablaban?  
-Bueno, le decía a mamá que este móvil me lo había comprado hará un par de meses y en ocasiones no lo entiendo.  
-Sí, y para casualidades de la vida yo también tengo uno igual- dijo sacándolo de su bolso- Hermione y Harry me explicaron cómo utilizarlo, así que no es tan difícil. Mira- y cuando vio bien el celular, se dio cuenta de que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Ron y Ginny, 10 de Hermione y 5 de Harry- ¿qué habrá pasado?- dijo alarmada  
-Tus amigos sí que se preocupan por ti, mamá- dijo Kaleth  
-Ron y Ginny son los más alarmistas del mundo.- dijo acercándose a la puerta de su casa, tomó la perilla de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir, se encontró con Ron y Ginny- Hola chicos- dijo sonriéndoles  
-¡LUNA LOVEGOOD, DONDE HAS ESTADO!- gritó Ron enojado- TE HE ESTADO LLAMADO MILLONES DE VECES Y NO ME HAS CONTESTADO EL CELULAR, ¿PARA QUÉ LO TIENES SI NO LO VAS A USAR?  
-Ron no me grites- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido  
-Pero no dijiste donde estabas Luna.- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la voz y arrastrando las palabras  
-Estaba con Draco y Kaleth, ¿contento?-dijo molesta, empujando la puerta y entrando a su casa.

Ron la dejó pasar y vio entrar a Draco y a Kaleth. Pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta del parecido que había entre los dos nuevos visitantes, pero también se percató de que Kaleth tenía los ojos de Luna. Cuando llegaron a la sala, estaban Narcissa, Caroline, los hijos de Scamander, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. La rubia soñadora les sonrió y dijo

-Sé que seguro han estado preocupados por lo que me ha podido pasar- dijo mirando a Ron, quien se situó al costado de su esposa- pero no me ha pasado nada  
-Ron sintió…-dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Luna  
-Lo sé Herms, y sé que Ron lo hace para cuidarme y protegerme pero he estado bien. Simplemente me caí. Lo que sí es realmente importante es que le quiero presentar a éste maravilloso hombre que está a mi costado.- dijo señalando a Kaleth  
-Bu..bue..buenas tardes a todos- dijo tratando de dar una cálida sonrisa, pero salió una horrible mueca  
-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Caroline  
-Es el hijo de Luna y el mío- dijo Draco, después de mucho tiempo

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con total asombro. Ron se paró por impulso, y se acercó a Luna a quien abrazó. Ella le devolvió el gesto y sin querer se puso a llorar.

-Ronnie, me devolvieron a mi bebé- dijo llorando- mi bebé está vivo y está con mamá  
-Lo sé Lun, lo sé- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- y eso está muy bien. Perdóname por gritarte, solo que me preocupé. Tú sabes lo que pasa en estos casos y como no me contestabas el teléfono pensé lo peor. Perdóname  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte, siempre me proteges y es muy tierno de tu parte..- dijo limpiándose los ojos.- Hijo, te presento a mi mejor amigo del mundo. Ronald Weasley- y éste le estrechó la mano al hijo de su mejor amigo y Kaleth le respondió con un fuerte abrazo.  
-Mi mamá me ha dicho que eres su mejor amigo que siempre la cuida, y hoy lo demostraste. Gracias por estar con ella, te lo agradeceré siempre.-dijo también llorando el rubio.

Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Luna los tocó y dijo

-Bueno hijo, te presento a su esposa. Hermione Weasley, una de las mejores hechiceras del mundo mágico- y también hizo el mismo gesto con ella-Ella es Ginny Potter, una de las mejores cazadoras de las Arpías y mi mejor amiga desde que estábamos en el colegio y su esposo, el no menos conocido Harry Potter- Kaleth los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo y les susurró al oído, lo mismo que le dijo a Hermione y Ron.-Ahora te presentó a Caroline, mi suegra a quien quiero como una madre-la mujer se paró y le extendió la mano al muchacho y éste la abrazó con mucho cariño y ésta la respondió el gesto- y bueno, no menos importante, la señora Narcissa Malfoy. Tu abuela y mejor amiga de mi madre- la rubia mujer se paró seria, se acercó a su nieto, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ella trataba de evitar la salida de muchas lágrimas, pero fue inevitable. Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y Kaleth le limpió todas. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

- Cissy no llores, estoy aquí-y Narcissa lo miró con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara auténtica. Después miró a su hijo y le susurró en el oído.-¿Así que negocios en España, no?  
-Fueron en Italia, y fue el mejor negocio de mi vida- dijo en respuesta Draco  
-Y por último, tus hermanos. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander.- El muchacho los miró con alegría y se acercó a ellos. Lorcan, impulsivo como su madre, abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Mientras que Lysander veía la escena de lejos, sonriente. Kaleth le devolvió el abrazó a su pequeño hermano, y miró a Lysander y dijo- ¿No me vas a abrazar?- Ly sonrió, se acercó a su hermano y también lo abrazó.

Todos sonreían ante la imagen de los 3 hermanos abrazados. Nadie podía negar que la familia era grande y se había formado un lazo irrompible. La alegría en la casa era contagiante, hasta para los fantasmas que se encontraban viendo todo lo que sucedía.

_-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado tan rápido.- dijo Belle sonriendo  
-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero lo bueno es que toda la familia está junta.- dijo Lucius  
-Ahora tenemos más gente y más fuerza para enfrentar todo lo que se viene- dijo Belle  
-No quiero que nuestro nieto se meta en esto, Belle. Oye, fue fenomenal el hechizo que usaste para que Draco y Luna se besaran en la heladería  
-Yo no usé ningún hechizo, Lucius-dijo sonriendo el respuesta  
-¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?  
-Bueno, creo que Luna se ha dado cuenta de que Draco es una buena persona. Solo que en su momento no tuvo otra elección he hizo las cosas mal.  
-Gracias a mí hizo las cosas mal.  
-Pero si no fuera por ti, créeme que ahorita estuviéramos enfrentando el mal sin Kaleth y él servirá de mucha ayuda.  
-Han hecho un buen trabajo- dijo apareciendo Dumbledore-hacen un buen equipo  
-Bueno, nosotros siempre hemos hecho un buen equipo.- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Lucius  
-Eso es cierto, ¿cuándo empezará todo, Dumbledore?-preguntó nerviosa Belle  
-Creo que más pronto de lo que piensas- dijo mirando por la ventana, hacia afuera._

Ahí, tras los arbustos se encontraban Rolf y Astoria mirando lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, usando binoculares

-Bueno, pero que linda sorpresa nos ha traído la vida. El hijo de Luna jamás murió- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Astoria- es muy parecido a Draco  
-Pero tiene los ojos y los impulsos de Luna- respondió Rolf, igual de sonriente  
-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Rolf?-preguntó Astoria con la ceja levantada  
-Porque ahora que veo bien, Luna sigue siendo la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida- dijo distraído mirando a Luna, quien estaba abrazando a Kaleth  
-¡HEY!-gritó Astoria, tomándole el brazo y jaloneándolo para que le hiciera caso, pero éste la ignoraba complemente- ¡HEY! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- dijo tratando de zafarse de la agarrada de Astoria  
-Comenzaremos con los ataques- y tomó el brazo de Rolf y desaparecieron del lugar.


	18. Chapter 18

Muchas gracias por leer (:  
Buena semana para todos  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling  
Éxitos en todo lo que emprendan

Como Draco había predicho, Luna no quería que su hijo se fuera a vivir con él. Y ese día, ella se lo había aclarado.

-Draco, tú has pasado bastante tiempo con Kaleth. Me gustaría estar con él, que viva conmigo- dijo Luna, apartándolo de la sala y llevándoselo a su cuarto para poder hablar con tranquilidad.  
-Sé que quieres estar con él, pero sería bueno que sea él mismo quien tome la decisión. Aunque yo no tengo ningún problema que se quede contigo. Pero nuestro hijo está grande, y ya decide por si solo.- respondió sentándose en la cama de la rubia  
-Tienes toda la razón, él decidirá. Draco- dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa- necesito de tu ayuda.  
-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo acercándose a ella y quedando frente a frente  
-Voy dejar esta casa y me mudaré a la casa Cloâtre- respondió ella  
-¿Tu suegra te trata mal? ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-preguntó el rubio asustado  
-No es eso, sino que en tu ausencia han pasado muchas cosas.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Luna?- dijo asustado  
-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que…-y Luna le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Lo del hospital, la aparición de su madre (omitiendo la aparición de Lucius), las reuniones con Ron y Harry. Todo, hasta lo de ser animaga.  
-Me estás queriendo decir que Rolf está vivo, y quiere alzarse con Astoria- dijo atónito el rubio- esto es, loco. No lo puedo creer.  
-Bueno, así es. Aunque suene horrible e increíble, esa es la verdad. Así que nos tenemos que preparar. Sería bueno que nos acompañes a una de nuestras reuniones, todavía no se lo hemos dicho a las chicas, porque no queremos preocuparlas. Tampoco queremos alzar sospechas, así que todo está siendo visto cautelosamente por los chicos y yo.  
-Pero tú sabes que con los chicos no me llevo muy bien, no sé si quieran que yo participe…  
-Ellos entenderán. No hay problema. Lo único es que te quedes callado, puesto que estábamos pensando el juntar de nuevo al "Ejército de Dumbledore" y "La Orden del Fénix". Pero será difícil. Mi mamá nos avisará cuando atacaremos, pero no podemos movernos sin que ella nos avise.  
-Esto está muy extraño, Luna. Y ahora que Kaleth está aquí, no quiero que él se vea afectado con todo esto. Él es muy joven.  
-Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo, Draco. Pero ha venido en un momento malo y va a ser imposible que él no vea todo lo que pasaremos. Tenemos que mandarlo de nuevo a Italia o a Francia.  
-Yo creo que él no lo permitirá. El poco tiempo que lo conozco, me ha demostrado ser un hombre fuerte de convicciones y difícil de manipular. Así que no creo que cambie de opinión. Además- dijo con la voz un poco débil- aunque no lo creas….  
-No te puedes separar de él, ¿cierto?- dijo Luna sonriendo  
-Es un gran hombre. A pesar de ser un niño, es una persona hermosa y de buen corazón. Me he acostumbrado a él, y lo quiero conmigo. Bueno, lo quiero con nosotros. Quiero que crezca en una familia, a él no se le ha permitido tener una y sería genial que….

Pero en ese momento, sus labios fueron capturados por lo de Luna. Ella quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Ella quería sentir sus labios, sentir sus brazos, los recuerdos que él mismo le había proporcionado había hecho que quisiera volver a sentirlo. La sorpresa, ese hermoso detalle de traerle de nuevo a su hijo, fue el detonante para que los sentimientos de Luna florecieran. Ella lo quería con él, y eso tenía que ser ahora. Los besos continuaron, llenos de pasión, de cariño, de afecto, de ganas de que se los cuerpos se volvieran uno. Los brazos de Luna, que inicialmente estaban en el cuello del rubio, pasaron por toda la espalda y descansaron en las caderas, mientras que los brazos de Draco, que inicialmente estaban en los hombros de la chica, recorrieron toda la espalda y descansaron en su cintura. Y continuaron así, besándose apasionadamente. Hasta que Luna tomó la iniciativa, y empujó a Draco a la cama y se echó encima de él. Los ósculos nunca fueron interrumpidos, y poco a poco los dos rubios se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas. Pasó cerca de una hora, cuando Luna yacía en la cama desnuda envuelta por las sábanas y los brazos musculosos de Draco. Él miraba a la soñadora, y jugueteaba con el pelo de ésta. _Fue un momento increíble_, pensó él. Como el silencio reinaba en el lugar, poco a poco él se quedó dormido. No saben cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los despertó.

-¡Mamá!¡Papá! ¿Están ahí?- decía Kaleth desde afuera  
-¡Mierda!- dijo Draco despertándose y tras su reacción, la rubia también se despertó  
-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la rubia extrañada  
-Kaleth está en la puerta

Los dos salieron cual impulso de la cama, se vistieron y arreglaron el lugar. Y cuando ya habían terminado con todo, le abrieron la puerta a su hijo

-¡Qué tal mi amor!- dijo Luna abrazándolo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Bueno, no sé si se han dado cuenta que ha pasado 5 horas desde que salieron silenciosamente de la reunión.- dijo sonriéndoles con una pícara sonrisa, el primogénito Malfoy- Por lo que son las 10 de la noche y todos ya se han ido. Tanto los Potter, como los Weasley se han retirado y mis hermanos están durmiendo. Como nunca aparecieron, pues pensé que querían "un tiempo a solas", pero mi abuela y Caroline se estaban preocupando de que algo malo les había pasado. Así que decidí venir a verlos y explicarles la situación. Y creo que no me equivoqué, ni yo, ni tío Ron y tío Harry.  
-¿Tío Ron y tío Harry?- dijo sorprendida Luna- ¿desde cuándo los llamas así?  
-Bueno- dijo entrando al cuarto de su mamá y se sentó en la cama- ellos me han dicho que los puedo llamar así, porque soy tu hijo. Además, ellos y tía Hermione y tía Ginny no les molesta que le digan así. Son muy buenos y se nota que te quieren mucho.  
-Tienes razón- intervino Draco- ellos quieren mucho a tu mamá.  
-Y eso que no conoces a Neville y Hannah, aparte de toda la familia Weasley. Ellos son grandes amigos. Además que tienes una tía directa, se llama Fleur. Somos una gran gran gran familia- sonrió Luna  
-Tienes razón, mamá. Y bueno, ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?- preguntó sonriente Kaleth  
-Estábamos hablando sobre ti y sobre todo lo que teníamos que hacer.- dijo Draco  
-Si estaban hablando sobre eso, ¿por qué mi mamá está tan sonrojada?-preguntó de nuevo el muchacho  
-¿Podrías dejar de preguntar?- dijo algo incómodo el rubio  
-Está bien, y bueno…¿qué acordaron?- preguntó con una ceja levantada  
-Bueno, no hemos podido acordar casi nada porque el que tiene que tomar la decisión eres tú. Estábamos viendo con quien te quedarías. Pero como ya estás grande, tú decidirás.- respondió Luna  
-Pues a mí me gustaría vivir con ustedes dos.-respondió tranquilo.- Si no hay problema.  
-Mira, yo me voy a mudar de casa. Y eso lo haré mañana. Por lo que sería bueno que te vayas con Draco-y el rubio saltó de alegría- y te quedes hasta que yo me instale. Quería que te quedaras conmigo hoy, pero he cambiado de opinión. No es bueno que te ganes con los problemas que tendré mañana.  
-¿Problemas? ¿qué clase de problemas?- dijeron los dos rubios hombre al unísono  
-No creo que mis hijos tomen bien el hecho de que nos cambiaremos de casa.  
-¿A dónde te irás?- pregunto Kaleth  
-A la casa Cloâtre-respondió la rubia- me siento incómoda estando aquí. Sé que es mi casa, pero también perteneció a Rolf y no quiero tener ningún recuerdo de él. Por lo que hablaré con mis hijos y Caroline. Aunque ella no viva aquí, quiero que también sepa lo que pasará.  
-¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede?- preguntó Kaleth- No te quiero dejar sola y enfrentar a mis hermanos sin alguien que te apoye.  
-Todo estará bien, hijo. No te preocupes. ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos vemos para almorzar? Harry y Ron vendrán a ayudarme con la mudanza, así que seguro acabaremos rápido. Y como ellos se tienen que ir a trabajar, podemos ir a comer con mis hijos.  
-¿Y qué te parece si yo vengo y te ayudo con la mudanza?-preguntó Kaleth- tengo toda la semana para instalarme y después entraré a trabajar. Por lo que tengo estos días libres.  
-Me parece una buena idea.- sonrió Luna- así que vienes para ayudarme y nos juntamos para comer en un nuevo lugar que han abierto en el Callejón.  
-Sería genial  
-Yo tengo un problema- dijo Draco apenado- bueno, como me he ausentado mucho tiempo de las empresas, seguro mañana tengo que resolver los problemas que de seguro han surgido. Así que prefiero tener todo bien arreglado para después poder disfrutar todo. ¿Qué les parece si ustedes se reúnen conmigo para cenar?  
-Me parece una idea genial papá- dijo Kaleth  
-Está bien.

Después de haber quedado para almorzar, hubo un silencio incómodo entre los rubios. Por lo que Kaleth intervino

-Bueno, mi abuela necesita ayuda para alistar su maleta. Me dijo que volvería con nosotros, así que la ayudaré. Te espero abajo papá. – y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta

Los rubios se miraron y apareció un rojo escarlata en sus mejillas.

-Draco, gracias- dijo la rubia- gracias por traerme a mi hijo y gracias por esta noche.  
-Luna, yo..yo sé que esto es muy rápido. Pero me gustaría continuar lo que dejamos en el pasado. Tener una relación, ser felices. Yo fui feliz contigo y me enamoré como un loco. Y te sigo amando, no sé si esto cambiará algo, pero quisiera que vivieras conmigo.  
-Draco, escúchame. Esto está muy acelerado. Yo te quiero, pero te recuerdo que ahora no es un buen momento. Nuestros hijos se están adecuando a la nueva realidad..  
-A Scorpius no le molestaría que tú seas su nueva mamá….  
-Pero no sé la reacción de mis hijos. Tal vez Lorcan y Lysander no respondan de la misma manera.  
-Recibí una carta de Scorpius, diciéndome que había hablado con los chicos y ellos estaban de acuerdo de una posible relación. Si tú eres feliz, ellos también lo serán.  
-¿Eso te dijeron?-preguntó Luna sorprendida  
-Sí. Y no veo nada de malo que tengamos una relación. Me gustaría poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.  
-Lo pensaré, pero primero tengo que saldar ciertas cosas. Por lo que una decisión apresurada podría empeorar las cosas en mi familia.  
-Te esperaré lo que sea necesario, Luna- dijo Draco y la besó en los labios- te esperaré, hasta el día de mi muerte. Te amo, Luna Lovegood.  
-Yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy

Salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la sala donde los esperaba Narcissa, Caroline, Kaleth y unos somnolientos Lorcan y Lysander.

-¿Dónde estabas mamá?- dijo Lysander, mirando a la pareja expectante  
-Estaba hablando con Draco acerca de Kaleth- respondió con naturalidad  
-¿Se quedará con nosotros?- preguntó Lorcan, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa  
-Por hoy, él se irá a la mansión Malfoy. Pero mañana veremos si se queda con nosotros.  
-¿Por qué?- dijeron tristes los gemelos  
-Porque ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente mañana.  
-¿Sobre qué?- volvieron a preguntar  
-Mañana niños- dijo mirándolos seria- Ahora a dormir

Los gemelos se despidieron de todos y se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar.

-Mañana será un largo día- dijo Luna  
-¿Se puede saber por qué están tomados de la mano?- preguntó Narcissa  
-Bueno, nosotros..-dijo Luna pero fue interrumpida por Draco  
-Lo vamos a intentar. Intentaremos tener una relación

El shock se apoderó de los presentes e hizo que Caroline saliera despavoridamente del lugar. Tomó la red flu, dijo la dirección de su casa y se fuera del lugar. Luna se apresuró, y entró a la red flu después de ella, vio que todos la miraban con sorpresa y les dijo.

-Nos vemos mañana. Voy a solucionar esto con mi suegra.-y desapareció tras las llamas verdes

Después que la rubia se fue, Narcissa y Kaleth le sonrieron a Draco.

-¡Felicitaciones hijo!- dijo Narcissa abrazando a Draco- Muy buena elección, ella es una buena mujer.  
-Sí papá,- dijo Kaleth abrazando a su padre- Ahora sí seremos una gran familia feliz.  
-Eso espero hijo, eso espero- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

Al ver el gesto de su hijo, Narcissa le dijo

-Luna va a poder arreglarlo. No te preocupes.  
-Creo que ella va a necesitar ayuda. Yo tengo que..  
-Ni se te ocurra, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Deja que ella resolverá todo. Ella es la única que puede hablar con Caroline. Es normal que su suegra se sienta así, estamos hablando de la memoria de su hijo muerto. Que a pesar de haberle hecho un irreparable daño a Luna, ella sigue siendo su madre.  
-Vámonos- dijo tomando el brazo de su madre, y a Kaleth, quien tenía las maletas de su madre en las manos. Con esto, ellos desaparecieron de la casa de Luna.

Por otro lado, Luna ya había llegado a la casa de su suegra y fue recibida por un portazo. Ella tocó y tocó pero su suegra no la deja pasar. Así que decidió lanzar una _bombarda máxima_ y así pudo abrir la puerta. Tras la explosión, su suegra quedó asustada y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. La rubia reparó la puerta y se sentó en la sala. Esperó a que su suegra terminara de llorar y cuando lo hizo comenzó a hablar.

-Caroline, sé que te duele todo esto. Pero yo…  
-Cuando murió mi esposo, me quedé sola. Lo único que me recordaba a él, era Rolf. No pude ni puedo soportar la pérdida de mi hijo. Su memoria siempre estará en mí. Y pensé que estaría en ti también.- dijo apenada Caroline  
-Su hijo me hizo daño. Mucho daño. Me engañó con la esposa de Draco, jamás me quiso. ¿Por qué tendría que quererlo yo?- dijo la rubia  
-¡ÉL TE AMABA!- gritó Caroline- Astoria fue un desliz  
-¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Luna- Yo fui su desliz, él la amaba. Yo me he enterado que él tenía una relación con ella desde antes que terminaran Hogwarts. Me engañó durante 13 años y creo que hasta más. Él hizo muchas cosas por ella, pero como tú sabes a Astoria se le había dicho que se tenía que casar con Draco. Por eso es que él se casó conmigo…  
-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- gritó Caroline, mirando a la rubia con rabia- ese es un pretexto para que te puedas revolcar con Malfoy. Eres una zorra. Ahora que veo todo con claridad, puede que tú y él hayan mentido para así poder encamarse. Tal vez mi hijo jamás te engañó y tú lo haces para quedar bien con la sociedad. Tal vez, Lorcan y Lysander no son hijos de Rolf y son producto de tu aventura con el maldito Draco-pero Luna le tiró una cachetada.  
-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE LORCAN Y LYSANDER NO SON HIJOS DE ROLF!- gritó Luna, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos y que le salieran una especie de ronchas en la piel. Los bellos se volvieron blancos y comenzaron a crecer desproporcionadamente. Los dientes estaban afilados. Se estaba convirtiendo en una leona- ¡ÉL JAMÁS ME AMÓ! ME UTILIZÓ COMO UNA PROSTITUTA, SE BURLÓ DE MÍ Y DEL CARIÑO QUE LE PUDE TENER. NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE MIS HIJOS JAMÁS. SI DUDAS QUE ELLOS SON TUS NIETOS, Y QUE SON HIJOS DE DRACO, PUES BIEN.- y la transformación terminó.

Ella se había vuelto una leona en su totalidad. Caroline abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar. Salió corriendo de su casa a pedir ayuda, y la leona que estaba dentro de su casa también salió y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer, con los dientes afilados y mirándola con odio. Cuando la vio, comenzó a correr para atrapar a su presa, y cuando tomó el impulso para atacarla, el sonido de una escopeta hizo que parara y retrocediera. Pudo divisar a los lejos, que uno hombre se acercaba a ella con el arma en la mano. La bala le había rozado la oreja, mas no le causó un daño. Como el lugar estaba oscuro, y la nieve llegaba a los talones, Luna cayó cansada sin hacerse algo. El hombre se apresuró, al igual que Caroline para ver qué es lo que había pasado. La suegra de la rubia, llegó primero y miró con preocupación a la rubia.

-¡SEÑOR, AYÚDEME POR FAVOR!-dijo gritando la señora.

Esperó que el señor se acercara y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Blaise, qué haces aquí?- preguntó la suegra  
-¿Caroline? ¿Luna? ¡Por Merlín, la maté!-dijo desesperado el moreno  
-No, no le cayó la bala. No sé lo que pasó, pero te juro que no sabía que Luna era animaga- dijo Caroline, siguiendo al moreno quien había cargado a Luna y se la estaba llevando a su casa.-Sería mejor que la lleves a tu casa, para que la cures. No quiero tener nada con ella. La quiero lejos. Dígale que no la quiero ver más, ni a ella ni a sus hijos. No quiero tener ninguna relación con esos bastardos. - y se fue.

Blaise llegó corriendo a su casa, donde Pansy la esperaba expectante. Cuando vio a su esposo llegando a lo lejos, con Luna en sus brazos se apresuró en entrar y traer un botiquín para curar a su amiga. El celular de Luna comenzó a sonar, Blaise no le tomó importancia y comenzó a ayudar a no había sangre de por medio, lo único que hizo la morena fue limpiarla y cambiarle la ropa. Mientras la cambiaba, Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada extrañada de Pansy

-Pa..Pa..¡Pansy!-dio Luna incorporándose- ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Bueno, tú estás aquí porque tuviste un problema con tu suegra y te convertiste en una leona..o algo así me dijo Blaise. Pues él te disparó, pensando que atacarías a tu suegra porque no sabíamos que eras animaga. Fue a ver si había matado al animal y resulta que eras tú, así que te trajo y me dijo que Caroline no te quería ver jamás. Llamó a tus hijos bastardos.  
-Es que..es que..  
-¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido, Luna? ¿O espero a que Draco, quien me tiene que contar muchas cosas, me lo diga?  
-Prefiero contártelo yo.-y así, Pansy se enteró de todo lo que estaba pasando. Luna le contó hasta el último detalle de lo que había pasado con Draco. La morena estaba feliz de que su amigo por fin había encontrado el amor con Luna. Ella no le comentó, acerca del mal, pues creía que sería mejor esperar al momento propicio. Pansy saltaba de felicidad, todavía recordaba cuando se enteró de lo que Draco y Luna habían vivido.

_Flashback_

_Ya había terminado la batalla. Si bien había pasado 2 meses de aquel fatídico día, las heridas todavía estaban abiertas para muchos de los combatientes. El rechazo por los Slytherin se habían intensificado y el respeto que ellos inspiraban, se habían reducido a nada. Como todo 1 ero de setiembre, los niños a partir de los 11 años regresarían al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora que estaba reconstruido, todo volvía a la normalidad. Pansy, Blaise y Goyle, regresaron a culminar su último año. Cuando entraron a la plataforma, se encontraron con caras nuevas y unas viejas que estaban demacradas con cicatrices a raíz de la guerra que habían pasado. Ellos fueron ignorados por muchos y escuchaban los susurros de otros al pasar. Por lo que entraron rápidamente a uno de los compartimentos, bajaron las persianas y esperaron a que el tren se moviera. Ninguno de ellos habló durante la espera, hasta que apareció en la puerta un rubio cabizbajo. Goyle se paró como por impulso, abrió la puerta abruptamente y salió del lugar. Las heridas no se habían cerrado, y menos él. La muerte de Crabbe lo había dejado devastado y culpaba de todo al rubio. Blaise miró a Pansy y esperaron a que Malfoy dijera algo._

_-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos  
-Claro que sí- le sonrió Pansy_

_Por lo que Draco se sentó y no dijo nada. El tren se comenzó a mover, y durante mucho tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcral. Blaise miraba por la ventana, al igual que Pansy. Draco miraba a la nada, cuando se escuchó a lo lejos una voz soñadora preguntando si alguien quería "El Quisquilloso". _

_-Lovegood jamás dejará de vender eso- dijo Pansy  
-Parece que no. Pero en lo personal no me molesta. Sus artículos son una buena distracción.- dijo Blaise  
-¿De cuándo acá lees esa porquería?-volvió a preguntar Pansy- ¿Acaso sientes algo por Lunáti…  
-¡NO LA LLAMES DE ESA MANERA!-gritó Draco, asustando a los morenos.-¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE FALTES EL RESPETO A ELLA! NO LE LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES  
-Draco, cálmate- dijo Blaise parándose y tratando de calmar a su amigo- ¿De cuándo acá la defiendes?  
-Simplemente no quiero que se metan con ella-dijo Draco firmemente y se volvió a sentar_

_Como a Blaise no le gustaba esta situación, decidió salir del compartimento y caminar. Dentro se quedaron Pansy y Draco._

_-¿Por qué la defiendes, Draco?- dijo Pansy  
-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo enojado el rubio  
-¿Te gusta Luna, verdad?- preguntó la morena  
-No.  
__-__No me mientas. No te lo quise decir, porque dirías que me estaba metiendo en tus cosas. Pero una vez los vi juntos. Cerca del lago, besándose. En ese momento, la comencé a odiar. Por eso le escondía sus cosas en nuestro 5 año. No la trataba bien, hasta que el año pasado vi cómo te pusiste, cuando te enteraste que ella había tratado de robar la espada de Gryffindor. Nunca te había visto tan desesperado. Recuerdo que le suplicaste a Snape, que no la mandara ni con Alecto, ni con Amycus. Lo sé, porque te seguí cuando saliste despavorido de la Sala Común. Pero hoy te quise poner a prueba. Me enteré que te están obligando a casar con Astoria Greengrass. Me imagino que Daphne y ella deben estar felices. A la chiquilla siempre le gustaste. Así que no será un sacrificio para ella. Pero realmente no me cae. Hay algo en ella que no me cierra mucho. Es extraña. Así que cuéntame, ¿qué pasa con Lovegood?  
-Pansy, yo…han pasado muchas cosas.- dijo nervioso el rubio.- Yo he hecho cosas malas. Y sí, tengo..bueno, tenía una relación con Luna. Íbamos a tener un hijo, pero yo…yo lo maté Pansy- dijo llorando.- No sé qué hacer. No puedo ni mirarla a la cara. Tengo tanta vergüenza, tanto miedo, tanto asco por mí mismo. Por lo que tuve que borrarle la memoria. Así que ella no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado. Nada. Quiero que esto quede en secreto. No se lo digas a nadie, ni a Blaise. Gracias por escucharme. A pesar de tratarte mal, has estado ahí…siempre.  
-No te preocupes, no seré tu novia pero puedo ser tu amiga- sonrió Pansy  
-Mi mejor amiga- sonrió el rubio_

_Continuaron hablando, pero no se percataron que su conversación había sido escuchada por orejas extensibles que eran manipuladas por Astoria. Ella se encontraba con Rolf y habían escuchado todo._

_-Mira las cosas de la vida. El hijo de Draco y Luna está muerto.- sonrió Astoria  
-¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Rolf  
-Buenísimo_

_Fin del flashback_

Blaise le dio tiempo suficiente para que pudieran ponerse al día. Si bien, ellas no eran amigas íntimas, tenían una relación de respeto y de amistad muy fuerte. Por lo que quería darles espacio. Cuando terminaron de hablar, salieron a la pequeña sala de la cabaña. Ahí se encontraba Blaise, con un enojado y preocupado Ron, quien había llegado.

-¡Ron! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luna  
-Yo..bueno, me sentí..tú me entiendes- dijo Ron, mirando a los Zabini- así que en una de mis llamadas, contestó Blaise y me contó lo que sucedió. ¿Qué pasó Luna?  
-Tú conoces mi situación. Y Caroline me faltó el respeto, por lo que no aguanté y me transformé en una leona- Blaise quedó sorprendido con la confesión de la rubia  
-¿Por qué dices que Caroline te trató mal?- preguntó Ron  
-Porque eso fue lo que pasó. Dijo que mis hijos no son sus nietos, dice que son de Draco. Que soy una prosti…  
-¿Por qué ella piensa eso?- intervino Ron  
-Ron, Draco y yo hemos decidido intentarlo. Queremos comenzar una relación. Sé que no te gusta esto- dijo la rubia viendo la cara de molestia y el enrojecimiento que apareció en la cara de su mejor amigo- pero yo lo quiero. Lo quiero muchísimo. Por favor, si no te gusta lo entenderé, pero quiero que respetes mi decisión.  
-Lo haré Luna, no te cuestionaré. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó Ron  
-Por favor- sonrió ella

Agradecieron a la pareja, quienes prometieron ir a visitar a Luna para conocer a Kaleth y desaparecieron para llegar a la casa de Luna.

-Ron, no es necesario que ni tú ni Harry vengan mañana. Kaleth estará aquí, por lo que me podré mudar con normalidad. De todas maneras, gracias.  
-No hay problema. Pero si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Ron se despidió y Luna entró su casa. Estaba cansada y, como ya eran más de las 12, más tarde sería un día muy pesado.

Amaneció en toda Inglaterra y Lorcan fue el primero en despertar. Feliz, fue al cuarto de su abuela, y no la encontró. Preocupado despertó a su hermano y fueron a buscar a su mamá.

-¡Mamá!¡Mamá!- gritaron los gemelos-¡La abuela no está!  
-Niños- dijo despertando la rubia con un fuerte dolor de cabeza- su abuela no está aquí porque se fue a su casa  
-¿Por qué la abuela se fue?-preguntó Lysander  
-Porque ella y yo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras. Y no terminamos bien.  
-¿Por qué te peleaste con la abuela mamá?- preguntó más serio Lysander  
-Vamos a tomar desayuno y hablamos

Sus hijos se fueron a sus cuartos, se asearon y se bajaron a la cocina, donde Luna ya los esperaba con el desayuno. Ella no había podido descansar bien, tanto por el ataque, como por la conversación que tendría con sus hijos esa mañana. Sirvió la comida y todos se sentaron en la sala.

-Hijos, ustedes saben que su padre me engañó con la mamá de Scorpius. Y que, Draco no mató a mi hijo, sino que todo fue una confusión. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí mami- respondió Lorcan  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la abuela?- preguntó Lysander  
-Pues, yo he comenzado una relación con Draco. Y, a tu abuela no le pareció correcta mi decisión por lo que se molestó conmigo. Así que tal vez no la veamos por mucho…  
-¿Quieres decir, que la abuela se peleó contigo porque tú decidiste mantener una relación con el Sr. Malfoy? – dijo sorprendido Lysander  
-Sí hijo.  
-¿Por qué lo haría? Al contrario, ella debería estar feliz- dijo molesto Ly- su hijo te hizo daño, tú te mereces ser feliz. Pero eso sí mamá, cualquier cosa que te haga, nos avisas y yo haré que mis tíos lo metan a Azkaban, tú no estás para soportar un dolor más  
-Mamá, pero yo quiero que la abuela esté con nosotros.- dijo apenado Lorcan  
-Lorcan, ¿qué te importa más, la abuela o mamá? Comienza a priorizarte hermano.- dijo Lysander  
-Yo quiero a mamá, y también a la abuela. No lo sé Ly-dijo a punto de llorar  
-Pero hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto. La relación puede terminarse entre ustedes, pero no con nosotros. ¿Cómo será la situación ahora con nuestra abuela, mamá?  
-Su abuela estará molesta por un tiempo, por lo que me imagino no la veremos. Pero cuando regrese, la recibirán bien. Bueno, siguiente punto.- dijo Luna, con un peso menos.- Como ustedes entenderán, para mí es muy doloroso seguir viviendo aquí.  
-¡MAMÁ, ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS DE PAPÁ!- dijo Lorcan, llorando  
-¡Cállate Lorcan!- dijo Lysander- ¿Cuándo entenderás que papá le hizo daño a mamá? La engañó y le destrozó la vida.  
-¡PERO MALFOY TAMBIÉN!- dijo el otro gemelo  
-El daño que le hizo Malfoy, fue mentira. Se supone que él había matado a Kaleth, pero como te has dado cuenta, está vivo. Por lo que el daño no existe.-respondió el otro Scamander  
-Pero, es igual. Los dos le han hecho daño a mamá. No es justo que ella vuelva con Malfoy, ni siquiera mi papá ha cumplido 1 año de fallecido y ya está con otro. ¡ERES INJUSTA, MAMÁ!  
-¡BASTA YA!- gritó Luna- yo tomaré mis propias decisiones. Solamente les informo que nos iremos a vivir a la mansión Cloâtre.  
-Como ya tomaste la decisión, no te diré nada mamá- dijo Lorcan- Haz lo que quieras.- y salió de la sala rumbo a su cuarto.

Luna se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo. Lysander, miró a su madre y le dijo

-Yo arreglaré esto mamá, no te preocupes.

Y subió las escaleras, abrió abruptamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, donde lo encontró echado en su cama llorando. Se acercó y Lorcan, por impulso, abrazó a su hermano

-¡Mamá es injusta! Sé que papá le hizo mucho daño, pero el Malfoy también lo hizo. Además, nos ha alejado de nuestra propia abuela. No es justo, Ly  
-Acá no hablaremos de justicia o de injusticia, Lorcan. Tú más que nadie sabe que papá engañaba a mamá. Tú sabes lo que hablaba de ella, y ¿aún así lo respetas?  
-¿Qué hablas?  
-¿No te acuerdas de lo que me comentaste?  
-¿Comentarte? Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho algo  
-Entonces papá te hizo un hechizo. Tú me contaste lo que habías escuchado.  
-¿Qué dije?- dijo el muchacho, limpiándose las lágrimas  
-Dijiste que habías escuchado hablar a papá por celular con una mujer. Que decía que mamá era una estúpida y que deseaba estar en la cama con ella. Que "Torie", la mujer con quien papá hablaba, era la mujer de su vida y que prefería estar muerto a estar con Lunática Lovegood. También escuchaste que papá había dicho que él había tomado la peor decisión casándose con mamá y que si pasaba más tiempo con ella la mataría. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir que lo respetas?  
-Eso..eso..-dijo titubeando Lorcan, pero fue interrumpido por Kaleth  
-Eso dijo ese imbécil de mamá- dijo enojado- ¿le dijiste eso a mamá?  
-¿Cómo entraste?- dijo Lysander asustado- pensé que había cerrado la puerta  
-Pues no lo hiciste, y estuvo bien. Y no me cambies de tema, ¿por qué no le dijiste a mamá lo que decía ese hombre?  
-Porque cuando estuve dispuesto a decirle a mamá, él murió. ¿Para qué darle más dolor?  
-¿Todo lo que dijiste es verdad, hermano?- preguntó Lorcan- Creo que mamá merece una disculpa, voy a ofrecérsela. Ya vengo.-y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con su mamá  
-¿Me vas a ayudar a empacar las cosas, o te vas a quedar mirándome?- dijo sonriendo Lysander a su hermano  
-Vamos enano.- respondió Kaleth sonriendo- _Es muy maduro para su edad._

Cuando bajaron, Luna estaba abrazando a Lorcan. Los dos eran un mar de lágrimas y era comprensible. Muchas heridas todavía seguían abiertas. Se separon, y comenzaron a empacar las cosas. Happy, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación y que días atrás había decidido ir a la casa Cloâtre para arreglarla, ya había mandado muchos de los muebles tanto de la cocina, de la sala y de los cuartos al lugar, por lo que lo único que faltaba era la ropa. Las maletas ya estaban llenas y listas para ser enviadas a la casa. Kaleth fue de mucha ayuda, puesto que los gemelos en vez de empacar jugaban, así que él le tocó hacerlas.

-Bueno, todo ya está listo. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo al Callejón Diagon? –preguntó Luna  
-Me parece una buena idea, mamá.- respondió Kaleth- ¿Qué piensan ustedes, niños?  
-Por nosotros, genial- dijeron al unísono los gemelos  
-Happy, ¿vienes con nosotros? – preguntó la rubia- de ahí venimos a terminar de llevar todo  
-No gracias, ama Luna- dijo el elfo- yo me encargaré de llevar todo a casa. Ustedes vayan a comer, yo arreglaré todo para la bienvenida en la mansión.  
-Está bien, Happy. Muchas gracias

Desaparecieron de la casa de los Scamander, y se aparecieron frente a un nuevo restaurante. Entraron y se encontraron con que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, así que los 4 rubios decidieron esperar en el Hall del restaurante. Cuando pasaron 10 minutos, se abrió la puerta y entró una familia conocida para el primogénito Malfoy

-¿Kale?- preguntó feliz Elle- ¿eres tú?  
-Elle, Joseph, Patty, Pame- dijo feliz el muchacho y se acercó a ellos- ¿Cómo están?  
-Kaleth, hijo- dijo abrazándolo Joseph- No sabía que ya habías llegado a Inglaterra.  
-Perdón por no avisar, pero la alegría hizo que me olvidara de decirles que ya había llegado. Quiero presentarles a mi mamá y a mis hermanos. Mamá- y Luna se paró y les sonrío con esa autenticidad que la caracterizaba, al igual que sus hijos- hermanos, ellos son unos grandes amigos míos. Él fue el hombre que me crío, fue como un padre para mí. Y ellas son sus hermosas y bellas hijas.  
-Mucho gusto- extendió la mano la rubia- soy Luna, la mamá de Kaleth  
-Mucho gusto- respondió al saludo Joseph- gusto de conocerla. Draco nos había hablado mucho de usted.  
-El gusto es mío, créame. Le agradezco que haya cuidado de mi hijo. Muchas gracias, no sabré como agradecérselo.  
-No es necesario, Sra…  
-Dígame Luna-sonrió ésta  
-…Luna. Él es un gran hombre, además que es como un hermano para mis hijas.  
-Que les parece que si en vez de estar hablando aquí en el Hall, pasamos a comer algo-intervino Kaleth  
-Me parece una buena idea. Pasemos

La velada junto a la familia de Elle fue excelente. Al igual que con Draco, ellos se habían comportado muy bien y le contaron a Luna casi todos los recuerdos que tenían con el muchacho. Lorcan y Lysander estaban felices por lo que escuchaban. Pero Lysander, más observador que Lorcan, se había dado cuenta que Kaleth no despegaba la mirada de Elle. Y de esto también se dio cuenta Luna, quien sonreía ante la escena. El papá de Elle, como trabaja en el Ministerio, se disculpó y tuvo que retirarse a seguir trabajando. Por lo que dejó a Elle, Patty y Pame, al cuidado de Kaleth como muchas veces. Terminaron de comer, y se pararon fuera del lugar

-Señora, ha sido un gusto conocerla.- dijo Elle- Kale ha esperado mucho esto, y sé que será feliz con usted al costado  
-Yo pienso que también será feliz contigo a su costado- dijo la rubia sonriente.- Y no me trates de usted, soy Luna  
-Bueno, gracias- dijo sonrojándose la muchacha- nosotras nos vamos al Caldero. Estamos viviendo ahí por mientras.  
-¿Cuándo le entregarán la casa?-preguntó Kaleth  
-Bueno, según nos han dicho, dentro de 1 mes. Así que por mientras, estaremos ahí. –respondió Pamela  
-¿No se quieren quedar en nuestra casa?- preguntó Luna  
-No es necesario, señora.- dijo Patty- Nosotras estamos bien allá.  
-No me digas señora,- dijo suavemente la rubia- soy para ustedes Luna.  
-Entonces…no es necesario, Luna- corrigió Patty- estamos bien. Lo que sí, necesitamos un trabajo. Así que Pamela y yo nos pondremos a buscar uno para ayudar con mi papá en los gastos.  
-Miren, en eso sí las puedo ayudar. Y no se van a negar. Yo trabajo para "El Quisquilloso" y también tengo mis días en que estoy en "El Profeta" o trabajando para los aurores en algunos hechizos que necesitan. Pero, con todo lo acontecido, no he tenido tiempo para escribir artículos en la revista de mi padre, por lo que no tengo nada para la nueva edición y tampoco para las que vienen. Así que me gustaría, que ustedes trabajen para mí. Es un buen sueldo y trabajarían solo 4 horas y lo pueden hacer desde casa. ¿Qué les parece?  
-¡PERFECTO!- dijeron las dos al unísono- ¿cuándo empezamos?  
-Pues, mañana sería propicio. Ahora quiero que me acompañen a ver a unos amigos. ¿Tienen tiempo?  
-¿Qué amigos, mamá?- preguntó extrañado Kaleth  
-Unos chicos, que tienen una banda y que son amigos míos. ¿Quieren conocerlos?  
-¿Éstas hablando de McKagan y de Coletti, mamá?-dijeron emocionados los gemelos- Hermano, ellos son geniales. Uno toca la batería y el otro toca el bajo.  
-Pues vamos a conocerlos.

Así que caminaron todos hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Todos los jóvenes que estaban con Luna miraban con cierto recelo y miedo el lugar. Era tan oscuro, que a las justas se podían ver entre ellos y las personas los miraban como si quisieran comérselos o robarles. Llegaron a una especie de casa, y la rubia mayor tocó la puerta. De inmediato, ésta fue abierta por un despeinado y somnoliento muchacho.

-¿Coletti? ¿qué te pasó?  
-¡LUNAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó el muchacho, haciendo saltar a los invitados- pasen, pasen. Disculpen el desorden.

Entraron y vieron a otro rubio limpiando el lugar

-Hola McKagan, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Luna sonriendo  
-¡Luna!- se acercó y como nunca la abrazó- ¿cómo estás?  
-Y ese milagro tú abrazando a Luna- dijo Coletti- yo nomás la puedo abrazar- dijo haciendo un puchero  
-Ella también es amiga mía-dijo McKagan  
-Pero ella me quiere más a mí que a ti- dijo sacándole la lengua Coletti  
-Niños, ya…-dijo sonriendo la rubia, y abrazándolos- quiero presentarles a unas personas que son muy importantes para mí. Él- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaleth- es mi hijo. Kaleth Gibel.  
-Muchos gusto- estrechó la mano Coletti- Soy Michael, y él también lo es. Somos Michael's.  
-Cuánta inteligencia sale de tu cerebro, Coletti. Disculpa a mi primo, soy Michael McKagan. Un gusto conocerte-dijo estrechándole la mano  
-El gusto es mío- sonrió el rubio y devolviendo el gesto- tu primo tiene mucho sentido del humor.  
-Es un niño de 22 años.- dijo McKagan  
-Y tú uno de 24- respondió Coletti haciendo muecas graciosas  
-Bueno, ya conocen a mis hijos. Lorcan y Lysander-dijo Luna  
-Chicos, denme esos 5- dijo Coletti abriendo la palma de sus manos para "chocarla" con los niños  
-Coletti, McKagan- sonrieron los niños y los abrazaron- cuánto tiempo sin verlos  
-Se notan que nos han extrañado- dijo también chocándoles la manos McKagan  
-Y no menos importantes, ella son Elle, Patty y Pamela- dijo presentando a las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

Coletti y McKagan no despegaron la mirada de las visitantes. Si bien Elle era hermosa, ellos no le habían prestado mucha atención. Pero sí a las que le tomaron mucho interés era a las hermanas de ésta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Michael Coletti- dijo besando la mano a Patty- toco en la banda Vegasonica, estoy soltero y sin compromiso. Nadie ha llegado a mi vida, para hacerla feliz. Pero me doy oportunidad en el amor, buscando a la persona ideal. Y creo que encontré a la perfecta.- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Con una sonrisa inigualable.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Patty Dulieu - sonrió ésta- y me gusta mucho que seas soltero.

Por otro lado, McKagan se acercó a Pamela y se presentó

-Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Michael McKagan,- dijo besando la mano de Pamela- mucho gusto de conocer a una hermosa mujer tan bella como tú. No soy tan idiota como mi primo, así que no me presentaré igual que él. Pero eso sí, respeto a todas las mujeres y las amo a todas. Pero a la llega a mi corazón, la cuido como mi más grande tesoro.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Pamela Dulieu- dijo sonrojada- y me encanta saber que eres así.

Tan metidos estaban en la conversación, que no se percataron las caras que ponían Elle, Luna, Kaleth y los gemelos.

-Bueno, bueno hermanitas.- intervino Elle.- creo que ya es hora de que quiten esas caras de babosas.  
-Perdón por no saludarte. Coletti y McKagan, tus futuros cuñados, para servirte.-dijeron besándola también en la mano.

Todos rieron ante los rubios. Todo era felicidad.

Por otro lado, Caroline se encontraba en su casa. Ella no había podido dormir después de lo que le había pasado con Luna. Su corazón se había endurecido, ella no quería saber nada de aquella familia que alguna vez amó. Sabía que su hijo era un buen hombre, y que si bien tuvo un desliz, no lo quiso hacer con mala intención. Pero tampoco podía evadir la realidad, ella sabía que Rolf no quería como debía ser a su esposa. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que tocaban la puerta. Cuando reaccionó, se acercó y la abrió. No podía creer lo que veía. Su hijo, quien pensaba muerto, estaba ahí.

-Hola mamá- sonrió el rubio- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Ro..Ro..Rolf-dijo titubeando la mujer-¿tú..tú..tú no estás muerto?  
-Pues, no. Me hice el muerto. –sonrió maliciosamente  
-¿Qué..qué, por qué hiciste eso?- dijo con evidente lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Necesitaba hacer unas cosas. Astoria- dijo sin despegar la mirada de su madre- ¡Qué comiencen los ataques! Chau mamá

Alrededor de la casa de los Scamander, Astoria había hecho un círculo de pólvora. Rolf se acercó a ella y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

-_Incendio-_ lo cual hizo que la casa se comenzara a consumir con rapidez.

Caroline, quien estaba dentro de ella, no se movió ni sacó su varita. Miró a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su casa se caía a pedazos. Ellos se reían.

-Que Merlín te perdone

Y su casa se cayó a pedazos, a grandes pedazos de fuego…con Caroline Scamander dentro.


End file.
